Nolwenn Isilfëanna, L'Oracle de la Lune
by Lunadrielle
Summary: Est ce qu’une simple domestique amnésique au château d’or de Méduseld peut faire face à un puissant mal qui contrôle le Roi ? Les mystérieux dons de Nolwenn, n’est ce pas un signe qu’elle ait été quelqu’un d’autre autrefois ? Quelqu’un de beaucoup plus...
1. Ch1Un traitement inconcevable

_Bonjour, me voici de retour avec ma seconde fanfiction du Seigneur des Anneaux. Désolée si ça été extrêmement long avant que je la publie (1 ans et demi, si ce n'est plus), mais je passe tout de même mes travaux d'écoles avant cela ! Vous allez encore entendre parler de moi, mais avec une fanfic sur Harry Potter cette fois-ci, soyez patient elle apparaîtra dans plus d'un ans, désolée !_

_Tous les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien, mais il y a seulement Nolwenn qui m'appartient, ainsi que Larissa, Brégon et Arthémir qui ne sont que des personnages secondaires._

_Note : Au début, dans les premiers (2) chapitres, c'est assez dur comme rating. Je m'excuse, mais il le faut pour le bien de l'histoire ! Vous allez comprendre en le lisant ! Les paroles Elfique sont en italique, ainsi que les notes d'auteur. Si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographes, veillez bien m'excuser, car cette fic fait tout de même 20 chapitres ! Il se pourrait qu'il y ait des petites confusions par rapport à l'âge exact de Nolwenn, car je l'ai modifié à quelques reprises. Il se peut que j'aille oublier de la modifier à quelques endroits, alors fiez-vous à l'âge qui sera la plus grande._

_Bonne lecture ! Des reviews positifs svp !_

_-----_

_Chapitre 1_ _Un traitement inconcevable _

Dans le château d'or de Méduself, le roi Théoden était depuis un bon moment «posséder» par Saroumane. Donc, ce fut Grima Langue-de-serpent qui gouvernait le pays. Son peuple en fut grandement affecter. L'ambiance devint très différente au château, autant cher les soldats, les gardiens et les domestiques.

Parmi les domestiques, il n'y avait qu'une personne bien différente des autres qui demeurait indépendante à tous ces changements. Elle n'était pas dans le même «bateau» où tout le monde était, causé par Grima et Saroumane qui contrôlaient tout le monde presque comme des pantins. Cette personne était Nolwenn, une grande femme mince aux yeux bleu-aqua et aux cheveux brun châtain longs et ondulés jusqu'aux hanches. Elle se rendait compte de l'immense contrôle de Grima sur le peuple, mais surtout sur les personnes habitant le château. Elle était presque la seule à rester en dehors de ce contrôle, mais lors des tâches que Grima lui ordonnait, elle était obliger de se comporter comme tout le monde…

Grima devint horrible… mais pas aveugle…

---

Nolwenn était dans les cuisines et se dirigeait vers la salle royale pour laver le plancher. Elle s'était fait une tresse qui descendait de son épaule droite. Elle portait une blouse blanche aux manches un peu évaser, un corset vert forêt qui avait un lacet à l'avant, une jupe ample beige, ainsi qu'un tablier blanc et finalement des souliers bruns bien ordinaires.

Nolwenn entra dans la salle avec un seau d'eau et une brosse. Elle se dirigea dans le fond de la pièce pour commencer sans se soucier des gardes qui s'y trouvaient.

- Alors, femme, on ne se prosterne pas devant son roi !!

Cette phrase fut prononcer par Grima qui sortit de l'ombre à côté du trône et de Théoden, livide. Nolwenn avait traversé devant le roi sans se prosterner devant lui. Elle ne sent était pas rendu compte, elle était perdu dans ses pensées.

La servante se retourna face à Grima qui la regardait avec des yeux accusateurs. Elle le regardait avec froideur et finit par obéir à cet ordre insensé. Elle laissa au sol le seau et la brosse, s'avança devant le roi sans regarder Grima à sa gauche et s'agenouilla, tout en baissant la tête. Elle se leva et regarda le pauvre roi sans défense et sans capacité à parler. Elle avait pitié de lui, elle l'aimait bien, il l'avait toujours bien traité, mais là c'était tout autre chose.

Nolwenn recula et tourna son regard vers Grima avec le plus de froideur et de haine qu'elle le pouvait. Grima remarqua se regard peu commun et alarmant. Elle n'était pas comme tous les autres, elle était très intelligente et il l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps.

Nolwenn se retourna et prit le seau et la brosse qu'elle mit dans l'eau. Grima s'approcha tel une ombre.

- Attendez, femme ! Ce n'est pas une manière de regarder un supérieur !

Nolwenn ne se retourna pas, car elle manifestait trop de haine dans son visage. Grima lui prit une mèche de cheveux qui s'était détachée de sa tresse et il la tira, faisant gémir Nolwenn et courber son dos vers l'arrière. Elle ne se tourna toujours pas et elle entendit prêt de son oreille.

- Vous feriez mieux de faire plus attention, Sorcière, car vous n'avez rien vu ! N'essayez surtout pas de jeter vos sortilèges, vous le regretteriez !

Nolwenn, surprise par la manière qu'il la appeler, posa le seau et sortit de son emprise et se retourna.

- Je n'ai point peur d'un vulgaire serpent ! dit-elle avec mépris.

- C'est ce que tu crois ?! dit-il, avec vengeance.

Il fit venir deux gardes pour prendre Nolwenn, mais elle le savait avant même qu'il ne l'ait pensé, car elle l'avait vu dans une de ses pensées prémonitoires. Donc, elle se retourna pour faire face aux deux gardes très bâtis et grands. Elle mit ses mains en avant d'elle et fixa les deux épées des gardes. Elle se concentra pendant une à deux secondes.

Soudain, les deux épées sortirent de leur fourreau et vint dans les mains de Nolwenn. Elle les prit fermement et les pointa vers les deux gardes désormais désarmés. Les gardes furent abasourdis face à ce tour de passe-passe inattendu. Grima qui avait vu ça, demeurait surpris et soudain remplit d'une forte colère.

- Attrapez-la !! dit-il avec colère aux autres gardes qui eux, étaient armés.

Nolwenn ne sut trop quoi faire, alors elle décida de se battre malgré le grand nombre de gardes. Ils étaient tout de même cinq, dont deux qui étaient sans armes.

Les trois autres sortirent leur épée et à eux cinq, ils entourèrent Nolwenn. Elle était tombée dans un piège. Les trois gardes levèrent leur épée vers elle, mais Nolwenn était tout de même un peu orgueilleuse et courageuse, alors elle commença le combat.

Elle fonça sur un des gardes et commença à attaquer. Elle maniait très bien les épées, mais elle ignorait où elle avait apprit tout cela. Elle bloqua les coups forts du garde, mais elle ne tiendra pas très longtemps à recevoir de si violents coups. Nolwenn réussit à le faire mettre à terre et se retourna vers les quatre autres. Les deux autres armés foncèrent sur elle, mais soudainement leur épée s'envola loin du combat, c'était Nolwenn qui les avait fait bougé. Pendant qu'ils regardaient les épées partir, le garde que Nolwenn avait mit à terre se releva et fonça sur Nolwenn. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le voir et il lui enleva les deux épées des mains et les quatre autres l'immobilisèrent. Elle se débattit avec fureur, mais elle c'était peine perdu à un contre quatre. Elle abandonna. Deux gardes lui tenait les bras beaucoup trop fermement ce qui lui faisait horriblement mal.

Grima s'approcha de la servante avec dégoût. Il la regarda, mais pas elle. Elle fuyait son regard.

- Je suis loin d'en finir avec toi ! dit-il et il dit aux deux gardes ; Aller ! Ramenez-la à sa tâche !! Et qu'elle y reste jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit en train de dormir !

Nolwenn leva la tête et regarda Grima avec fureur. Les deux gardes l'amenèrent dans le fond de la pièce et la projetèrent violemment au sol. Elle grimaça montrant sa douleur. Les deux gardes retournèrent à leur poste. Nolwenn alla chercher son seau d'eau au milieu de la pièce et Grima était tout près la fixant cruellement en regardant ses moindres gestes. Nolwenn s'avait qu'il l'observait, mais elle ne leva pas la tête et se retourna pour commencer sa pénible tâche.

Elle commença à frotter le plancher avec haine. Au fil des minutes qui passaient, Grima finit par partir dans l'ombre. Nolwenn peut enfin se défouler sur le sol en frottant avec violence, ça l'aida à apaiser sa colère. Quelques heures passèrent et elle eut enfin finit de tout nettoyer à la perfection. Il était l'heure du souper et elle se dirigea vers les cuisines, mais un garde se plaça devant elle.

- Tu dois y rester jusqu'à ce que tout le monde trouve le sommeil ! dit le garde avec froideur.

- Mais je viens tout juste de finir de tout nettoyer et de plus, il est l'heure du repas, dit-elle, presque sur le bord de la colère.

- Aller, recommence ce ne sera jamais assez propre ! Tel sont les ordres de Grima Langue-de-serpent ! dit-il, encore une fois avec froideur.

Nolwenn vit bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle se retourna et recommença. Elle en avait assez, tout le monde autour d'elle était complètement aveugle. Elle était la seule qui comprenait tout ce qui se passait. Elle était désespérée.

Deux heures ou plus passèrent, Nolwenn eut enfin finit, elle en avait assez. Elle s'approcha de la sorti et Grima s'approcha et lui dit :

- Que ça te serve de leçon pour être si insolente avec moi !

Nolwenn avait entendu, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la retenait de lui sauter à la gorge. Elle se précipita aux cuisines, laissant le seau d'eau sur la table et elle enleva sont tablier. Elle fila vers sa chambre, dans l'aile réservée aux domestiques. Elle regarda à la fenêtre et se rendit compte que la Lune était déjà bien haute dans le ciel. Il était assez tard.

Nolwenn s'assit sur le bort de sa fenêtre et contempla le paysage et surtout le ciel. La Lune était croissante ce soir. Elle était belle. Nolwenn se souvient soudainement de comment Grima l'avait appeler : Sorcière. Tel était sa réputation, sa fausse réputation que le château lui avait donnée simplement à cause de ses quelques petits dons dont elle ignorait pourquoi elle les avait.

Tout ce qu'elle se souvint c'était d'être tomber et qu'elle avait perdu connaissance, ainsi que la mémoire. Elle se souvint seulement de ses dons, sa langue maternelle, son nom et aussi d'un lourd secret, qu'elle ne pouvait pas dévoiler, surtout pas à Grima et c'était tout. La preuve de cet incident c'était sa petite cicatrice sur sa tempe proche de la racine de ses cheveux.

Nolwenn pleura silencieusement, elle n'en pouvait plus d'être forte face à Grima. Ce n'était pas elle d'être froide et renfermée à longueur de journée. Avant, elle était beaucoup plus douce et aimable, mais tout à changer quand le roi perdit l'esprit. Nolwenn finit par aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Nolwenn se leva au lever du soleil. Tout en s'habillant elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait vraiment mal aux bras, sans doute à cause des gardes qui la tenaient trop fort hier et sûrement à force de frotter le plancher avec rage à deux reprises.

Elle alla dans les cuisines chercher son tablier et elle se mit au travaille. Elle commença à préparer une soupe pour le roi. Deux autres servantes entrèrent. Elles fuyaient Nolwenn du regard, elles en avaient peur. Sa réputation de sorcière dangereuse était bel et bien répandue dans le château. Elles se tinrent à l'écart dans un silence lourd et elles se contentèrent de couper les légumes pour la soupe. Quand elles eut finit, elle mirent les légumes dans la soupe où se tenait Nolwenn qui l'assaisonnait. Elles le firent en vitesse comme si Nolwenn était un fantôme. Puis elles quittèrent la pièce pour faire leurs autres tâches.

Nolwenn en avait vraiment marre que l'on la fuyait comme si elle allait jeter un sort à tout se qui bouge. Elle se sentait seule au monde. Elle sortit de ses pensées et se rendit compte que la soupe était prête. Elle prit un bol et le remplit. Elle l'emmena au roi pour qu'il puisse manger un peu. Elle était en face de lui, elle s'inclina et s'approcha de lui. Il était presque sans vie, elle sentit que le mal était en lui. Elle se pencha à sa droite et lui présenta le bol.

- Mon seigneur, prenez ceci… Pour reprendre des forces… dit-elle, pas très convaincu d'elle-même.

Le roi ne l'avait même pas regardé, il fixait le vide.

Soudain, Eowyn traversa la pièce, elle s'arrêta et regarda Nolwenn qui tentait de faire manger son oncle. Nolwenn détourna la tête vers Eowyn qui la regardait. Nolwenn lui sourit, mais c'était un sourire de compassion et sans trop d'espoir. Eowyn lui fit le même sourire, elle ne semblait pas avoir peur d'elle, puis elle repartit. Nolwenn sentit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir à cause de Grima, Eowyn aussi.

Nolwenn eut soudain une idée pour venir en aide à son roi. Elle regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait personne, même pas de gardes. C'était l'heure du repas, ça s'expliquait. Elle déposa le bol au sol et elle prit la main du roi.

- Mon seigneur, permettez-moi de vous sortir de ce cauchemar…Permettez-moi de vous aidez à revivre comme avant…

Théoden la regardait, mais n'eut aucune réaction. Puis, il lui sourit en l'espace d'une seconde. Ça semblait être un oui. Peut importe elle devait lui venir en aide. Nolwenn s'exécuta. Elle se mit face au roi, debout et elle mit une main en avant d'elle la paume vers Théoden. Nolwenn ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Soudain, une petite lumière blanche sortit de sa main et illumina le roi. Théoden le tortilla sur la chaise et il grimaçait, c'était Saroumane qui tentait de résister.

Tout à coup, Grima arriva à la hâte avec trois gardes.

- Saisissez-la ! Elle tente de tuer le roi en lui jeter un de ses sortilèges !! dit Grima furieux, mais content de l'avoir prit au piège.

Nolwenn cessa son activité et se retourna, surprise. Les trois gardes lui foncèrent dessus. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que les trois gardes l'attrapèrent et l'immobilisèrent. Nolwenn tenta de se déprendre, mais sans succès. Les gardes étaient durs comme du roc. Grima s'approcha, fier et il la gifla à la joue gauche. Elle tourna la tête brusquement, puis elle la releva avec difficulté. Elle avait la lèvre inférieure fendue, un peu de sang en sortit et elle avait une petite plaque rouge sur la joue.

- Je t'avais prévenu ! Et maintenant, paie-en les conséquences ! dit Grima fier de son geste.

- Vous aller me jeter dans une cellule, c'est ça !? dit Nolwenn en le regardant avec haine.

- Tu te trompes, ma chère sorcière ! Tu ne vas pas aux donjons. Tu ne ferais rien de tes journées. C'est comme si tu prenais des vacances ! Non, plutôt tu vas travailler et travailler, en tant que mon esclave ! dit-il fier.

- L'esclavage n'existe plus depuis longtemps ! dit-elle, avec force.

- Et bien, elle va revenir, sous mon ordre, c'est moi qui décide !! Emmenez-la dans les couloirs des chambres royales. Je veux qu'elle nettoie le plancher de toutes les chambres au moins deux fois ! Et vous, vous allez la surveiller pour ne pas qu'elle ne prenne de pause, n'y de repas. À la fin de la journée, quand elle aurait finit vous la reconduirez à sa chambre !

- Il y a au moins une trentaine de chambres !! C'est inconcevable !! dit Nolwenn furieuse. NONnnn….

Les gardes l'emmenèrent à l'étage, jusqu'au couloir en question. Ils la jetèrent encore une fois au sol avec violence. Nolwenn avait mal à son bras droit, elle avait tout même tombé dessus deux fois en deux jours. Les gardes se placèrent à l'entrer du couloir et regardèrent Nolwenn du coin de l'œil. Nolwenn se leva et une autre servante vint lui apporter un seau d'eau et une petite brosse pas plus grande qu'une main d'enfant. C'était épouvantable.

Nolwenn entra dans la première chambre au fond à droite et elle se mit au travaille…

Une heure plus tard, elle était rendue qu'à la 3ème chambre. C'était normal ces chambres son immense et il fallait qu'elle les nettoie deux fois…

Midi arriva, Nolwenn était rendu dans la 14ème chambre, elle était un peu fatiguée et elle avait mal au dos à force d'être à quatre pattes. De plus, elle commençait à avoir faim, mais elle tenta d'oublier ça en frottant de plus bel.

L'heur du souper arriva, elle n'était rendu que dans la 26ème chambre et elle s'était rendu compte que les chambres devenaient de plus en plus grosse en se rapprochant du bout du couloir. Nolwenn était désespérée. Elle était vraiment fatiguée et elle avait très faim. Donc, elle décida de laver qu'une seule fois les chambres qui restaient, de toute manière, les 2 gardes qui la surveillaient n'étaient pas très concentrer sur leur travail.

Son plan marcha pour les 3 autres chambres. Les 2 gardes découvrirent son petit plan et ils s'emparèrent d'elle. Nolwenn n'avait pas fait attention de surveiller les gardes pour voir s'il l'avait vu, elle l'avait oublié. Les gardes la redressèrent en lui tenant les bras très fermement, trop fermement. Nolwenn avait horriblement mal aux bras.

- Comment oses-tu ne pas suivre les ordres de Grima ?! Cela mérite une bonne punition, une punition réservée aux esclaves ! dit l'un des gardes.

Nolwenn ne répondit pas. _(NdA : Je ne vais pas mettre trop de détailles pour ce petit bout, sinon ça va être trop dégueux dsl…C'est au dessus de mes forces décrire des horreurs comme ça.) _ Un garde la maintenait debout et l'autre se mit devant elle. Nolwenn leva la tête pour voir son visage, mais elle ne put le voir, car elle reçu une forte gifle à la joue, la même que tout à l'heure. Elle avait horriblement mal, elle avait de la difficulté à voir clair, tout était flou. Elle reçu une autre gifle, mais cette fois sur l'autre joue. Elle avait vraiment mal au cou et au visage. Les gardes étaient sûrement posséder pour faire subir des horreurs comme ça, c'était la faute de Grima, il les contrôlait. Elle avait de la misère à se tenir debout, c'est le garde qui la maintenait. Elle reçu un violent coup dans le ventre, venant du garde. Nolwenn poussa un cri. Le garde qui la soutenait en eut assez de la tenir à bout de bras, il la lâcha. Nolwenn tomba au sol à plat ventre. Elle avait de la misère à respirer.

- Allez !! Remet-toi au travaille et plus vite que ça ! dit l'un des gardes.

Nolwenn resta allongé là, respirant irrégulièrement. Elle avait les yeux petits et le visage tout rouge presque bleu.

- Allez ! Lève-toi et continue !! Sinon tu auras affaire à moi ! dit l'un des gardes, furieux.

Nolwenn n'eut pas vraiment le choix, si elle ne voulait pas recevoir un autre coup. Donc, Elle ne mit à quatre pattes avec difficulté, prit la brosse et commença à frotter le plancher. Les deux gardes sortirent de la pièce, mais demeurèrent tout près.

La Lune était déjà bien haute dans le ciel quand Nolwenn eut enfin finit. Elle était exténuer, affamer et avait mal au ventre encore. Les gardes la suivirent jusqu'aux cuisines pour qu'elle puisse y laisser le seau d'eau sale et noire. En cachette, elle prit une petite miche de pain qu'elle cacha sous son tablier qui avait une pochette secrète à l'endos. Les gardes ne firent rien et ils prirent Nolwenn par les bras et la conduisirent jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils ouvrirent la porte et la propulsa à l'intérieur. Nolwenn resta au sol trop fatiguée pour se relever tout de suite. Les gardes fermèrent la porte. Nolwenn vit sous la porte les pieds d'un des gardes qui restait devant la porte. Elle allait être surveillé pendant la nuit en plus !

Nolwenn se glissa vers son lit et s'y coucha avec difficulté. Elle ne prit que quelques bouchées de sa miche, car elle avait trop mal au ventre pour avaler quoi que ce soit de plus. Elle se mit à pleurer. Elle en avait assez de vivre comme ça. L'esclavage, ce n'était pas humain. Le roi ne tolèrerait jamais une chose pareil, il était trop bon pour son peuple et pour ceux qui l'entourait. Mais maintenant, tout est différent, il ne voyait plus rien de lucide.

Nolwenn finit par s'endormir, sous la fatigue.


	2. Ch2Double tentatives

_Note importante : Les paroles en italique sont des paroles Elfique, sauf au début._

_Chapitre 2 Double tentatives_

_Le cauchemar de Nolwenn continua encore pendant presque qu'une semaine. Grima lui infligeait des corvées inimaginables, par exemple : laver tous les vêtements des nobles du château, nettoyer les écuries au grand complet…Et ça toujours sous la surveillance des gardes. Dès qu'elle faisait quelque chose d'incorrect, ils lui infligèrent d'horribles punitions._

_-----_

Nolwenn en avait plus qu'assez d'être traité comme ça, c'était illégal. Elle se dirigea dans la salle du trône pour nettoyer encore une fois le plancher. Elle avait des bleus un peu partout, ceux sur ses joues avait presque complètement disparu, mais elle en avait encore quelqu'un sur les bras, les jambes et le dos. De plus, sa robe était en mauvais état, une des manches étaient déchiré de tout son long, laissant voir quelques blessures. Sa jupe était déchirée à quelques endroits, ainsi que son tablier. Elle avait les yeux cernés et ses cheveux étaient simplement attacher à la nuque avec une ficelle.

Nolwenn entra dans la salle avec son seau d'eau et sa petite brosse. Le roi était là sur son trône, comme toujours, et Eowyn était là, à ses côtés, triste et désespérée. Nolwenn commença son travaille, ou plutôt sa corvée, dans le fond de la pièce. Elle avait encore mal au dos et un peu au ventre.

Eowyn l'avait vu et elle était bien consciente de son sort. Elle trouvait ça affreux, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire face Grima.

Presque une heure passa et Nolwenn avait presque finit. Un garde vint la voir quand elle s'apprêtait à partir.

- Tu dois recommencer ! Tel sont les ordres de Grima Langue-de-serpent ! dit le garde devant Nolwenn.

- Quoi ?! C'est bien assez propre et il ne m'a jamais dit de le faire deux fois ! dit-elle qui sortit de ses gons.

- Tel sont les ordres de Grima ! Tu dois lui obéir ! Oserais-tu te révolter contre un supérieur !?? dit-il en sortant tranquillement sont épée.

- Non… On va dire que non ! dit-elle, prudente, en voyant l'épée.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot, sale sorcière ! dit-il en levant son épée pour la frapper.

Nolwenn recula pour ne pas recevoir le coup. Le garde était furieux et il frappa dans le vide, car Nolwenn était trop vite. Eowyn avait été témoin de la scène et s'avança.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ?! demanda-t-elle en regardant surtout le garde.

Nolwenn regarda Eowyn, mais le garde ne s'interrompit pas et frappa avec violence Nolwenn au dos avec son manche d'épée. Nolwenn tomba à quatre pattes au sol et grimaçait de douleur.

- Cessez cela tout de suite !! dit Eowyn, déterminée.

- Dame Eowyn, ce sont les ordres de Grima et nous devons les respecter ! dit le garde.

- Ce ne sont pas que des ordres, mais de l'esclavage ! dit-elle, furieuse.

- Ma chère Eowyn, cesse de t'inquiéter ! C'est tout à fait normal, ce n'est qu'une sorcière maléfique et dangereuse ! dit Grima qui sortit de l'ombre et vint à côté de Eowyn.

- Ce n'est pas une sorcière ! Je l'ai vu, elle a tenter de sauver mon… Haa ! dit-elle sans finir sa phrase, car Grima lui tira les cheveux pour lui dire à l'oreille :

- Elle a tenté de tuer le roi !! C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite ! Aller, regarde comment sont puni les esclaves !

Nolwenn était encore à quatre pattes et regardait Eowyn qui se faisant immobilisé par Grima, pour la maintenir devant Nolwenn.

- Aller, vas-y ! dit Grima au garde.

Le garde s'apprêta à donner un autre coup à Nolwenn, mais elle fut plus rapide et se laissa rouler sur le sol. Elle se releva devant le garde, elle mit sa main devant elle. Soudain, l'épée du garde fut projetée loin de lui, il ne put la reprendre. Donc, il devait la battre sans arme et il fonça sur Nolwenn, celle-ci recula. Mais un autre garde l'attrapa, elle n'avait pas prévu un autre garde dans ce combat. Elle fut prise au piège, elle tenta de se déprendre, mais elle était trop faible. Nolwenn reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre, ainsi qu'une gifle au visage. Eowyn qui voyait ces horreurs et qui entendit Nolwenn crier, n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Elle tourna la tête et ferma les yeux, mais Grima l'obligea à regarder Nolwenn se faire battre.

Nolwenn avait terriblement mal et elle garda la tête baisser. Le garde qui la maintenait immobile la lâcha, Nolwenn s'effondra à quatre pattes, tout en respirant à fond. Elle ne vit pas que l'un des gardes avait prit une planche sur une table brisée et s'apprêta à la frapper. Le garde était vraiment posséder par l'autorité de Grima. Eowyn cria un puissant non, en devinant ce qu'il allait faire. Nolwenn reçu un coup de la planche dans le dos, elle poussa un hurlement de douleur et elle tomba à la plat ventre. Eowyn qui n'en pouvait plus se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

- Aller ! Emmenez-là à sa chambre ! dit Grima à un des gardes qui prit Eowyn par les bras pour la conduire à sa chambre, elle ne put venir en aide à Nolwenn.

- Nonnn… cria Eowyn qui se débattait sans succès.

Nolwenn était toujours consciente. Elle aurait tellement voulu sauter à la gorge de Grima, si elle en aurait eu la force, mais elle le savait que cela n'aurait comme résultat que d'aggraver son cas. Nolwenn se mit debout avec un peu de difficulté et fixa Grima avec haine.

- Aller ! Elle aussi emmenez-la à sa chambre et qu'elle y reste jusqu'à demain ! dit Grima à l'autre garde.

Le garde prit Nolwenn par le bras, elle se laissa faire. Nolwenn entra dans sa chambre et se coucha sur le lit, fatiguée par les coups reçus. Si ça continu ces coups là vont finir par la tuer. Elle devait se sortir de cet enfer, mais comment ? Elle y pensa et elle trouva enfin quelque chose après avoir dormit quelques heures. Le soir, elle se prépara.

Elle ne pouvait utiliser ses dons pour pouvoir sortir du château, elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs assez puissants et subtils. Elle ne pouvait non plus sortir de sa chambre, car un garde se tenait toujours devant sa porte. Donc, elle ne pouvait sortir que par la fenêtre, mais elle était à 5 mètres du sol. Alors, elle prit les draps de son lit et les noua d'un bout à l'autre pour improviser une corde. Elle en attacha un bout à une patte de son lit et elle fit descendre l'autre extrémité par-delà sa fenêtre. Nolwenn mit sa cape verte forêt foncé et un petit sac dans son dos. Elle embarqua sur le rebord de sa fenêtre ouverte, elle examina autour d'elle il n'y avait personne, seulement la Lune qui lui donnait un peu de lumière. Elle regarda en bas. Oups ! Il y avait un balcon, une chance que les draps longeaient le mur et le contournait.

« Bon ! Ne panique pas, tu n'aurais qu'à le contourner ce balcon de noble. Maintenant, une chose à la fois…» se dit-elle, pour se donner du courage.

Elle commença à descendre 2 mètres et elle était rendue en haut du balcon. Elle sauta dessus. Elle se retourna et vit Eowyn au travers du verre de la porte qui la regardait. Nolwenn resta figée et lui sourit. Eowyn lui sourit à son tour avec encouragement et sympathie. Nolwenn pouvait lui faire confiance, elle a tout de même tenté de la défendre aujourd'hui. Nolwenn se retourna et passa par dessus le balcon avec le drap. Elle se rendit compte que le bout était déjà juste sous ses pieds. Elle devait sauter le un mètre et demi qui restait. Elle le fit, mais en atterrissant elle tomba sur deux gardes qui se trouvait sous le balcon près d'une porte, donc elle n'aurait pas pu les voir. Elle se releva en vitesse et se mit à courir vers les portes. Les gardes se mirent à courir à sa poursuite et en criant à l'aide.

Nolwenn était à deux mètres des portes d'Édoras quand tout à coup, deux gardes sortirent de nul part et la fit tomber sur le dos violement. Grima apparut, fier encore une fois.

- Je le savais qu'elle allait tenter quelque chose… Aller, emmener-là moi ! dit Grima aux deux gardes qui levèrent Nolwenn et la conduisit devant Grima.

Nolwenn avait mal au dos comme jamais et elle ne regarda pas Grima qui lui l'observait.

- Alors ! On se ballade pendant la nuit, petite sorcière ! dit-il en lui relevant le visage de sa livide main.

Nolwenn ne répondit pas.

- Alors, je vais être obligé de sortir le fouet ! dit-il, avec arrogance.

Nolwenn ouvrit grand les yeux, elle eut soudainement vraiment peur. Un garde arriva avec un fouet au près de Grima. Il était vraiment fou.

- Désobéissance égale punition ! dit Grima.

Les deux gardes retournèrent Nolwenn et ils lui enlevèrent son sac. Le dos était face à Grima qui prit le fouet et le leva pour frapper Nolwenn. Nolwenn eut vraiment peur, elle ferma les yeux.

- NONNN !!…Arrêter !! dit Eowyn, qui arriva d'un pas de course. Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez !

Grima s'arrêta dans son geste, mais garda tout de même le bras dans les airs.

- C'est ce que tu crois ! C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite ! dit-il en exécutant son coup. Nolwenn cria de douleur.

- Non !!! cria Eowyn, pour l'arrêter, elle se mit entre lui et Nolwenn.

- Pousse-toi ! Je n'ai pas fini !!

- Elle ne mérite pas ça ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez ! Elle n'a pas tenté de s'enfuir. Je voulais qu'elle vienne dans ma chambre pour préparer mon lit.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot ! Alors, pourquoi a-t-elle fuit ??

- Elle a seulement eut p… dit Eowyn qui se fit prendre par un garde qui la ramena au château. Non !…

Nolwenn avait tout entendu, elle avait tenté de la sauver. Grima donna le fouet à un garde.

- Aller, conduisez-la dans une cellule pour la nuit en attendant de poser des barreaux à sa fenêtre et enchaîner-lui les pieds !

- Quoi ? dit Nolwenn en un petit souffle.

Les gardes l'emmenèrent dans les sous-sols, puis dans une cellule, tout en la lançant à l'intérieur. Nolwenn avait extrêmement mal, elle resta au sol un bon moment et pleura un bon coup. C'était réellement l'enfer. Pourquoi c'était elle qui subissait tout cela ? Seulement à cause qu'elle avait quelques petits dons.

Nolwenn eut soudainement un frisson, il faisait froid. Nolwenn se redressa et alla dans un coin de la cellule qui n'avait pas de lit et qu'une simple petite fenêtre avec des barreaux de fer. La Lune éclairait un peu la cellule. Nolwenn se recroquevilla sur elle-même et s'entoura de sa cape pour tenter de se réchauffer et de trouver le sommeil.

Presque une heure plus tard, elle s'endormit, se laissant bercer par la lumière de son astre protecteur.

Elle se mit à rêver :

…Nolwenn volait dans le ciel, pendant une nuit remplit d'étoiles. Elle se dirigeait vers la pleine Lune. Elle resplendissait, le sourire aux lèvres les cheveux dans le vent. Elle portait une robe blanche et elle avait des ailes comme celle des fées, transparentes et bleutées…

…« _Nolwenn Isilfëanna…L'Oracle…L'Esprit…Le Don de la Lune…Isilfëanna… Nolwenn…_» dit une voix douce et paisible.

---

Nolwenn se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se rendit compte que le soleil s'était levé et qu'elle avait les fers aux pieds. Misère… Elle se rappela de son rêve étrange. Pourquoi cela ? Était-ce un signe ? Un rêve prémonitoire ?? Il faudra être patiente pour le savoir…

Un garde vint la prendre par un bras et la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait horriblement mal au dos et ce n'était pas évidant de marcher avec une chaîne qui reliait ses deux pieds. Il fallait qu'elle fasse de petit pas. Le garde referma la porte derrière elle et partit. Nolwenn constata les barreaux à sa fenêtre et tout ce qui restait dans sa chambre s'était son lit. Il y avait rien d'autre. Elle enleva sa cape.

Elle sortit et se rendit aux cuisines et prit un bol de soupe que les autres servantes avaient fait la veille. C'était le milieu de la semaine, alors aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'elle passe le ballet dans les appartements royaux. Elle prit un ballet et partit vers les appartements du roi qui étaient inhabités depuis quelques semaines. Avec les fers aux pieds, Nolwenn constata que sa tâche allait être beaucoup plus longue que d'habitude.

Elle entra et commença son travaille, dans la première pièce. Elle passa à la seconde qui était un petit salon. Elle sursauta en voyant Grima qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre. Grima se retourna.

- Aller continue, sorcière ! Ne reste pas figer sur place sans rien faire !! dit-il avec brutalité.

Nolwenn défigea et continua son travaille. Comment Grima peut osez vivre dans les appartements de Théoden ? Il n'en avait aucun droit ! Nolwenn demeura silencieuse, furieuse et ne regarda pas Grima qui lui la regardait sans ciller.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'une sorcière comme les autres ! Les vraies sorcières n'ont pas les yeux bleus et les cheveux brun clair, il me semble !

- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences… répondit Nolwenn en se contrôlant et toujours sans le regarder.

- Peut importe les apparences ! Tu caches bien ton jeu de petite sorcière maléfique derrière une petite brunasse ! dit-il en s'approcha de Nolwenn.

- Je ne cache rien !... Vous ne me connaissez sur aucun point ! dit-elle en se retournant, avec colère.

- Alors, tu oses élever la voix encore une fois et tu sais ce qui t'attend !! dit-il tout proche de Nolwenn et il se retourna.

- Je parlerai sur le ton que je désire parler ! dit Nolwenn, en colère.

- Insolente ! dit-il tout en se retournant et il la gifla.

Nolwenn le regarda avec fureur et Grima aussi. Il entendit une voix dans sa tête :

« _Espèce d'arrogant, de profiteur. Vous allez payer très bientôt tout ce que vous avez osé faire subir au Rohan ! Bientôt vous paierez !! »_

Grima ne comprit rien du tout, car cette parole remplit de colère et qui semblait être de l'Elfique. Ce n'était sans doute pas Nolwenn qui lui avait dit ça, elle est une humaine. Il ne put dire de qui provenait ce message. Il hallucinait sans aucun doute.

Nolwenn était déjà en train de poursuivre son travaille, quand Grima sortit de ses pensées. Il finit par quitter la pièce, car on entendit des gardes dirent: «Le fils du roi est blessé !!».

Nolwenn avait très bien entendu, mais ne s'arrêta pas, car un garde la surveillait prêt de la porte.

Elle finit les appartements du roi presque deux heures plus tard, cela lui prit deux fois plus de temps à cause des fers encore une fois. Elle se rendit dans les appartements du prince, le fils de Théoden. Elle entra et vit Théodred allongé dans le lit, les yeux clos. Il y avait aussi Eowyn qui était à son chevet et qui versait quelques larmes.

- Je suis désolé, Dame Eowyn ! Je vais revenir plus tard… dit Nolwenn en voulant fermer la porte.

- Non… non ! Restez, Nolwenn ! Faites comme si nous étions pas là …dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

Nolwenn lui sourit, entra et commença son travaille dans la pièce à côté. Quand elle l'eut fini, elle revint dans la chambre où se trouvait toujours Eowyn. Cette dernière la regarda et vit ce qu'elle avait aux chevilles. Elle était troublée.

- Je suis vraiment désolée… pour tout ce qui vous arrive…dit Eowyn de sa voix douce et compatissante.

Nolwenn se retourna et lui sourit un peu désespérément.

- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas ce que les autres prétend de vous… Malheureusement, il n'y a que moi qui l'ai remarqué… dit Eowyn.

- Je l'avais remarqué également… Je vous remercie d'avoir essayée de me défendre… dit Nolwenn avec un sourire.

- Il faut toujours défendre ceux qui n'ont pas été correctement jugés… Vous avez tenté de sauver mon oncle de son cauchemar et ça je ne l'oublierai pas…

- Il fallait bien que le cauchemar du Rohan s'échappe, mais Grima m'a prit au piège…

Nolwenn regarda Théodred, elle eut soudain une idée.

- Dame Eowyn, me permettrez-vous d'essayer de guérir votre cousin ? demanda-t-elle en se mettant à genou devant Eowyn.

- Vous en avez les possibilités ?! demanda Eowyn, surprise, tout en se levant et en faisant lever Nolwenn.

- Bien entendu ! Puis-je… dit-elle les mains dans celles d'Eowyn.

- Allez-y !

Nolwenn s'essaya au prêt de Théodred et regarda sa blessure à l'abdomen. Elle grimaça en remettant le tissu dessus.

- Elle est profonde, ça risque de prendre un peu de temps…

- Peut importe le temps, l'important c'est que vous le sauviez ! dit Eowyn, plein d'espoir.

Nolwenn se leva et demeura face au lit, elle mit ses mains dans la direction du prince et elle ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra. Soudain, une lumière blanche sortit des mains de Nolwenn et vint sur Théodred. Le sang qui traversait le tissu commença à se dissiper. Elle y était presque.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Grima entra, furieux, avec trois autres gardes.

- Elle tente cette fois de tuer le prince !!! Arrêtez cette sorcière !! dit Grima.

Nolwenn sursauta et la lumière s'estompa. Eowyn se mit devant Nolwenn pour empêcher les gardes de la prendre.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !! Elle essayait de lui sauver la vie !! dit Eowyn.

- Ce n'est que mensonge ! dit Grima en colère.

Deux gardes s'emparèrent de Nolwenn et l'emmenèrent dans le couloir et l'autre les suivit avec un fouet à la main. Nolwenn commença à avoir horriblement peur et le garde referma la porte. Eowyn resta là devant Grima, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle entendit les cris de Nolwenn et les coups de fouet. Elle se dirigea vers la porte pour faire arrêter cela, mais Grima l'en empêcha en lui tenant fermement le bras. Elle versa quelques larmes et disait «non» d'une faible voix. Elle entendit au moins une gifle infligée à Nolwenn. Grima portait un visage fier de son espièglerie.

Grima et Eowyn n'entendirent plus les cris de Nolwenn. C'était sans doute fini. Les gardes emmenèrent Nolwenn à sa chambre-«cellule». Eowyn sortit de l'emprise de Grima et courut jusqu'à la chambre de la servante. Une chance, il n'y avait aucun garde. Eowyn cogna.

- Nolwenn ? Nolwenn, je sais que vous êtes là… dit-elle désespérément.

Eowyn entra quand elle entendit Nolwenn pleurer. Elle la vit sur son lit, coucher sur le côté avec le visage tout rouge, causé par ses pleures et par les gifles. Eowyn s'approcha et s'asseye à côté de Nolwenn. Celle-ci se redressa et s'asseye aussi.

- Je suis vraiment désolée ! dit Eowyn en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

- Aouch… dit Nolwenn qui était blessé à l'épaule.

- Désolée ! Puis-je voir ? demanda Eowyn qui avait enleva sa main et qui regardait son épaule qui avait une petite tache de sang.

- D'accord… dit tout simplement Nolwenn exténuée.

Nolwenn dénuda son épaule et Eowyn vit une longue fissure rouge. Elle a été sans doute causée par le fouet. Eowyn fit une grimace, dégoûtée.

- Est-ce que vous… en vous en avez bien d'autres plaies comme ça ? demanda Eowyn à Nolwenn qui avait cessé de pleurer.

- Sans aucun doute … dit Nolwenn.

- Pourrais-je… demanda Eowyn.

- D'accord… dit Nolwenn en enlevant son corset, dévoila son dos meurtri.

Eowyn en voyant cela poussa un «Ha mon dieu !». Son dos était recouvert d'au moins 7 plaies, toutes étaient aussi rouge les une que les autres. Eowyn la fit couchée sur le ventre et alla chercher discrètement aux cuisines de l'eau et des bandages. Elle revint et ferma la porte silencieusement. Nolwenn était toujours allongée et le regard dans le vide. Eowyn commença à soigner ses nombreuses blessures. Nolwenn gémit quelques fois, car elles étaient tout de même ressentes.

Une demi-heure passa, Eowyn eut fini.

- Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait…dit Nolwenn, un peu plus souriante.

- C'est la moindre des choses… dit Eowyn tout en aidant Nolwenn à s'habiller.

Nolwenn ne put s'en empêcher, elle prit dans ses bras Eowyn qui elle à son tour fit la même chose.

- Merci… marmonna Nolwenn en versant une larme.

- Ça me fait plaisir… dit Eowyn, souriante.

Elles se lâchèrent et Eowyn partit. Nolwenn demeura dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Nolwenn se rendit aux cuisines pour aider à préparer le repas, mais elle avait énormément de misère à marcher et cela la rendit un peu plus négative à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. C'était, malheureusement, la réalité.

Elle en avait vraiment marre de ses fers, ça lui faisait vraiment mal aux chevilles. Elle en avait assez de cette vie. Elle était à bout, elle n'allait pas tenir encore bien longtemps à ce traitement insensé, à ce cauchemar. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit : de s'enfuir. C'était la seule solution pour que ce cauchemar finisse. De plus, elle avait les possibilités de se débarrasser de ses fers.

Donc, elle mit son plan à exécution. Elle alla un coin de la cuisine où elle était sûre que personne ne pourrait la voir. Elle se mit en petit bonhomme. Elle se concentra sur le cadenas à clé qui la maintenait prisonnière. À l'aide de son don de télékinésie, elle réussit à faire actionner le mécanisme comme si la clé y était insérée. Elle réussit à l'ouvrir et elle fit la même chose avec l'autre sur l'autre cheville. Elle réussit encore une fois. Elle se débarrassa de ce tas de ferraille en le mettant dans le fond d'une armoire qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Elle se leva mit sa jupe pour qu'elle arrive au sol pour cacher ses pieds. Elle commença à marcher fièrement, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait marcher en faisant de petits pas pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons chez les domestiques. C'est ce qu'elle fit jusqu'à l'entrer du château.

Quand elle était en train de descendre les marches, trois gardes l'interpella et descendirent les escaliers rapidement. Nolwenn ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle marchait normalement dans les hautes marches. Donc, elle se mit à courir, elle commença à avoir peur.

- Arrêtez-la ! La sorcière s'enfuit !! dit un garde qui courait.

Nolwenn courrait à toute vitesse dans le village, elle versa déjà quelques larmes de peur, tellement elle ne voulait pas être prise au piège encore une fois. Elle vit devant elle trois cavaliers qui se dirigeait vers elle, mais ce n'étaient que des étrangers.

Elle traversa entre eux à toute vitesse en s'excusant au passage, la peur tout de même au visage.

Nolwenn courut de plus bel, mais un garde fonça sur elle. Elle tomba sur le ventre, elle avait vraiment mal.

- Immobilisez-la ! dit le garde qui s'était jeter dessus et qui était maintenant sur pied.

Trois gardes la prirent fermement et un autre la gifla à trois reprises avec colère. Nolwenn poussa trois gémissements de douleur.

- Emmenez-la au château ! Grima sera ravis de savoir que sa sorcière à encore tenter de ce sauver ! Il aura aussi le grand honneur d'utiliser le fouet !! Ha ! dit le garde.

- NON !!!... Non ! dit Nolwenn qui se faisait transporter jusqu'au château par trois gardes qui avait de la misère à rester constant dans leur marche car elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger ses puissantes jambes. NON !...

Nolwenn pleurait et tentait de se débattre de toutes ses forces. C'était peine perdue.

Les étrangers avaient vu toute la scène. Ils étaient restés sur place en plein milieu de la route, chavirés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Finalement, ils se remirent en route vers le château.

Vision de la scène vu par les étrangers _(NdA. : Je pense que nous savons tous qui sont ces étrangers :P)_

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli arrivèrent dans la cité du château d'or. Ils parcouraient lentement la route vers le château, où tous les habitants les regardaient d'un mauvais œil. Ils furent «réveillés» quand une jeune femme se mit à courir dans leur direction. Gandalf lui donna environ 25 ans d'âge humain. Elle était grande et il vit une peur qui s'affichait sur son visage aux yeux bleu-aqua. Cette femme les regarda un peu apeurée, mais ne s'arrêta pas de courir, tout en étant poursuivit par trois gardes. L'un d'eux disait que s'était une sorcière. Ils furent surpris par ce surnom. Il remarqua que sa robe était déchirée à plusieurs endroits et il y avait une petite tâche de sang sur son épaule. Elle avait de long cheveux attacher en une tresse sur le côté. Elle courait toujours vers eux et elle passa entre le cheval de Legolas et celui d'Aragorn. De plus, elle s'excusa.

Les nouveaux arrivant regardèrent derrière eux et ils virent la jeune femme qui fut plaqué au sol par un garde. Legolas avait mal pour cette femme, comme les trois autres d'ailleurs. Les gardes la saisirent et la mirent sur pied et le garde qui l'avait plaqué lui donna trois bonnes gifles au visage. Aouch ! Les quatre grimacèrent devant cette brutalité. Un garde lui dit quelque chose, mais Legolas réussit qu'à entendre quelques mots : Sorcière… tenter… Grima… fouet…

Legolas ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais il devinait ce qui attendait cette femme, c'était affreux. Utiliser le fouet, c'est très arriéré comme méthode, de plus le fouet n'était utilisé que pour les esclaves… Était-elle une esclave ?? Legolas n'était pas convaincu. Ensuite, trois gardes l'emmenèrent jusqu'au château. Elle poussa plusieurs «non» de fureur et de désespoir. Les quatre compagnons avaient pitié d'elle. Ils continuèrent leur route vers le château.

--Fin de la vision--

Nolwenn fut projeta dans la salle du trône face à Grima, furieux. Nolwenn se releva avec un peu de difficulté et regarda Grima avec aucune expression, pour le tromper.

- Alors petite sorcière, tu te crois bien forte face à moi ! Tu te trompes sur tous les plans ! Je sais que tu es très intelligente et maintenant tu vas en payer le prix encore une fois ! dit Grima en parlant tout bas à l'oreille de Nolwenn qui demeurait froide.

Nolwenn ne répondit pas et Grima alla prendre le fouet que lui tendit un garde.

- Avant de commencer, mettez-lui les fers aux pieds pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuit encore une fois ! dit Grima aux gardes.

Les gardes s'exécutèrent et Nolwenn se laissa faire. Elle paraissait froide et forte à l'extérieur, mais elle était désespérée et troublée à l'intérieur. Ensuite, les gardes, quand ils eurent fini, ils allèrent un peu plus loin dans la salle.

- Retourne-toi …dit Grima froidement à Nolwenn qui s'exécuta.

Elle avait peur. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire… Elle ferma les yeux…

---

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli étaient devant les portes du château où on leur demanda de se désarmer. Ils obéirent. Soudain juste avant d'entrer, ils entendirent des cris de douleur, de mort. Ils furent tous figés, ils avaient peur d'entrer et de voir quelque chose d'horrible devant leurs yeux. Legolas pensa à la femme de tout à l'heure... Il était trop horrifié par ces cris qui venaient d'une femme… Elle avait crié au moins trois fois, mais c'était trois fois de trop, de trop horrible…

Ils finirent par entrer après un certain temps. Ils virent à quatre pattes au sol, une femme qui reçue un autre coup de fouet et elle cria. Legolas reconnut que c'était la même femme que tout à l'heure, celle qui avait tenté de s'enfuir et qui fut gravement puni. Grima n'avait pas vu les visiteurs entrer, il fut étonnamment surpris d'être interrompu dans sa tâche. Il ordonna à deux gardes de la prendre et de la garder à l'écart.

--

Nolwenn avait horriblement mal au dos, elle respirait bruyamment, elle était aussi épuisée. Elle fut soudain relevée par deux gardes qui l'emmenaient au mur à sa gauche, où il y avait un peu moins de lumière. Elle releva la tête et vit les quatre étrangers de tout à l'heure. Elle les regardait et se posait bien des questions à leur sujet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un vieillard, un Homme, un Nain et un Elfe viendraient faire au…UN ELFE !!! Ha mon dieu !! C'est ma seule chance !!! » se dit Nolwenn qui commençait à être agitée.

Les gardes tentèrent de la maintenir immobile, mais Nolwenn insista de plus bel.

Grima, lui, commençait à parler au vieillard, mais elle ne les écoutait pas.

--

Legolas avait vu l'horrible scène où la femme avait reçu un autre coup.

« C'est inconcevable, ce n'est plus une manière de traiter les gens ! Les Terres du Milieu sont pas ainsi !» se dit Legolas.

Legolas sortit soudain de ses pensées et regarda dans la direction de la femme cachée dans l'ombre, mais il la vit bien. Elle était agitée et tentait de se libérer de l'emprise des gardes. Ils se regardèrent un moment.

--

Nolwenn réussit à se déprendre un bras qu'elle tendit devant elle et elle dit :

« _Je vous en prit, Maître Elfe ! Seul vous pouvez me comprendre ! S'il vous plait, sortez nous de ce cauchemar ! Grima Langue-de-serpent contrôle tous les esprits et les gestes des gardes et des domestiques ! Ils ne sont plus eux-mêmes, il n'y a que moi et Dame Eowyn qui n'est pas dans son contrôle et c'est nous qui en subissons les conséquences !! Je vous en prit…»_

--

Legolas n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il avait entendu sa langue maternelle et c'était une humaine qui avait prononcé ces paroles. De plus, cette manière de parler date dit il y plusieurs centaines d'années, si ce n'est plus. Aujourd'hui plus personne parle cet ancien Elfique. Était-elle une Elfe ?? Legolas se le demanda sérieusement. Il eut sa réponse quand la tresse de la femme se défit pendant que les gardes tentaient de la maîtriser. Il vit ses oreilles, elles étaient pointues. Elle était belle et bien une Elfe.

--

Voilà ! Nolwenn avait révélé sa véritable identité qu'elle avait toujours cachée avec ses cheveux, depuis sa venue au château, il y a de ça presque 10 ans. Il fallait qu'elle se dévoile à ces étrangers qui n'étaient pas possédés par aucun mal. Nolwenn l'avait senti dès le début. Ils représentaient le bien sur tous les points.

Grima avait entendu Nolwenn prononcer ces paroles étrangères.

- Saisissez-la ! Sorcière ! Elle tente de nous jeter un autre de ces sortilèges, dans cette langue étrangère infeste !! cria Grima furieux.

- NON !! C'est faux !! cria Nolwenn à Grima.

-Ce n'est point une langue infeste, Serpent ! C'est de l'ancien Elfique ! dit Legolas en s'avançant à la hauteur de Gandalf qui ne pouvait laisser quelqu'un cracher sur ses origines.

- Sorcière ! Emmenez-la ! dit Grima toujours en colère. Et vous, vous ne dites que mensonge ! C'est cette sorcière qui vous a tous ensorcelé ! Saisissez-les aussi !

Tous les gardes se jetèrent sur eux sans armes pour se battre.

--

Nolwenn vit que l'homme, le nain et l'elfe se défendait à merveille sans arme. Tandis qu'elle reçu une gifle d'un des gardes qui la tenait. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur.

--

Legolas avait entendu un petit cri, il se retourna vers la femme. Elle avait la tête baissée et elle la releva, sa joue était rouge. C'était donc elle qui avait crier et reçu un coup. Il vit quatre gardes s'en prendre à elle. Ils la soulevèrent du sol. Elle tentait de les faire lâcher prise avec puissance, mais ils étaient trop, elle ne put réussir. Ils l'emmenèrent à l'extérieur de la salle.

--

Nolwenn était épuisée et se débattait un peu moins. Elle vit Grima qui était plaqué au sol par le Nain. Elle vit également le vieillard s'approcher du roi. Il enleva sa cape grise pour laisser voir un ensemble d'une extrême blancheur. Le roi se tortillait sur sa chaise, se leva et le mage insista de plus bel et il le fit rasseoir avec violence. Nolwenn le sentit, il était libéré de Saroumane. Eowyn apparut et vint auprès de son oncle un peu affaiblit. Il redevint soudain remplit de vie dans son visage. Nolwenn fut vraiment contente.

Soudain, les gardes d'un coup la lâchèrent et elle tomba au sol sur son bras droit. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur. Nolwenn ne sentit plus aucune présence du mal en les gardes. Ils étaient libérés eux aussi. Elle vit le roi rétablit et il avait son épée en main. Soudain, les autres se retournèrent et Eowyn vint la voir, inquiète.

- Est-ce que ça va ?? demanda Eowyn tenant de redresser le dos de Nolwenn du sol.

- Aille ! S'il vous plait, ne touchez pas à mon dos… Je vous en prit… dit Nolwenn en grimaçant.

- Désolée ! Je crois que pour votre bras… Il n'est pas cassé, heureusement, dit Eowyn et prenant délicatement le bras de Nolwenn.

Eowyn aida Nolwenn à se lever avec peu de difficulté. Les autres s'approchèrent dont le roi.

- Ma chère Nolwenn… Je te remercie fortement… dit le roi devant Nolwenn.

- Qu'ai-je fait mon seigneur ? demanda Nolwenn, intrigué par cette flatterie.

- Tu as tenté de me libérer de Saroumane. Sachant très bien que tu courais un grand risque…

- Je vous remercie… dit Nolwenn en souriant au roi timidement.

- Et maintenant… Il est temps de punir des gestes inconcevables: de traiter une domestique, comme si c'était une esclave, c'est le comble ! dit-il en se retournant vers Grima toujours au sol.

Grima était, maintenant, apeuré. Le roi le chassa et les gardes le jetèrent à l'extérieur du château. Grima partit du Rohan. Nolwenn eut soudain une forte vision qui lui fit horriblement mal à la tête, tellement qu'elle ne tint plus sur ses jambes. Juste avant qu'elle tombe au sol, Eowyn la rattrapa.

- Tu vas bien mon enfant ? demanda Théoden, inquiet, devant elle en lui prenant l'épaule.

Nolwenn gémit, le roi enleva immédiatement sa main. Il vit dans sa main un peu de sang. Nolwenn était presque sur le bord de l'évanouissement.

- Désolé ! Eowyn pourrais-tu la conduire à sa chambre et la soigné, s'il te plait ! C'est urgent ! demanda le roi à sa nièce et à un garde ; Enlevez lui ses fers.

Nolwenn ne vit presque plus rien autour d'elle. Elle ne vit pas également qui qui la transportait. Elle avait un peu de difficulté à marcher, mais elle tint le coup. Elle ne sentit plus le poids des fers sur ses chevilles. Elle vit la porte de sa chambre et se fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit. Elle se sentit soudain soulever du sol et transporter.

---

Legolas avait aidé Eowyn à conduire Nolwenn, si c'était bel et bien son nom qu'il avait entendu, jusqu'à sa chambre. Il demanda à Eowyn s'il pouvait l'aider, mais elle lui dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Legolas n'insista pas d'avantage et il retourna dans la salle du trône.

Il pensa à Nolwenn, comment ça se pouvait qu'elle est été traitée comme une esclave et prétendre qu'elle était une sorcière ? Legolas se le demanda sérieusement.

Il arriva à la salle et il vit Aragorn et Gimli assis à une table. Il les rejoignit.

- Où sont donc le roi et Gandalf ?? demanda Legolas à Aragorn.

- Ils sont allés où est-ce que le fils du roi est enterré. Il ne put assisté à son enterrement, étant sous l'emprise de Saroumane… C'est un dur coup pour lui… dit Aragorn, désolé pour le roi.

- Sans aucun doute… dit Legolas, lui aussi désolé par la nouvelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le roi revint avec Gandalf.

- Pauvre enfant… Cette femme a-t-elle vraiment été traitée comme une esclave ? demanda Gandalf au roi.

- Je crois bien que si… Je n'ai pu rien faire, j'étais prisonnier moi-même… C'est bel et bien la faute de Grima… dit le roi en regardant tout le monde.

- Est-ce vrai qu'elle est une sorcière ? demanda Aragorn.

- Bien sûr que non… Enfin, il me semble… Elle n'en a pas du tout l'air en tout cas… Il faudrait lui demander quand elle se rétablira… dit le roi.

- Moi, je sais que c'est faux ! dit Eowyn qui revint avec deux enfants.

Deux servantes s'occupèrent des gamins.

- Vous en êtes bien sûr ? demanda Legolas.

- Evidemment, car elle a tenté de vous sauver, mon oncle, votre fils aussi… J'en ai été témoin et c'est moi qui lui ai donné l'accord… dit Eowyn réunit au groupe. Malheureusement, Grima est arrivé pendant qu'elle y était presque et ensuite c'est là qu'elle a été battu et j'ai été témoin encore une fois de ses cris…… (Elle était bouleverser par cet affreux souvenir.)… Ils l'ont fait dans le couloir……avec un fouet……

Elle ne put continuer les larmes lui vint aux yeux. Théoden la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Les autres étaient horrifiés par cet aveu.

- Si j'aurais su…… Mon dieu… dit le roi.

- Et comment se port-elle, maintenant ? demanda Legolas.

- Elle va bien, enfin, je pense que oui… Je lui ai soigné le dos, c'était affreux si vous auriez vu ça… Maintenant, elle se repose, elle a été vraiment secouée pendant plus d'une semaine… Je me demande comment elle a fait pour rester forte et froide face à Grima ! Je l'admire sincèrement, dit Eowyn qui avait arrêté de pleurer et c'était détaché de son oncle.

- Elle a subit tout ça pendant une semaine ?? demanda Gimli, surpris.

- Oui… dit Eowyn. Elle est vraiment courageuse…

- Dans quel sens ? demanda Legolas encore une fois, car il était vraiment intrigué par cette Elfe.

- Et bien, je sais qu'elle a un don de guérison très fort qu'elle a utilisé pour mon oncle et Théodred ! Elle a risqué de se faire prendre à deux reprises et se fut le cas pour les deux fois… Aussi, elle a tenté de se sauver deux fois, mais elle fut prise au piège les deux fois et Grima lui mit les fers aux pieds, c'est horrible ! dit Eowyn.

Tout le monde était bouleversé. Ils n'en revenaient pas.

- Seigneur Théoden, depuis quand est-elle à votre service ? demanda Gandalf.

- Depuis au moins 10 ans…

- Et vous n'avez pas vu ou su qu'elle était une Elfe ? demanda Gandalf.

- Non ! Elle avait toujours caché ses oreilles avec ses cheveux et personne ne la connaît au Rohan… dit le roi. Elle est bien mystérieuse !


	3. Ch3Des mystères et encore des mystères

_Chapitre 3 Des mystères et encore des mystères…_

Nolwenn était allongée dans son lit et elle repensa à sa vision qui l'avait presque fait évanouir. Elle se leva subitement du lit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait mal dos. Elle devait maintenant faire attention à elle pour bien guérir. Elle avait revêtu une tenue qui était plus convenable, qui n'était pas toute déchirée comme la dernière. Elle avait une blouse blanche avec de grandes manches, un corset bleu moyen et une jupe bleue nuit avec une fente en avant laissant voir une jupe blanche. Elle se fit également une tresse sur le côté.

Elle courut dans le château, jusqu'à la salle du trône. Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire, elle était déjà épuisée en arrivant. Elle s'accota au mur et soufflait profondément. Elle devait parler au roi de toute urgence.

Les autres l'entendirent arriver et ils furent tous surpris de la voir déjà sur pied.

- Voyons Nolwenn ! Vous n'aurez pas dut vous levez si vite ! dit Eowyn inquiète en venant la voir. Aller, vous devez vous asseoir !

Elle lui prit un bras et la fit asseoir en face des autres à la même table qu'où était le trio de tout à l'heure. Legolas l'aida à s'asseoir et lui donna sa place.

- Je vous jure que ça va aller ! Ne vous en faite pas pour moi ! Il y a plus urgent ! dit Nolwenn, insistante.

Elle se leva et alla devant le roi. Elle se prosterna avec un peu de difficulté.

- Nolwenn, tu n'es pas obligée ! Après tout ce que tu as traversé… dit le roi pour la faire relever.

- Mon seigneur, vous n'auriez pas du laisser partir Grima Langue-de-serpent, vraiment pas ! dit Nolwenn troublée.

- Pourquoi cela, Nolwenn ??

- J'ai eu une vision, une horrible vision, mon seigneur… dit-elle de plus en plus troublée. Il va rejoindre Saroumane et l'aider a…… Je ne peux plus en révéler…

- Qu'est-ce qui est si troublant dans votre vision ? demanda Eowyn en s'approchant d'elle.

- J'ai vu la guerre !... Et une arme secrète de Saroumane… dit-elle en s'assoyant.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester debout en repensant à sa vision. Elle commença à avoir mal à la tête et elle mit son front dans sa main.

- Quelle est cette arme ? demanda Aragorn.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux révéler quelque chose d'aussi important… dit Nolwenn en regardant Aragorn. De plus, ma vision n'était pas assez clair pour que je puisse vous dire exactement c'était quoi la source…

Gandalf était plongé dans ses pensées et il était soucieux. Nolwenn le vit dans son regard.

- Nolwenn, j'aimerais savoir d'où vous venez ? demanda Gandalf.

- Franchement, je n'en sais rien… dit Nolwenn.

- Comment cela se peut-il ?? demanda Legolas qui se trouvait juste debout à côté d'elle.

- Mais… Puis-je vraiment vous faire confiance en vous racontant tout ça ? …demanda Nolwenn, un peu inquiète, en regardant les étrangers.

Elle avait toujours apprit à se méfier des étrangers depuis ces dernières semaines, même si eux paraissaient bien.

- Ne vous en faite pas, vous pouvez nous faire confiance… Pour vous mette plus à l'aise, moi je suis Gandalf Le Blanc et voici…, Gandalf fut interrompu par Aragorn qui tenait à se présenter lui-même.

- Aragorn, fils Arathorn…Enchanté… dit-il en s'avançant vers Nolwenn qui se levait pour lui serrer la main.

- Gimli, fils de Gloïn, dit Gimli en lui serrant également la main.

Nolwenn se retourna vers le dernier qui ne s'était pas présenté vers l'Elfe. C'était le premier qu'elle rencontrait depuis presque dix ans.

- Legolas, de la Forêt Noire. C'est un plaisir… dit-il lui prenant la main.

- Je suis enchantée de vous connaître tous ! dit Nolwenn en regardant tout le monde. Pour répondre à votre question, Maître Gandalf, je ne sais pas d'où je viens, car j'ai perdu, il y a 10 ans de cela, la mémoire à cause d'un malheureux accident…

- Comme c'est fâcheux… J'aurais une question, Nolwenn. Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment une sorcière ? demanda Aragorn.

- Ne me dites pas que vous croyez à cela ? Je vous en pris… dit subitement Nolwenn, outrée, mais elle se ressaisit. Désolée… Bien sûr que non… C'est complètement absurde…

- Pourquoi vous a-t-on surnommé ainsi ?? demanda Legolas.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux répondre à cela… Cela m'a emmené déjà trop d'ennui ! dit Nolwenn repensant à tout ce qui c'est passer ces dernières semaines.

- Je sais seulement que vous pouvez guérir de graves blessures…dit Legolas.

- Vous n'en savez déjà assez… pour l'instant, désolée… dit Nolwenn qui ne pouvait tout leur révéler. Par Ilùvatar !

Nolwenn regarda deux enfants un peu plus loin dans la pièce dont deux servantes s'occupaient. Elle fut foudroyée en les voyant. Les autres restèrent perplexes.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Dame Nolwenn !? demanda Eowyn, surpris.

- Ces enfants… dit-elle tout simplement en pointant les enfants.

Elle s'approcha d'eux, soucieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voyez, Nolwenn ? demanda Gandalf qui était à côté d'elle.

Les autres s'approchèrent, intrigués.

- Qui les ont emmenés ici ? demanda Nolwenn en se retournant et regardant tout le monde.

- C'est moi, Nolwenn. Pourquoi cette question ?? demanda Eowyn qui s'approcha d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé quand vous les avez trouvés ? demanda Nolwenn.

- Comment sais-tu que je les ai trouvé ?? demanda Eowyn, surprise.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui importe, mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, Dame Eowyn ? insista Nolwenn.

- Et bien… Mon oncle et Gandalf les ont trouvés et me les ont confiés. Ils étaient morts de faim et je les ai confiés aux servantes pour qu'elles s'en occupent… Ils m'ont dit que leur village a été ravagé par l'ennemi… dit Eowyn qui ne comprenait pas son insistance.

- C'est un signe… marmonna Nolwenn.

- C'est quoi ? demanda le roi.

- C'est un signe ! C'est très clair, mon seigneur… La guerre est imminente… dit Nolwenn au roi.

- Cela est vrai, Seigneur, dit Aragorn qui se souvint du but de sa venue.

- Excusez-moi, je dois me retirer… dit Nolwenn qui avait horriblement mal à la tête. Avant notre départ…

- Mais de quel départ parlez-vous ? demanda le roi, surpris.

Elle se tint le front, elle venait de faire une grave erreur.

- Il n'y a aucun départ, mon seigneur… Pardonnez-moi …dit-elle en sortant du château pour se rendre en avant des portes du château.

Aragorn continua la conversation.

--

Nolwenn regrettait énormément ses paroles, mais pour oublier cela elle s'essaya sur le bord délicatement et laissa ses jambes dans le vide. Elle ne pouvait croisée ses jambes à cause de son dos. Donc, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis des semaines : de faire de la méditation. Ça lui permettait de se détendre et de s'évadée.

Quelques minutes passèrent et les capitaines sortirent en toute hâte. Ils annoncèrent aux paysans qu'ils iraient se réfugier au Gouffre de Helm. Nolwenn fut soudain interrompue dans sa méditation car elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

Elle se leva et fit comme si ne rien était. Elle regardait le superbe paysage du Rohan.

- Vous aviez tout vu dans votre vision, le départ, la guerre qui approche, les plans le Saroumane… dit Gandalf qui était à sa gauche. Vous êtes exceptionnel, Dame Nolwenn…

- …Merci…Mais je vous en pris pas de «Dame», je ne suis qu'une servante …dit modestement Nolwenn en baissant la tête.

- En êtes-vous certaine ? demanda Gandalf qui semblait sûr de savoir la réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Je suis une domestique du roi, qui a-t-il d'incertain là-dedans ? demanda Nolwenn, intriguée.

- Oui c'est sûr, vous l'êtes, mais avant…… dit Gandalf.

- Avant ? Je suis désolée, mais je me souviens de rien avant ma venue ici…Gandalf, vous savez quelque chose que j'ignore… dit Nolwenn, décidée.

- Tout est incertain… Rien n'est absolument sûr… dit Gandalf, avec une certaine réserve.

Quelques longues secondes plus tard, Nolwenn se mit soudain à pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nolwenn ? Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?? demanda Gandalf, inquiet.

Nolwenn redressa la tête et se retourna vers Gandalf.

- Ne vous en faites pas… Je pleure simplement parce que……Je suis enfin libérer……libérer de Grima, dit Nolwenn, avec difficulté en pleurant de plus bel en repensant à ce qu'elle avait subit.

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et Gandalf la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il mit ses mains délicatement sur son dos mutilé.

- Si vous saviez… C'était horrible… dit Nolwenn, en pleurant un peu moins.

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer… dit Gandalf.

Gandalf changea soudain de face, il devint soucieux. Il pensait au dos de Nolwenn. Nolwenn cessa de pleurer et se sépara de Gandalf.

Le roi, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli sortirent du château. Ces trois derniers allèrent vers Gandalf et Nolwenn. Gandalf était plongé dans ses pensées et il n'arrêtait pas de regarder Nolwenn. Elle le remarqua rapidement.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Gandalf ? demanda Nolwenn à Gandalf.

- Oui, mais… je pense… Est-ce que vos blessures au dos sont cicatrisées ? demanda Gandalf.

- Euh… Je ne pense pas, mais je pourrais avancer la guérison, dit Nolwenn qui ne savait pas à quoi voulait en venir Gandalf.

- A quoi pensez-vous, Gandalf ?? demanda Aragorn.

- Quelque chose de très important… dit Gandalf, toujours dans ses pensées.

Il sortit soudainement, et enfin, de ses pensées.

- Aragorn, attendez-moi aux écuries, je vous y rejoindrai ! dit Gandalf.

- Très bien !

Aragorn partit avec Legolas et Gimli.

- Nolwenn, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais dès que nous allons nous revoir, il faudra que vous me montriez votre dos ! dit Gandalf.

- Pourquoi, Maître Gandalf ? demanda Nolwenn qui n'y comprenait rien.

- Il le faut, je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment… mais c'est très important ! dit Gandalf qui partit rapidement aux écuries.

Nolwenn n'y comprit absolument rien. Gandalf était bien mystérieux. Pourquoi voulait-il voir son dos avec ses blessures ? Ce n'étaient que des blessures sur un simple dos ! Elle ne put y répondre. Elle retourna au château et elle alla dans sa chambre. Elle prit son sac à dos brun et y mit quelques affaires personnelles et essentielles. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers les portes.

Elle vit Gandalf et son cheval blanc partir à toute vitesse. Il semblait pressé… et préoccupé. C'est ce que Nolwenn sentit. Elle se souvint brusquement qu'elle avait un cheval. Il y a fort longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Donc, elle se dirigea vers les écuries qui se trouvaient à sa droite. Elle entra et elle vit Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et quelques autres hommes. Ils étaient occupés à préparer leur cheval. Elle chercha.

Legolas détourna la tête et il vit Nolwenn qui semblait chercher quelque chose. Soudainement le cheval de Legolas et Gimli devint tout agité. Il sortit de son enclos et des mains de ses propriétaires. Nolwenn fit vite volte-face et vit le cheval blanc tout agité, il semblait troublé. Legolas s'empressa d'attraper les rennes, mais il ne réussit pas à le calmer. Il faisait comme du rodéo sans cavalier. Aragorn vint l'aider, même à deux qui tenaient fortement les rennes ils ne purent l'arrêter. Nolwenn s'approcha pour les aider.

- Dame Nolwenn ! N'approcher plus, vous pourriez vous blesser !! cria Legolas. Il est dangereux !

Nolwenn ne répondit pas et continua de s'approcher du cheval. Qu'avait-il pour être si ébranlé ?

- _Éloignez-vous ! Lâchez-le !! Je m'en occupe ! _dit Nolwenn en Elfique au deux hommes.

- _Il n'en est pas question, si on le lâche, il va vous foncer dessus !_ dit Legolas.

- Il a raison ! Éloignez-vous, on s'en occupe ! dit Aragorn.

Soudainement, Aragorn et Legolas furent projetés à quelques mètres du cheval tellement il se débattait. Nolwenn s'approcha encore, si elle s'approchait encore elle allait se faire tuer par la bête fougueuse.

Nolwenn attrapa vite les rennes et les tira fortement vers le sol pour faire baisser la tête du cheval. Aragorn et Legolas se levèrent pour l'aider, mais Nolwenn dit sèchement:

- _N'approchez surtout pas !!_

Aragorn et Legolas ne savaient pas quoi faire. C'est vrai que s'ils s'approchaient, ils risqueraient de se faire frapper.

Nolwenn regarda dans les yeux du cheval qui la regardait dans les yeux sans ciller également. Nolwenn insista dans son regard et le cheval devint de plus en plus calme. Cela durant une longue minute. Nolwenn demeura patiente. Elle vit tout dans ses yeux. Elle commença à relâcher doucement la pression sur les rennes, elle se redressa délicatement. Ils se regardaient encore dans les yeux.

- _Galathilion, d'Isil de Nacre…_ dit Nolwenn en Elfique, seulement Legolas avait bien entendu ce qu'elle avait dit, c'est bien entendu à cause de ses oreilles fines d'Elfe.

_(NdA : Voici la traduction et les explications de ce qu'elle vient de dire pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu de Silmarillion : Galathilion, c'est l'arbre blanc de la Lune, l'image de Telperion, un des arbres de Valinor. Isil de Nacre, c'est la Lune nommée ainsi par les Vanyar.) _

Nolwenn lâcha les rennes et caressa le cheval. Elle siffla d'une certaine manière, de la sorte que le cheval recula jusque dans son compartiment. Nolwenn sourit et elle lui serra le cou, comme si c'était un ami. Elle marmonna de l'Elfique à son oreille, mais Legolas ne put l'entendre. Lui et Aragorn n'y comprenait rien, ils restèrent là, bouche bée. Le cheval hennit, ce qui fit réveiller Legolas et Aragorn.

- Comment avez-vous fait ça ?!? demanda Legolas, étonné.

- Ce fut assez facile, parce qu'autrefois… c'était mon cheval… dit Nolwenn en se décollant du cheval, mais tout en le flattant.

- C'était votre cheval ?? demanda Aragorn, étonné lui aussi. Mais avant, il était à un Rohirrim qui est décédé.

- C'est fort possible, car cela fait plus d'un an que je ne l'ai pas vu. Donc un cavalier a s'en doute décidé de l'adopter voyant que personne semblait être son maître. Maintenant, il est a vous, dit Nolwenn en s'adressant à Legolas.

- Pourquoi vous ne veniez pas le voir ? demanda Aragorn.

- J'aurais bien aimé, mais mes tâches au château prenaient tout mon temps, je n'avait pas une seconde à moi… dit Nolwenn, honteuse.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûr que Legolas vas bien s'en occuper, dit Aragorn, pour la remontée.

- Je n'en doute pas ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir qu'il est encore en vie et entre de bonnes mains, dit-elle en souriant à Legolas.

- Je vais vous laisser préparer vos chevaux, dit-elle en partant vers la porte.

- J'aurais une question, Dame Nolwenn ! demanda Legolas en s'approchant d'elle, celle-ci se retourna.

- Oui… dit Nolwenn, face à Legolas.

- Vous avez parlé en Elfique tout à l'heure près d'Asufel. Je vous ai entendu et vous avez dit :_ Galathilion, d'Isil de Nacre. Pourquoi avoir utilisée ses termes, alors qu'ils ne sont plus utilisés depuis très longtemps ? Cela remonte à la création de la Lune et du Soleil. Vous avez lu les récits…ou bien……. vous les avez vécu…… _dit Legolas, intrigué.

Nolwenn fut secoué, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Elle n'en revenait pas.

- _Mais c'est impossible que j'aie comme âge plusieurs millénaires… _dit-elle à Legolas, encore sous le choc.

- _La preuve, vous vous souvenez à quand remonte la création des deux astres de lumière…_ dit Legolas.

Nolwenn fut encore plus secouée, elle commença à avoir mal à la tête et elle se prit le front. Nolwenn s'accota à une poutre derrière elle pour ne pas tomber.

- C'est impossible, Maître Legolas… Je paraîtrais beaucoup plus vieille… dit-elle.

Elle avait moins mal à la tête, elle lâcha son front.

- Il est très possible que je me trompe, Dame Nolwenn. Ne vous fiez pas qu'à une faible hypothèse, dit Legolas pour la rassurer.

- D'accord… dit-elle en se sentant un peu mieux.

Les troupes commencèrent à partir. Nolwenn sortit rapidement et Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli sortir, montés de leur cheval.

Hors de l'enceinte du château, Legolas chercha des yeux Nolwenn, mais il ne la vit pas. Aragorn qui avait vu toute la scène lui demanda :

- Elle demeurera toujours mystérieuse, cette Elfe.

- Elle a de grandes connaissances, mais son amnésie nous empêche de savoir qui elle est vraiment… dit Legolas.

- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous vous êtes dit tout à l'heure ? Je n'ai absolument rien compris à tout ce charabia Elfique, moi ! demanda Gimli.

Les deux autres se mirent à rire. Puis le trio alla rejoindre le roi.


	4. Ch4L'Oracle du Rohan

_Chapitre 4 L'Oracle du Rohan_

Nolwenn marchait depuis plus de trois heures avec les paysans, mais elle était bien seule, sa réputation auprès du village n'avait pas changée. Tout le monde l'évitait et la dévisageait. Nolwenn était vraiment mal à l'aise et elle se sentait un peu abandonnée.

Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli n'étaient plus avec le roi qui était toujours en avant. Ils étaient un peu plus en arrière, ils marchaient à côté de leur cheval pour qu'ils puissent se reposer un peu.

Nolwenn eut soudainement mal à la tête. Elle grimaça et se prit le front. Elle commença à marcher un moins vite. Elle tomba à genou, son mal de tête était vraiment affreux. Quelques paysans la contournèrent tout en la fixant, ils ne lui vinrent même pas en aide. Nolwenn se sentit rapidement soulevée et mise sur pied. Elle se retourna pour voir qui l'avait prise, c'était Legolas et Aragorn. Ils semblèrent inquiets.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Dame Nolwenn ? demanda Legolas, inquiet. Vous semblez troublée…

- Tout va bien, je vous assure… Je n'ai eut qu'une vision et j'ai un immense mal de tête… dit-elle en se prenant encore le front.

- Quel était cette vision pour vous faire autant d'effet ?? demanda Aragorn, également inquiet.

Nolwenn ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle fouilla dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir de quoi s'agissait cette vision. Elle trouva.

- Par Ilùvatar !! Ha non !! dit-elle sous le choc.

Elle se retourna vite pour voir où était le roi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu, Dame Nolwenn ?? demanda Legolas en lui prenant l'épaule.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquez !! Où est le roi ?? demanda Nolwenn, pressée, en se retournant vers Legolas.

- Il est en avant, à plus de 500 mètres de nous ! Pourquoi ?? demanda Legolas qui n'y comprenait rien en pointant où il se trouvait.

- Il faut à tout prit que je le vois ! dit Nolwenn qui voyait où il se trouvait.

Nolwenn se mit à courir dans sa direction à une vitesse folle.

- Ne courez pas ! Vous êtes gravement blessée ! Vous allez… dit Legolas en poussant un soupir.

- Aller, venez ! On va la rattraper avant qu'elle n'aggrave son cas ! dit Aragorn à Legolas qui montaient chacun leur chevaux et ils laissèrent Gimli seul un moment.

Legolas ne lâcha pas des yeux Nolwenn qui courait vraiment vite. Elle atteignit le roi avant Legolas et Aragorn.

Nolwenn s'arrêta à la gauche du roi qui était sur son cheval. Elle était essoufflée, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de parler.

- Mon roi !... J'ai eu une terrible vision !...

Nolwenn prit une pause.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Nolwenn ?? demanda le roi, inquiet.

- Nous allons être …attaqué ! ……Dans très peu de temps… mon seigneur ! dit Nolwenn en regardant le roi dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Nolwenn ? Vous voulez vous tuer ?! dit Aragorn.

Il était avec Legolas. Nolwenn n'eut pas le temps de répondre sa façon de penser.

- Quelle était cette vision qui vous a foudroyée, Dame Nolwenn ?!? demanda Legolas, inquiet.

Nolwenn n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, se qui la frustra. Le roi lui répondit :

- On va être attaqué bientôt !

- Comment ??! Vraiment ?!? dit Aragorn, surpris.

- Oui et aussi …

Nolwenn n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle ragea intérieurement.

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Envoyez plus éclaireurs, en avant ! Qu'il y est plus de guerriers autour des paysans ! dit le roi à ses capitaines.

Ces derniers firent se qu'il venait de dire. Le roi partit donner d'autres ordres en arrières. Nolwenn tenta de se calmer un peu.

_« Tans pis pour eux ! Je me débrouillerai sans leur aide !!» _se dit Nolwenn.

- Dame Nolwenn ? dit Legolas.

- Euh… Oui ? dit Nolwenn qui sortit de ses pensées négatives.

- On aurais pu vous porter jusqu'au roi ! Pourquoi avoir courut précipitamment comme ça ?! Vous êtes blessée au cas où vous l'auriez oubliée ! dit Legolas en descendant de son cheval, ainsi qu'Aragorn.

- Je cours Presque plus vite que vos chevaux, dont Mon ancien cheval ! Et je vous annonce que je suis presque guérit ! Au cas où cela vous aurait échappés, je suis capable d'accélérer les guérisons et de les guérirent entièrement ! dit Nolwenn, froidement.

Ils ne répondirent pas, Nolwenn croisa les bras et continua à marcher seule. Elle s'était défoulée, le «méchant» venait de sortir _(NdA::P)_, mais pas sur les bonnes personnes, elle s'en voulait. Nolwenn remarqua à l'aide du Soleil qu'il était environ à la fin de l'après-midi ou bien le tout début de la soirée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Nolwenn se retourna, Aragorn et Legolas étaient derrière elle.

- Je suis désolée… Je me suis emportée. Cette dernière semaine m'a rendu froide et impatiente … Désolée…dit Nolwenn et elle se retourna, honteuse.

Elle ne voulait pas voir leur réaction dans leurs yeux. Legolas apparue à côté d'elle à sa gauche avec son cheval et Aragorn se retrouva à sa droite. Ils marchèrent côte à côte.

- On vous pardonne ! Après ce que vous avez traversé, c'est tout à fait normal ! dit Legolas en lui prenant l'épaule pendant quelques secondes pour la rassurée.

- Legolas a raison ! Vous êtes toute pardonnée !... Comment ce fait-il que vous couriez aussi vite ? demanda Aragorn.

- Euh… Je n'en sais rien… dit Nolwenn en baissant la tête.

Les deux autres le remarquèrent et ne dirent rien.

- Je vous conseille de monter vos cheveux et de vous préparez ! dit soudainement Nolwenn, calme et avec un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi cela ?? demanda Legolas, surprit.

- On va bientôt être attaquée… dit Nolwenn, toujours calme.

Elle vit devant elle les deux enfants qu'Eowyn avait trouvés. Nolwenn commença à être nerveuse. Ces enfants sont les signes de sa vision. Legolas avait remarqué que Nolwenn fixait ces deux enfants, elle semblait un peu apeurée.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Dame Nolwenn ? demanda Legolas.

- Euh… Oui, bien sûr, c'est cette vision qui me trouble ! dit Nolwenn qui sortit de ses pensées et regarda Legolas qui la regardait également.

- Ha… Je vois ! dit Legolas.

Nolwenn se retourna brusquement en arrière.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Aragorn qui fut surpris par son geste.

- Ils arrivent… dit Nolwenn et elle se dit à elle-même sur un ton plus bas : _Bon, il va falloir que je me débrouille toute seule. Le roi avait juste à m'écouter… De toute façon, je n'ai que faire…_

Aragorn n'entendit pas ce qu'elle venait de dire, trop bas pour les oreilles d'un homme, mais ce fut assez pour celles d'un Elfe. Legolas avait presque tout entendu ses paroles. Aragorn rejoignit Gimli qui lui faisait signe de sa présence.

- _Qu'est-ce que le roi aurait du savoir pour que vous vous débrouilliez tout de même seule ? _demanda Legolas dans la même langue.

Nolwenn fut surprise, elle a sûrement dût penser tout haut. Elle regarda Legolas et ne dit que :

- C'est que…

Soudainement, une troupe d'hommes foncèrent sur eux à leur gauche. Ils ressemblaient à des hommes préhistoriques tellement leur barbe et leurs cheveux étaient longs. Ils avaient des épées et des haches en main et ils criaient leur présence.

Nolwenn entendit le roi crier:

- Eowyn ! Conduit les paysans, vite !

Tous les paysans étaient apeurés et se mirent à courir où est ce que Eowyn allait. Nolwenn sortit de son sac, son épée. Eh oui, son épée ! Elle était belle, et elle avait quelques symboles Elfique gravés dans le manche et la base de la lame. Legolas vit Nolwenn avec cette épée et il fronça les sourcils.

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas vous battre !? dit Legolas, surpris.

- Evidement ! dit Nolwenn.

Legolas n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quand soudain l'ennemi fonçait sur eux et tous les autres guerriers qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Elle était la seule femme présente, tous les paysans étaient beaucoup plus loin à l'abri près des montagnes.

Le combat commença. Legolas avait sortit son arc et ses flèches et Nolwenn combattait très bien avec son épée. Cela faisait un bien bon moment qu'elle n'avait pas combattu, mais ce qu'elle avait apprit, elle ne savait où, lui revint clairement.

Legolas regarda Nolwenn pendant quelques secondes. Il remarqua qu'elle se battait à merveille pour une domestique, mais pour lui elle n'était pas qu'une simple domestique. Elle était trop différente des autres pour n'être que ça.

Après quelques minutes, un chef de l'ennemi s'écria :

- Trouvez la Sorcière ! Trouvez la voyante !!

Legolas et Nolwenn avait entendu cela, évidemment c'étaient des Elfes. Legolas fut surpris, car il savait de qui il parlait. Il regarda Nolwenn pour voir si elle avait compris. Elle croisa son regard, elle semblait calme.

Legolas entendit soudainement dans sa tête :

_« C'était ça que le roi ne sait pas et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire !... C'est moi qu'ils veulent !»_

Nolwenn lui sourit légèrement entre deux coups d'épée pour lui dire que le message venait d'elle.

- Alors pourquoi vous battez-vous ?? Vous prenez beaucoup trop de risque, est-ce que vous faites exprès pou être là au bon moment pour vous faire tuer !?! cria Legolas à Nolwenn qui entendit ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je n'étais pas pour mettre la vie des paysans en danger… dit Nolwenn, en continuant à se battre.

Tout à coup, une trentaine d'hommes «préhistoriques» allèrent autour de Nolwenn. Elle les garda distancée avec son épée. Tandis que les autres bloquaient tous les guerriers voulant aider Nolwenn, y comprit Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli. Ils essayaient de se faufiler, mais il y avait trop d'hommes, ils étaient impuissants.

Nolwenn n'arrêtait pas de tourner sur elle-même pour garder ses distances. Elle entendit un peu plus loin :

- Attrapez-la ! Bande de lâche !!

- Approchez ! Ça me fera un plaisir de vous tranchez la gorge ! dit Nolwenn pour leur faire peur sur un ton de défi.

Soudainement, un homme fonça sur Nolwenn et la prit par la taille. Un autre lui prit son épée et quelques autres la soulevèrent du sol pour la transporter.

- Non !!! dit Nolwenn qui tentait de toutes ses forces de se déprendre.

Un homme lui prit son sac et le jeta au loin. Ils la jetèrent au sol et ils lui attachèrent les chevilles et les poignets. Un autre lui mit lui mit un tissu sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Puis, ils l'emmenèrent loin du combat qui continuait toujours. Nolwenn vit que d'autres hommes bloquaient les guerriers pour les empêcher d'atteindre le petit groupe d'environ six qui la transportaient.

Après quelques minutes, elle fut soudainement assommée. La dernière chose qu'elle vit c'était un des hommes avec une pierre dans la main.

--

Nolwenn se réveilla et se rendit contre qu'elle avait mal à la tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était allongée au sol dans une forêt. Les six hommes qui la transportaient étaient à deux mètres d'elle, ils étaient assit autour d'un feu. Le soleil s'était couché et la Lune était bien là, mais Nolwenn ne la vit pas entièrement à cause des grands arbres qui l'entouraient.

- Demain matin, on l'emmènera à Saroumane et on aura enfin notre récompense ! dit un homme dos à elle.

- Eh ! La petite Sorcière c'est réveillé !! dit un autre homme qui se retourna vers Nolwenn, suivit de tous les autres.

Ils se retournèrent et se mirent à rire. Puis, ils continuèrent à discuter assez fortement. Nolwenn se demanda comment elle pourrait bien sortir de là. Elle regarda le sol elle vit quelques roches, mais elle avait les mains attachées derrière le dos, elle ne pouvait pas les prendre. Elle se bascula un peu en arrière pour que ses mains puissent toucher le sol et peut-être trouver une pierre.

Après quelques secondes, elle trouva une roche elle la prit, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était ronde, elle ne pouvait pas couper. Elle en chercha une autre. Elle remarqua que derrière elle, il y avait un arbre, à cause des racines. Enfin, elle trouva une roche plate, elle toucha le rebord et il semblait assez pointu. Elle la prit et la mit entre ses deux mains et commença à la frotter contre les cordes.

Quelques minutes passèrent, le feu était moins gros donc il dégageait moins de lumière et les hommes étaient sur le point d'aller dormir. Ils étaient tous là à bayer aux corneilles. Nolwenn réussit enfin à couper une des cordes. Elle lâcha la roche et enleva ses liens aux poignets, mais elle les garda dans son dos pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon chez les hommes. Lentement, elle plia les genoux pour que ses chevilles soient derrière elle. Elle réussit à toucher les cordes qui étaient à ses chevilles et elle commença à défaire le nœud. Nolwenn était juste assez souple. Elle ne savait même pas comment ça se pouvait qu'elle le soit. Elle enleva les cordes et elle regarda les hommes pour savoir quand partir.

Une minute passa, les hommes se retrouvèrent soudain tous dos à Nolwenn. C'était le temps, Nolwenn se leva en vitesse, enleva le tissu sur sa bouche et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée. Les hommes s'en rendirent compte assez vite.

- Aille !! Sorcière ! La sorcière c'est enfuit !! dit un des hommes qui commença à lui courir après elle.

Nolwenn regarda quelques fois en arrière et les hommes étaient assez loin d'elle car elle courrait assez vite. Soudainement, après avoir regarder en arrière, elle trébucha et elle dégringola une pente qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Elle roula et s'arrêta en bas de la pente. Elle avait mal presque partout, mais elle se releva et regarda en haut. Les hommes s'étaient arrêtés pour voir si elle était bel et bien en bas.

- Elle est là !! Allez vite ! dit un des hommes qui commença à descendre la pente, suivit par les autres.

Nolwenn se remit à courir de toutes ses forces, elle regarda en arrière et ne vit pas encore les hommes en bas de la pente. Soudainement, quelqu'un ou quelque chose la prit par la taille, mit sa main sur sa bouche et la tira derrière un arbre. Elle sentit dans son dos, son corps et elle s'alarma. Elle commença à se débattre.

- Chuuu… Nolwenn…C'est moi ! C'est Legolas ! dit Legolas en retirant sa main sur sa bouche lentement.

Nolwenn fut soulagée. Elle regarda derrière l'arbre pour voir où étaient les hommes qui la pourchassaient. Elle n'eut à peine le temps de les voir quand Legolas la reprit par la taille et la fit assoire contre lui pour se cacher derrière les longues herbes. Ils virent les hommes passer tout droit en disant qu'elle avait sûrement passé par là.

Ils attendirent qu'ils fussent assez loin pour sortir de leur cachette. Nolwenn se leva et se retourna vers Legolas qui se leva à son tour.

- Vous êtes seul ?? demanda Nolwenn tout bas.

- Non ! Aragorn et Gimli sont un peu plus loin. On a décidé de se séparer pour mieux vous cherchez, dit Legolas en se tenant le ventre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? demanda Nolwenn en regardant son geste.

- Vous vous débattez violement à ce que j'ai pu constater… dit Legolas en y ajoutant un peu sourire.

- Quoi ?! Aa…Je suis désolée… dit Nolwenn qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Ne vous en faite pas, ça va aller ! Attention ! Ils reviennent ! dit Legolas subitement en attirant Nolwenn loin des hommes qui s'en venaient.

Ils se cachèrent derrière le même grand arbre. Ils virent les hommes de tout à l'heure revenir sur leur pas.

- Quand Saroumane va apprendre ça !

- On est cuit !!

Ils remontèrent la pente et Nolwenn et Legolas ressortirent de leur cachette.

- Aller, venez ! On ne doit pas traîner ici ! dit Legolas en prenant le poignais de Nolwenn et ils se mirent à marcher rapidement.

- Comment avez-vous su que j'étais ici ? demanda Nolwenn.

- Ce fut assez facile, ces hommes laissent de belles traces profondes surtout que vous étiez sur leurs épaules en plus…

Ils atteignirent enfin la lisière de la forêt et deux chevaux s'y trouvaient.

- Euh…Comment aller-vous faire pour prévenir Aragorn et Gimli que vous m'avez trouvée ?? demanda Nolwenn.

- C'est simple en imitant le hibou ! dit Legolas.

- Haa… D'accord !

Legolas imita le hibou avec brio. Nolwenn trouvait cela drôle comme truc, mais c'était une bonne idée. Legolas arrêta et ils attendirent les deux autres.

- Vous avez été chanceuse, Nolwenn. D'avoir réussit à leur échapper. Bon ! Vous avez une belle tache de sang dans le front ! dit Legolas en constatant la chose.

- Pour vrai !? dit Nolwenn en se touchant le front. Aouch !

Nolwenn venait de toucher à sa blessure, elle redevint douloureuse.

- Attention, vous allez l'infecter ! dit Legolas en prenant un tissu dans sa poche. Laissez-moi arrêter le saignement.

- Non …non laissez-moi faire ! dit-elle en voulant lui prendre le tissu.

- Non ! Laissez-moi faire !! dit Legolas, insistant.

Nolwenn abandonna en se croisant les bras en soupirant.

- Voilà, ça ne saigne plus ! dit-il en serrant son tissu.

- Merci… dit tout bas Nolwenn qui laissa son orgueil de côté.

Aragorn et Gimli arrivèrent d'un pas de course.

- Dame Nolwenn ! Vous allez bien ? demanda Aragorn en s'approchant essouffler.

- Oui, tout va bien !

- Ravie de vous voir saine et sauve ! dit Gimli.

Nolwenn lui sourit.

- Bon, il faut se mettre en route ! dit Aragorn en montant son cheval. Gimli vous montez avec moi !

- Comment cela je monte avec vous ?? D'habitude je… commença Gimli, perplexe.

- Aller venez, Gimli ! dit Aragorn, insistant.

Aragorn laissa un petit sourire à Legolas. Nolwenn ne comprit pas pourquoi ce sourire, elle devint soucieuse, mais seulement pendant quelques secondes. Elle regarda Legolas pour voir sa réaction. Ce fut dur à dire, il regarda Aragorn avec des yeux perçants, mais tout en souriant. Legolas monta son cheval et Gimli monta l'autre avec la grande aide d'Aragorn. Nolwenn monta lui de Legolas en lui prenant le bras. Elle était assise derrière lui. Elle montait son cheval ça lui faisait drôle. Elle s'accrocha à la taille de Legolas. Le quatuor se mit en route à toute vitesse.

- J'ai une question à vous posez, Dame Nolwenn… dit Legolas, après quelques minutes.

- Je vous écoute ! dit Nolwenn.

- Pourquoi ces hommes vous en voulaient-ils ?? demanda Legolas.

- Selon moi, c'est parce que Saroumane a su que j'ai eu comme vision, son arme secrète ! Mais j'ignore comment il l'a su ! C'est pour cela, il voulait sans doute m'éliminer pour pas que je vois encore ce qu'il prépare, c'est ce que je crois en tout cas… dit Nolwenn.

- D'accord ! dit Legolas.

- Legolas ?! dit Nolwenn, après un peu de temps.

- Oui ! dit-il.

- J'aimerais vous remerciez de m'avoir sortie de ce faux pas… dit-elle, gênée car elle pillait sur son orgueil. Je n'y serais pas arrivée sans vous…

Nolwenn n'en revenait pas qu'elle avait dit ça, mais elle ne s'en fit pas trop, ce qui est dit, est dit. Legolas fut choyé de l'entendre dire ça.

- Ce fut un plaisir… dit Legolas, un peu gênée également.

Nolwenn tourna la tête et regarda Aragorn et Gimli. Ils souriaient. Nolwenn fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait toujours pas leur attitude. Elle regarda la Lune qui se trouvait tout là haut. Elle était décroissante. Nolwenn ne cessa de la fixer, heureuse de se laisser bercer par sa lumière.

Presque une heure passa et il n'y eut pas d'autres paroles qui furent prononcées, tous étaient fatigués. Ils arrivèrent au campement temporaire, il était assez à découvert selon l'opinion de Nolwenn. Il y avait beaucoup de gardes qui faisaient le guet tout autour du campement. Ils s'arrêtèrent près des tentes. Nolwenn descendit la première et les autres descendirent à leur tour.

Une petite brise froide passa et Nolwenn frissonna. Soudainement, Eowyn et le roi sortirent d'une des tentes et virent les voir.

- Nolwenn !! dit Eowyn en se jetant dans ses bras.

Nolwenn fut vraiment surprise de la voir aussi attachante avec elle. Eowyn se décolla.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, bien sûr ! dit Nolwenn avec le sourire.

Le roi s'approcha d'elle. Elle s'inclina.

- Je suis heureux de te voir ! J'ai craint le pire ! dit-il.

Nolwenn fut encore foudroyée de surprise d'entendre ses paroles.

- Vous n'auriez pas dut vous faire un sang d'encre pour moi, mon seigneur ! dit-elle qui ne voulait pas recevoir tant d'honneur, étant également gênée. Je n'en mérite pas tant !...

- Si tu le mérites… Et merci à vous trois ! dit le roi au trois autres compagnons.

- Mon seigneur, il faudrait plutôt remercier, Legolas, c'est lui qui l'a trouvée ! dit Aragorn.

- Alors, Legolas, recevez tous mes plus dignes remerciements ! dit le roi en s'approchant de Legolas.

- Merci, mon seigneur… dit-il, surpris par ses remerciements.

Le roi s'approcha de Nolwenn et lui prit les épaules.

- Nolwenn, j'aimerais te dire que… Tu es vraiment exceptionnel… Tu as vu notre départ pour le Gouffre et même cette bataille tout à l'heure ! Tu es vraiment indispensable, car ce fut grâce à toi qu'on a pu sauvé notre peuple ! C'est pourquoi je te garde sous ma protection et je te nomme… l'Oracle… l'Oracle du Rohan, pour nous guidée de ta clairvoyance et de tes prédictions, en ce temps de guerre ! dit le roi.

Nolwenn n'en revenait pas. Elle se mit soudainement à avoir les yeux remplit d'eau et des larmes coulèrent. Le roi lui sourit.

- Alors ? Acceptes-tu mon offre ? demanda le roi en enlevant ses mains de sur ces épaules.

- Aa……Je… Je…... commença Nolwenn qui ne trouvait plus ses mots. J'accepte… mais à une condition…

- Laquelle ? demanda le roi, surprit par sa demande.

- J'aimerais que vous fassiez taire ma réputation de sorcière… sinon le peuple va mal réagir à tout cela… dit-elle en ne pleurant plus.

- Sans problème… Je te le promets ! Tu ne mérites plus de porter sur tes épaules cette lourde réputation… dit-il.

Le roi partit et Nolwenn fixait le vide. Elle tomba à genou, se mit à pleurer et elle mit son visage dans ses mains.

- Nolwenn ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Eowyn qui se pencha sur elle.

- Par Ilùvatar ! Comment pourrais-je mal aller ? dit-elle en découvrant son visage et lui sourit.

Legolas et Aragorn s'approchèrent d'elle en souriant.

- Alors, pourquoi pleurez-vous ? demanda Aragorn, intrigué.

- Maître Aragorn ! Quand que vous avez souffert pendant plus d'une semaine à cause du Mal et que vous croyiez que vous allez mourir sous son poids qui s'abattait sur vous, puis que soudainement, le roi vous offre tout ce que vous n'auriez jamais espéré… d'être libre……… libre sans le poids d'une réputation maudite… qui vous a tant fait souffert… Il y a de quoi pleurer, Aragorn… dit Nolwenn qui venait de vider un gros poids sur son cœur.

Personne ne répondit, par respect pour ces paroles remplit d'horreur réel et d'espérance que remplissait le cœur de Nolwenn. Nolwenn se releva avec l'aide d'Eowyn et Aragorn dit :

- Je suis désolé, Dame Nolwenn ! Je ne pourrai jamais comprendre et vivre ce que vous avez vécu d'aussi horrible…

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez… Personne en ce monde ne pourra vraiment comprendre parfaitement ce que j'ai subit ! Ne vous en faites pas ! dit-elle face à lui qui était honteux.

Nolwenn partit d'où elle était et s'assit sur une bûche près du feu le plus proche des tentes. Elle demeura seule pendant quelques minutes à contempler la Lune…sa chère Lune.

- Je crois que ceci vous appartient ! dit Legolas qui présenta l'épée de Nolwenn et son sac à côté d'elle.

- _Anna_ ! Je vous remercie… dit Nolwenn en prenant son épée et son sac.

Legolas s'essaya à côté d'elle. Nolwenn se sentit un peu gênée, mais elle ne le fit pas paraître. Elle serra son épée dans son fourreau qui était dans son sac.

- Pourquoi avez-vous caché votre épée dans votre sac ? Il n'y a pas de mal à dévoiler ses armes… demanda Legolas.

- Vous devez sûrement savoir que les domestiques non pas le droit d'avoir une arme… De plus, avec ma fausse réputation je ferai encore plus peur aux paysans ! dit-elle.

- Mais maintenant, vous n'êtes plus une servante et votre réputation de sorcière n'existera plus désormais…

- Je le sais bien, mais les femmes sont mal vu avec une arme et vous le savez… dit Nolwenn, découragée.

- C'est malheureusement vrai, mais vous pourriez la mettre tout de même à la ceinture et la cachée sous une cape… proposa Legolas. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensé ?

- Ce serait une possibilité… dit Nolwenn.

Une autre petite brise fraîche passa et fit frissonner Nolwenn.

- Voulez-vous ma cape ? demanda Legolas qui vit Nolwenn frissonner.

- Pourquoi faire… ?? dit Nolwenn surprise.

- Vous venez de frissonner, donc vous avez froid ! dit Legolas qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

- Non pas du tout…ça va… dit Nolwenn, subitement.

Nolwenn se leva.

- Je vais aller voir Galathilion, si ça ne vous dérange pas…dit-elle en commençant à marcher.

- Qui est-ce ce Galathilion ? demanda Legolas en se retournant, intrigué.

- Mon ancien cheval ! C'était comme ça qu'il s'appelait autrefois… dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Alors, je vais vous accompagnez… dit-il en allant la rejoindre.

- Pour quoi faire ?? demanda Nolwenn, intriguée, en le voyant toujours auprès d'elle.

- Parce que……Parce que… Parce que j'aimerais savoir comment vous l'avez reconnu au début ?? dit-il en cherchant.

- Ce fut très simple…Premièrement en regardant ses yeux, je l'ai tout de suite su ! Et deuxièmement… vous verrez… dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Comment ça je verrai ? demanda Legolas, intrigué.

- Vous verrez, vous dis-je ! insista Nolwenn, amusée.

- Ha bon ! Alors pourquoi vous ne me le dites pas, maintenant ? demanda Legolas.

- Parce que ! Bon ! Vous verrez ! Arrêtez d'insister de la sorte, vous ne saurez rien ! dit Nolwenn avec le sourire. Je resterai muette comme une tombe jusqu'à ce qu'on soit rendu à votre cheval !

- Ha oui ! Vraiment ? dit Legolas, amusé.

- Oui, vraiment ! Voulez-vous me provoqué ou quoi ?? demanda Nolwenn en s'arrêtant de marcher et fit face à Legolas qui s'arrêta.

Nolwenn croisa les bras et attendait sa réponse. Legolas la regarda pendant quelques secondes de ses yeux bleu ciel.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais je sais que vous allez craqué d'une minute à l'autre ! dit Legolas, amusé.

- C'est ce que vous croyez ! Tans pis pour vous, vous venez de toucher à une Elfe remplit d'orgueil ! dit-elle.

- L'orgueil n'es-ce pas mauvais comme qualité ? dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Cela dépend si l'on sait bien le doser ! L'orgueil peut être une forme de ténacité… dit Nolwenn en continuant à marcher, suivit de Legolas. Mais maintenant, je ne l'utiliserais pas car c'est la faute de Monsieur qui m'a obligée de l'utiliser pour le faire taire…

Nolwenn sourit. Legolas ne répondit pas, mais il souriait et Nolwenn le regarda sourire.

- Je suis désolée, je me suis un peu emporté ! Ça n'a vraiment pas été poli de ma part ! dit Nolwenn, tout en riant un peu.

- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est de ma faute ! Je cherchais vraiment à vous provoqué ! dit Legolas, tout en souriant. Je m'en excuse !

- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ? demanda Nolwenn.

- Eh bien… Je voulais voir la force votre caractère ! dit Legolas.

- Pourquoi ?? demanda Nolwenn, curieuse et surprise.

- Parce que… Parce que quand j'étais jeune j'ai connu une fille qui avait un caractère un caractère semblable au votre et je voulais voir si vous lui ressemblez vraiment de caractère ! dit Legolas.

- Qui était-t-elle ?? demanda Nolwenn.

- Je l'ignore, mais je ne connaissais que son surnom : La fille d'Árë. La fille de la lumière du Soleil…

- Qu'est-elle devenue ??

- Je n'en sais rien… Je ne la voyais que quand j'allais en visite en Lorien ! Et puis, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu ! dit-il en fouillant dans ses souvenirs.

- D'accord ! Bon, on y est ! Je vais vous montrer quelque chose de bien particulier ! dit-elle en s'approchant du cheval.

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Legolas, curieux.

- Je l'es reconnu à cause de cette marque sur le cou ! Regardez ! dit-elle en pointant sur son cou du côté gauche une cicatrice qui ressemblait à un demi-cercle.

- On dirait que c'est…commença Legolas en regardant de plus près.

- … la Lune ! finit Nolwenn.

- Voilà pourquoi vous l'avez appeler Galathilion ! dit Legolas qui comprit.

- Pourquoi ?? demanda Nolwenn qui ne saisissait rien.

- Vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous l'avez appeler ainsi ? demanda Legolas, intrigué.

- Non… Je ne m'en souviens pas…dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Elle en avait assez de pas connaître le pourquoi de tout ce qui concerne son passée et ses origines. Cela la rendait triste. Legolas l'avait remarqué.

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Je suis sûr qu'un jour vous allez trouver le secret de vos origines… dit Legolas pour la réconforter.

- Je l'espère…dit Nolwenn, désespérément en regardant Legolas dans les yeux. Je suis fatiguée, désolée, je vais aller me coucher…

Nolwenn le quitta et versa quelques larmes silencieusement. Elle alla prendre son sac et son épée et alla un peu à part du campement pour aller se réfugier sous un arbre. Elle regarda la Lune et finit par s'endormir.


	5. Ch5L'Oracle, perdu à jamais

_Chapitre 5 L'Oracle, perdu à jamais…_

Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, Legolas sortit de sa tente et repensa à Nolwenn qui était triste hier soir. C'était un peu à cause de lui qui voulait trop savoir. Il alla préparer son cheval en compagnie de Gimli et d'Aragorn.

- Alors, Legolas, qu'est-ce qui te tourmente à ce point ? demanda Aragorn, intrigué de le voir aussi silencieux.

- Je crois savoir ! dit Gimli en riant. Il pense à quelqu'un…

- C'est vrai, Gimli, mais pas à la personne que vous pensez… J'essais juste de comprendre… dit Legolas, toujours aussi soucieux.

- De comprendre quoi, Legolas ? demanda Aragorn en s'approchant de lui pou tenter de mieux le comprendre.

- Un souvenir d'enfance…

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le temps de se replonger dans nos souvenirs ! On est en temps de guerre, il me semble ! dit Gimli, sans gêne.

- Je sais, Gimli, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y réfléchir… dit-il.

- Ne réfléchissez pas trop, cela va vous empêchez d'être bien concentré à ce qui se passe… dit Aragorn.

Legolas se changea les idées, Aragorn avait raison. Il y pensera plus tard.

Les troupes et les paysans commençaient déjà à ce mettre en route. Le roi et ses capitaines étaient en avant et ils furent rejoint par, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli sur leur cheval.

Legolas regardait souvent en arrière pour voir si Nolwenn était là, mais il ne la vit pas.

Une heure plus tard, le trio se trouvait au milieu des paysans à marcher près de leur cheval. Legolas vit enfin Nolwenn elle semblait avoir sortit de nulle part. Il fut surpris de la voir avec sa cape verte forêt sur les épaules et avec son épée cachée sous sa cape, mais il put tout de même la voir un peu. Nolwenn s'approcha d'eux graduellement sans s'en rendre compte et sans les regarder.

Nolwenn détourna enfin la tête vers lui quand elle fut à un mètre de lui.

- Comme ça vous suivez mes recommandations ? dit Legolas en affichant un sourire.

Il s'approcha pour lui dire tout bas en souriant, malicieux :

- Donc, vous avez mis votre orgueil de côté !

Nolwenn lui donna un petit coup de coude sur les côtes en souriant, espiègle.

- Auch ! dit Legolas en se frottant les côtes.

- Je ne l'ai mise que parce que ce matin il faisait froid et j'en ai profité pour mettre mon épée, car j'ai eu une autre vision… dit-elle en se frottant la tête qui lui était encore une fois douloureuse.

- C'est cela, c'est cela… Avouez que vous avez pillé sur votre orgueil… dit Legolas pour la provoquée.

Nolwenn le poussa d'elle avec un sourire de vengeance. Legolas se rapprocha, encore surpris par son geste.

- J'ai touché au point sensible… dit-il, amusé.

- Point du tout !! C'est vraiment vrai que j'ai eu une vision ! dit-elle insistante. Mettriez-vous ma parole en doute ??

- Pas du tout ! Quelle était votre vision ?? demanda Legolas, plus sérieusement.

Nolwenn repensa à sa vision, à sa terrible vision… Elle fut soudainement très troublée et très attristée.

- Je ne peux pas… dit-elle.

- Vous ne pouvez pas quoi ? demanda Legolas, intrigué.

- Je ne peux pas le dire… Je ne peux pas révéler cette affreuse vision… dit Nolwenn, toujours troublée.

- Pourquoi cela ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si affreux dans votre vision !? demanda Legolas, curieux.

Nolwenn tentait de retenir ses larmes.

- C'est Aragorn… dit-elle, tout de suite elle regretta ce qu'elle venait de presque avouer.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer avec Aragorn ??? demanda-t-il insistant en prenant un bras de Nolwenn.

- C'est sa destinée, Legolas !! Je ne peux le dire ! insista Nolwenn en se défaisant de son emprise.

- Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver, Nolwenn !?! insista encore plus Legolas en la prenant par les épaules.

Legolas accentuait de la sorte, car il était tout de même question de son ami, il voulait savoir se qu'il allait lui arriver de si affreux.

_(NdA : Je vous conseille de le lire ce paragraphe qui suit avec lenteur pour qu'il soit plus passionnant et merveilleux à lire. C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais en l'écrivant, c'est tellement beau, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer !)_

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, dans les bleus de leurs yeux. Legolas vit dans ceux de Nolwenn la tristesse et l'insistance. Nolwenn vit dans ceux de Legolas l'insistance… et beaucoup d'inquiétude. Le temps ralenti tout d'un coup. Ces deux Elfes ne cillèrent pas une seconde. Cette ambiance fut convertit par l'incompréhension des deux êtres qui, en se regardant se posèrent des questions… non pas au sujet d'Aragorn et de la vision de Nolwenn, mais d'un profond pressentiment… inquiétant et inattendu… qui les envahirent soudainement… Un pressentiment si profond que nul être ne pouvait oublier par n'importe quel moyen, par n'importe quel fait vécu… Nolwenn vit en lui quelque chose de réconfortant……de familier… Legolas remarqua qu'elle avait froncé les sourcils, elle semblait essayée de comprendre quelque chose et ce quelque chose, Legolas lui aussi tentait de le trouver… de le percer… pour pouvoir enfin comprendre leur comportement, leur insistance à maintenir ce regard intacte pendant plusieurs longues et précieuses secondes… Nolwenn sentit les mains de Legolas se desserrer lentement… Puis leur visage redevint un peu plus doux et moins soucieux… Ils ne cillèrent toujours pas…

_« Avez-vous la même impression que moi ?» _demanda Nolwenn, par la pensée à Legolas.

_« Sans aucun doute… C'est vraiment étrange…» _dit-il, toujours par la pensée.

_« J'ai peur… peur de découvrir mon passer…… Surtout que je sens que vous…» _dit Nolwenn.

_« Ne vous en faites pas… Vous êtes assez forte pour surmonter cela…»_ dit-il pour la réconforter. _« Si j'avais été dans votre passé, je m'en aurais sûrement souvenu…»_

Nolwenn lui sourit. Puis, ils sortirent de leur «bulle» en même temps et ils se remirent à marcher.

- Pour ce qui est d'Aragorn, j'aimerais que vous ne tentiez rien pour lui venir en aide… C'est très important… dit Nolwenn, après une minute de marche.

- (Soupir)… Est-ce si important ? demanda Legolas.

- Oui… dit-elle avec compassion et insistance.

- D'accord… dit Legolas, tristement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer… dit Nolwenn pour le remonter.

- J'espère que vous avez raison… dit-il en lui souriant tristement.

Ils continuèrent à avancer sans parler et ils rejoignirent le roi, Eowyn, Aragorn et Gimli. Gimli parlait à Eowyn des Nains et tous se mirent à rire des fausses rumeurs sur leur naissance.

- Gimli, attention… dit Nolwenn en souriant.

- Pourquoi cela, Dame Nolwenn ? demanda Gimli.

Soudainement, son cheval partit d'un pas de course.

- De cela ! dit Nolwenn en riant.

C'était une autre de ses petites pensées prémonitoires. Gimli tomba de son cheval et Eowyn courut lui venir en aide. Elle se retourna vers les autres et regarda Aragorn, d'une drôle de manière, selon Nolwenn, qui les observait attentivement.

- Hoo…non ! dit Nolwenn à elle-même, en souriant, mais en devenant plus sérieuse, soudainement.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Nolwenn ? demanda Legolas fut le seul à avoir entendu ses paroles.

- Il ne faut pas qu'Eowyn tombe amoureuse d'Aragorn… Elle n'est sûrement pas au courant qu'il est déjà pris… dit Nolwenn, soucieuse.

- Comment savez-vous qu'Aragorn est déjà avec quelqu'un ?? demanda Legolas, étonné. Il vous en a fait part ?

- Euh… Non… Pas du tout !… dit Nolwenn, foudroyer par la surprise, tout en regardant Legolas qui l'était presque autant qu'elle. …… Je commence à avoir vraiment peur…

- C'est peut-être que votre mémoire commence à vous revenir petit à petit… risqua Legolas.

- Je ne pense pas… dit Nolwenn, inquiète. Mais… C'est inquiétant…

Legolas ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Est-ce que le roi est au courant de votre vision ? demanda Legolas, après quelques minutes.

- Non… Il y a trop de détails qu'il ne faut pas qu'il sache… dit Nolwenn.

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Legolas, curieux.

- Vous verrez par vous-même… dit Nolwenn en souriant un peu.

Il soupira.

Ils arrivèrent sur une plaine tout près d'une falaise et Nolwenn reconnue cet endroit.

- C'est ici… dit-elle, surprise.

- C'est ici ? répéta Legolas, intrigué.

Nolwenn ne répondit pas et se mit à courir en avant de la troupe. Legolas fut surpris de la voir comme ça. Aragorn, Eowyn et le roi le remarqua, ils la suivirent. Elle dépassa tout le monde y comprit les guerriers qui ouvraient la marche.

- Eh ! Toi ! Revient ici ! Retourne avec les paysans ! dit un des guerriers.

Nolwenn ne se retourna pas et se mit à parler tout bas pour elle-même :

- C'est bel et bien ici…… Et le… qui vient de là… et la falaise… bien sur la falaise…voilà pourquoi…

Elle monta la colline et regarda au loin.

- Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas ?...

- Eh ! Je ne te le répèterai pas deux fois !! dit le même guerrier que tout à l'heure, en colère.

Nolwenn se retourna, soucieuse. Le roi et les trois autres arrivèrent et observèrent Nolwenn.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Nolwenn ?! demanda le roi.

Nolwenn descendit la colline et elle regarda autour d'elle.

- C'est peut-être une ruse……une embuscade… se dit Nolwenn tout bas.

- Nolwenn ??! dit le roi en descendant de son cheval pour venir la voir.

- Ne bougez plus, mon seigneur ! dit-elle.

Il figea, sans trop comprendre. Elle se mit à genou et colla son oreille au sol. Elle écouta attentivement. Elle se releva et elle fit face au roi.

- Mon roi ! Ils arrivent… les loups de… commença Nolwenn qui fut coupée par Legolas qui venait de tuer un éclaireur Warg et qui le cria aux autres.

Le roi se retourna et monta son cheval en vitesse. Il donna ses ordres à Eowyn pour qu'elle conduise les paysans par un autre chemin et aux guerriers pour qu'ils puissent se préparer en vitesse au combat.

- Vous, Nolwenn, allez rejoindre Eowyn et les paysans, vite ! dit le roi à Nolwenn qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Non… dit Nolwenn, frustrée que personne ne la laisse finir ses prédictions très importantes.

- Comment ça, non ??!... dit le roi, très étonné. Nolwenn, c'est un ordre !!

Nolwenn croisa les bras montrant sa ténacité à rester là. Elle vit Legolas monter la colline et décocher des flèches hautes. Ils arrivaient. Le roi s'approcha d'elle à cheval et lui dit :

- Nolwenn, je ne peux pas te laisser risquer ta vie encore une fois, de plus de te laisser te faire enlever aussi facilement que la dernière fois…

Le roi dit ses mots avec attachement, ce qui toucha énormément Nolwenn. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis Nolwenn répondit :

- Comment allez-vous faire sans moi… Sans l'Oracle, que je suis, pour vous guidez dans cette bataille... demanda-t-elle.

Le roi n'y avait pas pensé, mais il ne put répondre car les loups arrivèrent. Il alla rapidement rejoindre les autres au combat. Nolwenn le regarda partir, déçue, mais elle demeura tout de même sur le futur champ de bataille. Elle alla vers la falaise et revit sa vision, c'était horrible. Elle regarda en bas et vit la rivière. Elle eut soudainement une idée derrière la tête. Elle devait le faire.

Les loups et les guerriers arrivèrent et se battirent tout près de Nolwenn donc elle se mit au travail. Elle sortit son épée et attaqua. Legolas vit Nolwenn au combat, il fut énormément surpris de la voir se battre en risquant encore une fois sa vie. Il remarqua qu'elle avait sous sa jupe bleue, avec une fente en avant, un pantalon noir ample.

Nolwenn vit au combat Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas qui se trouvaient tout près, mais surtout Aragorn. C'était bel et bien un signe. Elle fixa un des loups et son cavalier, c'était donc lui. Elle vit Legolas qui combattait tout près d'Aragorn, même trop près.

« Legolas, souvenez-vous de se que je vous est dit ! C'est très important, laissez-le, malgré vous ! » dit Nolwenn dans l'esprit de Legolas.

« Oui… Je sais…» lui dit Legolas, avec un grand soupir de désolation.

Nolwenn se mit soudainement à courir extrêmement vite vers un loup qu'Aragorn venait de chevaucher, il tua son cavalier, mais son bras demeura prit. Nolwenn sauta sur le loup qui s'approchait rapidement de la falaise. Elle déprit les bras d'Aragorn qui fut vraiment surpris de la voir. Il tomba au sol juste à temps à 2 mètres de la falaise et Nolwenn prit les rennes pour le faire arrêter. Il se mit sur les deux pattes de derrière et un rodéo commença, mais qui fut à moins d'un mètre de la falaise. Le loup ne vit pas la falaise, il était trop concentré à vouloir faire tomber l'intrus qui était sur son dos. Nolwenn tirait fort sur les rennes, de toutes ses forces. Plusieurs virent la scène, c'était presque inouï de la voir tenter de contrôler l'animal en furie. Nolwenn leva un bras dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent de la falaise. Nolwenn vit le bas, lâcha les rennes mit ses pieds sur le dos de l'animal toujours dans les airs. Elle se donna un élan par en arrière pour faire une grande et haute pirouette dans les airs, un peu comme les acrobates dans un cirque ou bien les plongeurs olympiques. Elle était en petit bonhomme, les jambes contre sa poitrine. Puis elle s'allongea et déploya ses bras en une croix. Ses cheveux se détachèrent virevoltant dans les airs. Le soleil se trouvait en plein où elle était dans les airs et aveuglait tout ceux qui la regardaient. On aurait dit que le soleil la remplissait de sa lumière, qu'il était avec elle. Nolwenn vit le bout de la falaise il était tout près, mais elle ne put l'atteindre donc elle continua à tournoyer dans les airs jusqu'à ce que les «spectateurs» ne la virent plus.

Le combat fut enfin finit et Legolas se mit à courir très rapidement vers la falaise et Aragorn le suivit. Ils avaient été tous les deux témoins de la scène. Ils regardèrent en bas et ne virent rien, ni Nolwenn, ni la bête. Legolas tomba à genou et regarda le vide devant lui. Il baissa la tête, honteux de n'avoir rien fait. Aragorn se pencha et mit son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils étaient tous les deux vraiment triste. Ils se levèrent.

- Elle m'a sauvé la vie… dit Aragorn qui n'en revenait pas.

- Elle le savait qu'il allait vous arriver quelque chose, donc elle n'a pas voulu que je vous protège… que c'était important que je ne fasse rien et voilà que c'est elle qui s'est sacrifiée… dit Legolas, avec un peu de rancœur.

- Elle l'avait vu dans une de ses visions ? demanda Aragorn.

- Oui… Elle a encore une fois risqué sa vie, mais cette fois… elle l'a perdue…

- Mais au moins elle l'a perdue, en laissant gravée dans notre mémoire le beau spectacle qu'elle nous a offert comme dernier adieu… dit Aragorn pour tenter de le réconforter.

Legolas ne répondit pas, il était trop bouleversé par le souvenir de la voir disparaître par-dessus la falaise.

- Elle était magnifique dans les airs… dit Legolas qui fit disparaître sa rancœur, soudainement et il s'attendrit.

- Vraiment magnifique…On aurait dit que le soleil y était pour quelque chose quand elle fut en plein dedans… dit Aragorn en se remémorant ce spectacle, mais il n'y pensa plus, ça l'attristait.

Le roi s'approcha et regarda en bas, il était aussi triste qu'eux. Il leur sourit timidement et leur dit qu'ils partaient dans quelques minutes. Il s'en alla.

Legolas eux soudainement un «flash-back» de la scène dans sa tête:

Il vit Nolwenn tournoyer dans les airs et juste avant qu'elle disparaître derrière la falaise il entendit dans sa tête la voix de Nolwenn :

« _Au Gouffre, 10 000 sera l'ennemi_…»

Puis, Nolwenn disparue de sa vue.

Il sortit de cette pensée et en fit part à Aragorn :

- Aragorn ?! Nolwenn m'a parlé juste avant de nous quitter… dit Legolas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Elle a dit dans mon esprit qu'au Gouffre, il va y avoir 10 milles orcs ! C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre… dit-il en tentant de se souvenir.

Aragorn fut foudroyé par la surprise.

- Quels a été les mots justes qu'elle a employés ? demanda Aragorn pour être sûr de ce que Legolas venait de révéler d'important.

- Elle a dit : « _Au Gouffre, 10 milles sera l'ennemi_ »…

- C'était peut-être une partie de sa vision… Elle parle par la pensée ? demanda Aragorn, surpris.

- Oui, mais juste en ancien Elfique… Bon peut-on parler d'autre chose ! dit Legolas qui retrouva sa rancœur, mais cette fois elle ne la quitta plus.

- Bien sûr… dit Aragorn, étonné de son revirement de sentiment.

Ils partirent de la falaise, montèrent leur cheval et se mirent en route avec les autres. Legolas demeura silencieux.

Legolas devint plus négatif et il perdit un peu les pédales dans ses pensées : «Pourquoi s'était-elle sacrifiée ? Elle était très importante dans l'avenir de cette guerre. Pourquoi avoir gaspillé sa vie pour une autre où son heure était loin d'être venue ? J'aurais pu le sauver et l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu aurait été plus positif avec elle comme guide ! Maintenant, à cause de sa folie cette guerre sera plus dure à gagner et nos espoirs seront moindres ! Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle n'avait sans doute pas pensé à son affaire avant de se sacrifier… Ou bien elle était un peu folle…»

Soudainement, le cheval de Legolas et de Gimli s'affola et se mit sur les deux pattes de derrière. Gimli tomba du cheval et Legolas s'y accrocha fermement. Il tenta de le calmer, mais il ne réussit pas, il pensa soudainement à Nolwenn. Elle, elle aurait su le calmer, mais maintenant il devait se débrouiller seul. Il finit par se calmer, quand il réussit à faire tomber Legolas. Les autres les regardèrent, surpris de son comportement. Le cheval regarda dans les yeux de Legolas qui se trouvait toujours au sol. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes et le cheval de Legolas avait la tête baissée pour regarder ses yeux de plus près. Il était à quelques centimètres de sa face. Legolas continua de regarder le cheval dans les yeux, malgré la surprise qui se transformait en peur, peur du cheval devenu étrange. Les autres regardaient la scène sans dire un mot. Curieusement, les yeux du cheval devinrent bleus, d'un bleu-aqua, comme ceux de Nolwenn. Legolas le remarqua et il se radoucit subitement, il crut regarder dans les yeux de Nolwenn.

Le cheval se recula et hennit pour que Legolas puisse le remonter. C'est ce qu'il fit et Gimli le monta à son tour. Ils se remirent en route.

- Comprenez-vous ce qui vient de se produire ? demanda Aragorn, curieux.

- Je crois que oui… Nolwenn est rendu à l'intérieur de ce cheval, de son cheval, je l'es vu dans ses yeux… dit Legolas.

- Vous croyez ?! demanda Aragorn.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais ce cheval est encore attaché à Nolwenn ça ne fait aucun doute… dit-il puis il redevint un peu plus triste et négatif dans son visage et dans son esprit. Puis, il ne dit plus rien.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au Gouffre. Ils furent accueillit par Eowyn qui fut très heureuse de tous les voir sains et saufs, surtout Aragorn, ça paraissait dans ses yeux. Elle chercha des yeux Nolwenn.

- Où est Nolwenn, Legolas ? demanda Eowyn à Legolas qui ne répondit pas et la regarda pendant quelques secondes sombrement, puis se détourna.

Elle fut surprise et inquiète de sa réaction. Elle le demanda à Aragorn.

- Elle a sombrée… pour me sauver… dit-il, tristement en la regardant.

Eowyn n'en revenait pas. Elle commença à verser quelques larmes puis à pleurer dans les bras de son oncle qui venait à sa rencontre. Le roi aussi était bouleversé, mais il le cacha car il y avait cette guerre à préparer. Le roi s'en alla donner ses ordres aux capitaines. Eowyn alla aider les paysans sous les ordres du roi. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli suivirent le roi pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire et se qui doit être fait avant le combat. Aragorn lui annonça ce que Nolwenn avait dit à Legolas. Le roi ne le cru pas, mais Legolas affirma ce qu'il venait de dire. Le roi n'en cru pas ses oreilles, mais il fini par les croire.

Les femmes et les enfants furent conduit jusqu'aux cavernes et parmi les paysans, les hommes qui avaient la faculté de se battre devaient aller s'armer à l'armurerie. Legolas et Aragorn y étaient. Legolas était toujours aussi négatif.

- _Nolwenn s'est sûrement trompée, vous rendez-vous compte ! 10 milles contre 300, c'est absurde ! Elle a fait sûrement erreur ! On vas tous y rester !_ dit Legolas contre Aragorn.

- Alors je mourai comme l'un d'entre eux ! dit Aragorn, puis il le prit fermement par les épaules pour le faire revenir à la raison. V_ous apercevez-vous que vous accusez presque Nolwenn de notre perte, une perte qui n'est pourtant pas encore déclarée…Vous dites n'importe quoi, Legolas, reprenez-vous, bon sang !_

Legolas fut surpris et il ne répondit pas, mais il baissa la tête et partit, honteux. Aragorn n'avait pas le choix, il fallait que quelqu'un le réveille. Il n'avait jamais vu un Elfe aussi désespéré par la perte de quelqu'un et qui le faisait presque délirer. On aurait cru qu'il était en dépression, mais Aragorn ne le lui souhaitait pas du tout. Il était inquiet pour son ami.


	6. Ch6Comportements étranges des astres

_Chapitre 6 Comportements étranges du Soleil et de la Lune_

Le soleil se coucha tranquillement, mais étrangement, il ne perdait pas de son intensité de lumière comme à l'habitude quand il se couche. Sa lumière fut jaune étincelante jusqu'à ce qu'on ne le vit plus.

Tous les soldats le remarquèrent, dont Legolas qui fut quelque peu éveillé sur une chose. Il décida d'aller rejoindre Aragorn. Tout en marchant, il remarqua qu'un cheval s'évadait du Gouffre. Il allait extrêmement vite. Legolas le reconnu c'était le sien, il fut vraiment surpris. Il était trop tard pour le rattraper, il disparut par-delà la colline. Legolas demeura encore surpris et il se posait des questions sur ce cheval aux comportements étranges. Il revint à son but : trouver Aragorn.

Il était à l'armurerie et il se préparait au combat. Legolas s'approcha timidement.

- Aragorn, je vous présente toutes mes excuses, je n'aurais pas dû me défouler sur vous, vous n'y êtes pour rien…

Aragorn lui sourit, montrant son pardon.

- Vous semblez un peu plus lucide, je me trompe… demanda Aragorn, content de le voir un peu mieux, du moins à ses yeux.

- Peut-être oui, mais je n'oublierai pas ce que Nolwenn a fait comme folie et jamais je ne me le pardonnerais de n'avoir rien fait !… dit-il, honteux.

- Legolas, ne vous en faites donc pas tant… Toute chose, toutes évènements à une raison de se produire et on n'y peut rien…

- Mais Nolwenn avait vu que vous alliez tomber de la falaise, mais c'est elle qui y est tombée…Elle a changé l'avenir, elle l'a quelque peu modifié pour que vous ayez la vie sauve…

- Legolas, vous êtes un prince et elle, qu'un «oracle» ! Seul ceux qui on le don de voyance peuvent changer un peu l'avenir, mais pas la modifier surtout pour le pire… Donc, Nolwenn l'a modifié pour le mieux, en se sacrifiant… pour notre victoire… dit Aragorn en le prenant par les épaules, insistant.

- J'espère que vous avez raison, dit Legolas en lui souriant un peu.

Puis, Gimli vint les rejoindre, près au combat. Ils entendirent soudainement, un cor, un cor d'Elfe. Ils couraient jusqu'à l'entrée et ils virent Haldir et une armée d'Elfes. Ils furent surpris de les voir, y comprit le roi qui leur souhaita la bienvenue. Aragorn et Legolas aussi le leur souhaita.

Les Elfes et les hommes se placèrent à leur position et attendirent la venue des supposés 10 milles orcs. La Lune se montra le bout du nez, elle était presque pleine et projetait une lumière bleutée magnifique. Elle éclairait tout le Gouffre. Une pluie fine commença à tomber, mais les nuages ne cachèrent pas la Lune. Ce qui fut assez étrange. Les deux races s'en rendirent compte.

Legolas la regardait, étonné par le comportement des nuages et ça lui faisait pensée à une chose. Il se souvint qu'au campement pendant la deuxième nuit, Nolwenn était près d'un feu et elle regardait la Lune sans s'en lasser jusqu'à ce qu'il vint la voir. Elle devait sûrement l'aimer pour faire cela pendant tant de temps.

Legolas fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la venue des orcs au loin.

_« Je te vengerais… Malgré ma profonde amertume…» _

--

Eowyn se trouvait dans les cavernes avec toutes les autres femme et enfants. Elle était assise sur une grosse pierre entourée par quelques femmes et enfants qui étaient tous silencieux et qui tendaient l'oreille. Elle entendit des pas lourd raisonnés là-haut. C'était les orcs qui s'approchaient. Elle pensa soudainement à Nolwenn, elle était toujours troublée après avoir su qu'elle était partit pour de bon.

Elle ne put s'en empêcher d'y pensée : «Pourquoi est-elle morte ? Elle était pourtant si forte, si courageuse… Elle ne méritait pas de mourir, ça ne se peut pas ! Après avoir tant souffert de peines et de misères, elle commençait juste à avoir un peu de bonheur dans sa vie… Et puis soudainement, on la lui enleva… La vie peut être cruelle envers des personnes qui ne le méritaient pas… surtout pas elle… Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de survivre… Pourquoi… Pourquoi elle…»

On entendit une forte voix criée en Elfique, c'était Aragorn, mais Eowyn ne le devina pas, c'était trop difficile de le faire. Elle commença à songer à quelque chose. Elle chercha des yeux autour d'elle, mais ne trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle se leva et alla vers les portes qui donnaient accès au Gouffre. Elle regarda en arrière pour voir si quelqu'un la vit, mais personne ne la regardait. Alors, elle ouvrit une porte délicatement, sortit rapidement et elle referma la porte sans faire de bruit. Elle se retourna et un garde se trouvait devant elle. Elle sursauta.

- Pardonné moi, Dame Eowyn… Mais pourquoi venez-vous ici ? C'est très dangereux, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici ! Retournez dans les cavernes ! dit-il, insistant.

- J'y retourne… dit-elle en ouvrant et refermant la porte.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un plan pour pouvoir passer, sans que le garde ne la voie. Elle eut un flash : elle n'avait pas son épée, il était… sur son cheval aux écuries. Il fallait qu'elle s'y rendre. Mais premièrement, il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de ce garde. Elle ouvrit la porte seulement pour voir où était le garde, il était de dos et il regardait dehors. Soudainement, on entendit une explosion et le garde, surpris, sortit en vitesse, laissant la porte ouverte. Eowyn en profita, elle sortit à l'extérieur et elle vit qu'il y avait une brèche et les orcs envahissaient partout. Elle ne pouvait pas aller aux écuries. C'était trop loin et de plus elle n'avait pas d'arme pour se défendre, donc elle se dirigea vers l'armurerie. Elle réussit à s'y rendre sans être vu. Elle entra et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle mit une armure et un casque, elle y cacha ses cheveux longs dedans. Finalement, elle prit une épée. Elle était prête, juste avant de sortir combattre et elle dit tout bas :

« Je vais te venger, cher Oracle…»

Elle se mit au combat sans hésitation. Après quelques minutes, elle entendit au loin :

« Au bastion ! Tous au bastion ! »

C'est ce que Eowyn fit. Elle alla au bastion, tout en continuant de combattre. Elle vit Aragorn et elle décida de le suivre subtilement, tout en continuant de se battre. Une bonne période de temps passa et elle remarqua qu'elle était revenue au point de départ, derrière les dernières portes qui n'avaient pas encore cédées. Elle aida les autres guerriers à fortifier les portes. Elle entendit son oncle parler à Aragorn, il était négatif et presque dépressif. Eowyn alla à sa rencontre pour tenter de le réconforter, elle enleva son casque et ses cheveux dégringolèrent sur ses épaules. Le roi fut foudroyé par la surprise, ainsi qu'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli.

- Eowyn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !!? dit-il, surpris.

- Mon oncle, il ne faut pas abandonner comme ça ! Ayez confiance, battez-vous une dernière fois pour ceux qui vous son cher !... Pour Nolwenn… dit-elle, convaincue.

- Si c'est pour Nolwenn……très bien ! dit-il, un peu plus positif.

Le soleil se leva et Aragorn se souvint de ce que Gandalf lui avait dit, il y 5 cinq jours. Le roi, Aragorn et quelques autres guerriers montèrent leur cheval. Legolas monta avec Aragorn et Eowyn avec Théoden. Tandis que Gimli alla faire sonner le cor du Gouffre. Les cavaliers traversèrent le Gouffre et sortirent sur le pont en tuant tous les orcs sur leur passage. Ils regardèrent le Soleil se lever et il vit du haut de la colline Gandalf, Eomer et tous les Rohirrims. Ils descendirent la colline à vive allume et foncèrent sur les orcs, aveuglé par le Soleil. Ils anéantirent tout. Les derniers orcs qui survirent s'enfuirent en courant. La victoire fut.

--

Gandalf, le roi, Eomer, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Eowyn étaient dans la salle du trône au Gouffre. Eowyn s'était évidemment changée, elle avait une robe blanche et un long pardessus beige, lacé à l'avant. Ils discutèrent tous, heureux de leur victoire, mais Gandalf cassa l'ambiance :

- J'y pense, où est Nolwenn ? demanda Gandalf, soucieux de son absence.

- Elle… elle est décédée…, répondit Aragorn, attristé par la question.

- Comment ??! Quand ??! dit Gandalf, sur le choc.

- Elle avait eu une vision où Aragorn perdait la vie et elle l'en a empêché… Elle s'est sacrifiée pour le sauver… En le libérant d'un loup d'Isengard et elle est tombée avec la bête de la falaise… dit Legolas en regardant le vide et non Gandalf. Sa rancune revint en son cœur.

Gandalf ne dit rien, il était sous le choc. Il avait sentit quelque chose de fort en elle, mais maintenant il était trop tard. Tous les autres gardèrent le silence pendant une minute. Gandalf regarda à la fenêtre perdue dans ses pensées.

Le soleil se montra enfin le bout du nez, il était lent à se lever, très lent, se n'était pas normal. Dans le Soleil levant, du haut de la colline, on vit un cheval monté d'une personne. Ils descendirent la colline à toute vitesse, cette personne était cachée d'une cape noir, ou bien bleu nuit, c'était dur de la voir à cause de la lumière qui l'envahissait. Gandalf la vit et se posa des questions. Etait-t-elle de leur camp ou celui de l'ennemi ? Les apparences montèrent surtout que c'était un intrus… un mystérieux intrus auquel il fallait être méfiant… très méfiant, surtout en ce temps de guerre.


	7. Ch7L'intrus

_Chapitre 7 L'intrus_

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli étaient aux écuries et ils préparaient leur cheval pour se rendre en Isengard. Legolas et Gimli eurent chacun un autre cheval offert par le roi, car le leur s'était enfuit définitivement. Ils étaient tous les deux bruns avec une crinière noire. Le roi les rejoindrait dans peu de temps.

Legolas avait toujours sa rancune dans la tête, elle était devenue grande, malgré lui. Aragorn le remarqua, mais il ne fit rien pour l'instant. Gandalf demeura silencieux encore sous le choc de la perte de Nolwenn. Gimli, lui, il n'avait pas changer, il était content d'avoir son propre cheval qu'il nomma Alga. Celui de Legolas, lui, il le nomma Silmë, qui voulait dire lumière.

Soudainement, un être encagoulé d'une cape noir entra dans l'écurie où ils se trouvaient. Il s'avança tranquillement et les autres remarquèrent sa présence. Ils furent sur leur garde. Ils ne virent pas son visage, on aurait dit une ombre errante. Il libéra ses mains de dessous sa cape et il enleva son capuchon et là, ils purent voir son visage.

C'était une femme, une Elfe vêtue d'une blouse et d'un corset lacé blanc et d'une jupe bleu nuit avec une fente en avant laissant voir un pantalon ample de la même couleur que sa jupe. Elle avait les cheveux détachés, presque bouclés et elle portait sur le front, qui s'attachait à l'arrière de la tête, une sorte de couronne Elfique argentée avec une petite perle blanche pendante au milieu du front. (Environ comme celle de Legolas dans le film Le retour du Roi à la fin, pour vous donner une idée.)

Legolas s'approcha d'elle, il n'en cru pas ses yeux, c'était impossible.

- Nolwenn ?…… dit-il, doucement en froncent les sourcils.

Il n'était pas sûr de son coup. La femme lui sourit.

- Si… c'est moi… dit-elle, timidement en le regardant.

Legolas sentit en lui toute sa rancune remontée et il ne contrôla plus ses gestes. Il la prit très fortement par les épaules et la secoua brusquement.

- Pourquoi avez-vous faite cette folie ?!!? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?? dit Legolas en colère.

- Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?? dit-elle qui commença à êtes en colère, en se défaisant de son emprise. Si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais !

« Tu parles d'un accueil !» se dit-elle, fâchée.

Nolwenn se retourna et se mit à marcher vite. Legolas tandis que lui, il redevint soudainement lui-même. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait comme grave erreur. Il courut jusqu'à Nolwenn qui marchait vite toujours dans l'écurie.

- Attendez ! Nolwenn ?!... Je vous demande pardon… dit-il en lui prenant le bras.

Nolwenn n'eut pas le temps de répliquer ou de se déprendre, car elle se retrouva dans les bras de Legolas. Elle fut énormément surprise de cette étreinte qui lui semblait sincère, elle participa à cet enlacement.

- Comment est-ce possible ?…… Je suis sûrement en train de rêver… dit Legolas qui n'en revenait pas.

Nolwenn sourit et se décolla de Legolas. Elle alla à la rencontre des autres qui s'approchèrent d'un pas de course, réjouis. Aragorn fut le premier à sa rencontre et ils se donnèrent une légère étreinte amicale. Aragorn souriait tellement, il était content. Puis, se fut au tour de Gandalf de recevoir une petite étreinte, il était tout ému.

- Comment est-ce possible ?… dit-il en lui souriant.

Puis, Gimli se contenta d'une bonne et ferme poigne. Il était content lui aussi.

- Gimli ! dit Nolwenn, en lui souriant.

- Dame Nolwenn ! Content de vous voir parmi nous !

Legolas se retrouva à côté d'elle.

- Comment est-ce possible que vous soyez encore en vie, Nolwenn ? C'est insensé ! dit Aragorn, toujours surpris.

- Je vous raconterai tout, mais… commença Nolwenn qui fut interrompu par l'arriver du roi et d'Eowyn.

Nolwenn se retourna et Eowyn cria son nom, folle de joie. Elle lui sauta au cou.

- C'est un miracle, grand dieu du ciel ! Comment cela se peut ?? demanda Eowyn en la regardant, souriante.

Nolwenn ne répondit pas. Le roi vint lui faire face, très content.

- Ma chère Oracle ! C'est un miracle ! dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Nolwenn fut encore une fois surprise par son geste, mais elle y participa. C'était fou comme les véritables émotions sortent, tellement ils sont heureux de la voir. Nolwenn fut vraiment touchée. Elle se décolla.

- Allez ! Venez tous, il faut célébrer ça ! dit le roi en les invitant à le suivre.

- Seulement pendant un cour moment car on a beaucoup à faire ! dit Gandalf.

- C'est entendu ! dit le roi.

Ils se rendirent à la salle du trône et le roi fit venir du vin pour célébrer un peu le retour imprévu et miraculeux de leur amie.

- Tenez ! dit le roi en tendant un vers à Nolwenn.

- Non merci… Je ne préfère pas… dit-elle, timidement.

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Eowyn, curieuse.

- Toutes substances pouvant rendre nos facultés faibles sont très dangereuse pour les clairvoyants ! C'est très risqué… Je suis désolée… dit Nolwenn, timide.

- Ne vous excusez pas, Nolwenn ! On comprend cela… dit le roi.

- Alors, Nolwenn, comment avez-vous survécu à votre chute ?? demanda Eowyn.

- Vous allez trouver cela étrange, car je ne suis pas certaine de ce qui s'est passé… Mais, ce que j'ai vécu, j'ignore si c'était un rêve, une vision ou bien la réalité… Je vous explique… :

**Flash back de son explication**

Nolwenn se mit soudainement à courir vers un loup qu'Aragorn venait de chevaucher, il tua son cavalier, mais son bras demeura pris. Nolwenn sauta sur le loup qui s'approchait rapidement de la falaise. Elle détacha le bras d'Aragorn qui fut vraiment surpris de la voir. Il tomba au sol juste à temps à 2 mètres de la falaise et Nolwenn prit les rennes pour le faire arrêter. Il se mit sur les deux pattes de derrière et un rodéo commença, mais qui fut à moins d'un mètre de la falaise. Nolwenn tirait fort sur les rennes, de toutes ses forces. Nolwenn leva un bras dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent de la falaise. Nolwenn vit le bas, lâcha les rennes mit ses pieds sur le dos de l'animal toujours dans les airs. Elle se donna un élan par en arrière pour faire une grande et haute pirouette dans les airs. Elle était en petit bonhomme, les jambes contre sa poitrine. Puis elle s'allongea et déploya ses bras en une croix. Ses cheveux se détachèrent virevoltant dans les airs. Le Soleil se trouvait en plein où elle était dans les airs et aveuglait tout ceux qui la regardaient. On aurait dit que le Soleil la remplissait de sa lumière qu'il était avec elle. Nolwenn vit le bout de la falaise, il était tout près, mais elle ne put l'atteindre donc elle continua à tournoyer dans les airs jusqu'à ce que les « spectateurs» ne la virent plus.

Elle continua à tournoyer, mais elle se mit de nouveau en petit bonhomme, ne sachant pas comment était profonde la rivière qui était sous elle. Elle plongea dans cette dernière et elle refit surface sans aucune force dans corps, presque évanouie.

Nolwenn ne sut pas combien de temps elle demeura dans la rivière à se laisser flotter et emporter par le courant.

Nolwenn se réveilla et elle vit la lumière du Soleil au dessus d'elle. Elle était sur le rivage, la rivière était juste à ses pieds. Elle regarda le Soleil et soudain, elle ne sut si elle rêvait ou pas car elle vit une forme humaine dans le soleil. C'était une femme, nue et toute en flamme, mais elle ne brûlait pas. Elle lui souriait et elle lui parla, mais Nolwenn ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait. Cette femme leva les bras vers elle et Nolwenn se sentit soudainement soulevée dans les airs, elle flottait. Elle était à la verticale, elle regardait toujours la femme et Nolwenn vit qu'elle avait les yeux perçants, flamboyants. Elle était merveilleuse. Nolwenn sentit en elle la force renaître, ses vêtements changèrent et devirent une cape noir, un corset blanc, une jupe bleue nuit et une blouse blanche. Elle portait aussi une sorte de couronne Elfique. Elle ne fut plus trempée et elle fut posée sur le sol, sur ses pieds.

Puis, la femme disparut et Nolwenn devint plus lucide. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle ignorait où elle était. Elle regarda le Soleil et soudainement un de ses rayons s'allongea pointant à sa gauche. Nolwenn devina que c'était la femme qui lui montrait le chemin. Nolwenn alla donc, à sa gauche.

Elle marcha pendant longtemps, elle ne sut combien de temps, mais elle regardait souvent le Soleil pour savoir environ quel moment de la journée il était. La nuit tomba, la Lune se pointa et elle manifesta une énorme quantité de lumière comme si c'était la pleine Lune, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Nolwenn s'arrêta pour dormir, à l'abri sous un rocher. Elle était sur le bord de s'endormir en regardant la Lune, quand soudainement, elle eut vraiment mal au dos. Comme si ses blessures passées avaient décidé de réapparaître, mais au fil des minutes cette douleur s'estompa. Elle finit par s'endormir.

Soudainement, elle fut réveillée par quelque chose qui se tenait à quatre pattes en face d'elle. Sa vue s'éclaircit et elle vit un cheval, c'était Galathilion, son ancien cheval. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Nolwenn se le demanda. Elle se leva et caressa son cheval. Elle vit que la Lune était toujours aussi brillante. Soudainement, Galathilion s'agita, Nolwenn le calma sans trop de difficulté et le regarda dans les yeux pour savoir ce que signifiait sa présence.

Il avait une grande détermination, il fallait qu'elle le suivre. Nolwenn le monta et Galathilion partit à une vive allure. Il semblait savoir où il allait, alors Nolwenn lui fit confiance.

Ils chevauchèrent pendant tout le reste de la nuit, Nolwenn demeura tout de même réveillée, mais se camoufla de sa nouvelle cape, car la nuit était froide. La Lune finit par disparaître et le Soleil commença à se montrer. Ils montèrent une colline et elle vit le Gouffre de Helm. Le Soleil montait très lentement, Nolwenn trouvait cela bizarre, mais elle ne se questionna peu et elle descendit la colline dans la lumière du Soleil.

**Fin du flash back**

- Voilà, c'est ce qui c'est passé… dit Nolwenn, aux autres qui avaient été très attentifs.

- C'est très surprenant… mais peut-être bien, réaliste… dit Gandalf, plongée dans ses réflexions.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Gandalf ? demanda Nolwenn, intriguée.

- Ce que vous avez vu était bel et bien réel… dit Gandalf.

- Vous en êtes certain ?? demanda Nolwenn, vraiment intriguée.

- Je crois bien que oui, mais pour en être pleinement certain, il faudrait que je vois vos cicatrices… demanda Gandalf.

- Dans mon dos ? demanda, Nolwenn qui n'y comprit rien de ses intentions.

- Oui, si vous voulez bien sûr…dit Gandalf.

- Très bien, mais pourquoi ?? demanda Nolwenn, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne pourrai vous le dire quand voyant si vos cicatrices son bel et bien cicatrisées, car vous avez dit tout à l'heure que vous avez eux subitement mal au dos la nuit dernière…

- C'est exacte……d'accord… dit tout simplement Nolwenn, toujours sans réponse.

- Viens, je vais défaire tes bandages ! dit Eowyn en entraînant Nolwenn dans ses appartements.

- Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que Gandalf a raison ? demanda Eowyn, qui entrait dans sa chambre.

- Je crois bien que oui… mais c'est tout de même intriguant… dit Nolwenn, en entrant à son tour.

- Aller, retourne toi que je délace ton corsage … dit Eowyn en faisant pivoter Nolwenn.

Nolwenn ramassa ses cheveux vers l'avant et Eowyn commença à défaire son corsage.

- Est-ce tu penses que tes blessures on eu le temps de guérir ? demanda Eowyn un peut inquiète.

- J'en suis sûr ! Enfin, il me semble… sûrement… dit Nolwenn, qui n'était pas trop sûr en repensant à la nuit dernière.

Eowyn avait finit de la détacher et découvrit son dos des bandages.

- Alors ? Est-ce que c'est guérit ?? demanda Nolwenn, impatiente de savoir.

Eowyn ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Eee… oui, mais…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Eowyn ?? Qu'est-ce que j'ai, dites-le moi ?? demanda Nolwenn, inquiète.

- Rien… Viens, Gandalf doit voir ça … dit Eowyn en ouvrant la porte.

- Voir quoi ?

- Ton dos…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon dos ???

- Rien… rien d'important, ce ne sont que des cicatrices…

Eowyn se trouvait toujours derrière Nolwenn qui la menait à la salle du trône.

Quand, elles arrivèrent, les autres se retournèrent vers elles. Eowyn avec les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude et Nolwenn tenant le devant de son corset et de sa blouse.

Gandalf s'approcha de Nolwenn, elle vit volte-face et les autres s'approchèrent pour voir ses mystérieuses cicatrices. Personne ne dit rien et Nolwenn commença à se poser de sérieuses questions.

- Regardez… C'est étrange n'est-ce pas… dit Gandalf, aux autres.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?? Gandalf ? demanda Nolwenn, inquiète.

- Je vais suivre vos cicatrices du doigt, pourriez mieux «voir», ce qu'il y a…

Il déposa son doigt froid sur son dos, il fit un grand cercle, puis un arc à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Ensuite, il fit des zigzags un peu vagués tout autour du cercle. Nolwenn crut «voir» ce qu'il y avait de «marquer» dans son dos. Soudainement, elle eut vraiment mal au dos, elle gémit et Gandalf enleva brusquement son doigt.

- Est-ce que ça va, Nolwenn ?? demanda Gandalf, inquiet.

- Eee…oui… ça va aller… dit-elle et la douleur se dissipa.

- Où avez-vous sentit cette douleur, Nolwenn ?? demanda Gandalf, songeur.

- Eee… Je n'en sais rien… Un peu partout, je crois…

Un silence soucieux tomba et Nolwenn le brisa.

- Est-ce que mes cicatrises représentent quelques chose en particulier ? demanda Nolwenn, qui savait déjà la réponse.

- À vous de me le dire, Nolwenn, car c'est vous qui les contrôles … dit Gandalf.

- Quoi !? Comment ça je les «contrôles» ?? demanda Nolwenn, étonnée.

- Et bien, pas vous directement, mais une partie de vous-même… votre passé… vos origines…probablement un lien avec cela…

Nolwenn ne sut quoi dire, elle était ébahit.

- Eee…. pour… pourquoi «mes» origines ?? demanda Nolwenn, qui retrouva la parole difficilement.

- Je ne sais pas… Ça l'aurais été à vous de me le dire, mais puisse que vous ne vous souvenez de rien de votre passé très lointain… Je ne pourrai pas vous répondre… Vous allez finir par le découvrir, j'en suis certain…

- Alors, je pense qu'elles (les cicatrices) forment se qui m'es le plus cher… enfin… ça peut paraître vraiment ridicule…

- Rien n'est ridicule quand on parle de choses aussi importantes, Nolwenn… Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que c'est ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Gandalf ?? Mais … peut-être… dit Nolwenn en réfléchissant à une hypothèse.

- Mais quoi, Nolwenn ? Dites-le moi… dit Gandalf, en insistant.

- C'est rien c'est ridicule, voilà tout…

- Dites-le !

- La Lune… qui est… devant le Soleil…dit-elle, doucement.

- Une éclipse solaire… dit Gandalf, songeur.

- Pourquoi une éclipse ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifierais ? demanda Nolwenn qui ne pouvait obtenir de réponse.

- …Elles sont extrêmement rares…même considérées par certains peuples …comme divin… dit Gandalf, toujours songeur.

- Quand ont-elles eut lieu dans le passé ? demanda Legolas à Gandalf.

Gandalf réfléchit dans ses plus lointains souvenirs et de ses connaissances.

- Peu de temps après la création de Soleil et de Lune et il y eut une éclipse lunaire environ une dizaine de mois après… Cela fait plus de quatre millénaires…Et il en eut peut-être une ou deux autres, mais je ne sais rien de plus… dit Gandalf.

- Et alors ? Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi j'ai ces marques… demanda Nolwenn.

- Non, mais…

- Mais quoi, Gandalf ?! Cessez de tout me cacher, vous ne faite que ça depuis notre rencontre ! dit Nolwenn, un peu moins patiente.

- Bon, très bien !... Connaissez-vous Tilion et Arien ? demanda Gandalf.

- Non… répondit sincèrement Nolwenn.

- Tilion était un des chasseurs d'Oromë, il fut nommé par les Valar pour conduire l'île de la Lune. La lune fut surnommée _Isil de Nacre_, la fleur de Telperion, un des arbres de Valinor. Puis, Arien était une Maia qui fut nommée pour conduire le vaisseau du Soleil. Ce dernier fut appelé _Anar_ au Feu d'Or, le fruit de Laurelin, le second arbre de Valinor. Tilion était attiré par la gloire d'Arien, donc sa route était irrégulière et il arriva que les deux se croisent, créant une éclipse de soleil ou de lune…

- Ces noms… ces noms me disent quelque chose… dit Nolwenn qui cherchait tant bien que mal.

- Les avez-vous déjà entendu ? demanda Gandalf.

- Non… pas depuis 10 ans… Attendez… dit Nolwenn réfléchit à quelque chose en particulier.

- _…Nolwenn Isilfëanna… Nolwenn Isilfëanna…L'Oracle…L'Esprit…Le Don de la Lune…Isilfëanna… Que l'union d'Isil et d'Anar soit…Tel les lumières… tel la vie… tel le don et l'esprit… soit sur Eä… dans l'oubli et l'inconnu… tel demeurera, tel sera…tel se libèrera !_ dit Nolwenn comme un souvenir qu'elle ignorait, mais qui lui revenait en parole.

Soudainement, Nolwenn ouvrit les bras vers le ciel et une lumière blanche l'envahit. Le Soleil brillait des centaines de fois plus puissant et sa lumière entra par les vitraux. Elle aveugla tout le monde, sauf Nolwenn qui souriait, avec les yeux grand ouverts. Puis, ses cicatrices se mirent soudainement à briller et à dégager une lumière argentée et bleue. Nolwenn baissa les bras et sentit la lumière sortir de son dos.

La lumière de son dos et du Soleil s'estompa brusquement et Nolwenn retrouva ses esprits.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?? demanda le roi, surpris.

- Le Soleil… et elle… dit Nolwenn en se retournant.

- Qui ça elle ? demanda Legolas, intrigué.

- Elle… elle qui m'a sauvée de la rivière…elle que j'ai vue dans le Soleil…dit Nolwenn, tout en se remémorant ce qu'elle avait vu.

- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Gandalf.

- Je l'ai vue, à travers moi…elle me parlait…en Elfique, mais tout ce que je compris c'est qu'elle me protègerait… dit Nolwenn, heureuse.

- C'était Arien…celle qui conduit le vaisseau du Soleil ? demanda Gandalf.

- Sûrement… J'ai pus l'entendre après avoir prononcé ces paroles Elfique… que j'ignore comment je les connais d'ailleurs… mais je sais que je peux lui faire confiance…Pour Tilion, j'ignore si j'ai un lien avec lui, mais je suis toujours attirée par la Lune et sa lumière… je ne sais pas s'il a un lien à faire…

- Peut-être… mais c'est évident que vous avez un lien avec le Soleil et la Lune… et peut-être bien avec Arien et Tilion… dit Gandalf.

Nolwenn acquiesça. Elle sentit un fort picotement dans son dos. Elle commença à gesticuler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Eowyn.

- J'ai une drôle de sensation dans le dos… dit Nolwenn.

Les autres virent que ses cicatrices étaient en train de devenir que de belles lignes argentées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Nolwenn, en constatant leur silence.

- Vos cicatrices sont devenues des lignes argentées, ce ne sont plus des cicatrices, mais plutôt des traces de naissance on dirait… dit Gandalf.

- Vraiment ? J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les voir… dit Nolwenn, déçue.

- Viens, je vais te les montrer dans la glace de ma chambre… dit Eowyn en entraînant Nolwenn.

Elles entrèrent dans la chambre et Eowyn conduit Nolwenn jusque devant la glace. Elle prit un second miroir un peu plus petit pour qu'elle puisse voir. Nolwenn se retourna et regarda dans le petit miroir.

- Wow…C'est rendu magnifique… C'est bel et bien une éclipse qu'il y a là… dit Nolwenn en contemplant son dos.

- Bon aller, il faut te rhabiller, vous avez une longue route qui vous attend… dit Eowyn en commençant à relacer le corset de Nolwenn.

Elles sortirent et retrouvèrent les hommes dans les écuries qui préparaient leurs chevaux. Nolwenn avait enlevé sa petite parure Elfique pour ne pas l'abîmer. Elle avait aussi une ceinture foncée où se trouvait _Anna_, son épée.

Nolwenn se dirigea vers Galathilion pour le préparer. Legolas et son nouveau cheval se trouvait tout près.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai comme volé votre cheval… dit Nolwenn, honteuse.

- Ce n'est rien… Il a été votre cheval et ça le sera toujours…dit Legolas.

Aragorn, Gimli, le roi et Gandalf sortirent les premiers de l'écurie, suivit de Legolas et de Nolwenn. Ils montèrent leurs chevaux et quelques capitaines les accompagneraient.

- Au revoir… dit Eowyn qui ne les accompagnait pas.

- À bientôt ! dit Nolwenn.

- Au revoir, dit le roi.

Ils sortirent du Gouffre pour se rendre en Isengard.


	8. Ch8Deux morts

_Chapitre 8 Deux morts_

Le roi, ses capitaines, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Nolwenn firent une longue route, mais ils finirent par arriver. Ils étaient rendus dans la forêt de Fangorn.

Dès que Nolwenn pénétra dans cette forêt, elle eut une drôle de sensation. Un sentiment de haine était dans cet environnement lourd et vieux. Elle commença à avoir mal à la tête, la cause n'était pas une vision, c'était étrange. Elle commença à traîner un peu à l'arrière de la troupe, mais tenta tout de même de rester concentré sur sa route.

Après quelques minutes, le mal de tête de Nolwenn s'estompa et elle rejoignit les autres jusqu'à la hauteur d'Aragorn et de Legolas. Son mal de tête repartit de plus bel, mais cette fois-ci elle avait vraiment un étrange pressentiment. Elle tenta de se changer les idées.

La troupe arriva et ils virent les 2 hobbits en train de festoyer sur les ruines d'Isengard.

- Sacre bleu, cher hobbits ! Nolwenn, je vous présente Merry et Pippin, deux hobbits de la Comté qui font partit de notre communauté, dit Gandalf en se retournant vers Nolwenn. Merry, Pippin, voici Nolwenn, une Elfe du Rohan et l'Oracle du roi.

- Enchanté, Dame Nolwenn ! Ravi de faire votre connaissance ! dirent les hobbits, chaleureusement.

- Moi de même, dit Nolwenn en leur adressant un sourire amical.

Les hobbits rejoignirent la troupe, pour aller à la rencontre de Sylvebarbe. Nolwenn était impressionnée par cet Ent aussi grand et beau.

- Maître Gandalf, je me réjoui de votre venu… mais il y a un magicien maté, ici, enfermé dans sa tour… dit l'Ent.

Nolwenn devina que c'était Saroumane et tenta de maîtriser la colère qui montait en elle.

- Montrez-vous… murmura Aragorn, tout en regardant la tour.

- Prudence !... Même vaincu, Saroumane est dangereux, dit Gandalf.

- Alors règlerons lui son compte et qu'on en finisse ! dit Gimli.

- Non ! Il nous le faut vivant…dit Gandalf.

- Il faut qu'il parle, dit doucement Nolwenn qui savait les intensions de Gandalf, qui, lui, fut étonné qu'elle ait finit sa phrase.

Saroumane apparut au sommet de sa tour.

- Vous avez guidé bien un grand nombre de guerres. Vous avez tué bien des hommes, roi Théoden. Vous avez tout de même fait la paix ensuite. Ne pouvons nous tenir conseil, comme nous l'avons fait autrefois, ne pouvons nous faire la paix vous et moi ? dit Saroumane, appuyé sur son bâton.

- Nous ferons la paix !... Oui, nous la ferons lorsque vous répondrez de l'embrasement de l'ouestfolde et des dizaines d'enfants qui gisent sans vie. La paix, nous la ferons lorsque les vies des soldats dont les corps furent morcelés devant les portes du Gouffre alors qu'ils étaient morts, seront tous vengées ! Lorsque vous pendrez à un gibet pour le plaisir de vos propres corbeaux. Là nous seront en paix !

- …Des gibets et des corbeaux, vieux rabâcheur ! Que voulez-vous mon cher Gandalf ? Ha, laissez-moi dont deviné : la clé d'Orthanc ou peut-être bien les clés de Barad-Dûr, les baguettes des 5 magiciens ou les Silmarils tant qu'à y être !! dit Saroumane.

- Votre trahison a déjà coûté bien des vies… et des milliers sont encore en danger ! Vous pouvez les épargner, Saroumane, car vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi ! dit Gandalf.

- Alors, vous êtes venu chercher des informations… J'en ai quelques-unes pour vous…

Il sortit le Palantir. Nolwenn fut foudroyé par une vision à la vue du Palantir. Elle débarqua de son cheval et commença à marcher lentement dans l'eau.

- Quelque chose gronde en Terre du Milieu, quelque chose que vous avez omit de voir, mais le grand œil la vue lui. Même maintenant, il met a profit cette avantage, il attaquera très bientôt…

Gandalf s'approcha de la tour et se rendit compte de la présence de Nolwenn. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui, il lui prit le bras pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que se soit.

- Gandalf… murmura Nolwenn en regardant Gandalf, elle voulait qu'il lui fasse confiance.

Le cheval de Legolas s'approcha de celui de Gandalf de son autre côté et lui murmura :

- Laissez-la…

Nolwenn se précipita devant le cheval de Legolas, avec un fort pressentiment. Elle força son cheval à reculer et Legolas n'y comprenait rien.

- Que faites-vous… dit-il tout bas.

Nolwenn s'arrêta quand son cheval revint à sa place initiale.

- Restez-la et tout ira bien…

- Pourquoi ?

Nolwenn ne répondit pas, se retourna et marcha. Gandalf la laissa faire, il lui faisait confiance. Saroumane remarqua la présence de Nolwenn et il en profita.

- Vous allez tous mourir, … y comprit la petite sorcière ! dit Saroumane.

Précipitamment, avec son bâton, il fit monter Nolwenn dans les airs. Elle se sentit paralysé par ce champ de force. Elle monta de plus en plus haut. Nolwenn tenta de résister, mais c'était impossible. Elle était presque rendue tout en haut.

Soudainement, elle sentit une autre force la retenir vers le bas. C'était Gandalf qui contrait le sort de Saroumane. Nolwenn se stabilisa dans les airs, à cause des deux mages qui la tenaient des deux côtés. Elle monta encore un peu, elle dépassait le bord de la tour.

Les deux forces lâchèrent prises et Nolwenn était dans le vide. Elle tomba. Tous les cœurs de ces compagnons s'arrêtèrent de battre pendant de très longues secondes. Quand elle vit le bord de la tour, elle y mit une des ses mains et s'y accrocha. Saroumane était juste en face d'elle et il ne fit rien.

- Faites quelque chose, Gandalf… dit Legolas, inquiet.

Nolwenn donna un puissant coup de pied sur la tour pour soulever son corps dans les airs, tout en se tenant sur le bord. Elle le lâcha, fit une pirouette par derrière et atterrit sur pied sur la tour, puis à genou pour se stabiliser. Saroumane se retourna dos à Nolwenn.

- Vous allez tous mourir, mais vous le savez sûrement, n'est pas Gandalf ? Vous hallucinez, Gandalf quand vous pensé que ce rôdeur pourra s'asseoir sur le trône du Gondor. Cet exilé est sorti soudainement de l'ombre et il ne saura jamais roi… Gandalf nésite pas à sacrifier tout ceux à qui il manifeste de l'amour… Dite moi, Gandalf, quels mots de consolation avez-vous marmonner au Semi-Homme avant de l'envoyer sur le chemin sur lequel vous l'avez jeté ne peut que le conduire à sa tombe…dit Saroumane.

- J'en ai assez entendu ! Transpercez-le d'une flèche ! dit Gimli à Legolas.

Legolas partie pour prendre une flèche.

- Non ! dit Gandalf.

- Descendez, Saroumane et votre vie sera épargnée ! dit Nolwenn, derrière lui.

- Gardez votre compassion ! Je n'en ai guère besoin ! dit Saroumane, furieux, face à Nolwenn.

Avec son bâton, Saroumane voulu jeter un sort sur Nolwenn, mais, par réflexe, elle poussa le bout de son bâton vers le bas de la tour avec la télékinésie. Une énorme boule de feu sortit de son bâton pour atteindre Gandalf.

- Non ! Gandalf !! cria Nolwenn.

Nolwenn tenta de s'emparer de son bâton, mais Saroumane résistait.

La boule de feu n'avait absolument rien fait sur Gandalf et Nolwenn le remarqua.

- Votre bâton est rompu, Saroumane ! dit Gandalf.

Soudainement, son bâton se brisa comme par magie. Nolwenn le lâcha et eut vraiment mal au bras. C'était tout de même un bâton qui reflétait le mal. Elle tomba au sol, remplit par la douleur de son bras et Grima, s'approcha de Saroumane.

- Nolwenn… dit Gandalf.

- Grima, vous n'êtes pas obligé de l'accompagner. Vous étiez un véritable homme du Rohan autrefois, descendez ! dit Théoden avec douceur.

- Un homme du Rohan, qu'est-ce que le Rohan sinon une ridicule grange au toit de paille ou les brigands boivent pendant que leur gamins se roulent par terre comme des bêtes !...La victoire au Gouffre de Helm n'est pas la vôtre, vieux Théoden. Vous êtes que le piètre fils d'une glorieuse lignée…

Nolwenn avait toujours mal, mais elle entendit ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Cela est totalement faux ! dit Nolwenn.

- Grima, rejoignez-nous, libérez-vous de lui… dit Théoden, encore avec douceur.

Grima se retourna, mais Saroumane dit :

- Libre, il ne le sera plus jamais !

- Non… murmura Grima.

- À terre, sale gaillard ! dit Saroumane en gifla Grima qui tomba au sol.

- Saroumane, vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi, dites-nous se que vous savez ! insista Gandalf.

La douleur de Nolwenn disparut et elle se leva.

- Parlez ! dit-elle à Saroumane, devant elle, menaçante.

Grima sortit son poignard.

- Vous rappelez vos gardes et votre petite sorcière et je vous dirais où votre destin s'arrêtera. Je refuse d'être retenu prisonnier ici ! dit Saroumane à Gandalf.

Grima se leva et Nolwenn le sut. Il poignarda Saroumane dans le dos.

- Non ! dit-elle en se jetant sur Grima.

Elle retenait son poignard pour l'empêcher de se faire tuer elle-même. Ils se débattirent avec force tandis que Saroumane tomba de la tour pour atterrir sur une roue avec des longs piques, dont une le transperça.

Nolwenn propulsa Grima plus loin d'elle.

- Je vais en profiter pour te tuer à ton tour ! Sorcière ! dit Grima, furieux.

Nolwenn sortit son épée, ainsi que sa colère. Grima commença à attaquer et Nolwenn riposta. Le combat était enclenché. Après quelques secondes, Nolwenn frappa un fort coup et le poignard de Grima éclata. Tellement elle avait frappé fortement, son épée lui lâcha des mains. Nolwenn mit sa main devant elle et attira Grima à elle par télékinésie. Elle le tint par la gorge et il était quelque peu paralysé. Elle l'emmena sur le bord de la tour, elle le tenait dans le vide. Grima commença à avoir peur.

- Maintenant, tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ! dit Nolwenn avec colère.

- NOLWENN _ISILFËANNA _! Laissez-le ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! dit Gandalf.

Nolwenn le jeta derrière elle. Elle se retourna.

- Com……Comment m'avez-vous appelé ?? demanda Nolwenn, très intrigué.

- Nolwenn…

- Oui, mais après ?

- Nolwenn… _Isilfëanna_ … dit-il tout bas, mais Nolwenn l'entendit.

- Pourquoi ... Qu'est-ce que… commença–t-elle en cherchant fortement, … _Isilfëanna_… le… le… l'esprit… le…le don de la Lune…

Nolwenn n'y comprenait rien à cette traduction et encore moins la signification.

- Comment… dit-elle, soucieuse.

- Attention !! Nolwenn !! cria Gandalf qui vit Grima derrière elle avec l'épée de Nolwenn redressée.

Legolas eut le réflexe de décocher une flèche qui atteignit le cœur de Grima qui tomba de la tour. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Nolwenn demeura sous le choc, mais elle fut terriblement soulagée. Elle reprit son épée.

- Tout va bien, Nolwenn ? demanda Gandalf, inquiet.

Nolwenn acquiesça.

- Faites passer le mot à tout nos alliés et à tout les peuples de la Terres du Milieu qui sont encore libre, l'ennemi avance vers nous, nous devons savoir où il va frapper ! dit Gandalf au roi.

La roue où se trouvait Saroumane se mit à tourner, jusqu'à l'ensevelir. Le Palantir sortie de sa manche et tomba dans l'eau.

Nolwenn descendit de la tour par l'intérieur. Elle sortit et en passant tout près de Legolas, elle le regarda et le remercia. Elle était sur le point de monter son cheval quand…

Pippin débarqua du cheval d'Aragorn, attiré par le Palantir. Il le prit.

- Par mon écorce ! s'exclama Sylvebarbe.

Gandalf s'approcha du hobbit.

- Perregrin Touque ! Donnez cela mon garçon. Dépêchez-vous !

Pippin lui donna, Gandalf le cacha dans un tissu et regarda le hobbit d'un air méfiant. Nolwenn s'approcha de Gandalf, ayant vu la scène et ce qui se préparait.

- Gandalf, puis-je avoir la garde du Palantir ?... J'ai un drôle de pressentiment à propos de Pippin…demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- En êtes vous sûr ? Car le mal peut voir à travers elle, si elle était découverte et vous voyait…dit Gandalf, incertain.

- Je n'y avais pas songé, mais… je……de toute façon, pensez-y… dit-elle, déçue, inquiète.

Elle rejoignit son cheval, le monta et partit avec les autres en direction du château d'or.


	9. Ch9Le Palantir

_Chapitre 9 Le Palantir_

Ils étaient toujours en route vers le Rohan, où Nolwenn était soucieuse et dans sa bulle, coupée du monde. Le Soleil était très haut dans les airs et aucun nuage n'était présent.

Gandalf ralenti son rythme pour se retrouver à la hauteur de Nolwenn.

- Nolwenn ?... (Elle sursauta.) Désolé… je crois que vous avez raison à propos de Pippin… Je me fais un peu de soucis pour lui… Alors ces prochains jours, je veillerai sur lui et vous, sur le Palantir… Je vous le permet, car surveiller deux choses risquerait de me rendre fou ! dit-il en y ajoutant un petit rire enjoué.

Nolwenn sourit.

- Je veillerai sur le Palantir et ne vous en faite pas. Avec moi, il n'arrivera rien ! dit Nolwenn.

- Je l'espère ! dit Gandalf, avec le sourire. Je vous le donnerai quand nous arriverons au château…

- Très bien…Eee… Gandalf ? Pourquoi, tout à l'heure, m'avez-vous appelé… _Isilfëanna _?

- Parce que… c'est votre nom…

- Comment… comment le savez-vous alors que je ne le sais même pas moi-même ?... (Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire.) Je l'ai déjà entendu, mais c'était dans un de mes rêves… et je l'ai dit quand vous regardiez mes cicatrices… mais j'ignorais que c'était mon nom… Qu'est-ce que sa signifie, Gandalf ?

- C'est à vous de me le dire, Nolwenn ! C'est votre passé… c'est à vous de le découvrir…

- Mais, je n'y arriverai pas toute seule ! Seul vous, pouvez m'aider, vous savez bien des choses que j'ignore ! Ça je le sais du moins…

- Je vais vous aider, mais le moment n'est pas opportun. Il va falloir que vous soyez patiente ! Laissez-vous aller dans vos prémonitions, ça vous aidera beaucoup…

- (soupir) D'accord…

Puis, Gandalf lui sourit et pressa un peu l'allure pour aller au premier rang avec le roi, avec qui il entama la conversation.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous manigancez tout les deux ? demanda Aragorn en s'approcha d'elle, tout parlant à voix basse, avec un sourire espiègle.

- Ce ne sont point de vos affaires de ce que je fais des miennes, Maître Aragorn ! dit-elle un peu plus fort et réjouie, puis en redevenant sérieuse ; Non, sérieusement ce n'est rien d'important…

Aragorn sourit et Nolwenn également. Après quelques minutes, Aragorn se mit soudainement à chanter pour lui-même, mais Nolwenn réussit tout de même à l'entendre. C'était en Elfique :

_Les feuilles étaient longues, l'herbe était verte,_

_Les ombrelles de ciguë hautes et belles._

_Et dans la clairière se voyait une lumière_

_D'étoiles dans l'ombre scintillant._

_Là, dansait Tinuviel_

_Sur la musique d'un pipeau invisible,_

_Et la lumière des étoiles était dans ses cheveux,_

_Et dans ses vêtements miroitants._

_Là, vint Beren des montagnes froides_

_Et, perdu, il erra sous les feuilles,_

_Et où roulait la Rivière des Elfes_

_Il marchait seul et affligé._

_Il regarda au travers des feuilles de ciguë_

_Et vit, étonné, des fleurs d'or_

_Sur la mante et les manches de la vierge, _

_Et ses cheveux comme une ombre suivant._

…

Nolwenn écoutait attentivement ses paroles et elle semblait soucieuse, en train de chercher quelque chose.

_De nouveau, elle s'enfuit, mais vivement il vint._

_Tinuviel ! Tinuviel ! _

_Il L'appela par son nom elfique, _

_Et alors elle s'arrêta, écoutant._

_Un moment elle se tint là,_

_Et sa voix exerça un charme sur elle :_

_Beren, et le destin toma sur Tinuviel_

_Qui dans ses bras s'abandonna, scintillante._

…

_- Tinuviel…Luthien Tinuviel ?... _commença Nolwenn en train de chercher et Aragorn l'écoutait attentivement lui laissant le temps. _Luthien Tinuviel… la…la fille de… de Thingol…_

- Vous connaissez Luthien ? demanda Aragorn, surpris.

- Je… Je n'en sais rien… dit Nolwenn, incertaine.

- Alors comment savez-vous que Tinuviel était Luthien la fille de Thingol ? demanda Aragorn. Avez-vous déjà lut ou entendu cette histoire ?

- Eee… Non, je lis très peu, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes…

Nolwenn sortit de ses songes.

- Je déteste ça… Ça me fait presque peur !

- Ne vous en faites pas… Il se pourrait que vous ayez lu quelques lignes de son histoire sans vous en souvenir…dit Aragorn, pour la rassurer.

- Ça me surprendrait, parce que je sais qu'il y a un rapport avec un des… Silmarils…………Haa ! Il faut que je me taise !! dit-elle en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Aragorn ne sut quoi dire, il était surpris.

« Si elle ne l'a pas lu ou entendu cette histoire… Comment saurait-elle tout ça ?...Peut-être qu'elle en a entendu parler avant de perdre la mémoire…C'est plausible. » se dit Aragorn.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Édoras. Tout juste en entrant, Nolwenn eut une drôle de sensation, elle s'arrêta dans l'entrée pendant quelques secondes. Elle pensait aux deux affreuses semaines qu'elle y avait passées. Elle eut le cœur gros et ses yeux commencèrent à se perler de petites larmes.

- Est-ce que ça va, Nolwenn ? demanda Legolas en passant à côté d'elle.

- Oui…ça va…dit-elle en sortant de ses pensées, sans regarder Legolas.

Elle débarqua de son cheval et entra dans les écuries. Le roi, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas y étaient.

Elle plaça Galathilion dans son enclos, elle le prit par le cou et ferma les yeux. Elle lui murmura des paroles elfiques que personne ne put entendre. Elle le serra fort comme un ami qui avait besoin d'être consolé. Cela dura une longue minute.

Nolwenn se décolla de son cheval, ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Gandalf vint à elle.

- Nolwenn, voici le Palantir… Prenez-en bien soin… Je vous fais confiance… dit Gandalf, tout bas en le lui présentant subtilement recouvert du tissu gris.

- Merci et ne vous inquiétez de rien…dit Nolwenn tout bas et le cachant sous sa cape.

Ils se sourirent.

- Venez ! Allons fêter notre victoire ! dit-il en l'entraînant au château.

Les autres firent de même. On leur montra où toute la communauté allait dormir, y comprit Nolwenn, car elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule dans sa chambre désolée, toujours avec les barreaux de ses souvenirs qui la hantent.

C'était une grande pièce avec plusieurs lits improvisés avec des couvertures à volonté. Nolwenn prit un lit dans le coin gauche de la pièce, Legolas et Aragorn prirent ceux qui étaient à côté d'elle. Gandalf et les hobbits étaient de l'autre extrémité et Gimli était à côté de la porte.

Nolwenn cacha immédiatement le Palantir sous son lit et personne ne la vit. Eowyn entra et s'approcha de Nolwenn.

- Nolwenn, j'ai une tenue de soirée qui t'irait à merveille…dit-elle face à elle.

- Pourquoi…Non… c'est trop voyons… Je n'en ai pas besoin… Je ne veux pas avoir l'air être à un plus haut rang que je le suis… dit-elle modestement.

- Haa… Nolwenn…Viens au moins la voir !

- (soupir+sourire) D'accord…

Elles allèrent dans les appartements d'Eowyn. Elle lui montra la robe dans sa commode de bois. Nolwenn était émerveillé.

- Non… tu ne peux pas me la passer, elle est trop… elle t'irait mieux… dit Nolwenn.

- Non ! Non ! Je te la donne ! Ce n'est pas une couleur pour les blondes comme moi, mais plus pour les brunes… comme toi !…

- D'accord… je la mettrai ce soir…dit Nolwenn, en abandonnant.

- Merveilleux ! J'ai hâte de te voir ! Tu seras merveilleuse…

Nolwenn lui sourit et un autre mal de tête commença.

- Je vais te laisser, je vais prendre un peu l'air… À tout à l'heure… dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

- D'accord… à plus tard… dit Eowyn, un peu inquiète.

Nolwenn sortit par les portes principales. Elle s'essaya dans les marches et mit sa tête dans ses mains qui était devenue très douloureuse.

Le soleil était un peu plus bas, l'après-midi s'achevait.

- Encore un gros mal de tête ? demanda Legolas qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que ce serait d'autre ?... demanda Nolwenn en guise de réponse, en le regardant. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça peut paraître douloureux parfois…

- Je n'oserais pas l'imaginer…

Nolwenn leva la tête et regarda le ciel. Elle vit que la Lune était présente, mais elle était très pale, cachée par la forte lumière du Soleil.

- Vous aimez d'une certaine manière les astres de lumière, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Legolas qui avait remarqué ce qu'elle fixait.

- Si… mais franchement je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi…

Nolwenn commença à avoir de moins en moins mal à la tête.

- De quel royaume venez-vous ? demanda Nolwenn avec détachement.

- Du royaume sylvestre, de la Forêt Noire… dans le nord…

- Vous êtes très loin de chez vous ! dit-elle en souriant.

- Oui, en effet !

- J'aimerais bien voyager… surtout de voir les différents royaumes des Elfes…Peut-être y trouvais-je le secret de mes origines…

- J'espère que vous allez le trouver…

- J'espère moi aussi…

- Au faites…comment avez-vous perdu la mémoire ? demanda Legolas.

- …Je crois que j'ai reçu un gros coup sur la tête ! Car j'ai une cicatrice sur le front à la racine des cheveux…Ensuite, je pense que je me suis réveillée quelques jours plus tard ici… Théoden eut sûrement pitié de moi et me garda comme domestique au château… J'étais très déboussolée, donc j'acceptai son offre sans trop réfléchir… et cela va faire exactement 10 ans de cela dans quelques jours………Bon, je vais aller me préparer… À tout à l'heure…

- À plus tard…

Nolwenn se leva et entra, laissant Legolas seul. Elle alla dans le dortoir de la communauté et regarda subtilement si le Palantir était toujours sous son lit et c'était le cas. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers les appartements d'Eowyn.

Elle frappa et elle n'obtient aucune réponse. Elle frappa encore.

- Eowyn… Eowyn ?!

Eowyn finit par ouvrir la porte et laissa entrer Nolwenn.

- Désolée… Je cherchais quelque chose…dit Eowyn, honteuse.

- Ce n'est pas grave…

- Alors, prête à essayer ta robe ? demanda Eowyn, souriante.

- Oui…

Eowyn alla la chercher et passa à Nolwenn derrière le paravent. Elle sortit après quelques minutes avec la robe en question sur le dos.

_(NdA : Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je ne décris pas la robe ? Et bien ne vous inquiétez pas, quelqu'un d'autre va la décrire dans peu de temps !) _

- J'avais raison… Elle te va à merveille !

- Je ne sais pas trop… N'est-elle pas trop serrée ? demanda Nolwenn, hésitante.

- Non… Elle est juste bien…

Nolwenn se regarda dans la glace, puis se retourna pour voir le dos de la robe.

- Ha… non ! C'est trop ouvert, on peut voir le haut de mes cicatrices… Tout le monde va se poser des questions ! dit Nolwenn, surprise.

- On ne voit que le haut et en mettant tes cheveux détachés tout sera caché… dit Eowyn pour la rassurer.

Nolwenn fut un peu plus soulagée. Elle ne voulait pas être trop remarquer, malgré que cette robe était facile à distinguer. Nolwenn sortit et mit sa petite parure elfique sur son front qu'elle avait reçu du «Soleil». Eowyn se changea et se prépara à son tour.

--

Le crépuscule s'annonça et tout le monde était dans la salle du trône en train de boire, parler et s'amuser. Tous ? Non… Sauf Nolwenn qui était encore dans la chambre d'Eowyn. Elle ne voulait pas sortir avec ça sur le dos, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de ne pas être remarquée, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Eowyn entra.

- Ahhh… Enfin, je te trouve ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?...

- Je regarde le couché du Soleil… et je me cache… dit Nolwenn en retournant de la fenêtre.

- Pourquoi ?... Peu importe… J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Mon père a déclaré à tout le monde que ta réputation était fausse et qu'ils n'avaient aucunes raisons de te repousser. De plus, il a annoncé à tous que tu étais l'Oracle… Je crois que ça l'a convaincu presque tout le monde de pouvoir te faire confiance…

- Pour vrai ?... Il a tenu sa promesse alors… J'ai comme l'impression que mon dernier poids vient de s'envoler comme plume au vent ! répondit Nolwenn, paisible et contente.

- Je suis contente pour toi ! Alors, est-ce que tu viens ? Mon père réclame ta présence…

Nolwenn la suivit malgré elle. Elles entrèrent dans la salle du trône. Nolwenn demeura derrière Eowyn et elle s'en rendit compte. Elle se dégagea.

- Nolwenn, cesse de te cacher, allons ! Aller… essaie de t'amuser…dit-elle, puis elle s'éloigna dans la foule.

Nolwenn demeura là, sans que personne ne la vit et tant mieux pour elle. Après quelques minutes, Gandalf apparu dans le décor et vint à sa rencontre.

- Vous êtes splendide ce soir, Nolwenn ! dit-il tout bas.

- Merci…répondit Nolwenn en baissant la tête.

Gandalf demeura à son côté.

- Vous semblez tourmentée et préoccupée… Je me trompe ?

- Non… Rien ne vous échappe à ce que je vois… Il y a bien quelque chose qui me préoccupe…

- Puis-je en savoir la source ? Il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous soyez dans cet état en ces temps de réjouissance, à ce que je sache…

- Un autre pressentiment… il est étrange… je sens que quelque chose de très fort se prépare… De plus, il y en a un autre, mais ça fait longtemps celui-là par contre… J'attends toujours qu'il se manifeste…

- Ne vous tourmentez pas trop…Trop dans le sens de ne pas en accorder toute votre attention pendant le présent…

- J'essayerai…

- Bien, à tout à l'heure… dit Gandalf en s'éloignant.

Nolwenn vit Aragorn au loin qui lui envoyait la main, elle fit de même en lui souriant. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir des boissons. Elle fut surprise d'y voir Legolas et Gimli une bière à la main.

Legolas vit arriver Nolwenn, belle, si belle… Si belle dans sa robe de velours bleu moyen. Les manches étaient blanches, très longues et évasées à partir des coudes. Le décolleté en «V» et la ceinture qui allait jusqu'au sol, étaient blanc également. Puis se qui couronnait le tout, sa petite parure Elfique sur le front et ses longs cheveux vaguées qui entourait son beau et doux visage.

Legolas en fut éblouit et tenta de retrouver sa concentration sur ce qu'il faisait.

- Bonsoir, Nolwenn ! Vous joignez-vous à nous pour notre petit concours ? demanda Gimli.

- De quel concours s'agit-il ? demanda Nolwenn, intriguée.

- De boire ! Le plus de bonne bière possible et je vous avertis, je suis imbattable ! N'est-ce pas, Legolas !? demanda Gimli.

- C'est ce que l'on verra dans peu de temps…répondit Legolas en souriant.

- Pour ma part, je vais vous laisser faire votre concours à deux… dit Nolwenn, souriante.

- Très bien ! répondit Gimli.

Eomer qui était au comptoir leur servit plusieurs chopines. À son signal, le concours commença. Gimli buvait rapidement et de chopine en chopine, il commençait à rire pour rien et à avoir de plus ne plus de misère à demeurer droit sur son banc. Tandis que Legolas buvait également rapidement, mais semblait ne rien ressentir de cette boisson. Il buvait la bière comme de l'eau. Après un certain temps, Gimli semblait vraiment soul et Legolas, intrigué, se regarda le bout des doigts.

- C'est étrange, j'ai comme un petit picotement sur le bout des doigts…

Nolwenn se mit à rire. Soudainement, Gimli tomba à la renverse, n'étant plus capable de rester sur place avec les litres de bière qu'il avait dans le corps.

- Oups… dit Nolwenn avec un petit rire, en constatant que Gimli était rendu formellement soul.

- Je crois bien que la partie est fini… dit Legolas totalement sobre.

- Je pense bien que oui ! dit Nolwenn. Tout va bien Gimli ?

Il ne répondit pas, car il semblait être dans la Lune. Nolwenn comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.

Soudainement, les hobbits montèrent sur les tables se mirent à chanter et à danser au son de la musique qui jouait.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie. Quand la compagnie allait peu à peu se mettre au lit, Nolwenn se dépêcha d'aller porter sa robe à Eowyn pour ne pas l'abîmer. Elle remit sur le dos sa blouse blanche, son corset et sa jupe bleu nuit. Elle alla au dortoir, entra et vit que tous étaient endormit. Elle marcha avec précaution jusqu'à son lit et passa sa main dessous subtilement, le Palentir était toujours là. Elle s'endormit rapidement sous la fatigue, mais avec une poussière de crainte au cœur qui l'habitait depuis déjà un bon moment sans en manifester un signe. Cette crainte se manifestait à chaque fois qu'elle touchait le Palentir…

L'aube allait s'annoncer dans environ une heure. Il faisait encore noir, la Lune était basse et prête à se coucher. Nolwenn se réveilla soudainement, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle ne se rappelait pas de quoi elle avait rêver pour la faire sortir du sommeil de la sorte. Elle regarda autour d'elle, tout était sombre, mais elle pouvait voir un peu les silhouettes des personnes qui l'entouraient. Gimli ronflait dans son coin, Aragorn se tourna de bord et Merry murmurait dans son sommeil. Les autres étaient silencieux et immobiles. Nolwenn se rendormit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nolwenn se réveilla incapable de s'endormir. Elle se demanda vraiment pourquoi, ça l'intriguait. Elle observa autour d'elle encore une fois. Elle vit qu'Aragorn et Legolas n'était plus dans leur lit. Ils sont très matinaux, c'était l'opinion de Nolwenn. Elle remarqua que le Palantir sous son lit lui faisait une bosse dans le dos. Elle le mit à côté de sa tête sous sa cape. Puis, elle se retourna et ferma les yeux tentant de retrouver le sommeil.

Ses oreilles d'Elfe entendirent des pas tout près d'elle, puis sa cape bougée lentement. Elle se retourna brusquement et attrapa un bras qui était tendu vers le Palantir. Elle ne savait pas le bras de qui elle avait saisit, mais elle leva la tête et vit celle de Pippin paralysée par la surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Qu'est-ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire ?? demanda Nolwenn en murmurant.

- Rien… rien…Je……Je voulais… rien… rien du tout… balbutiât le hobbit.

Nolwenn vit bien qu'il mentait et qu'il tentait de trouver une excuse.

- Ne faites pas semblant, Pippin… Je vous conseille fortement de regagner votre lit et d'oublier ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire. Est-ce que je me suis fait bien entendre ? dit Nolwenn extrêmement sérieuse.

Pippin ne dit mot, mais il hocha faiblement la tête. Nolwenn lui lâcha le bras et il partit aussitôt vers son lit. Nolwenn l'observa du coin de l'œil pour être sûr qu'il se rendorme avant qu'elle puisse se rendormir. Après une quinzaine de minutes, elle put se rendormir. Mais, elle demeura tout de même soucieuse.

Nolwenn rêva qu'elle se levait d'où est-ce qu'elle dormait présentement et qu'elle prenait le Palantir et le donna à Pippin qui ne disait rien. Il paraissait très intrigué. Nolwenn mettait sa cape et sortit à l'extérieur. Elle voyait la Lune qui allait se coucher.

Soudainement, elle se réveilla et se dit dans sa tête :

« Qu'elle rêve ignoble… Une chance que ce n'était qu'un rêve, sinon j'aurais eu de gros ennui et Gandalf ne m'aurait plus fait confiance…fiou…Qu'elle rêve sordide…»

Nolwenn entendit quelqu'un l'appeler et se sentit soudainement basculée par en arrière. Nolwenn se dit : « Par en arrière ?!... C'est impossible, je suis couchée dans mon lit, je ne peux pas «basculer» plus que le niveau du sol !» Nolwenn ouvrit les yeux, il faisait noir, mais Nolwenn vit qu'elle était… dehors. « Dehors !? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ??» Elle était debout en train de se basculée de tous les côtés car elle somnolait debout. Nolwenn reprit son équilibre et remarqua qu'elle était bel et bien dehors, plus précisément dos au château et en face des marches. Elle tourna la tête et vit deux ombres à sa gauche qui l'appelaient. Sa vue s'éclaircit et elle vit Legolas et Aragorn emmitouflés dans leur cape avec un visage un peu inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda Nolwenn.

- Nous n'en savons rien… Vous êtes sortit avec un regard vide…comme si vous n'étiez pas là… répondit Aragorn.

- Je crois que vous êtes somnambule… On n'a pas osez vous réveiller, mais vous vous êtes réveillée peu de temps après avoir sorti…dit Legolas.

- Aussi vous avez marmonné… je ne sais trop… je crois que c'était «qu'elle rêve ignoble» ou quelque chose du genre… dit Aragorn.

- Ha oui… J'ai rêvé que je donnais le Palantir à Pippin et que je sortais dehors… dit Nolwenn en faisant un sourire nerveux, puis elle revint au sérieux, soucieuse. C'est étrange, c'est la première fois que je suis somnambule… Mais, pourquoi j'ai rêvé que je sortais, alors je suis réellement sortit ?...Est-ce que c'était vraiment un rêve ou est-ce que j'ai seulement vu ce que j'étais en train de faire inconsciemment ?...

- Quand vous êtes sorti, vous aviez les yeux ouverts, je crois…Alors, il se peut très bien que vous ayez vu ce que vous étiez en train de faire… dit Aragorn.

Nolwenn ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle réfléchissait.

- Bon dieu du ciel !! Dépêchez-vous, par Ilùvatar ! dit Nolwenn qui se dirigeait en toute hâte dans le château.

Nolwenn entra à la volée dans le dortoir suivi par Aragorn et Legolas. Ils étaient fous d'inquiétude. Ils virent Merry qui parlait à Pippin qui touchait du bout des doigts le Palantir découvert. Il s'interrompit et regarda Nolwenn se précipité sur lui.

Elle lui arracha le Palantir des mains et elle poussa un petit cri. Le Palantir devint rouge et elle était incapable de le lâcher.

- Nolwenn ?! Nolwenn !!?? dirent Legolas et Aragorn, paralysés.

Nolwenn gesticulait en tentant de lutter contre l'attraction du Palantir. Gandalf et Gimli se réveillèrent et regardèrent la scène avec stupéfaction, impuissants. Nolwenn s'éleva dans les airs avec le Palantir entre les mains qui émettait des étincelles et des petits éclairs. Nolwenn continuait de gémir tout en se tortillant. Le Palantir émettait de plus en plus de lumière, puis soudainement, Nolwenn disparut en un clin d'œil. Le Palantir tomba lourdement au sol et revint à sa couleur normale.

- Nolwenn !!!?! cria Gandalf, Legolas et Aragorn d'une même voix.

Legolas et Aragorn s'approchèrent lentement du Palantir.

- Ne le touchez surtout pas !! dit Gandalf qui s'approchait à son tour.

- Où est-ce qu'elle est ? demanda Legolas.

Gandalf ne put répondre et se retourna vers Pippin.

- Crétin de Touque !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est Dame Nolwenn qui m'a donné le Palantir en main propre avant de sortir, dit Pippin, un peu effrayé.

- Elle vous l'a… donné ?? dit Gandalf qui n'y comprenait rien.

- Elle était somnambule ! Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait même si elle voyait tout. En ce réveillant, elle croyait qu'elle avait rêvé, alors que c'était la réalité qui se produisait, dit Aragorn.

- Avant qu'elle m'arrache le Palantir des mains, j'ai vu d'horribles choses… dit Pippin pour lui-même.

Il venait de piquer la curiosité de Gandalf qui s'approcha de lui.

- Qu'avez-vous vu ? demanda Gandalf, très sérieux.

- J'ai… J'ai vu Dame Nolwenn près d'un vieil arbre blanc sur une grande place d'une cité pavée de dalles blanches. L'arbre et Dame Nolwenn étaient… en feu et… et elle criait… dit-il tout bas avec difficulté, étant horrifié.

Gandalf demeura silencieux, il réfléchissait, car les paroles de Pippin étaient très révélatrices.

- C'est la cité de Minas Tirith que vous avez vu…Est-ce que vous avez vu autre chose ? demanda Gandalf après un moment.

- Non…Nolwenn m'a décroché de mes visions trop tôt pour que je puisse voir autre chose… dit Pippin qui cherchait. Nolwenn criait quand elle était en flamme dans ma vision, elle criait quelque chose en elfique et elle regardait la pleine Lune…

Gandalf ne dit plus rien jusqu'à l'aube, plongé dans ses pensées.


	10. Ch10Bonne et mauvaise rencontre

_Chapitre 10_ _Bonne et mauvaise rencontre_

L'heure qui restait avant l'aube demeura dans le silence. Personne ne put dormir et tout le château fut informé de la disparition mystérieuse de Nolwenn. Le Roi et Eowyn en furent grandement bouleversés en l'apprenant par Gandalf.

Après le déjeuner, Gandalf réunit tout le monde dans la salle du trône.

- Nous avons été extrêmement chanceux… et étonnamment déveine… Mais par ce que Pippin a put voir par le Palantir est une partie du plan de notre ennemi. Nous avons été chanceux, il n'a rien dit sur Frodon et l'Anneau à Sauron. Sauron s'apprête à attaquer la cité de Minas Tirith, mais j'ignore pourquoi Nolwenn faisait partie de ses plans… Ce qui est urgent pour le moment, c'est que Minas Tirith est menacé, Sauron ne perdra pas de temps pour que tous les peuples des hommes s'unissent sur une seule bannière et que l'héritier d'Ealendil prenne place sur le trône. Les hommes ne sont pas aussi faibles qu'il le prévoyait, Sauron craint cela… Si les feux d'alarmes sont allumés, le Rohan doit se tenir prêt à entrer en guerre, dit Gandalf.

- Dites-moi, pourquoi irons-nous au secours de ceux qui ne sont pas venu au notre ? Que devons-nous au Gondor ?…dit le Roi.

- Je vais y aller ! dit Aragorn.

- Non ! dit Gandalf.

- Ils doivent être prévenu…

- Ils le seront… Vous irez au Gondor par une route sur laquelle l'ennemi ne vous attendra pas, dit Gandalf tout bas à Aragorn, puis plus fort. Je vais aller à Minas Tirith, mais je ne vais pas y aller seul. Pippin vous m'accompagnerez.

Pippin ne dit rien, mais il était intrigué.

Gandalf et Pippin se préparèrent et se mirent en route. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Merry les regardaient partir à vive allure sur Grispoil.

- Je ne peux m'empêcher de pensée à ce qui c'est passé… dit Legolas, attristé.

- Moi de même… Il y aurait tant de questions que j'aimerais poser, mais il n'existe personne pour me répondre… dit Aragorn.

- Il faut réussir à surmonter cela, mes amis…Il le faut…, dit Gimli pour les consoler.

- Est-elle morte ou……… je ne sais trop quoi… tout simplement disparue à jamais… dit Legolas.

- Je n'en sais rien… dit Aragorn. Elle est sûrement dans un monde meilleur…

Nolwenn était étendue sur un sol aride et rocheux, sans plantes, sans vies. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle avait mal à la tête. Elle leva la tête et remarqua qu'elle était au milieu de nul part dans une vallée déserte. Il y avait un volcan à sa droite et une immense tour entourée de nuages noirs en face d'elle. Au sommet, il s'y trouvait… un oeil de feu et perçant, celui de l'ennemi. Nolwenn se leva avec difficulté, elle avait mal partout comme si elle avait fait une chute de plusieurs mètres. Elle était recouverte de poussières et de cendre. L'air était nauséabond, sûrement à cause du volcan qui était tout près.

La lumière que projetait l'œil arriva en plein sur Nolwenn. Elle leva le bras pour se protéger les yeux. Elle ne savait pas qui il était vraiment, mais elle savait que c'était le mal qui l'entourait de sa lumière. Elle le sentait au plus profond de son cœur. Nolwenn leva les yeux vers l'œil qui l'observait, elle avait du mal à supporter son regard si perçant. Elle entendit une voix profonde s'adresser à elle dans une langue du Mordor. Elle pouvait tout de même comprendre, elle écouta cette voix lugubre qui venait de Sauron lui-même :

« Te voici enfin… _Nolwenn_ _Isilfëanna_… devenue l'Oracle du Rohan. Tu a été chanceuse ces derniers temps, mais pas pour longtemps. Ne fait pas comme si tu ne me reconnaissais pas. Je sais que tu me connais. Je suis toujours Sauron ou si tu préfères _Gorthaur._ Cela ne te dit rien… Tu sais pourtant ou plutôt tu savais tant de chose…Ha ! Ha ! Que c'est malheureux… Tu as tout perdu à jamais… Pauvre petite… Tu avais été pourtant apparentée à moi en quelque sorte… mais de très très loin. Maintenant, te voici sur mes terres selon ma volonté. Et oui, c'est moi qui t'ai fait venir ici… Une chance que tu as touchée le Palantir à mains nues, sinon je n'aurais pas pu… Tu m'as tellement fait souffrir par le passé et mon supérieur également. Et bien maintenant c'est à toi de souffrir, ma belle ! Tes proches d'autrefois sont trop loin pour te venir en aide maintenant. HA ! HA ! HA ! Bienvenue dans mon enfer qui sera le tien !! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! »

Soudainement, le sol se mit à trembler et sous les pieds de Nolwenn et le sol s'effondra. Nolwenn n'eut pas le temps de pensée ou d'agir. Elle tomba dans les entrailles de la terre.

Au château d'or, la nuit était depuis longtemps tombée. Soudainement, Legolas se réveilla en sursaut. Il se leva précipitamment de son lit. Il fut réveiller par un cri ou une voix dans sa tête, une voix féminine de la seule femme qui lui venait à l'esprit : celle de Nolwenn. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, c'est ce que se disait Legolas pour se rassurer, mais il n'en croyait rien. Cela avait l'air tellement réel. Il n'avait pas du tout comprit ce que la voix disait, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien positif, c'était certain selon le ton qu'elle avait.

Aragorn à son côté se réveilla.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? dit-il, endormi.

- Oui…Oui, je n'ai fait qu'un cauchemar…

Legolas se recoucha et eut bien de la difficulté à s'endormir, car il voulait trouver qu'est-ce que la voix disait, mais il ne trouva pas.

Nolwenn était encore sans connaissance au sol. Elle se réveilla et leva sa tête toujours douloureuse. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait fait une chute de 10 mètres. Elle était chanceuse de ne pas avoir perdu la mémoire pour une seconde fois.

Elle vit qu'elle était dans des souterrains. En face d'elle, il y avait une grande place haute de plusieurs mètres ou des Orques travaillaient des armes de guerres et il y avait plusieurs rivières de laves qui coulaient. Nolwenn était un peu à l'écart, donc personne ne remarqua sa présence.

Elle se leva et se cacha derrière un rocher, voyant des Orques s'approcher d'elle. Elle observa : où est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien sortir de là ? Après peu de temps, elle vit une sorte de porte où un grand nombre d'Orques y passait. Elle passa à sa gauche pour tenter de la rejoindre tout en étant discrète. Elle avait du mal à respirer convenablement à cause des odeurs qui s'échappaient des coulées de lave.

Elle réussit à passer par la porte sans se faire voir. Elle se retourna et remarqua qu'elle était dans l'armurerie. Soudainement, elle eut la brillante idée de se vêtir comme les Orques, donc elle allait pouvoir sortir plus facilement. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle prit une armure, épée, gants, bottes. Pour finir, elle cacha ses longs cheveux dans le fond de son casque qui lui recouvrait une bonne partie du visage pour bien rester incognito.

Elle sortit et tenta de marcher comme les autres. Elle trouva une autre porte, elle s'y dirigea.

- Et toi, viens ici ! Eille, le maigrichon ! Viens rejoindre les rangs ! Aller ! dit un capitaine Orque qui se trouvait à quelques mètres en avant d'elle.

Nolwenn eut une frousse. Sa respiration était presque coupée et son cœur battait très fort. Elle n'osa rien dire et elle rejoignit les rangs qui se préparaient à sortir, tout en gardant la tête baissée. Au dehors, elle paraissait très calme, mais sous son armure, elle était effrayée et elle avait vraiment peur d'être découverte.

Les rangs se resserrèrent et Nolwenn se sentaient oppressée par les autres Orques dégoûtants et malodorants qui l'entouraient. Ils la privaient de son espace vital et de son air. L'armée se mit en marche et Nolwenn suivit du mieux qu'elle put, elle ne faisait que suivre celui qui était en avant d'elle. Elle osait très rarement levé la tête pour voir où ils se dirigeaient, car maintenant elle était un peu dans l'embarra.

Ils sortirent de sous terre jusque dans la vallée où Nolwenn se trouvait tout à l'heure. Soudainement, Nolwenn entendit un capitaine crier avec colère à d'autres Orques :

- QUOI !! Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez perdue !!!

- Elle ne se trouvait pas où est-ce que le Grand Œil l'a fait tomber. Elle s'est volatilisée ! dit l'un.

- Il faut la retrouver à tout prix ! Avant que le Grand Œil ne le sache, car sinon Il vous réduira en poussières en un clin d'œil !! dit le capitaine. Retrouvez-là !! Aller !! Cherchez dans tous les souterrains et les alentours !! Regardez aussi parmi les rangs qui partent en guerre, on ne sait jamais, si elle se cache parmi eux ! Aller !!

Nolwenn commença à avoir de plus en plus peur. Ils allaient fouiller les rangs. Elle était fichu, malgré cela, elle tenta tout de même de garder son calme. Le capitaine et quelques autres s'approchèrent des rangs qui étaient toujours en mouvement. Ils les regardèrent de haut sur des rochers.

Nolwenn allait passer en avant d'eux dans quelques secondes. Elle tenta d'avoir l'attitude des autres Orques du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle respirait difficilement et son cœur repartit en trombe. Dès qu'elle passa devant le capitaine, elle ne regarda pas, mais elle l'entendit dire au autre :

- Aller ! Laissez faire ça me surprendrait qu'elle soit là ! Une petite sorcière dans son genre serait bien plus peureuse !

Puis, il partit chercher ailleurs. Nolwenn fut tellement soulagée en elle-même, mais elle devait rester dans son rôle, car elle ignorait ce qui l'attendait. Peut-être quelque chose de plus dangereux encore.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elle releva la tête et vit devant elle plusieurs bateaux sur l'eau. Ils devaient sûrement embarquer dedans, mais pour aller où ? Nolwenn l'ignorait.

Le matin était depuis un bon moment commencé au Rohan. Legolas et Aragorn discutaient, puis Legolas lui raconta ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière avant qu'il se réveille.

- Es-tu sûr que c'était la voix de Nolwenn ? demanda Aragorn, intrigué.

- Je crois bien que oui… J'aimerais en faire part à Gandalf, il pourrait mieux comprendre ce qui c'est passé, mais il est partit… répondit Legolas.

- Sûrement… On va le revoir, j'en suis convaincu…dit Aragorn. Cette voix était peut-être un signe que Nolwenn est encore en vie… quelque part…

- J'espère… C'est la deuxième fois qu'on pense qu'elle est morte… la première quand elle est tombée de la falaise, puis la deuxième avec la Palantir… il faudra combien de fois avant qu'elle ne meure véritablement ? Je préfère penser qu'elle est morte en ce moment plutôt que d'espérer encore une fois qu'elle est en vie pendant une éternité de temps… Je ne me ferai pas d'illusion… Je n'ai pas envi de devenir dépressif après avoir attendu pendant toute une vie d'homme à ne faire qu'espérer sans borne de revoir une personne qui a toute mon amitié sans qu'elle le sache et qui ne reviendra probablement pas…

Aragorn ne sut quoi dire, alors il ne dit rien.

À la lueur du deuxième jour environ, Aragorn qui était à l'extérieur vit les feux d'alarmes allumés et il courut avertir le Roi qui rassembla ses troupes pour la guerre.

Nolwenn et le reste de l'armée voguaient depuis un bon moment. Nolwenn pagayait avec les autres et sans arrêt. Elle en avait mal aux bras. Cela paraissait qu'elle n'avait pas la ténacité des Orques, mais elle devait tenir bon pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

Une épaisse brume les entourait et les cachait bien. Nolwenn vit au long à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux, malgré la brume, une ville construite de pierre, une ville faite par les hommes. C'était Osgiliath. Nolwenn ne savait pas pourquoi elle savait son nom, mais peut importait. Elle pensa à un plan pour s'éclipser. Comment allait-t-elle se sortir de ce calvaire ?

À Osgiliath, le capitaine Faramir et ses hommes allèrent tous au fleuve pour attaquer les Orques qui allaient arriver par là.

- Tenez-vous prêt… murmura Faramir à ses hommes.

Les bateaux de l'ennemi accostèrent et les Orques commencèrent à descendre. Faramir en laissa passer quelques-uns et il en remarqua un qui avait une drôle de façon de marcher. Cela ressemblait à la démarche légère d'un homme en fuite. Faramir ne se laissa pas déconcentrer par cet être étrange et commença l'attaque. Ses hommes firent de même.

Après un bon moment, il remarqua que l'Orque qui marchait bizarrement tout à l'heure le suivait de loin. Faramir et ses hommes se retirèrent du fleuve, car il y avait trop d'Orques à proximité. Les êtres de l'ennemi gagnaient de plus en plus de terrain. Les hommes de Faramir avaient de misère à les repousser.

Faramir contourna un mur et cria à ses archers de tirer sur les Orques qui le suivaient. Ils tirèrent sur les Orques en question. Faramir cru entendre son nom venir de la troupe d'Orques sur lesquels on tira. Faramir tourna la tête vers eux et il vit l'un d'eux faire un saut très haut sur le côté pour éviter les flèches, mais l'une d'elles le toucha à l'épaule. Il tomba de l'autre côté du mur où se trouvait Faramir. Il retourna la tête vers son confrère qui lui dit :

- Faramir, nous avons plus en plus de la difficulté à les repousser ! La cité est perdue…

Faramir réfléchit et lui dit :

- Que les hommes battent en retrait, nous repartons pour Minas Tirith…

Faramir se retourna et le cria à ses hommes.

- Faramir… Seigneur Faramir…

Faramir entendit encore une fois son nom. Il s'approcha du mur où il se trouvait tout à l'heure. Il remarqua que c'était l'Orque atteint d'une flèche à l'épaule qui s'accotait au mur pour être à sa hauteur. Faramir brandit son épée quand soudainement l'Orque laissa tomber son épée et leva la main pour l'arrêter, puis il tomba assit dos au mur en toussant fortement.

- Non ! Seigneur Faramir ! Non ! dit une voix… féminin, oui féminin !

Faramir avait du mal à croire à cela. L'Orque, n'ayant aucune défense, fut approché par Faramir qui s'agenouilla et enleva le casque de l'Orque qui toussait encore un peu. Faramir vit une longue chevelure brune tombée sur les épaules d'une femme… une Elfe en réalité. Elle était belle et jeune.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites déguisée en Orque ? Et qui êtes-vous ?? dit Faramir qui n'y comprenait rien. Etes-vous une espionne envoyer par l'ennemi ?

- Non ! Je m'appelle Nolwenn et j'étais obligée de faire ça pour sauver ma peau des griffes de l'ennemi. C'était le seul moyen… dit-elle en s'interrompant, car son épaule lui était vraiment douloureuse.

- Et pourquoi me suiviez-vous tout à l'heure ? demanda Faramir.

- Car je ne connaissais que vous et je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. Votre m'est familier… mais ne me demander pas pourquoi je vous connais, je n'en ai aucune idée, car j'ai perdu la mémoire il y a dix ans, mais elle me revient seulement sous forme de prémonitions, dit Nolwenn.

- D'accord… dit Faramir qui avait un peu de misère à suivre, mais qui comprenait un peu tout de même.

Les Nazguls arrivèrent et attaquèrent. Nolwenn tenta de se relever, mais elle avait de la difficulté. Faramir l'aida.

- Il faudrait d'abord vous débarrasser de cette flèche… dit Faramir.

- Je pense que oui… dit Nolwenn en imaginant ce qui l'attendait. Je vais l'enlever…

Nolwenn empoigna la flèche et souffla un soupir pour lui donner du courage. Puis, elle tira net sur la flèche qui sortit. Nolwenn gémit.

- Ça va ? demanda Faramir qui l'aida à se maintenir debout.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux, mais ça va… Il faut partir tout de suite. Les Nazguls vont tous nous anéantir si on ne part pas…

Nolwenn enleva sa tenu d'Orque et dévoila son véritable habillement : blouse et corset blanc, pantalon et jupe bleu nuit. Elle avait aussi gardé sa cape noire.

- Aller venez, c'est par là ! dit Faramir en montant du doigts par où passer pour sortir.

Ils arrivèrent où les cheveux étaient à l'abri et tous les hommes encore vivant y étaient.

- Vous allez embarquer avec moi, ça ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Faramir près de son cheval.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Nolwenn.

Ils montèrent sur le cheval de Faramir et ses hommes le suivirent vers Minas Tirith. Nolwenn s'agrippa à la taille de Faramir du mieux qu'elle le put avec une épaule défectueuse.

Nolwenn leva la tête vers Minas Tirith, c'était une splendide cité.

- C'est _Minas Anor_, la cité des Rois ! dit Nolwenn.

- Oui, c'est son ancien nom… Vous êtes bien renseignée… dit Faramir surpris.

- Je ne savais même pas ces informations avant maintenant… Voici une prémonition sur mon passé, ça m'arrive sans que je m'en rendre compte, dit Nolwenn.

Soudainement, les Nazguls arrivèrent et attaquèrent plusieurs hommes autour de Faramir et Nolwenn.

- Attention ! Penchez-vous ! dit Faramir en apercevant les Nazguls.

Les Nazguls tuèrent un grand nombre d'hommes qui étaient autant à pied qu'à cheval. Nolwenn regarda vers la cité et elle vit un cavalier blanc s'approcher d'eux. Le cavalier brandit son bâton blanc et une puissante lumière blanche en sortit pour atteindre les Nazguls qui se replièrent. Nolwenn le reconnut, c'était Gandalf… avec Pippin. Elle fut étonnée et vraiment contente de le voir. Gripoil allait toujours à vive allure et il rejoignit les hommes qui restaient pour rentrer dans la cité.

- Une chance que Gandalf était là ! dit Nolwenn.

- Oui, en effet ! dit Faramir, aussi content de le voir à leur rescousse.

Ils entrèrent dans la cité. Ils étaient maintenant tous en sécurité et Nolwenn aussi enfin ! Faramir débarqua de son cheval et aida Nolwenn à descendre. La douleur de son épaule revint et elle grimaça.

- Vous avez besoin de soin, je…, s'interrompit Faramir en voyant Gandalf s'approcher de lui. Mithrandir, ils ont fait une percée dans nos défenses. Ils ont pris le pont et la rive ouest. Les bataillons d'Orques traverse librement le fleuve…

Faramir observa Pippin.

- Faramir, ce n'est pas le premier semi-homme qui croise votre chemin ? demanda Gandalf.

- Non…

Le visage de Pippin s'illumina.

- Vous avez vu Frodon et Sam ? Où ? Quand ? demanda Pippin, excité.

- En Ithilien, il y a environ 2 jours…

Gandalf et Pippin étaient vraiment content d'apprendre qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Nolwenn s'approcha et leva la tête.

Gandalf n'en revenait pas. C'était Nolwenn, mais avec cheveux mêlé et sale ainsi que tout le reste de son corps. Elle était en piteux état, mais peu importait, elle était en vie !

- Nolwenn !! dit Gandalf assez fort, en sautant de son cheval.

Il prit Nolwenn fortement dans ses bras et Nolwenn gémit de douleur, car elle avait mal partout.

- Doucement, s'il vous plait… dit Nolwenn quand Gandalf la serra un peu moins fort.

- Désolé…

- Ce n'est rien. Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir ! dit Nolwenn qui continuait tout de même à le garder dans ses bras. Plusieurs larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Gandalf se dégagea d'elle et il remarqua qu'elle saignait à l'épaule.

- Vous êtes blessée ? demanda Gandalf, inquiet.

- J'ai juste reçu une flèche dans l'épaule, ce n'est rien… dit Nolwenn en souriant, car elle s'en foutait, elle était trop contente.

Pippin s'approcha.

- Je suis vraiment content de vous voir saine et sauve. Je ne me l'aurais jamais pardonné s'il vous aurait arrivé quelque chose que je n'oserais pas imaginer. Je suis extrêmement reconnaissant, je ne l'oublierais pas… dit Pippin en la prenant dans ses bras, dès qu'elle agenouilla.

Nolwenn lui sourit et le remercia.

- Maintenant, il temps de vous soignez, sinon ça risque de s'infecter, dit Faramir, voulant conduire Nolwenn aux Maisons de Guérison.

- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire… Je (hésitante)…Je suis capable de me guérir par moi-même…

- Comment cela… C'est…c'est impossible… dit Faramir qui ne comprenait rien.

- Si c'est possible…Je… Je peux vous faire confiance ? demanda Nolwenn qui savait la réponse. J'ai quelques dons, dont un permettant de guérir les plaies plus rapidement.

Faramir avait de la misère à y croire. Un silence s'installa. Gandalf le trancha.

- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? demanda Gandalf qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils se connaissaient.

- Ce serais mieux que je vous raconte tout depuis le début, ce serais plus simple… dit Nolwenn.

- Évidemment, où avez-vous «atterri» en quelque sorte ? demanda Pippin, curieux.

- Patience… dit Nolwenn qui gémit, elle était morte de fatigue. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis un très long moment et elle avait forcé comme jamais.

Nolwenn commença à avoir des étourdissements et à perdre l'équilibre. Gandalf et Faramir la rattrapèrent et la menèrent sur un banc tout prêt.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour vous mettre dans cet état, Nolwenn ? demanda Gandalf.

Nolwenn se prit la tête qui était devenue douloureuse.

- Je n'en ai pas la force… Je suis désolée… Je…

- Non… non, ça ne fait rien. Ne soyez pas désolée, Nolwenn… Après ce qui vous êtes arrivé…dit Gandalf.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui m'est arrivée, Gandalf, même dans vos pires cauchemars… dit Nolwenn, désespérée par ce qui c'était passé. J'ai vécu les plus grandes peurs de ma vie, Gandalf…

Nolwenn baissa la tête, horrifiée. Gandalf fut grandement touché et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

- Heureusement, maintenant, c'est fini… dit Gandalf.

Nolwenn se dégagea et lui sourit. Gandalf était presque qu'un père pour elle et elle en était très reconnaissante.

Nolwenn se redressa et mit sa main sur son épaule blessée.

- Voici la preuve qui vous fera changer d'idée à mon sujet, dit Nolwenn à Faramir.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Après quelques secondes, le sang se volatilisa et sa plaie se cicatrisa. Elle enleva sa main et Faramir vit que sa plaie était presque totalement guérie. Il était stupéfait.

- C'est très surprenant. Vous êtes unique, Nolwenn. Vraiment ! dit Faramir, sincèrement.

Nolwenn lui sourit, comme remerciement.

- Wow ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez capable de faire cela ! C'est très étonnant, Oracle du Rohan ! dit Pippin surpris.

- Maintenant, tu le sais… dit Nolwenn souriante.

- Oracle du Rohan ? dit Faramir qui ne comprenait pas ce surnom.

- Oui, Nolwenn est l'Oracle du Rohan grâce à ses dons de voyance, répondit Gandalf.

- Ha, d'accord… Dame Nolwenn, j'aimerais fortement vous présentez à mon père, l'Intendant…

- Heu… Avec l'apparence que j'ai. Laissez-moi le temps de m'arranger un peu au moins et de pouvoir reprendre quelques forces, dit Nolwenn, étonnée.

- Oui, c'est vrai, d'accord ! Venez, je vais vous conduire aux cuisines, dit Faramir en entraînant Nolwenn, Gandalf et Pippin.

Nolwenn put se rassasié, se douché juste à côté et nettoyé ses vêtements. De plus, elle raconta aux trois hommes ce qui lui était arrivée depuis sa disparition à cause du Palantir et Faramir put en apprendre davantage sur cette Elfe extraordinaire. Les trois furent très touchés et surpris par qui lui était arrivé.

Après quelques heures, Nolwenn était rendu beaucoup plus radieuse et belle dans du propre de la tête au pied, mais elle avait tout de même les bras et son épaule sensibles.

- Alors, maintenant, êtes vous prêtes à rencontrer mon père. Je serais très honoré de vous présenter à lui, dit Faramir.

- Très bien, d'accord et en passant vous pouvez me tutoyer. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir aidé, dit Nolwenn.

- Je n'ai quasiment rien fait… et toi aussi tu peux me tutoyer, dit Faramir en lui souriant.

- D'accord ! dit Nolwenn qui allait sortir avec Faramir, elle se retourna vers Gandalf. Gandalf, j'aimerais vous parler de quelques petites choses quand nous aurons le temps…

- Sans problème… dit Gandalf en lui souriant.

Nolwenn lui sourit à son tour avant de sortir avec Faramir. En ce dirigeant vers le sommet de la citadelle, Faramir lui demanda :

- Tu ne sais sans doute pas comment et pourquoi tu as tous ces dons ?

- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée… J'ai été chanceuse quand j'ai perdu la mémoire il y dix ans que je puisse me souvenir que je les possédais… Je n'ai perdu que mon passé, mais c'est la partie en moi qui me manque le plus, qui est la plus vitale, si je peux dire. Je ne sais pas si je vais la retrouver, mais j'ai peur que si je la retrouve d'un seul coup, ça me fasse un choc épouvantable d'informations…

- Ce n'est pas évident… mais ne t'en fais pas trop pour cela…

- Oui, je ne fais que ça…

Nolwenn mit sa main sur sa ceinture cherchant quelque chose. Elle soupira et Faramir le remarqua.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je n'ai plus mon épée _Anna_, elle est restée à Edoras… J'espère que je pourrais la récupérer un jour, s'il ne m'arrive rien avant…

- Je pourrais t'en prêter une autre en attendant… Une arme sur soi est toujours recommandée en ce temps sinistre…

- Je n'en doute pas… Je pourrais aller à l'armurerie après notre entretien avec ton père, si cela te va ? demanda Nolwenn.

- Sans problème !

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur la grande place pavée sur laquelle se trouvait l'arbre blanc du Gondor qui semblait perdre petit à petit goût à la vie. Ils montèrent les grandes marches et entrèrent. Nolwenn observa la grande pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle vit l'Intendant assis sur un trône pas très royal, bien entendu ce n'était que l'Intendant. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de lui et Faramir prit la parole.

- Père ? J'aimerais vous présenter une personne de grande importance au Rohan. Voici Nolwenn, nommée l'Oracle du Rohan.

Nolwenn s'approcha et s'inclina.

- Enchanté, dit Denethor sur ton quelque peu froid.

Nolwenn se rendit bien compte qu'elle ne représentait que peu de chose à ses yeux, mais elle demeura tout de même polie.

- Moi de même, Seigneur…

- Les rumeurs vont bien vite, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes bien celle qui a tenté de tuer le Roi et son fils à plusieurs reprises… dit Denethor avec dégoût.

- Je… Je peux vous assurer, Seigneur, que se sont de fausses rumeurs ! répliqua Nolwenn ce défendant. Je ne suis pas du tout ce que prétendre toutes les rumeurs à mon sujet.

- Père, je vous assure qu'elle ne porte aucun mal et qu'elle est bonne et importante aux yeux du Seigneur de la Marche. Un tel nom signifie de grandes choses, répliqua Faramir pour la défendre.

- Je suis navré que les rumeurs sur vous soient toutes fausses…dit Denethor sans aucune sincérité et Nolwenn le devina.

Il ne la portera pas dans son cœur, c'est évident.

- Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer. Je dois parler d'affaires importantes. Au plaisir…dit Denethor pour en quelque sorte se débarrasser d'elle.

Elle lui sourit poliment et s'inclina. Elle regarda Faramir.

- Tu peux m'attendre près des portes. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps… murmura Faramir à Nolwenn.

Nolwenn se retira et demeura près des portes. Malgré la distance qui s'en séparait, elle pouvait tout entendre de leur conversation sur laquelle elle demeura attentive.

Faramir raconta à son père la prise d'Osgiliath, mais en enlevant le passage où il avait rencontré Nolwenn déguisée en Orque. Ça aurait sûrement empiré la vision de l'Elfe par l'Intendant. Ensuite, il expliqua sa rencontre avec Frodon et Sam qui portaient l'Anneau de pouvoir au Mordor et qu'il les avait relâché.

L'intendant le prit très mal et Nolwenn surveillait sa réaction.

- Alors c'est ainsi que tu sers ta citadelle ; en risquant sa ruine absolue ? dit froidement Denethor.

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai jugé bien de faire, dit Faramir du mieux qu'il put.

- Ce que tu as jugé bien ? Tu as envoyé l'Anneau de pouvoir au Mordor dans les mains d'un Semi Homme sans jugement ! répliqua sèchement l'intendant.

Nolwenn en eut assez, elle répliqua tout en s'approchant.

- Seigneur, vous n'avez aucune idée et aucun droit de juger ce Semi-homme de la sorte ! De plus, un autre Semi-homme vous a offert ses honorables services, Peregrïn Touque. N'est-ce pas la preuve que les Semi-Hommes sont bien plus généreux et courageux que bien des hommes !? Ne les jugez pas trop vite, seulement lorsqu'un acte de votre fils ne parait pas noble à vos yeux ! Cet acte est peut-être bien plus grandiose que vous le pensez…dit Nolwenn qui réalisa qu'elle venait d'apprendre par elle-même que Pippin avait offert ses services à l'Intendant.

Faramir fut touché par cette réplique, mais n'avait pas hâte de voir la réaction de son père. L'intendant fusillait du regard Nolwenn et elle en retour le maintenu sans relâche. Puis, il détourna les yeux dans le vide pendant un bon moment. Faramir regarda Nolwenn pour lui dire tout bas qu'elle pouvait disposer et de ne plus intervenir, qu'il allait régler cela. Nolwenn retourna près des portes à contrecoeur.

- Il aurait fallu le rapporter à la citadelle et le mettre en sécurité, commença Denethor tout bas comme pour lui-même. Le cacher au plus profond des ténèbres et ne pas s'en servir. Sinon dans la plus ultime nécessité…

- Je ne m'en serais pas servi quoi qu'il arrive. Même si Minas Tirith était en ruine et que j'étais le seul à pouvoir la sauvé. Je n'y toucherais point, dit Faramir.

- Tu veux toujours paraître noble et magnanime… comme un roi d'antan. Boromir se serait souvenu des besoins de son père. Il m'aurait apporté cet admirable présent, dit Denethor.

Nolwenn avait entendu, mais se retenu d'intervenir.

- Boromir ne vous l'aurait pas apporté. Il aurait pris cette chose et en la prenant, il serait tombé, répondit Faramir.

- Tu ne sais rien de ces choses-là ! dit à haute voix Denethor.

- Il l'aurait gardé pour lui-même ! Et à son retour, vous n'auriez pas reconnu votre fils, dit Faramir.

- Boromir était loyal envers moi ! dit Denethor en se levant. Il n'était l'élève d'aucun magicien !

Denethor recula et bascula dos à son siège. Faramir s'approcha de lui.

- Laisse-moi ! dit Denethor très froidement.

Faramir se retourna et sortit, suivi de Nolwenn.

- Je suis désolée… dit Nolwenn. J'ignorais que ton père… était… comme ça…

- Ça ne fait rien… Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il est comme ça… dit Faramir, nostalgique. Je vais te laisser, j'ai quelques affaires à faire. On ce reverra dans peu de temps…

Nolwenn regarda Faramir la quitter, elle n'osa pas le retenir. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul et qu'il avait bien des choses à faire en tant que capitaine.

Nolwenn se dirigea vers la suite de Gandalf et Pippin, espérant y trouver le magicien. Elle frappa et Gandalf lui ouvrit. Nolwenn fut contente de voir qu'elle pouvait enfin lui parler.

- Est-ce que je vous dérange ? demanda Nolwenn.

- Non, pas le moins du monde… répondit Gandalf qui l'invita à s'asseoir à une petite table ronde.

- Gandalf, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquez certaines choses sur ce que… Lui… Il m'a dit…

- J'y ai réfléchi de mon côté…

- Il a dit que j'avais un certain lien avec lui, un lien de parenté très lointain… mais j'ignore quel lien… Il y a un rapport avec mon passé, parce que je ne vois rien d'autre…

- C'est peu probable, mais j'ignore qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être…dit Gandalf tout y réfléchissant. Il faudrait que je sache le nom d'un de tes parents pour peut-être pouvoir le savoir…

- Oui, mais j'ignore qui ils sont……Aussi… Il a dit que je l'avais fait souffrir par le passé… Je me demande qu'est-ce que j'ai pu lui faire à Lui…

Gandalf réfléchissait.

- Vous ne savez pas cela aussi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Nolwenn.

- Non, en effet… Mais un jour, je suis sûr que je vais le savoir… je dis bien un jour…dit-il en souriant légèrement.

- De plus, il savait mon nom au complet, de la même manière que vous m'avez appelée… Il m'a dit son autre nom : _Gorthaur_…

- Il était appelé ainsi il y de cela plus d'un Âge…

Nolwenn resta bouche bée, elle était surprise et en même temps… apeurée.

- Je… J'aurais peut-être plus… plus de… Non, je ne préfère pas y penser, je me fais peur…

- Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur, Nolwenn, tu dois l'affronter si ton passé s'annonce à toi… dit Gandalf et lui prenant les mains pour la rassurer.

- Je sais bien, mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée…

- Courage… Tu en as bien plus que tu ne le crois…

Nolwenn lui sourit.

- Je vais y aller… Je vais voir si Faramir est bien occupé… dit Nolwenn se levant, puis avant de sortir, elle s'arrêta. Gandalf, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi… Bien entendu, je vous en demande beaucoup et je vous en demanderai sûrement beaucoup…et je m'en excuse…

- Nolwenn, tu n'as pas t'excuser… Je le fais par pur plaisir, si je peux dire… Car je sais que c'est important pour toi… et peut-être même pour l'avenir de ce monde qui porte une personne exceptionnelle qui mérite de savoir… répondit Gandalf qui s'approcha d'elle.

Nolwenn lui sourit, elle avait presque les yeux remplit d'eau. Gandalf sortit une épée avec son fourreau. C'était _Anna._ Les yeux de Nolwenn s'illuminèrent.

- Mon épée ! Com… Pourquoi vous l'avez prit ? demanda Nolwenn en prenant son épée et l'attachant à sa ceinture.

- Un souvenir au cas où tu ne reviendrais pas. Je l'aurais exposée ici même ou bien dans un pays Elfique où que tous auraient pu l'admirer et permettre de préserver le souvenir d'une grande Elfe…

Nolwenn lui sourit.

- Mon heure n'est pas encore venue !

- Aller, va ! On se verra plus tard…

- À plus tard… dit Nolwenn en sortant.

Elle marcha dans le couloir pour passer par la salle du trône en espérant ne pas croiser l'Intendant. Elle eut soudainement un petit mal de tête qui s'envola en l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle arriva à la salle du trône, elle y trouva l'Intendant qui écoutait Pippin faire son serment de fidélité. Faramir était également là. Nolwenn demeura près d'une colonne pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Pippin venait de finir.

- … Je ne l'oublierai pas et je ne manquerai pas de récompenser ce qui a été donné généreusement, dit l'Intendant, souriant tout en se levant devant Pippin.

Nolwenn fut surprise de le voir sourire.

- Haa… La fidélité par l'amour… La valeur par l'honneur… La parjure par la vengeance…dit Denethor en prenant place devant son repas.

Il redevint froid tout en fixant Faramir. Nolwenn ne put voir le visage de Faramir, il était dos à elle, elle ne voyait que le regard glacial de Denethor.

- Je ne pense pas que nous devrions laisser à la légère les défenses extérieures. Défenses que ton frère a gardées intactes…dit l'intendant.

- Qu'aurais-je dû faire selon vous, père ? demanda Faramir.

- Je n'aurais cédé ni le fleuve ni le fort, répondit Denethor tout en mangeant. Osgiliath doit être reconquise…

- Mon seigneur, Osgiliath est occupé, insista Faramir.

- Il faut prendre des risques. Surtout en ces temps de guerre ! dit Denethor. Y a-t-il un capitaine ici qui ait le courage d'exécuter les décisions de son seigneur ?

Nolwenn demeura très attentive.

- Souhaiteriez-vous donc que nos places eussent été échangées ? Que je sois décédé et que Boromir ait vécu ? demanda Faramir.

- Oui… Oui, je le souhaiterais…murmura Denethor.

Nolwenn n'en revenait pas, elle ferma les yeux et mit sa main devant sa bouche. Elle était sur le bord des larmes. Elle se mettait à la place de Faramir et elle se demanda comment il faisait pour se laisser parler de la sorte. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage, voir comment il réagissait. Elle observa au moins ses gestes. Elle vit la réaction de Pippin qui était demeuré là, il avait réagit comme elle. Faramir brisa le long silence qui s'était installé.

- Puisque vous êtes privé de Boromir… Je ferai ce que je pourrai à sa place… dit Faramir sans artifice. Il s'inclina et se retourna pour sortir.

Nolwenn se demanda comment il faisait pour rester magnanime face à ça. Faramir se retourna.

- Père, si je dois revenir, ayez meilleure opinion de moi… dit-il et il se retourna.

- Cela dépendra de la manière dont tu reviendras… murmura Denethor.

Nolwenn n'en revenait pas, elle voulait tellement intervenir et aller voir Faramir, mais il ne fallait pas. Quand Faramir fut sortit, Nolwenn manifesta sa présence et s'avança.

- Mon seigneur, comment avez-vous pu osez faire ça ? À votre propre fils !? dit-elle furieuse. Comment un père peut-il rejeter un fils de la sorte ? Faramir est beaucoup plus grand que vous le croyez… Bien mieux que certaines personnes dans cette pièce… surtout une…

Nolwenn faisait bien entendu allusion à Denethor. Ce dernier fut surpris de la voir surgir de l'ombre, ainsi que Pippin.

- Ce ne sera pas une vulgaire sorcière qui me dira comment agir dans mon propre château ! dit-il colérique. Et surtout comment agir avec mon fils ! Disparaissez de ma vue, sorcière !

Il se leva pour faire face à Nolwenn.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit ici ! Sortez, avant que je vous y oblige de force ! dit-il en pointant la porte. Vous n'êtes plus la bienvenue dans mon château… Retournez avec les vôtres, loin d'ici…

Nolwenn le fusillait du regard, elle détestait de se faire traiter de sorcière. Elle ne dit rien, mais son regard disait tout. Elle se retourna et sortit. Elle descendit les marches et poussa un cri de colère qui l'aida à se calmer. Comment Pippin avait pu offrir ses services à ce fou ? Pippin méritait mieux que ça, mais il est trop tard maintenant. Il devra lui faire face, seul à présent.


	11. Ch11Un nouveau voyage

_Chapitre 11 _ _Un nouveau voyage…_

Peu de temps plus tard, Faramir et ses cavaliers se dirigeaient déjà les portes de Minas Tirith, Faramir étant à leur tête. Gandalf s'approcha de lui.

- Faramir ! Faramir, votre père est devenu fou. Ne sacrifiez pas votre vie sans réfléchir. Vous pouvez encore reculer...

- Comment pourrais-je prouver mon allégeance si ce n'est en cet instant ? Cette cité est celle des hommes de Numenor et j'offrirai ma vie avec joie pour défendre sa beauté, sa mémoire et sa sagesse.

Faramir pressa l'allure et Gandalf s'arrêta. Faramir s'approcha des portes quand Nolwenn sortit de la foule pour venir à son côté. Il la regarda qu'un bref instant.

- Faramir, ne fait pas cette folie ! J'ai vu quelque chose, Faramir… quelque chose de grave qui va se passer… dit Nolwenn.

Faramir garda tout de même la tête haute, mais il avait bien entendu son amie.

- Je ne me trompe jamais sur ce genre de chose, Faramir… Tu peux me faire confiance…

- Je te fais confiance, Nolwenn… mais il est trop tard. Adieu… dit-il en passant la porte.

Gandalf vint rejoindre Nolwenn pour l'empêcher de sortir pour le retenir encore.

- Laisse-le…

Nolwenn ne quittait pas des yeux Faramir, le regard attristé. Elle se retourna.

- Vous savez comme moi qu'il va se passer quelque chose… Vous le savez. N'est-ce pas ? demanda Nolwenn.

- Je ne le sais que par déduction et logique… Mais toi, je sais tu le sais…

- J'espère que j'aurai tord pour la première fois cette fois-ci…

- J'en douterais… viens voir au moins…

Nolwenn suivit Gandalf jusqu'en haut du mur où était posté une rangée de gardes. Gandalf prit place, Nolwenn n'osait pas s'approcher pour voir si elle avait raison. Elle ne voulait pas voir l'horreur qui allait se produire. Elle alla à côté de Gandalf et regarda vaguement ce qui se passait.

- Mithrandir, Théoden viendra-t-il ? Est-ce que l'armée du Rohan viendra ? demanda un des gardes.

- Le courage est la seule défense qu'il vous reste, j'en ai bien peur… dit-il avec réalisme.

Nolwenn avait oublié les autres au Rohan, elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait les avertir qu'elle était toujours en vie. Ils ne le savent pas encore.

- Gandalf, il va falloir que je retourne à Édoras très bientôt. Les autres ne savent pas que je suis en vie… Il faut qu'ils le sachent…

- (soupir)… Si bien entendu, mais pas pour le moment. On a encore besoin de toi ici, surtout Faramir…

- Je sais… Vous n'allez pas m'empêcher d'y aller ?

- Non… Car je sais que tu vas faire à ta tête…

Nolwenn sourit. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir ça. Elle revint avec son visage triste en regardant au loin la bataille. Nolwenn baissa les yeux.

- Je ne peux regarda ça. À tout à l'heure… dit-elle en partant.

- À plus tard…

La nuit arriva malgré les immenses nuages qui étaient déjà là. Nolwenn ne put voir les étoiles et la Lune. Elle ne put également pas dormir. Elle alla prendre une grande marche juste quelques heures avant que l'aube se lève dans un bain de noirceur.

Dans un des couloirs du château, Nolwenn s'arrêta subitement. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur. Elle tomba à quatre pattes au sol tellement qu'elle avait mal au dos. Elle n'y comprenait rien, pourquoi ses cicatrices étaient si douloureuses. Elle gémissait et elle s'allongea au sol sur le côté. Elle avait toute la figure tendue de douleur. C'est comme si on l'avait poignardée dans le dos à plusieurs reprises. Elle entendit son nom et quelqu'un marcher à vive allure. C'était Gandalf.

- Nolwenn !?? Nolwenn !!? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?? demanda Gandalf qui était agenouillé à côté d'elle.

Nolwenn releva la tête.

- Mes cicatrices… Elles…Elles me font horriblement mal… dit-elle avec difficulté.

- Est-ce la première fois qu'elles sont si douloureuse ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui…

- Peux-tu te relever ?

Gandalf l'aida à s'asseoir.

- Viens, je vais te conduire à ma chambre, elle est toute près…

Il l'aida à se lever, tout en faisant attention de ne pas toucher à son dos. Elle arrivait à marcher, mais avec difficulté.

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre et ils entrèrent. Gandalf la fit asseoir sur le lit. Nolwenn garda ses bras tendus sur les genoux et la tête baissée. Elle avait quelques larmes aux yeux. La douleur diminua légèrement après quelques minutes, mais elle était toujours bien là.

- Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi ça arrive… dit Nolwenn. Ça ne devrait pas se produire…

- Il y a sûrement un message sous cette douleur… dit Gandalf qui réfléchissait.

- Le seul lien que je peux faire avec ça… c'est… commença Nolwenn qui réfléchissait malgré la douleur. Ça fait exactement 10 ans jour pour jour que j'ai perdu la mémoire et qu'aujourd'hui c'est la pleine Lune, mais on ne peut pas la voir…

- Étrange… Je ne comprend pas pourquoi malgré tout ça…

Soudainement, Nolwenn tomba sur le lit sur le dos. Elle s'était endormit. Gandalf n'y comprenait rien encore une fois. Nolwenn était réellement endormit, elle se sentait bien. Puis, elle se sentit légère tout à coup. Elle ouvrit les yeux et elle se vit sur le lit au dessous d'elle. Quoi ? Elle était belle et bien dans les airs en train de se voir, coucher sur lit en train de dormir. Elle vit aussi Gandalf assis près d'elle tentant de la réveiller. Elle se regarda les mains, elle les voyait, mais elles étaient quasi transparentes. Elle appela Gandalf à plusieurs reprises, mais il n'entendait rien.

« Je n'y comprend rien… C'est comme si j'étais séparé de mon corps… Mon esprit s'est séparé de mon corps, mais… mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi je me rends compte que je suis en train de faire un… un voyage…… astral !? Je n'ai jamais été capable de faire ça avant, pourquoi maintenant ?! Je savais que ça existait, mais…» se dit-elle.

Tout à coup, elle se sentit se déplacer vers la fenêtre ouverte.

« Woo ! Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas me séparer de mon corps !»

Elle sortit par la fenêtre toujours en flottant. Elle se dirigeait de plus en plus haut dans les airs. Soudainement, un puissant rayon perça les nuages noirs venant du Mordor. Nolwenn vit Gandalf sortir sur le balcon et regarder la fissure percée par la lumière mystérieuse. Nolwenn leva la tête vers la lumière, elle vit devant ses yeux une éclipse solaire. Les rayons n'étaient pas forts pour l'aveugler, comparé aux autres curieux qui devaient se cacher les yeux. C'était étrange, le soleil était supposé se lever que dans quelques heures. Ce n'était pas normal, pas normal du tout. Nolwenn alla contre sa volonté à une grande vitesse vers la percée et elle la traversa pour voir l'éclipse de plus en plus près. Nolwenn ferma les yeux de peur qu'elle devienne aveugle à force de regarder l'éclipse.

Nolwenn ignorait combien de temps elle avait garder les yeux clos. Elle les ouvrit et elle remarqua qu'elle avait atterrit sur… la Lune ! Le soleil était devant elle et elle se trouvait dans un immense vaisseau bleu moyen. C'était grandiose, superbe et remplit de lumières. Elle entendit une voix d'homme derrière elle dire dans un ancien Elfique :

_- Il est temps maintenant que le savoir te revienne…_

Nolwenn se retourna, elle était face à un grand homme qui la dépassait de quelques pouces. Il était beau dans une tenue de combat très chic et qui avait l'air ancienne, très ancienne.

- _Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_ demanda Nolwenn dans la même langue.

Une femme sortit de derrière l'homme et s'approcha. Elle avait des cheveux de feu qui ne brûlaient pas. Elle portait une robe longue de la même couleur que le Soleil. Elle était resplendissante. Nolwenn était ébahit et crut reconnaître cette femme.

_- Vous… Vous êtes celle qui était dans le Soleil et… et qui m'a sauvée des eaux ? _ demanda Nolwenn.

- _Si c'était moi…_dit-elle d'une voix douce.

_- Qui êtes-vous pour m'avoir aidée ainsi, alors que je ne vous connais même pas ??_

_- Oh… Tu te trompes, on se connaît bien, même très bien…_dit l'homme.

_- Alors qui êtes-vous ? _insista Nolwenn qui voulait comprendre.

_- Je suis Arien, une Maia, celle qui fut choisit pour conduire le vaisseau du Soleil pour que le jour soit… _dit la femme. _Et voici Tilion, un des anciens chasseurs du dieu Oromë, qui fut nommé pour conduire l'île de la Lune pour que la nuit soit…_

_- Enchanté… J'ai déjà entendu votre histoire par Gandalf le blanc. Il disait aussi que j'avais peut-être un lien avec vous… Mais lequel ? _demanda Nolwenn.

_- Nolwenn… Nous sommes tes parents…, _dit Arien.

_- Quoi ? P…Pour pour vrai ?_ commença Nolwenn qui fut foudroyé. _C'est la vérité ??_

_- C'est la vérité ! _répondit Tilion qui souriait.

Nolwenn se mit à pleurer. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle était devant ses vrais parents après tant d'années dans l'incompréhension. Elle savait en son cœur que c'était vraiment ses parents.

_- Viens ma fille ! Viens dans mes bras…_ dit Arien.

Les deux femmes s'approchèrent lentement et se prirent dans leur bras. Puis, Tilion se joignit à eux.

_- Tu dois maintenant comprendre bien des choses…_dit Tilion en se décollant.

_- Si ! _dit Nolwenn en essuyant ses larmes _C'est pour ça que parfois quand je suis triste la nuit, je me laissais bercer par la lumière de la Lune. C'est parce que c'était toi……papa !... Ça me fait tout drôle de dire ça, c'est la première fois… Je ne comprends pas comment j'aurais pu naître par contre… Vous ne pouviez que vous réunir que pendant une éclipse,… soit de la Lune ou du Soleil…_

_- Il y de cela bien des Âge, quand on a commencé à conduire chacun notre astre, j'ai commencé à être attiré par Arien, par sa grandeur, sa force, sa beauté… Peu de temps après, j'ai créé une éclipse solaire. Je voulais tant la voir de près, la rencontrer. C'était le seul moyen de ce voir: lors d'une éclipse. Si ça n'aurait été par ce moyen, on aurait manqué à notre tâche qui est primordiale pour tous êtres habitant Arda. Alors on s'est rencontré et Arien et moi, on est tombés amoureux dès le premier regard. Et se fut ainsi que tu allais être ce monde dans 9 mois… _dit Tilion.

_- Neuf mois passèrent et tu vins au monde, lors d'une éclipse Lunaire, car ton père ne voulait pour rien au monde manquer cela…On te nomma Nolwenn Isilfëanna, car en m'unissant avec ton père, nous venions de créer un être tout à fait exceptionnel, avec des dons… Moi, étant une semi déesse en quelque sorte, un sujet des Valar et Tilion un grand acolyte du dieu Oromë. Nous venions de créer une puissance unique ; toi : L'esprit, le don de la Lune en langue elfique. Mais c'était pendant le temps des grandes guerres entre les Peuples de la Terre Milieu et Morgoth… On ne pouvait pas te garder avec nous, c'était trop risqué. Le Mal aurait pu se servir de toi lorsque nous aurions été à l'ouvrage et profiter de tes pouvoirs, contre nous et ceux du Bien. Alors, Manwë, le dieu d'entre les dieux envoya un de ses aigles venir te chercher et te porter sur Terre, en attendant que les guerres se calment. Tu fus prise en charge par Galadriel, une Elfe Noldor, un des plus vieux peuples Elfe qui eurent marché sur cette Terre, elle étant une des dernières de sa race. Elle accepta de te prendre en charge, mais il y avait une difficulté : nous, ton père et moi, n'appartenions à aucunes races sur la Terre. Alors pour que tu puisses grandir, sans éveiller les soupçons qu'en étant d'apparence humaine avec un âge comparable aux Elfes, Galadriel te fit boire une sorte de potion pour que tu ressembles aux Elfes. Maintenant, tu en aies une véritablement. Comme je disais, Galadriel t'as pris sous son aile et t'a élevée comme sa propre fille, j'en suis convaincu, _raconta Arien.

_- Par la suite, nous ignorons totalement, ce qui t'ait arrivé. On ne pouvait plus te voir avant, ce qui nous a paru une éternité. Les guerres ont pris fin, mais il y de cela peu de temps et nous voilà dans une autre qui j'espère sera la dernière. Donc quand les guerres ont pris fin, ta mère et moi on s'est de nouveau réuni pour pouvoir te reprendre, mais tu avais déjà l'âge d'une adulte donc Galadriel n'avait aucune raison de t'obliger à rester avec elle. Nous ignorons où est-ce que tu as vécu pendant tant d'années… Alors on t'a cherchée chacun de notre côté avec les rayons de lumière que projetaient nos astres et on t'a enfin trouvée, il y a de cela presque 7 ans. Tu étais au service de Théoden au Rohan, nous étions contents de te savoir en vie et en sécurité. Mais on s'est bien vite rendu compte que tu avais perdu la mémoire, tu ne nous regardais plus de la même manière qu'autrefois. Ça nous a grandement chagriné… Tu as vécu pendant tous les âges de cette Terre, tout ça pour oublier tout en l'espace de quelques secondes. Tu savais sans doute plein de grandes choses que peu de gens de nos jours savent. Tu étais assurément importante, tu possédais tout le savoir que pouvais porter cette Terre. Il y a une grande partie de ta vie qui nous ait totalement échappé, mais il y aurait une personne qui pourrait remplir cette partie de ta vie : Galadriel. Elle vit encore en Lothlorien. Tu pourrais aller la voir un jour, si tu le veux bien entendu… _dit Tilion.

- _Évidemment !_

Nolwenn avait écouté très attentivement et elle avait quelques questions qui lui brûlaient des lèvres.

_- J'aimerais comprendre une chose. Quand vous m'avez trouvée il y 7 ans, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réclamée en faisant une éclipse pour que je revienne auprès de vous ?_

_- Nous ne pouvions plus… Les Valar ne voulaient pas nous accorder ce privilège dans ce temp-là. Alors on a du attendre 7 autres longues années. Nous ne pouvions plus créer d'éclipses, on en avait déjà trop créées contre les forces de la nature elle-même. Ça choquait les Valar de nous voir détourner de nos missions pour ça. Mais au début, ils ne comprenaient pas que nous faisions cela pour toi, pour l'amour de notre seul enfant. Ils t'ont observés et étudiés pour ce rendre compte que tu étais très importante pour l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu. Ils ont remarqué tes dons, certains d'entre eux que personnes sur Terre même à Valinor ne possédaient. Tu était unique et tu l'es encore aujourd'hui. Maintenant, nous pouvons enfin te voir et te réclamer… mais nous sommes limité par le temps, malgré qu'il soit beaucoup moins vite sur Terre qu'ici, _répondit Arien.

_- Mais nous nous sommes rendu compte que tu étais très attachée à la Terre du Milieu et que tu occupais une place d'importance. Alors nous te laissons le choix : tu peux rester avec l'un de nous jusqu'à une prochaine éclipse pour aller avec l'autre ou que tu retournes sur Terre, vaincre ce mal que as fait souffrir par le passé... Alors ? _demanda Tilion.

_- Bien entendu, j'aimerais retourner sur Terre. J'ai ma vie là-bas et j'ai des amis qui me sont cher. Mais si je retourne sur Terre, est-ce que je pourrais tout de même vous revoir ? _demanda Nolwenn, inquiète.

_- Ce sera peut-être possible, nos rencontres seront rares et courtes par contre, car nous ne pouvons plus vraiment contrer la force de la nature et celle des Valar en même temps pour te voir. Les Valar nous on obligés de ce limité seulement à une éclipse forcée à tout les 10 ans, sinon nous n'aurons plus jamais le privilège de te voir, si nous brisons cette règle, _répondit Arien._ Il y aurait peut-être lors des éclipses naturelles, mais ça risquerait d'être assez compliqué, ça te mètrerait en danger plus qu'autre chose… Alors je crois… qu'on va s'en tenir à tout les 10 ans…_

_- J'aimerais savoir, pourquoi j'ai fait un voyage astral pour vous voir, je ne peux pas venir d'esprit ET de corps ? _demanda Nolwenn.

_- Impossible ! Le corps est destiné à demeurer sur Terre, mais l'esprit peut de grandes choses, bien des choses inconnues encore… _répondit Tilion.

_- Est-ce que je pourrais raconter tout ce qui c'est passé ici une fois rendu sur Terre ? Et y a-t-il un lieu précis pour pouvoir ce revoir dans 10 ans ?_

_- À ta première question ; oui, mais tu devras le raconter qu'à 3 personnes de confiance, sinon nous aurions plus le droit de te voir. Pour ta deuxième question, se serait préférable que tu sois près d'un lit ou d'une chaise, car tu risques d'avoir mal quand ton esprit quittera ton corps qui s'est endormit précipitamment._

Tilion regarda la position des astres.

_- Le temps presse, l'éclipse est presque finie. As-tu une dernière question avant de partir ? _demanda Tilion.

Nolwenn réfléchit très rapidement.

-_ Pourquoi… Pourquoi ai-je des cicatrices dans le dos qui ont la forme d'une éclipse ?_

_- Car tu es née lors d'une éclipse et que c'est le seul moyen pour nous de pouvoir avoir un certain contact indirect avec toi. Alors quand elles te feront mal, ce sera un peu de notre faute. Alors tu te concentreras, tu penseras à nous et ainsi tu connaîtras quel sentiment nous t'envoyons ou lequel que nous sommes en train de vivre présentement. Ensuite, la douleur partira... Désolé pour la douleur de tout à l'heure, car ça te fera mal quand on te préviendra que tu pourras venir nous voir, _répondit Tilion.

_- Alors pourquoi je n'ai eu ses cicatrices qu'il y a quelques semaines seulement ? _demanda Nolwenn rapidement.

_- Elles ont toujours été présentes, dès ta naissance, mais elles ne se voyaient pas. Il fallait que ton sang coule dessus et que ta peau «s'ouvre» pour les libérer. Mais elles se sont découvertes lorsque tu as été… été battu, _s'interrompit Arien, attristée._ Nous étions tellement révoltés quand ça t'es arrivé, on n'était tellement impuissant, mais… il y eu un côté positif. Grâce à elles, tu as cherché, tu t'es cherché, pour enfin découvrir ton passé… Et ça a fait de toi une femme forte face à… ses horreurs. J'aime ta détermination, tu as la même détermination que moi ! Et tu as l'indépendance et le courage de ton père ! Une dernière chose, ne dévoilent pas ton dos à l'ennemi, car il sait ce que tu es et ce que es capable de faire, il pourrait te faire bien du mal. Même s'il t'a reconnu avec le Palantir, il ne faut pas qu'il sache que tu as retrouvé une partie de ta mémoire, grâce à nous et que tu es venu nous voir… Vite ! Il ne reste que quelques secondes avant la fin de l'éclipse !_

Les trois se collèrent très fort. Tilion lui dit à l'oreille :

_- Maintenant tu as la capacité d'aller où tu veux en faisant un voyage astral, mais n'en abuse pas, car aux yeux des hommes tu peux paraître comme un esprit du diable et du mal… Je sais où est-ce que tu veux aller alors vas-y, tu peux, mais ne te fait pas voir par n'importe qui. Tu as la capacité de décider qui qui peut te voir et qui qui ne peut pas. Tu trouveras le moyen dans ton cœur… Et laisse court à tes prémonitions, c'est le chemin à prendre pour retrouver complètement ta mémoire… _

Soudainement, Nolwenn se sentit attirée par le sol. Elle se décolla de ses parents. Elle avait une dernière question existentielle.

- _Quel est mon âge exact ?_ cria t-elle.

_- Tu es né le 24 octobre en 501 du 1er âge, il y de cela 8461 ans ! _cria Arien.

Ses parents lui envoyèrent la main et Nolwenn le leur rendit à son tour. Dire qu'elle ne pourra les revoir que dans dix ans et qu'elle avait 8461 ans ! Elle était vraiment surprise, pourtant elle paraissait assez jeune. Soudainement, les nuages noirs du Mordor se refermèrent et Nolwenn prit possession de ses mouvements. Elle était à quelques centaines de mètres du sol. Elle voulait aller à un endroit précis : où est-ce que le roi, Eowyn, Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli étaient. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait des ailes dans le dos comme celles des fées et oui ! Elles étaient petites, transparentes et avec une petite teinte bleuté, comme dans son rêve qu'elle avait fait il y quelques semaines de cela. Quand elle était au Rohan et c'était avant ou tout près qu'elle soit maltraitée.

Elle ramena ses bras devant elle pour avancer et se mit à avancer à une vive allure. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle se trouvait déjà tout près de l'Isengard qu'elle passa devant. Quelques autres secondes plus tard, elle était rendue au campement de l'armé du Rohan qui allait partir à l'aube. Elle atterrit au sol et soudainement ses ailes devinrent invisibles. Elle s'approcha du campement et elle vit le genre de plateau plus haut dans la montagne, elle savait que c'était là qu'était le roi et le reste de ses amis. Mais il y avait le campement au raz du sol, il fallait qu'elle le traverse sans être vu. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre et elle pensant à ce que son père lui avait dit :

«_… aux yeux des hommes tu peux paraître comme un esprit du diable et du mal… mais ne te fait pas voir par n'importe qui. Tu as la capacité de décider qui qui peut te voir et qui qui ne peut pas. Tu trouveras le moyen dans ton cœur… »_

Nolwenn, à ses mots, se concentra et laissa aller son cœur. Après une longue minute, elle regarda ses mains, elles étaient rendues invisible. Elle pouvait y aller. Elle courut jusqu'à la route qui menait sur le plateau. Elle se mit à marcher rapidement sur cette route qui montait en zigzags.

Soudainement, elle entendit des sabots derrière elle. Elle se retourna et elle vit un cavalier vêtu d'une cape noire. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Nolwenn.

- Nolwenn ?! Nolwenn _Isilfëanna _?! Es-ce vous ? demanda le cavalier tout en dévoilant son visage.

Nolwenn se rendit compte qu'elle redevenu visible pour lui seulement. C'était un Elfe. Il avait les cheveux et yeux sombre. Son visage montrait qu'il avait beaucoup vécu, mais Nolwenn ne le reconnut pas.

- Eee… oui…Pardonnez-moi, comment savez-vous mon nom ? demanda Nolwenn.

- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

- Non désolée, j'ai eu le malheur de perdre la mémoire il y de nombreuses années… dit Nolwenn un peu méfiante.

- Je suis Elrond, seigneur d'Imladris … Je vous aie connue, Nolwenn, par le passé. Ça me désole de vous savoir ainsi…

Nolwenn vit bien qu'il était sincère. Elle savait faire la différence entre les mauvaises et les bonnes personnes. Elle lui sourit.

- C'est la vie… Il faut garder la tête haute face à de tel obstacle… dit Nolwenn qui continua à marcher. Vous avez affaire au roi Théoden ?

- Non, à Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous le connaissez ? demanda Elrond tout en la suivant.

- Si, bien sûr ! C'est un de mes amis !... Mais… vous êtes vraiment loin de chez vous ! se rendit compte Nolwenn.

- Si en effet… C'est pour apporter de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles…

- Vraiment ? Les mauvaises sont-elles bien graves ?

- (soupir)…Si… ma fille A…

- Arwen, c'est ça ? coupa Nolwenn qui eut une pulsion prémonitoire.

- Oui… Vous vous rappelez le nom de ma fille ?

- En fait, je n'en savais rien avant maintenant… J'ai eu une pensée prémonitoire sur son nom et sur certaines parties de mon passé qui ressurgissent… Je suis désolé, je vous ai coupé…

- Non, ça ne fait rien…… Arwen est mourante… dit-il attristé. Si cette guerre est remportée par l'ennemi, elle va y rester…

Nolwenn fut attristée par la nouvelle, même si elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Arwen, peut-être seulement dans son passé.

- Je suis désolée…

Elrond lui sourit faiblement.

Ils arrivèrent au plateau et Elrond la quitta et lui dit au revoir. Elle demeura dans l'ombre se concentra et redevint invisible. Elle sortit de l'ombre et se mit à chercher ses amis.

Elle trouva le roi, Eowyn, Legolas et Gimli près d'un feu. Elle demeura derrière une tente et revint visible. Elle se demanda comment allait-t-elle se dévoilé à eux. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Alors elle y alla tout de même. Elle s'avança face à eux et dit pour qu'il puisse la remarquer :

- Alors ? On va la gagner cette guerre ou pas ?

Les autres levèrent les yeux et furent foudroyés par la surprise.

- Nolwenn !!! cria presque Eowyn en se levant pour prendra son amie dans ses bras.

Par contre, cette dernière passa au travers et tomba au sol. Elle n'était présente que d'esprit, pas de corps. Eowyn se releva et fut surprise.

- Tu n'es qu'un esprit, un fantôme ? Tu es morte alors !?!? demanda-t-elle sur le bord des larmes.

- Non ! Non ! Ne t'en fait pas, je ne suis pas morte, je suis en plein dans un voyage astral, mon esprit a quitté mon corps qui est à Minas Tirith…

- Tu es à Minas Tirith ! Alors comment s'annonce cette guerre ? demanda le Roi en s'approchant.

- On a absolument besoin de votre armée là-bas. Vous allez nous être d'une grande aide, mais j'ai peur que nous ne soyons pas assez… répondit Nolwenn. Mais gardons courage et espoir ! Aragorn n'est pas là ?

- Oui, mais il est avec Elrond, répondit le roi.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai…alluma Nolwenn.

- Alors on ne peut vraiment pas vous toucher ? demanda Legolas qui était à côté d'elle.

- Non, désolée… Tu ne toucheras que de l'air, répondit Nolwenn.

- Malgré cela, je suis énormément content de vous voir ! Sincèrement, je vous croyais morte pour de bon… dit Legolas.

- Et bien non ! Il va falloir encore me supporter ! dit Nolwenn en riant.

Legolas lui sourit.

- Encore ravi de vous voir encore saine et sauve, Nolwenn ! dit Gimli un peu à l'écart.

- Merci ! dit Nolwenn en lui souriant.

- Nolwenn, alors comment as-tu survécu ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec le Palantir ? demanda Eowyn qui venait d'allumer.

Nolwenn leur raconta que c'était Sauron qui l'avait fait venir au Mordor, ensuite son échappement et sa rencontre avec Faramir, puis avec Gandalf, ensuite avec l'Intendant qui était très froid. Nolwenn ne leur raconta pas ce qui s'était passé avec ses parents. Elle ne savait pas à qui elle allait révélé ce chapitre de sa vie, mais elle leur dit qu'elle fit la rencontre de ses parents grâce au voyage astral et elle dévoila leur nom et leur mission, rien de plus.

À la fin de son récit, ils furent surpris d'apprendre qui étaient ses parents.

- Alors vous avez quel âge exactement, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? demanda Legolas.

- J'ai 8461 ans…

Il fut ébahit de l'apprendre.

- Vous êtes nettement plus âgé que moi, c'est ahurissant ! dit Legolas, étonné. J'étais sûr que j'étais un peu plus âgé que vous !

- Y paraîtrait que non ! dit Nolwenn.

- Tu es encore une fois étonnante, Nolwenn ! Tu as pu une fois de plus surmonter d'énormes obstacles qui se trouvaient sur ta route, dit le roi. Tu as fait face à Lui… C'est…c'est grandiose !

- Merci !

Nolwenn regarda vers le levant qui allait venir dans une heure environ.

- Je dois y aller, on a besoin de moi à Minas Tirith ! J'espère de tout cœur vous revoir bientôt ! Vous avertirez Aragorn que je suis bien en vit, au revoir ! dit Nolwenn.

Nolwenn redevint invisible et elle s'envola dans les airs, les ailes visibles et déployées.

Après quelques secondes dans les airs, elle était déjà rendue à la forêt de Fangorn. Elle se donna une autre «poussée» et elle était déjà au dessus de Minas Tirith. Soudainement, ses ailes disparurent et elle tomba. Elle allait faire une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres, elle avait peur, tellement, qu'elle criait. C'était compréhensible, c'était son premier voyage astral à vie.

Subitement, Nolwenn se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait réintégré son corps. Gandalf était à côté d'elle, il paraissait inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, Nolwenn ? Ce n'est pas normal… demanda Gandalf qui lui tenait le bras.

Nolwenn alluma et elle décida de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé avec ses parents. Ce sera la première personne à qui elle en parlait. De plus, elle lui fit part de son petit voyage au campement de Théoden. Quand elle eut fini, Gandalf resta stupéfait.

- Donc, je savais bien que t'avais un lien avec eux ! dit Gandalf, souriant. Je suis très content de voir que tu as réussi à retrouver une partie de toi-même !

- Gandalf, il y a une question qui me vient à l'esprit et que j'aurais aimée leur poser… dit Nolwenn.

- Eh… bien, pose moi la et j'essaierai d'y répondre…

- Quel serait mon lien de parenté avec Sauron comme il m'avait dit quand j'étais là-bas ? Je vous l'ai déjà posé, mais en sachant qui sont mes parents, vous pourriez peut-être me répondre.

Gandalf réfléchissait.

- Je sais du moins que ta mère, Arien, était autrefois un des esprits du feu de Melkor…le dieu, maître de Sauron autrefois… Mais, maintenant, elle est bel et bien de notre côté. Ça, c'est sûr !... Alors je pense que c'était de ce vague lien qu'il parlait…

- D'accord… C'est trop loin pour que ce soit vraiment significatif… pour moi en tout cas… dit Nolwenn.

- C'était peut-être un moyen de t'effrayer quand tu étais devant lui…

- Peut-être bien…Haa… Quelle nuit ! Je n'ai presque pas dormi… Et je ne réussirais pas non plus à me rendormir, il est rendu trop tôt… dit Nolwenn en se levant. Je vais aller marcher tout en attendant l'aube… À tout à l'heure…

- À plus tard… dit Gandalf quand elle claqua la porte.


	12. Ch12Combat et expérimentations

_Chapitre 12 Combat et expérimentations _

Pendant une demi-heure, Nolwenn se promena un peu partout dans la cité, méditant sur ce qu'elle devra faire dans un avenir proche et ce qui venait de se passer. Elle pensa aussi au roi Théoden, à Legolas, Eowyn, Aragorn et Gimli… Ils leur manquaient déjà. Elle avait hâte de les revoir.

Soudainement, elle entendit bien des voix et les portes s'ouvrirent. Nolwenn n'y alla pas. Elle n'en avait pas le courage, ni la force de voir si Faramir et ses hommes étaient là.

Quelques minutes passèrent, Nolwenn cru entendre son nom, mais elle n'en était pas sûr. Elle regarda autour d'elle ne vit personne, si, elle vit Pippin, le regard remplit de crainte. Il vint la voir d'un pas de course.

- Nolwenn, venez c'est une urgence ! Faramir… Faramir est gravement blessé ! Il faut que vous veniez le sauver, Nolwenn. Il est le seul à avoir survécu, vite !

Pippin se mit à courir et Nolwenn le suivit d'un grand pas de course. Elle le savait, elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive, mais c'était arrivé. Pourvu qu'elle arrive à temps, sinon elle ne se le pardonnera jamais.

Ils arrivèrent sur la grande place pavée en haut de la cité. Ils étaient essoufflés. Faramir était tout près de l'arbre blanc et Denethor s'en décolla et dit en étant dos à lui:

- Mes fils sont morts. Ma lignée s'est éteinte…

Nolwenn alla rejoindre Faramir. Il avait reçu deux flèches presque fatales. Elle vit bien qu'il était encore vivant. Elle en fut soulagée.

- Faramir… Faramir ?!... Il est en vie ! dit-elle à Pippin près d'elle, puis à l'Intendant. Mon seigneur ! Votre fils est encore vivant !

L'Intendant ne l'écoutait pas.

- La maisons des Intendants, assaillie, dit-il en s'approchant du bort de la place. Ma lignée s'est rompue !

Nolwenn se concentra et fit arrêter le saignement des deux plaies. Denethor vit tout en bas l'armée du Mordor qui était presque à ses portes. Il était vraiment surpris par sa grandeur. Il en perdit la tête.

- Le Rohan nous a abandonnés. Théoden m'a trahi…

Nolwenn avait entendu ses paroles.

- Il va venir, mon seigneur ! dit-elle tout en tentant de cicatrisé les profondes plaies. Ça risque d'être long a cicatrisé...

- Vous ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! dit Denethor en se retournant. Éloignez-vous de mon fils ! Empêchez cette sorcière de jeter un sort à mon fils et de l'envoyer en enfer ! Éloignez-la de lui !

Les deux des gardes qui étaient là prirent Nolwenn, la soulevèrent et l'emportèrent hors de la place. Tandis qu'elle se débattait, elle cria :

- Non !! Non !!! Votre fils n'est pas mort !!! Il n'est pas mort !!

Les gardes la jetèrent dans les marches de pierre qui donnaient sur la place qu'elle déboula jusqu'en bas.

- Tu es aussi bien ne plus remettre les pieds ici et demeure loin du fils de l'Intendant, dit l'un des gardes à Nolwenn étendue sur le sol. Sinon tu auras affaire à nous !

Nolwenn avait mal partout, elle en avait marre d'être jetée de la sorte et aussi brutalement. Elle tenta de se mettre assit avec difficulté. Elle gémissait. Pippin vint la rejoindre avec hâte.

- Nolwenn ?! Nolwenn, ça va ? demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle malgré sa petite taille.

Nolwenn gémit de nouveau.

- J'ai mal partout… Aide-moi à me relever, s'il te plait…

Pippin l'aida du mieux qu'il pu. Nolwenn se rendit compte qu'elle avait retrouvé sa douleur à l'épaule et elle avait mal au bas du dos. Gandalf apparut, il courrait. En voyant l'état de Nolwenn, il s'arrêta.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?? demanda-t-il.

- Oui ça va, mais allez arrêter ce fou d'Intendant qui m'a largué de son château…

Gandalf ne dit rien et partit à la course.

- Abandonnez vos postes ! Fuyez ! Fuyez tous pour vos vies et de celles de vos familles ! cria Denethor à ses hommes.

Gandalf arriva et l'assomma avec son bâton. Denethor tomba inconscient au sol.

- Préparez-vous à vous battre ! cria Gandalf aux hommes. N'abandonnez pas vos postes !

Nolwenn s'assit et mit une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur son dos. Elle se concentra pour diminuer la douleur et cela marcha.

- Enfin, la douleur est partie, dit-elle à Pippin près d'elle.

- Vous allez pouvoir soigné Faramir, maintenant ? demanda Pippin tandis que Nolwenn se releva.

- Mais si les gardes ne me repousse pas de lui avant et ne me jette de nouveau dans les marches !... J'espère pouvoir l'approcher en tout cas ! dit Nolwenn, en lui souriant.

Pippin sourit à son tour.

Soudainement, ils entendirent des cris et de grands fracas de pierre. La guerre était enclenchée. Les catapultes de l'ennemi étaient en marche. Gandalf passa rapidement près d'eux, monté sur Grispoil. Il s'arrêta.

- Nolwenn, j'ai besoin de toi ! Viens ! dit-il en lui présentant la main.

Elle la prit et embarqua à l'arrière de Gandalf.

- Pippin ! Veille sur Faramir à distance, je reviendrai plus tard… Je sais qu'il survivra… dit-elle rapidement à Pippin, pendant que Grispoil s'en allait à toute allure.

- D'accord ! cria Pippin.

Nolwenn se sentait un peu mal de laisser Pippin et surtout Faramir, mais elle savait qu'il tiendrait le coup. Elle se retourna et prit la taille de Gandalf ne sachant où s'agripper.

- Dépêchez-vous, sur les remparts ! Défendez la cité. Tous à vos postes ! Retournez à vos postes ! cria Gandalf aux hommes qui se retournèrent et le suivirent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, Gandalf ? demanda Nolwenn, intrigué.

Il s'arrêta.

- Allez sur les remparts de second niveau et utilisez vos dons… dit-il en l'aidant à descendre.

- Quoi ? Pour faire quoi, Gandalf ? demanda Nolwenn.

- Vous verrez en voyant l'armée dans ses alentours ! Allez-y ! dit-il puis il partit rapidement au premier niveau.

Nolwenn ne comprenait pas, mais elle alla tout de même au second niveau jusqu'aux remparts. Elle avait une superbe vu de ce qui se passait, elle était en plein milieu de la cité et elle eut une idée pour être encore plus haute. Elle grimpa sur le toit une maison de pierre haute de 3 étages qui était collée aux remparts. Le vent faisait virevolter ses cheveux longs et sa cape. Elle s'approcha du bord et vit que si elle tombait, elle allait se retrouver morte dans le premier niveau qui assez bas qu'elle préférait ne pas imaginer la chute.

Elle vit plusieurs immenses pierres projetées par les catapultes de l'ennemi, puis celles de la cité se mirent en marche. Elle alluma subitement sur ce que Gandalf voulait qu'elle fasse, mais elle n'avait jamais tenté cela avant. Elle essaya tout de même. Elle se concentra sur une des pierres qui était dans les airs et qui se dirigeait vers la cité. Nolwenn mit ses mains en direction de la masse en mouvement. Juste avant que la pierre n'atteigne une maison, la pierre ralentit et ne toucha pas la maison. La pierre restait immobile dans les airs. C'était la première fois de Nolwenn faisait quelque chose de la sorte. Elle se concentra encore plus et projeta la pierre sur une des tours ennemis qui se brisa.

Nolwenn fut contente de voir que ça avait marché. Ce fut assez difficile, car elle respirait assez rapidement. Elle recommença avec une pierre qui fut projeté par une de leurs catapultes. Nolwenn poussa la pierre à une vitesse vertigineuse pour atteindre de plein fouet les rangs de l'ennemi. Elle recommença cette manœuvre avec plusieurs autres pierres. Elle put sauvé bien des maisons et bien des personnes. Plus elle continuait plus ça lui demandait moins d'efforts.

Soudainement, plusieurs cris stridents se firent entendre. Ils étaient tellement perçants que Nolwenn se boucha les oreilles. Elle vit arriver ceux qui avaient poussé ses cris, c'était les Nazgûls. Ils attaquèrent les hommes qui étaient à découverts et ceux qui étaient aux remparts. Nolwenn tourna la tête et en vie qui se dirigeait en plein sur elle. Elle était très à découvert, alors elle se jeta à plat ventre. Le Nazgûl passa qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle se releva quand il fut partit et subitement elle qu'il reculait de la cité comme s'il recevait de plein fouet des ondes de chocs. Nolwenn remarqua qu'elle avait brandit la main vers le Nazgûl. Était-ce elle qui l'avait repousser ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle réessaya sur un autre Nazgûl qui allait s'en prendre aux hommes qui était sur le premier rempart et où est-ce que Gandalf était. Elle voyait, c'était un petit point blanc qui se déplaçait. Elle mit sa main devant elle en direction du Nazgûl en question. Puis, il se dégagea du rempart où il était, ayant reçu un gros choc. Nolwenn fut vraiment surprise qu'elle puisse faire ça, mais ça lui demandait beaucoup plus d'énergie que de déplacer les pierres. Alors elle le faisait qu'à quelques occasions, quand cas de grandes nécessités.

Elle vit en bas que les tours que poussaient les trolls étaient vraiment proches. Nolwenn vit à sa droite un Nazgûl qui allait s'en prendre à une catapulte et aux hommes qui s'y trouvaient. Elle repoussa ce dernier avec de la difficulté, car celui-là était plus puissant que les autres. Ce même Nazgûl se retourna et vit Nolwenn perchée où est-ce qu'elle était. Il la fixait tout en fonçant sur elle. Nolwenn eut le temps de se mettre à plat ventre, mais elle sentit ses longues griffes s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle s'envola avec lui.

- Non !!! cria Nolwenn.

Nolwenn aperçut que si le Nazgûl la serrait encore plus fort, elle sera transpercée par une des griffes, alors elle se débattit, malheureusement sans aucun résultat. Elle se calma et se concentra sur la patte qui la tenait. La patte s'ouvrit petit à petit, Nolwenn força plus encore tellement qu'elle cria de rage. La patte s'ouvrit totalement, Nolwenn tomba et poussa un grand cri. Elle était à 20 mètres au-dessus des maisons du premier niveau. À quelques mètres avant de toucher le toit en bois d'une veille maison, Nolwenn sentit qu'elle tombait plus lentement. Sa chute fut ralentit et elle tomba tout de même sur le toit et le défonça. Elle tomba par la suite dans quelque chose de mou et léger. Elle regarda autour d'elle, c'était du foin. Elle était tombée dans du foin d'une grange d'un paysan. Nolwenn se leva avec difficulté. Elle déboula de la montagne de foin et atterrit sur le sol. Elle se releva, elle avait mal au dos. Elle fit disparaître un peu la douleur en mettant sa main dans son dos et avec l'autre elle enleva les quelques brins de fois qui étaient restés accrochés sur elle.

Elle sortit de la grange et elle remarqua qu'elle était près des remparts du premier niveau. Puis, elle entendit une voix familière :

- Visez-les trolls ! Tuez-les trolls ! Attaquez-les !

Nolwenn leva la tête et vit Gandalf crier ses ordres. Il se retourna.

- Nolwenn ? Je suis content de voir que vous êtes en pleine forme ! dit-il pendant qu'elle montait les marches pour le rejoindre.

Rendu à sa haute, elle le fixait.

- Vous voulez rire j'espère ? J'ai juste fait une chute d'une vingtaine de mètres pour atterrir dans une montagne de foin… Mais l'important c'est que je paraisse en forme, malgré tout… dit-elle en y ajoutant un sourire taquin.

Gandalf ricana silencieusement.

- C'était vous qui m'aviez ralentit dans ma chute, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Nolwenn avec le sourire.

- Si…

- Merci, encore une fois…

Gandalf lui sourit, se retourna et perdu son sourire. Les tours s'ouvrirent et une grande quantité d'Orques en sorti. Gandalf et Nolwenn sortirent leur épée et combattirent ceux qui étaient sur leur chemin. Nolwenn s'approcha du rempart et vit que les Orques tentaient de défoncer les portes, mais sans succès. Nolwenn se retourna et attaqua les Orques qui se trouvaient tout près.

Gandalf et Nolwenn se battaient côte à côte depuis un bon moment. Gandalf tourna la tête et vit Pippin s'approcher.

- Peregrin Touque ! cria-t-il.

Nolwenn tourna la tête en entendant Gandalf.

- Pippin retournez à la citadelle ! dit Nolwenn.

- Retournez à la citadelle ! cria Gandalf à son tour.

Gandalf et Nolwenn continuaient à se battre. Soudainement, un Orque fonça sur Pippin qui demeura figé. Nolwenn le vit et tua l'Orque en lui transperçant le cœur.

- Ce n'est pas la place pour un hobbit ! dit Nolwenn en se tournant pour tuer un autre Orque. Précipitamment, Pippin tua un Orque allait attaquer Gandalf de dos. Il venait de le sauver.

- Un vrai garde de la citadelle ! Allez, montez, vite ! Dépêchez-vous ! dit Gandalf au hobbit qui partit tout de suite.

Ils continuèrent à se battre. Soudainement, Nolwenn fut projeté au mur du rempart par un gros Orque. Gandalf le tua et vint la voir.

- Nolwenn ?! dit-il en lui prenant la main pour la remettre sur pied. Ça va ?

- Oui, merci… dit-elle.

Elle se retourna et vit une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

- Gandalf ! Venez voir !

Il s'approcha et regarda ce que Nolwenn fixait. Ils virent de grands trolls poussés une immense tête de loup vers les portes. Ils furent surpris de voir cette chose qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient dans de beaux draps. Ils se retournèrent et continuèrent à se battre.

Petit à petit la nuit tomba, malgré les nuages qui recouvraient toujours Minas Tirith. Gandalf avait laissé Nolwenn pour aider ceux qui étaient aux portes, tandis qu'elle se posta sur un toit assez haut pour qu'aucun Orque ne l'atteigne.

Les catapultes de l'ennemi commencèrent à lancer les immenses boules de feu. Alors Nolwenn se concentra sur une tout d'abord. Elle mit ses mains devant elle et la boule partit dans l'autre direction. Elle fit de même avec plusieurs autres, mais elle ne pouvait tous les repousser, alors il en a quelques-unes tout de même qui atterrirent dans la cité. Il y avait quelques feus qui furent présents un peu partout dans la cité.

Les portes tenaient encore bon à la tête de loup, mais elles allaient céder dans peu de temps, c'était évident. Soudainement, Nolwenn eut un mal de tête, elle se prit la tête et la douleur partit tranquillement au fil des minutes. C'était le signe que quelque chose de grave allait se produire, mais Nolwenn ne savait pas quoi. C'était sûrement dût à la guerre qui allait être difficile ou bien c'était peut-être un manque de sommeil. Elle n'avait dormit que quelques heures la nuit dernière et celle-ci, elle devra la passer éveillée.

Les catapultes cessèrent et Nolwenn décida d'aller aider aux portes. Elle y alla et vit Gandalf.

- Tenez bon ! Tenez bon ! cria Gandalf.

Soudainement, les portes se défoncèrent et ils virent le nez de la tête de loup. Le prochain coup allait ouvrir totalement les portes. Nolwenn se tint prête avec _Anna_.

- Vous êtes des soldats du Gondor. Peut importe ce qui arrivera par cette porte, vous maintiendrez vos positions ! cria Gandalf.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et tous furent surprise de voir entrer des sortes de Trolls grands de 3 mètres et armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils balayèrent les hommes qui se trouvaient sur leur passage. Nolwenn été un peu plus loin et une chance.

- Tirez ! Tirez ! cria Gandalf, également surpris.

Les archers tirèrent n'en tuèrent que peu. Suivi des Trolls, des Orques entrèrent et attaquèrent. À ce moment, Nolwenn attaqua, ces Orques étaient plus à sa hauteur que les Trolls qui partaient dans toutes les directions.

Après quelques minutes, ils durent se replier à cause des Trolls qui étaient vraiment dur à battre.

- Repliez-vous ! Ils ont fait une trouée ! Repliez-vous au second niveau ! cria Gandalf.

Il vit Nolwenn qui était tout près.

- Nolwenn ! Venez ! dit-il pour qu'elle puisse monter avec lui sur son cheval.

Nolwenn s'approcha, mais s'arrêta. Elle écoutait très attentivement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?! demanda Gandalf, intrigué.

- J'avais cru entendre une voix, mais ce n'était rien…

Nolwenn monta à l'arrière de Gandalf et ils se dirigèrent au second niveau. Ils montèrent une rue un peu apique tout en évitant les cadavres qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. Soudainement, Grispoil sauta pour éviter un gros amas de cadavres, ce qui fit tomber Nolwenn du cheval à la renverse. Gandalf se retourna, inquiet.

- Nolwenn !!?

Elle se releva pour s'asseoir et reprendre ses esprits, encore une fois son épaule lui faisait mal. Soudainement, une boule de feu descendit à vive allure, Gandalf l'évita et elle se dirigea droit sur Nolwenn. Elle eut à peine le temps de la voir qu'elle leva le bras malgré la douleur et elle repoussa la boule pour qu'elle puisse passer à côté d'elle qu'à quelques centimètres. Nolwenn sentit la chaleur, ce qui la déconcentra et lui demanda plus d'énergie pour bien diriger la boule à un endroit où personne ne sera blessé. Nolwenn lâcha prise quand la boule s'immobilisa hors d'atteinte. Elle respirait très rapidement, la boule lui avait prit bien des forces.

- Nolwenn ?!! demanda Gandalf qui descendit de son cheval. Êtes-vous blessé ?

- Non…ça va… C'est juste mon épaule qui est douloureuse…dit-il tout en se levant.

- Venez… dit-il en l'aidant à monter sur Grispoil.

Ils montèrent au second niveau lorsque quelques faibles rayons de Soleil perçaient les nuages. L'aube allait s'amorcer.

- Battez-vous ! Combattez jusqu'au dernier ! Battez-vous pour vos vies ! cria Gandalf à ses hommes tandis que Nolwenn descendait du cheval.

Nolwenn figea une nouvelle fois, elle entendait quelque chose et qui s'approchait.

- Gandalf !! Nolwenn !?? Où est Gandalf !!

Nolwenn se retourna ainsi que Gandalf qui avait entendu. Ils virent Pippin arrivé.

- Gandalf !! Nolwenn !! Denethor a perdu l'esprit ! Il va brûler vif Faramir !!

- Montez ! dit Gandalf en montant Pippin sur son cheval. Est-ce que vous venez, Nolwenn ?

- Quelle question ! Je vous suivrai au pas de course ! dit-elle.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda Pippin.

- Oui ! Oui, allez-y ! Vite ! dit Nolwenn.

Gandalf et Pippin partirent au grand galop. Nolwenn ne voulait pas courir maintenant, elle était fatiguée. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait courir très vite, mais pas quand elle était fatiguée. En tout cas, elle devait y aller. Pour Faramir.

Elle se mit à courir du plus vite qu'elle le pu, tout en tentant de trouver Gandalf et Pippin en avant d'elle. Elle les vit, ils étaient à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Il contournait un coin de rue. Elle arriva au coin, mais elle ne les vit pas. Elle continua à courir où est-ce qu'elle supposait qu'ils s'étaient dirigés.

Nolwenn entendit soudainement, un cri strident. Elle sentit qu'elle devait voir où est-ce que ça provenait. Elle s'arrêta dans un coin de rue, elle sortit la tête et vit à sa droite un Nazgûl posé en avant de Gandalf et Pippin.

- … Tombez dans le néant qui vous attend, vous et votre maître, dit Gandalf tout en gardant son bâton en avant de lui, prêt.

Le roi sorcier répondit d'une voix grave et profonde :

- Ne reconnais-tu pas la mort quand tu la vois, vieil homme ? dit-il en sortant son épée. Mon heure est venue.

Un bruit strident se fit entendre. Puis soudainement, le bâton de Gandalf se brisa et Gandalf et Pippin tombèrent du cheval. Gandalf tenta de se lever, mais le Nazgûl était trop proche. Nolwenn vit pour une des rares fois, la peur dans le visage du magicien. Elle décidait d'intervenir. Elle sortit de sa cachette et sortit son épée. Elle alla entre Gandalf et le Nazgûl.

- Retourne d'où tu viens ! Retourne dans la noirceur de ton monde et ne reviens jamais ! dit-elle furieuse et menaçante.

- Sorcière ! Tu as échoué, vous avez échoué. Le monde des Hommes va s'effondrer, dit-le roi en brandissant son épée.

Mystérieusement, on entendit un cor, celui du Rohan. L'armée arriva en même temps que les forts rayons du Soleil. Tous restèrent figés, jusqu'à ce que le Nazgûl parte. Nolwenn se retourna et aida Gandalf à se relever.

- Merci…

- C'est naturel… Allez vite ! dit-elle en partant à courir.

Gandalf et Pippin la suivirent avec Grispoil. Ils arrivèrent où est-ce que Denethor et Faramir étaient. Devant les portes closes, Nolwenn s'avança et projeta ses bras comme si elle ouvrait de grandes portes et les portes s'ouvrirent devant elle. Elle vit Denethor en signe de croix et les gardes qui se trouvaient tout autour s'apprêtaient à enflammer le bois qui était là autour des deux hommes.

- Cessez cette folie, Seigneur ! Votre fils est toujours en vie ! cria Nolwenn.

Denethor prit une torche. C'était une menace, s'ils avançaient, il allait lâcher la torche. Nolwenn s'approcha tranquillement et Gandalf s'approcha avec son cheval.

- Vous pouvez avoir fait de grandes choses lors de cette guerre, Nolwenn, sorcière du Rohan et vous Mithrandir, vous pouvez triompher sur le champ de bataille pendant une journée. Mais contre le pouvoir qui s'est élevé à l'Est, il n'y a nulle victoire, dit Denethor.

Il lâcha sa torche sur le bois et feu prit naissance. Nolwenn courut qu'à lui, suivie de Gandalf. Elle mit ses mains devant elle et Denethor tomba au sol. Pippin sauta de Grispoil sur le bois et poussa Faramir hors du feu. Denethor qui avait retrouvé ses esprits, regarda Pippin.

- Non !!! Ne me prenez pas mon fils !! dit-il en se levant et il prit Pippin à la gorge.

Nolwenn le déprit de son emprise. Gripoil se mit sur ses deux pattes de derrière et avec celle de devant, il poussa Denethor dans le feu. Nolwenn, elle, était agenouillée auprès de Faramir qui entrouvrit les yeux vers son père qui le regardait.

Denethor poussa un hurlement, car il était pris en feu. Il sauta au sol et courut sur la grande place et sauta du haut de la cité.

- Ainsi disparaît l'Intendant Denethor, fils d'Echtelion, dit Gandalf pour lui-même.

- Faramir ! Faramir… dit Nolwenn.

Il avait refermé les yeux, mais il était toujours vivant. Elle regarda ses plaies qui étaient presque guéri, elle avait réussit à le sauvé.

- Messieurs !? Veillez l'emportez à la maison de guérison je vous pris, il n'a besoin qu'un peu de repos pour qu'il puisse reprendre des forces…dit-elle aux hommes qui étaient là.

Ils le mirent sur la même sorte planche ou de civière que tout à l'heure, Nolwenn les aida et ils partirent avec Faramir sur leurs épaules. Tous sortirent de la pièce et Nolwenn se retourna vers Gandalf.

- Gandalf, pourrais-je emprunter Gripoil, car j'aimerais aller combattre auprès des Rohirrims… Je sens qu'il faut absolument que j'y ailles… demanda Nolwenn.

- S'il veut bien se laisser monter, d'accord, dit Gandalf en approchant Gripoil d'elle.

Gripoil la regarda de ses yeux profonds. Nolwenn inclina légèrement la tête par signe de respect. Elle s'approcha et lui toucha la tête et le cou. Il était resté docile jusqu'à maintenant. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille en elfique :

_« Tu peux me faire confiance, Gripoil… Je suis digne de confiance et j'ai un grand respect pour les grands seigneurs, tel que toi… Tu as foulé cette Terre avec noblesse… Et je vais toujours respecter cela... Et tout les tiens également… Me permettrais-tu de me faire part de ta grande agilité et ta rapidité ?...»_

C'est tout ce que Gandalf a pu comprendre, car elle parlait d'un Elfique très ancien et c'était dur de tout comprendre. Quand elle eut fini, Gripoil abaissa la tête, c'était le signe que oui.

Nolwenn le monta et lui murmura où elle voulait aller et elle partit rapidement.

- À plus tard ! Et merci encore ! cria presque Nolwenn à Gandalf.

Gripoil ne s'arrêta pas et Nolwenn tua quelques Orques qui étaient sur son chemin. Elle fit arrêter Gripoil et vit devant elle un cavalier du Rohan seul qui était montrer sur un cheval blanc et qui criait :

- Wô !! Arrête !!!Wôooo !!!

Il avait beau tiré très fort sur les rennes et lui crier d'arrêter, il ne s'arrêtait pas. Ce cheval était très têtu et déterminé. Il se dirigeait droit dans la direction de Nolwenn. Le cheval s'arrêta net à côté d'elle.

- Est-ce que tout va bien avec votre cheval ? demanda Nolwenn.

- Non, pas vraiment. Dès que je suis arrivé, il a décidé de faire à sa tête et d'entrer dans la cité, malgré tous les bataillons d'Orque qui était sur son chemin. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Sauf ici, il a décidé d'arrêter. Il est très étrange. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas mon vrai cheval, il appartenait à quelqu'un qui est décédé il y a peu de temps… dit le cavalier.

Nolwenn observait ce cheval depuis tout à l'heure.

- Galathilion !!! C'est mon cheval !! La personne qui est supposément morte c'était moi, mais je ne suis pas morte ! Rendez-moi mon cheval ! dit Nolwenn.

- Comment puis-je vous faire confiance ? On ne donne pas son cheval au premier venu…

- C'est le mien et non le vôtre… Vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui !

- C'est cela ! Alors prouvez-moi que c'est bien le vôtre… dit-il en ricanant.

- _Galathilion, c'est moi ! Pourrais-tu faire tomber cet homme, s'il te plait ! Il croit que lui appartient… _

Le cheval hennit et fit tomber le cavalier au sol.

- Alors vous voyez bien que c'est le mien, il a fait exactement, ce que je lui ai dit !

- Peut-être, mais moi je n'ai rien compris de votre ordre dans une langue que je ne connais même pas !

- Galathilion, fixe-le dans les yeux… Et dès que tu sentiras qu'il a vraiment peur tu me le diras…

Le cheval se retourna vers le cavalier qui s'était relevé. Il baissa la tête et fixa dans ciller et sans bouger un membre. Le visage du cavalier commença à se crisper de peur. Le cheval hennit.

- D'accord ! D'accord, c'est bien le vôtre… dit-il avant de s'enfuir très loin la peur toujours au visage.

Nolwenn débarqua de Gripoil et alla prendre Galathilion dans ses bras.

- _Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je ne savais pas si j'allais te revoir un jour… Maintenant on ne se quittera plus…_

Nolwenn se retourna vers Gripoil.

- Gripoil, je te remercie pour cette courte balade. Je m'arrangerai avec Galathilion. Tu es libre d'aller où te le désire maintenant.

Gripoil hennit et vint coller un museau sur la joue de Nolwenn. Elle sourit face cette marque d'affection. Ensuite, il partit au grand galop. Nolwenn monta sur son vrai cheval.

- Maintenant Galathilion, sortons de cette cité ! Allez !

Ils partirent à une grande vitesse et aucun obstacle ne les arrêta. Pas même les Orques et les Trolls qui étaient près des portes. Elle réussit à traverser par la porte principale et elle alla vers les Rohirrims.

Elle vit Théoden crier à ses hommes :

- Poussez-les vers le fleuve !!

Nolwenn arriva près du roi.

- Je suis contente de vous voir, mon seigneur ! dit-elle.

Théoden tourna la tête.

- Nolwenn !! Enfin, je peux te voir en chair et en os, ou bien de corps et d'esprit ! dit-il surpris et content de la voir.

Nolwenn lui sourit, tandis qu'il lui prit la main pour être sûr qu'elle était bien là. Soudainement, un cor retentit. Ils tournèrent la tête et ils virent des Oliphants sortirent de l'ombre. Ils étaient gigantesques et ils portaient sur leur dos toute une garnison de soldats dans des tours.

- Formez une ligne ! Formez la ligne ! cria Théoden à ses hommes.

Nolwenn se joignit au rang. Ils attaquèrent de front. Nolwenn ne bougea pas. Elle demeura devant ces bêtes. Elle se concentrait énormément. Elle mit une main en avant d'elle et l'Oliphant bascula sur le côté, il fut incapable de se relever. Nolwenn avait réussit, mais ça lui demandait beaucoup à chaque fois. Nolwenn partit au galop, car d'autres Oliphants allaient dans sa direction. Elle évita les flèches de ceux qui étaient sur les Oliphants, les pattes et les grosses chaînes recouvertes de pics pointus et tranchants. Nolwenn prit une lance qui était plantée dans le sol et visa l'homme qui conduisait l'Oliphant qui était face à elle. Elle le tua et l'Oliphant bascula sur le côté, car Nolwenn venait de lever la main sur lui. Eomer aussi fit la même chose avec une lance et il réussit à stabiliser deux Oliphants qui ont rentré l'un dans l'autre.

- Jolie coup, Eomer ! dit Nolwenn qui était près de lui.

- Merci ! Eee… Nolwenn ? Es-ce vous ? Vous êtes en vie ! Je suis ravi de vous voir ! dit-il surpris et content.

- Merci, moi aussi !

- Reformez la ligne !! cria Théoden à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Eomer alla se placer, mais Nolwenn demeura là.

Un Nazgûl apparut et il fonçait droit sur le roi. Nolwenn vit pourquoi elle devait venir les rejoindre. Elle avait sentit cela. Le roi ne bougeait pas. Nolwenn tenta de repousser le Nazgûl, mais ça ne marchait presque pas. Pourtant elle se concentrait d'avantage, mais sans succès. Nolwenn n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant, quand une personne qui lui était chère en avait vraiment besoin ? Nolwenn releva subitement la tête. Le Nazgûl avait jeté le roi au sol. Il était sous son cheval, encore en vie. Nolwenn vit un cavalier se mettre entre le Nazgûl qui s'approchait et le roi.

Tout à coup, Nolwenn sentit une forte douleur dans son épaule qui avait été blessé il y a quelques jours de cela. Elle tomba de son cheval et remarqua qu'elle avait reçu une flèche au même endroit. Elle était vraiment malchanceuse. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que d'autres Oliphants étaient dans les parages et que les soldats dessus tiraient toujours. Galathilion s'agenouilla auprès de Nolwenn. Elle enleva la flèche et poussa un petit cri de douleur. Elle exerça une bonne pression sur la plaie et elle fit arrêter le saignement. La douleur demeura tout de même présente. Elle s'accota le dos sur Galathilion et regarda en direction du roi. Le Nazgûl était au sol la tête tranchée et le roi sorcier attaquait le cavalier avec une énorme et menaçante massue qu'il évitait. Un coup allait lui arriver dessus très violement, alors Nolwenn vit ralentir la rapidité de la massue, mais ça n'empêcha pas au cavalier de tomber sur le cheval de Théoden.

Nolwenn vit au loin une armée de fantôme attaquer les Orques et elle vit trois petits points qui se battaient. Cette armée venait des profondeurs de la montagne, Nolwenn le savait, ils venaient du temps jadis. Ce fut un autre flash du passé de Nolwenn. Les trois personnages se rapprochaient d'elle, mais sans la voir encore. Elle était comme cachée derrière Galathilion. Nolwenn entendit une voix familière.

- Dix-sept !... Dix-huit !...

C'était Gimli qui comptait ses victimes. Nolwenn vit par la suite Legolas monté sur un Oliphant et il fit tomber tout ceux qui étaient dessus. Puis il tua l'Oliphant. C'était très remarquable. Nolwenn se leva et Galathilion demeura là sous l'ordre de sa maîtresse. Elle regarda en direction du roi sorcier qui explosa, le cavalier l'avait tué, mais elle vit bien que ce n'était pas un homme. C'était Eowyn. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Nolwenn le savait bien. Enfin, elle croyait le savoir. Elle vit également l'armée de fantômes traversée les murs de la cité au grand complet.

Nolwenn alla voir Eowyn. Elle marcha dans sa direction, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait une jambe mal en point. Elle était douloureuse. Donc, elle marcha avec lenteur et difficulté. Elle arriva près d'Eowyn et de Théoden. Elle s'agenouilla.

- Nolwenn… dit Eowyn, en se retournant vers son oncle.

- Eowyn… Nolwenn… Je vais rejoindre mes ancêtres. Je n'aurais pas honte désormais… Laissez-moi m'en aller…

- Non, mon seigneur… J'ai tend de questions, non… dit Nolwenn, sur le bord de larmes.

- Tu trouveras toutes les réponses dans ton cœur… Nolwenn, dit-il, puis il regarda Eowyn. …Eowyn…

Eowyn partit à pleurer suivi par Nolwenn. Eowyn se colla au près du roi tandis que Nolwenn pleurais tout en ayant les mains dans son visage. Elle voulait lui poser des questions sur qui lui était arrivée y il a 10 ans… mais elle ne pourra pas. Elle pensa à la dernière parole qu'il lui a dit « Tu trouveras toutes les réponses dans cœur ». Elle le savait bien que son passé demeurera pour toujours dans son coeur, mais il y avait certaines choses qui méritaient d'être dit plutôt que sentit. Peu importait maintenant, il était trop tard, Nolwenn devra se débrouiller seul à présent. Elle s'arrêta de pleurer et elle leva les yeux au ciel et cru voir une petite ombre blanche se diriger vers les cieux. Elle crut voir les yeux de Théoden au travers des vapeurs. Elle entendit soudainement, dans sa tête :

« Je pars en paix… Je rejoins mes ancêtres… Moi Théoden, fils de Thengel, je pars en paix … et vous dit ; longue et heureuse vie… Ne pleurez pas pour moi… car je veux vous voir sourire de nouveau…»

Nolwenn sourit en voyant ce spectacle unique. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était la seule à le voir. Eowyn pleurait toujours près du corps de Théoden. Elle n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Nolwenn releva la tête et ne vit plus l'ombre.

- Je sourirai… toujours en pensant à vous… dit Nolwenn dans les airs.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? dit Eowyn tout en ayant les larmes, au yeux.

- Pour rien… Pour rien… dit-elle tout en gardant les yeux au ciel, le sourire aux lèvres.

Eowyn continua de pleurer sur son oncle. Alors Nolwenn la laissa seule, tranquille. Elle se leva et alla voir Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Gandalf qui étaient face à l'armée fantomatique. Elle boitait toujours un peu et elle avait toujours mal à l'épaule, alors elle s'arrêta à côté de Gandalf. Elle s'essuya les larmes sur ses joues.

- Bonjour… dit-elle.

- Bonjour ! Ravi de vous revoir… dit Gandalf, content.

Aragorn libéra l'armée et elle se volatilisa comme de la fumée. Le trio se retourna vers Gandalf et Nolwenn.

- Nolwenn ?! dit Legolas.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui toucha le bras pour être vraiment sûr qu'elle était vraie. Nolwenn trouva cela drôle et elle sourit. Legolas sourit également. Nolwenn se retourna et siffla, appelant Galathilion. Il arriva près d'elle.

- Dire qu'il fut pris en charge par un Rohirrim et ce dernier ne voulait pas me le rendre… En tout cas, je lui ai tout de même prouvé que c'était le mien… dit Nolwenn en souriant et caressant son cheval.

Les autres sourirent.


	13. Ch13Guérisons et grandes chances

_Chapitre 13 Guérisons et grandes chances _

Quelques minutes passèrent et on entendit un cri, un cri de douleur. Nolwenn et les autres retournèrent la tête vers la direction du cri. Ce ne fut que Legolas et Nolwenn qui purent voir qui s'était. C'était Eomer qui tenait Eowyn inconsciente dans ses bras. Le visage d'Aragorn se figea. Nolwenn ne mit à courir du plus vite qu'elle le put, malgré sa jambe douloureuse. Elle s'en contre fichait, tout en disant pour elle-même :

- Non… non, pas cela, non ! S'il vous plait, non. Je vous en supplie…Non !!

Elle avait la peur au visage, elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive, pas à elle, pas à sa meilleure amie. Elle s'agenouilla près d'Eomer et d'Eowyn.

- Est-ce qu'elle survivra ?? Dites-le moi ! Dites-le moi ! demanda Eomer, paniqué.

Nolwenn l'examina. Elle lui prit le visage. Elle ne sentait rien venant de là. Elle toucha ses épaules : non. Au cœur : non plus. Au bras droit : oui. Elle sentait quelque chose, quelque chose d'étrange, un mal l'avait affecté par là. Nolwenn n'avait jamais sentit ce mal. Elle devina de qui ça venait ; du roi sorcier, sûrement en le tuant.

- Elle est encore en vie, mais… Son bras droit… Le roi sorcier l'a atteint par là… dit-elle à Eomer.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli étaient là derrière elle.

- Aragorn, venez voir, dit-elle à ce dernier. Venez voir… Vous savez bien des choses sur la guérison… Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…

Aragorn s'agenouilla à côté de Nolwenn et prit son bras.

- Je n'en sais vraiment pas plus que vous… dit-il. Mais à nous deux, on pourra la sauver…

- Allez ! Portons-la aux maisons de guérisons, dit Nolwenn.

Eomer la prit dans ses bras. Les autres le suivirent. Gandalf remarqua que Nolwenn boitait.

- Vous êtes blessé, Nolwenn ? demanda-t-il.

Nolwenn se retourna.

- Je n'en sais rien… Ma jambe droite est juste douloureuse, ainsi que mon épaule, mais ça va…

- Vous devriez vous faire examiné, Nolwenn. Au cas où ça s'infecterait… dit Legolas.

- Oui, je sais, mais l'urgent ce n'est pas moi, dit Nolwenn un peu sèchement.

Ils entrèrent dans une des maisons et Eomer posa sa sœur sur un des lits bas et il demeura près d'elle, toujours inquiet. Aragorn réexamina le bras d'Eowyn, il était recouvert de traits sinueux bleu marin et noirs. C'était très étrange comme sorte de blessure.

Nolwenn qui était tout près, fut pris par les épaules par Gandalf.

- Maintenant, Nolwenn venez vous faire soigner…

- Aouch ! gémit Nolwenn ayant l'épaule douloureuse.

- Désolé…dit-il en la lâchant.

- Je viens… dit-elle à contrecœur, elle ne voulait pas abandonner son amie.

Gandalf la conduisit auprès d'une femme guérisseuse.

- Nolwenn, voici, Larissa. Elle va pouvoir vous aider, dit Gandalf, présentant une femme mûre en âge, blonde et à la voix douce.

Puis, Gandalf la laissa avec elle.

- Enchantez, Nolwenn. Venez avec moi, si vous le voulez bien, dit-elle souriante, tout en allant dans une autre pièce.

Nolwenn prit place sur un des lits.

- Alors, où est-ce qu'il faut que je soigne ?

- À la jambe droite, à cause d'elle je boite, mais je sais pas trop ce qu'elle a. Je n'ai pas regardé, dit Nolwenn.

Nolwenn enleva sa botte doucement et Larissa plaça sa jambe à l'horizontal. Elle releva son pantalon lentement, Nolwenn grimaçait. C'était tout de même douloureux. Elles virent qu'elle avait une grande fissure longue d'un pied sur le devant de la jambe.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave… dit Nolwenn.

- Ce n'est pas si mal, ce n'est pas encore infecté…

Larissa nettoya la plaie et la pansa d'un tissu blanc.

- Bon, voilà ! Il y a-t-il un autre endroit qui vous fait mal ? demanda Larissa en rabaissant le pantalon.

- Si, à l'épaule droite, j'ai reçu deux flèches au même endroit…

Nolwenn enleva sa cape et dégagea son épaule qui ne saigna plus. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang, c'est normal elle l'avait fait disparaître.

- C'est étrange, il n'y a aucune marque de sang, dit Larissa qui ne comprenait pas.

- C'est parce que j'ai empêché le sang de sortir et j'ai commencé la cicatrisation…

- Haa…… Alors c'est vous l'Oracle qui peut guérir ?

- Oui… Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça fait si mal…

Larissa toucha à quelques endroits autour de la plaie cicatrisée, en observant la réaction de Nolwenn.

- Là ?

- Non, ça ne fait pas mal…

- Là ?

- Non…

- Là ?

- Un peu plus à gauche…

- Là ?

- Aille !! C'est là ! C'est là !

- Je sens quelque chose de solide… Je crois que la tête de l'une des flèches est demeurée là…

- Ha, non ! Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, ma chère ! dit Larissa en souriant.

- Ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir…

- Je crois bien que non !

Nolwenn s'allongea et laissa Larissa percer son épaule pour aller chercher la tête. Nolwenn gémit plusieurs fois et elle poussa un petit cri quand elle réussit à enlever la tête qu'elle lui montra par la suite.

- Bon… C'est fait…Navrez, mais je ne veux pas garder la tête en souvenir ! dit Nolwenn en riant.

-Évidemment ! dit Larissa en riant.

Larissa mit un pansement et Nolwenn mit la main dessus pour commencer la cicatrisation. Elle fit de même pour sa jambe.

- Ça va guérir très rapidement en ayant déjà enclenché la cicatrisation…dit Larissa. Vous êtes très chanceuse d'avoir ce don… Profitez-en bien !

- Merci, dit Nolwenn en remettant sa cape. Merci pour tout !

- Au plaisir, Oracle !

Nolwenn passa dans l'autre pièce et rejoint Aragorn et Eomer qui étaient près d'Eowyn.

- Alors, est-ce qu'elle va mieux ?

- Je crois que oui, mais j'ignore quand elle reprendra connaissance… dit Aragorn.

- Il faudra être patient… dit Nolwenn. L'important c'est que son état soit stable…

Gandalf sortit d'une des pièces voisines et vint voir Nolwenn.

- Nolwenn, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrais vous voir…dit-il près d'elle.

- Ha oui… Qui ? demanda-t-elle.

- Venez voir par vous-même !

Gandalf conduisit Nolwenn dans une pièce vaste et elle vit Faramir allongé dans un des lits. Nolwenn courut le voir, s'agenouilla près de lui et lui prit le visage.

- Faramir…Faramir ?… murmura-t-elle doucement.

Faramir ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna la tête vers Nolwenn.

- Nolwenn… Je suis content de te voir… dit-il en lui prenant la main.

- Moi aussi… dit-elle en souriant. Comment vas-tu à présent ?

- Très bien, je guéris rapidement… grâce à toi… dit-il en lui souriant.

- J'ai fais ce que je pouvais avant que ton père me chasse loin de toi…

- Ça n'arrivera plus, promis…

- Maintenant, repose-toi et reprend des forces, dit Nolwenn.

Nolwenn se leva et attendit qu'il ait fermé les yeux pour pouvoir sortir de la pièce. Gandalf était resté à l'entrée.

- Alors Larissa ne vous a pas faite trop souffrir ? demanda Gandalf, souriant.

- Non, pas trop… répondit Nolwenn en riant.

- Nolwenn, ne parle pas de la mort de Denethor à Faramir pour le moment. Il a besoin de toutes ses énergies pour guérir et en lui disant ça risquerait de le perturbé considérablement…dit Gandalf.

- Bien entendu ! dit Nolwenn, compréhensive.

Pendant toute la journée, Nolwenn passait d'Eowyn à Faramir prenant des nouvelles de leur état et aida à les soigner. Elle refusait de manger, ne voulant pas les abandonner. Gandalf avait beau insister, mais rien à faire. Elle ne prenait que quelques bouchées de ce que Gandalf ou les domestiques lui apportaient. Elle remplaça pendant plusieurs heures Aragorn pour s'occuper d'Eowyn. Nolwenn voulait à tout prix trouver la solution pour la sortir de ce faux pas.

Au coucher du soleil, Pippin entra des les maisons tenant Merry du mieux qu'il pouvait. Gandalf l'aida à le poser sur un lit qui était dans la même pièce que Faramir. Nolwenn entra et s'approcha des hobbits.

- Nolwenn ! C'est bien vous !? dit Merry en voyant Nolwenn.

- Si ! C'est moi !

- Je vous croyais perdu pour toujours… Je suis très content de vous voir en vie !

- Merci, Merry. Maintenant, je crois que vous avez seulement besoin de repos. Alors, dormez un peu…

Merry se coucha et s'endormit après quelques minutes. Nolwenn alla voir Eowyn, Aragorn s'en occupait.

- Aragorn, j'aimerais tenter quelque chose… Mais j'ignore si ça va marcher, dit Nolwenn.

- Vous pouvez tout de même essayer, mais y a-t-il un risque ? demanda Aragorn.

- Je l'ignore… Je crois que c'est moi qui serais plus en danger qu'elle…

- Ne faites pas quelque chose si vous êtes sûr d'être affectée, Nolwenn… Ne vous sacrifiez pas pour quelque chose qui ne marchera peut-être ou probablement pas…

- Je crois savoir ce que je vais faire… Je risque bien peu…

- Si vous êtes sûr, allez-y ! dit-il en se levant pour laisser la place à Nolwenn, demeurant inquiet. Vous êtes vraiment sûr de ce que vous voulez faire ?

- Oui… Mon intuition me guidera… Ne vous en faites pas ! dit-elle pour le rassurer.

Nolwenn était debout devant le corps d'Eowyn. Elle l'observa avant de commencer. Son teint était pâle et ses traits étaient fatigués. Nolwenn ferma les yeux et leva ses mains grandes ouvertes, les paumes vers Eowyn. Elle se concentra. Une minute plus tard, une petite lumière dorée sortit des mains de Nolwenn et une fumée bleutée et noire s'éleva du corps d'Eowyn. Elle tentait d'enlever le mal qui l'avait affecté en le prenant dans ses propres mains. La lumière dorée absorbait la fumée pour entrer dans ses mains. Nolwenn commença à froncer les sourcils et à comprimer son visage. Elle avait de la difficulté, mais elle ne lâcha pas prise. Les traces sinueuses sur le bras d'Eowyn commencèrent à se volatiliser en fumée. Quelques minutes passèrent, les traces avaient presque toutes disparues et Nolwenn tremblait tellement elle forçait. Elle entendit son nom à quelques reprises, mais elle ne se laissa pas déconcentrer. Nolwenn dit à Eowyn par la pensée :

« Ne lâche pas ! Bat-toi, tu en as la force… Reviens vers nous… vers la lumière… Laisse-moi te libérer du mal qui t'emprisonne… Reviens vers nous…»

Le bras d'Eowyn resta légèrement bleuté, mais il n'y avait plus de traces. Nolwenn lâcha prise, elle ouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête et les bras, épuisée. Elle respirait rapidement et son cœur battait fort. Nolwenn se redressa et vit qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde qui la regardait. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de leur présence. Il y avait Gandalf, Pippin, Merry qui était de retour sur pied, Aragorn, Eomer, Legolas, Gimli et quelques autres personnes qui soignaient les blessés. Nolwenn se tourna vers Aragorn.

- Eh voilà… C'est fait… Il ne reste juste qu'à évacuer ce mal à l'extérieur qui est rendu dans mes mains et ce, dans moins d'une heure, sinon il m'affectera… dit Nolwenn qui venait d'apprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire en le disant.

- C'est très remarquable ! dit Aragorn.

- Très impressionnant ! Vous me surprenez encore une fois, dit Gandalf en s'approchant.

- Merci, dit Nolwenn en souriant.

Nolwenn regarda ses paumes, elles étaient bleutées, mais il n'y avait pas de traces. Elle vit quelqu'un mettre ses mains sous les siennes. Elle leva la tête, c'était Legolas.

- Ce n'est pas très beau à voir…dit-il en observa ses mains. J'espère que vous allez faire disparaître ce mal une fois pour toute dans peu de temps.

- Evidemment…

Nolwenn crut entendre Eowyn respirer. Elle s'agenouilla à côté d'Aragorn qui était déjà là. Eowyn ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Nolwenn aurait tellement voulu lui prendre la main, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Si elle touchait quelqu'un d'autre avec ses paumes, elle lui transmettrait ce qu'elle avait enlevé avec difficulté à Eowyn. Eowyn regarda Aragorn qui lui prenait une main et Eomer l'autre. Il venait d'arriver d'un pas de course. Les deux hommes étaient très heureux de la voir guérie.

- Nolwenn ?!... Nolwenn… dit doucement Eowyn, en regardant Nolwenn. Je t'ai entendu… et j'ai suivie la lumière… ta lumière qui m'a conduit vers vous…

Nolwenn souriait, elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était contente d'avoir réussi. Ça en valu vraiment la peine de prendre ce risque.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus Eowyn allait de mieux en mieux, son bras était de plus en plus rosé et il avait été pansé par Nolwenn. Nolwenn laissa Eowyn seule avec son frère.

Elle alla voir Faramir qui était adossé sur plusieurs coussins. Il se reposait les yeux. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit Nolwenn s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Va te reposer, Nolwenn ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de la journée… et je vois bien sur ton visage que tu es morte de fatigue… De plus que tu as fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire dans l'autre pièce que je n'ai même pas pu voir…

- Je ne suis pas Morte de fatigue ! J'irai dormir quelques heures tout à l'heure…

- Vas-y tout de suite ! Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui ! dit-il insistant, puis il remarqua les mains de Nolwenn qu'il prit par le dos des paumes. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- C'est un mal du Mordor que j'ai extrais du corps de ma meilleure amie… Je l'ai sauvée… comme elle a tenté de me sauver par le passé… dit-elle en repensant au passé, à son horrible passé. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Faramir qui remarqua son attitude.

- Ce n'est rien… peut-être un jour je te raconterai cela… mais quand je serai prête… et plus forte…dit-elle en laissant coulé une larme sur sa joue.

Nolwenn se secoua et effaça les larmes sur son visage. Elle ne devait plus penser à ça.

- Demain, je vais aller prendre une marche, ma première depuis un bon moment… Veux-tu m'accompagner ? demanda Faramir en changeant de sujet.

- Bien sûr ! Tu récupères très bien, tu peux te permettre ça ! dit-elle, en souriant.

Faramir sourit, mais il s'arrêta de sourire. Nolwenn se sentit molle et sa vue se rétrécissait. Elle se sentait engourdit. Puis elle tomba sur les jambes de Faramir, inconsciente.

- Nolwenn !!? Nolwenn !?!!! dit-il très inquiet.

Il la secoua, mais rien à faire.

- Mithrandir !! Mithrandir !!? Aragorn ?!! Legolas ??! cria-t-il pour qu'ils viennent lui porter secours.

Gandalf, Aragorn et Legolas arrivèrent dans la pièce en toute hâte.

- Nolwenn !? Nolwenn !?? dit Gandalf, inquiet.

Il lui prit le visage et remarqua qu'elle respirait faiblement, mais sans problème. Elle ne dormait pas non plus. Legolas, lui aussi inquiet, alluma aussitôt.

- Gandalf, cela fait une heure qu'elle a sauvée Dame Eowyn ! dit-il, en prenant les mains de Nolwenn. Et elle n'a toujours pas enlevé le mal de ses mains !

Gandalf regarda, ses mains étaient toujours bleues, mais il n'y avait aucune trace. Il avait de la difficulté à comprendre.

- Le mal ne l'a pas encore affecté… dit-il. Enfin, je crois…

- Elle s'est peut-être évanouit de fatigue. Elle n'a presque pas mangé et dormi depuis assez longtemps… dit Faramir, inquiet.

- C'est fort possible… dit Gandalf. Aidez-moi on va la placer à côté…

Legolas et Aragorn l'aidèrent à la poser sur le lit voisin. Ils lui enlevèrent son épée, sa cape et ses bottes pour qu'elle soit confortable et sans encombre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Legolas épongeait le front de Nolwenn. Quand soudainement, Nolwenn ouvrit les yeux, sauta de deux mètres par-dessus le pied du lit, courut quelques grand pas et lança quelque chose par la fenêtre ouverte, tout en poussant un cri de fureur. Ce quelque chose était noir et dans les airs, ça devint doré puis disparut. Nolwenn bascula par en avant sur le bord de la fenêtre et s'y agrippa. Elle avait la tête à l'extérieur et respirait l'air frais très rapidement. Elle se laissa tombé au sol et elle demeura adossée au mur. Elle mit sa tête dans sa main en accotant son coude sur le genou de sa jambe qui était perpendiculaire au sol. Elle ferma les yeux tout en respirant vite.

- Nolwenn ?! Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Legolas, agenouillé à côté d'elle.

- Oui… bien sûr… dit-elle, en ouvrant les yeux. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ??

- Parce que vous nous avez vraiment fait peur en vous évanouissant, il a de cela quelques minutes à peine ! On croyait que ce que vous aviez dans vos mains vous affectait ou bien que vous étiez si épuisé parce que vous n'avez presque pas dormi et mangé… dit Legolas.

- Ce fut… un peu des deux…dit-elle mal à l'aise.

Gandalf, Aragorn et Faramir s'approchèrent.

- Ça va, maintenant ?…Tu nous as fait peur, Nolwenn. Tu n'as pas idée… dit Faramir qui vint à son côté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, toi ! Tu n'étais pas supposé te levé demain seulement !? demanda Nolwenn, surprise de le voir sur pied.

- Quand tu t'es évanouie et quand tu t'es levée précipitamment ce fut un réflexe que je me lève, mais toi ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Je… Je crois que…commença Nolwenn qui cherchait à comprendre. Puisque je n'avais plus beaucoup de force dans le corps à cause de mon manque de sommeil et de nourriture, je me suis évanouie pour rassembler toutes mes forces pour pouvoir me débarrasser du mal que je portais… Cela m'a pris toute mon énergie…

Nolwenn se frotta les yeux, reflétant sa grande fatigue.

- Bon maintenant, vous avez besoin de dormir et c'est urgent… dit Gandalf.

- Je sais bien, mais il faut que veille sur Eowyn…Je… dit Nolwenn qui fut coupée.

- Nolwenn ! Laissez faire, je vais m'en occuper… Elle va très bien ! Et vous n'avez pas besoin de vous en faire autant…dit Aragorn. Vous en avez déjà assez fait…

- … (soupir)… D'accord… dit Nolwenn, abandonnant.

Nolwenn se leva avec difficulté et Legolas l'aida à se rendre à son lit. Tandis que Gandalf aida Faramir, car il devait faire attention. Il ne s'était pas complètement rétablit. Nolwenn et Faramir s'allongèrent dans leur lit respectif. Gandalf, Legolas et Aragorn sortirent et éteignirent les sources lumière dans la pièce.

- Bonne nuit ! dit Nolwenn à Faramir.

- Bonne nuit, à toi aussi ! dit Faramir.

Nolwenn s'endormit sur le côté quelques minutes après. Faramir réussit à s'endormir qu'après Nolwenn.

Nolwenn rêva qu'elle était au Mordor sur un sol aride sans végétation et qu'elle se trouvait devant la tour du grand Oeil. De l'Oeil, d'immenses éclairs de feu vinrent la prendre et l'élevèrent dans les airs jusqu'à la hauteur de l'œil qui la fixait. Nolwenn se débattait et criait, mais rien à faire. Elle était sous l'emprise de Lui. Elle le regarda, il l'obligeait à le regarder, malgré sa résistance.

- Tu m'appartiens et tu m'appartiendras !! Je ne te laisserais plus t'enfuir ! Tu feras tout ce que je t'ordonnerai de faire ! Tu vas payer une fois pour toute !!!! HA ! HA ! HA ! Tu me le paieras !!! dit Sauron de sa voix profonde et machiavélique.

- NONNNNN…. cria Nolwenn.

Nolwenn se réveilla en sursaut.

- NONnnnn…cria-t-elle.

Nolwenn respirait rapidement et son cœur battait fort. Elle espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était pas une vision. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit Faramir arrivé de la course. Il semblait aller très bien.

- Nolwenn ! Ça va ? demanda –t-il.

- Oui…ça va… Je n'ai fait qu'un cauchemar, enfin, je l'espère…dit-elle en regardant soucieusement Faramir.

- C'était quoi ?

- C'était… c'était horrible… Je préfère ne pas le raconter… Ce sera beaucoup mieux comme ça. Je ne veux pas éveiller aucun soupçon sur quelque chose qui est probablement qu'un rêve…

- D'accord…

Nolwenn regarda par la fenêtre en face. Le soleil avait l'air bien haut.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Nolwenn en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

- Il est presque midi… Tu as dormi comme un bébé ! Personne n'a osé te réveiller… Savais-tu que tu es belle quand tu dors ? dit Faramir moqueur.

- Très drôle ! dit-elle en lui tapant bras tout en souriant.

- Nolwenn, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, dit Faramir en s'asseyant sur son lit. De plus, tu la connais…

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Nolwenn, curieuse.

- Quelqu'un que tu as sauvé et qui t'a sauvé…

- Eowyn ? risqua Nolwenn.

- Oui… Elle est merveilleuse et très sympathique ! dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Elle a un regard fier et une sensibilité à fleur de peau, tout en demeurant forte face à la vie.

- Je crois qui se passe quelque chose, mon cher ! Tu en parles comme si c'était un bijou précieux, dit Nolwenn.

- Tu crois ? Je n'en sais rien, il est beaucoup trop tôt pour le dire…dit Faramir. On ne sait parler que 3 fois aujourd'hui…Enfin, 3 longue fois…

Nolwenn lui sourit.

- Où est-ce qu'elle est présentement ? demanda Nolwenn.

- Je pense qu'elle est dans une chambre à part. On l'a déplacée et elle a marché par elle-même !

- Quoi ? Elle marche déjà, mais cela ne fait même pas 24 heures qu'elle est guérie ! s'étonna Nolwenn.

- Elle s'est remise rapidement, mais bien entendu elle ne pourra pas courir des dizaines de kilomètres dans 5 minutes. Elle est tout de même raisonnable, dit-il.

- D'accord… et tant mieux, dit Nolwenn en mettant ses bottes et en se faisant une tresse. Pourrais-tu me conduire à sa chambre ? J'aimerais tellement la voir !

- Sans problème ! dit-il.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et empruntèrent un couloir à leur gauche. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la deuxième porte à leur droite. Nolwenn cogna et la tête d'Eowyn sortit.

- Bonjour !! dit Eowyn en sortant.

- Comme ça tu marches ? dit Nolwenn.

- Oui, mais quelques pas seulement. J'ai encore besoin de repos, dit Eowyn qui regardait souvent Faramir souriant.

Nolwenn vit bien leurs regards. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise.

- Bon, je vais y aller, je crois… à tout à l'heure… dit-elle en se retournant.

- À plus tard !

- Oui, à plus tard !

Nolwenn ne se retourna pas et alla prendre un bon dîner. Ensuite, elle alla reprendre sa cape et son épée. Elle sortit prendre l'air.

Une légère crainte naquît dans le cœur et les pensées de Nolwenn. Celle de perdre, pendant un certain, ses deux grands amis, si leur relation grandissait. Elle était contente pour eux et surtout si cela allait être sérieux, mais elle avait peur tout de même. Elle ne pourra pas les voir chacun de leur côté très très souvent. En tout cas, elle tenta de ne pas trop s'en faire, ce n'est même pas certain si cette relation marchera.

Elle alla voir Galathilion aux écuries, il s'y était rendu par lui-même. Nolwenn en fut surprise. Legolas entra et se hâta vers Nolwenn.

- Nolwenn ! Nolwenn ! dit Legolas, essoufflé. Je vous ai cherchée partout. Gandalf et Aragorn tiennent une réunion dans la salle du trône et il convoite grandement votre présente.

- Très bien ! dit Nolwenn qui sortit suivi de Legolas.

- Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda Legolas.

- Comme un bébé, comme Faramir l'a si bien dit, dit Nolwenn en souriant.

- C'est vrai ! Personne n'osait faire de bruits dans la pièce… dit-il en souriant.

- Disons que j'ai un peu abusé, j'ai beaucoup trop dormi !

- Personne ne vous blâme, c'est normal avec tout ce que vous faisiez pour les autres en vous oubliant de la sorte…dit Legolas.

- Les autres avaient beaucoup plus besoin de moi, je vous ferais remarquer… Des gens dépendaient de moi et comptaient sur moi pour guérir… dit-elle, sérieuse et avec défense.

- Je comprends tout à fait cela, mais vous avez un peu trop abusé… dit-il.

Nolwenn ne savait plus quoi dire pour ce défendre.

- Vous ne savez plus quoi répliquer, n'est-ce pas ? dit Legolas avec un sourit en coin.

Nolwenn devait piler sur son orgueil encore une fois.

- Cela doit être encore un de vos tests de caractères…Pour voir si je ressemble à la fille d'Árë… dit-elle.

- Non, pas vraiment… J'aime vous voir choqué et être obligée de rabattre votre orgueil…dit-il moqueur.

- Haa… Haa… Haa… dit-elle en le poussant et en souriant par la suite. Un jour, je vous aurais ! Je vous aurais, soyez-en certain !

- Je n'attendrai que ça ! dit-il, provocateur.

- Vous faites vraiment exprès ! dit Nolwenn en souriant.

Legolas rit. Nolwenn pensa à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- La fille d'Árë… La… la fille de la lumière du… Soleil… dit-elle pour elle-même, puis elle sortit de ses pensées. Legolas, parlez-moi encore de «la fille d' Árë»…

- Je vous averti, je ne l'ai vu que quelques rares fois et j'étais assez jeune… dit Legolas.

- Cela doit faire bien longtemps…

- Assez oui… Je la connaissais que par rumeurs et réputations… On disait qu'elle était la protégée d'une grande sorcière… Elle parlait dans une langue étrange et que presque personne ne comprenait. Mais on la connaissait par sa force de caractère, son côté mystérieux et son courage… Il paraîtrait que la forêt était illuminée par elle et qu'elle pouvait contrôler l'intensité de la lumière du Soleil…

- C'est assez extravagant et irréaliste ! dit Nolwenn en riant.

- Oui, c'est assez irréel, mais quand j'étais jeune, j'aimais ce genre d'histoire ! dit Legolas en riant.

- Les histoires d'enfants sont toujours intéressantes ! dit Nolwenn. Qu'est-elle devenue ??

- Je n'en sais rien… Elle a… tout simplement disparue pour ainsi dire… Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue…, répondit Legolas.

- Elle a peut-être entamé le Grand Voyage vers Valinor... dit Nolwenn.

- Peut-être, c'est plausible. Vous… vous connaissez Valinor ?? demanda Legolas, surpris.

- Eh… Non… Pas vraiment… J'ai dit ça comme ça… s'étonna Nolwenn.

- Vous venez de dire qu'aller à Valinor c'était un Grand Voyage… Donc, vous savez que personne ne peut revenir de Valinor… dit Legolas.

- Eee… C'est possible… C'était encore une de mes pensées soudaines de mon passé, je présume… dit Nolwenn, perdant son sourire.

- Ne vous en faites pas trop pour ça… Vous en avez sûrement retrouvé une bonne partie grâce à vos parents… dit Legolas.

- Évidemment, mais il en manque un gros morceau. Une partie assez importante qu'une seule personne peut y répondre… Enfin, je l'espère… dit Nolwenn, tout en réfléchissant.

- Une seule personne, vraiment ? Savez-vous au moins où elle est sur les Terres du Milieu ?? demanda Legolas.

- Oui, une chance. Elle demeure depuis toujours au même endroit, dit Nolwenn.

- J'espère pour vous que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchiez depuis longtemps, dit Legolas, sincère.

- Merci… dit-elle, touchée.

Nolwenn sentit soudainement, une grande confiance grandir entre eux. C'était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas eu grand temps pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Puis, elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit ses parents, qu'elle ne pouvait parler entièrement de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit qu'à 3 personnes de confiance. Elle ne savait pas si elle devrait lui en parler, mais elle garda sa candidature en tête pour y réfléchir sérieusement.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle du trône. Nolwenn y vit Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Eomer et quelques autres hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Vous voilà enfin, Nolwenn ! On vous attendait pour parler de choses importantes, dit Gandalf en se retournant vers les autres. Et très urgentes…

Un lourd silence s'installa.

- Nous ignorons si Frodon est encore en vie, nous avons eu aucun signe depuis fort longtemps… dit Gandalf, soucieux et inquiet.

- Si Sauron avait l'anneau nous le saurions… dit Nolwenn, pensif.

- Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il a subi une défaite c'est vrai, mais derrière les murs du Mordor, notre ennemi se regroupe…, dit Gandalf.

- Et bien qu'il y reste et qu'il y pourrisse. Pourquoi sans soucier ? demanda Gimli, tout en fumant sur le trône de l'intendant.

- Parce que 10 milles Orques se trouvent entre Frodon et la montagne du Destin, répondit Gandalf. Je l'ai envoyé à la mort…

- Certes pas, Gandalf. Ne vous nommez pas coupable, alors que c'est faux, dit Nolwenn. C'était sa tâche, il fut choisi pour la faire et vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour le détourner de son destin…

- Nolwenn a raison. Il y a encore de l'espoir pour Frodon, dit Aragorn. Il a besoin d'un chemin sûr pour traverser les plaines de Gorgoroth. Et ça nous pouvons le lui donner…

- Comment ? demanda Nolwenn qui savait déjà la réponse.

- En attirant les armées de Sauron, Nolwenn, répondit Aragorn. En vidant ses terres. Rassemblons toutes nos forces et marchons vers la Porte Noire !

- Nous n'obtiendrons pas la victoire par la force des armes, intervint Eomer. Nous nous jetterions dans les abysses à peine après avoir commencer à combattre…

-Ce ne sera pas notre victoire, mais celle de Frodon. Nous pourrions donner à Frodon sa chance, si l'œil de Sauron reste sur nous. Rendons-le aveugle à toute chose en mouvement, dit Aragorn.

- Une diversion… dit Legolas et Nolwenn en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, amusés.

- Sauron soupçonnera un piège… Il ne mordra pas à l'appât… dit Nolwenn en s'approchant d'Aragorn. Et je sais de quoi je parle, Aragorn…

Le visage de Nolwenn se troubla. Aragorn le remarqua.

- Et si ça marche… Ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Nolwenn… dit Aragorn. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

- Pour quoi exactement ? Cela doit dépendre, j'ai encore certaines craintes à l'idée d'y retourner… dit-elle. Je ne ferai pas n'importe quoi, Aragorn. Je n'en ai pas encore la force…

- Si, vous avez la force, Nolwenn, même si j'ignore quelles sont les intentions d'Aragorn. Mais j'ai ma petites idées la dessus, dit Gandalf en s'approchant.

- Que me suggérez-vous de faire, Aragorn ? demanda Nolwenn.

- Je vous le dirai en temps et lieu…dit Aragorn, mystérieux.

- Très bien… dit-elle, malgré sa crainte qui grandissait.

- Ne vous en faites pas trop pour ça, dit Aragorn en remarqua son visage inquiet. Ce n'est rien d'extrêmement risquer et vous êtes facilement capable de le faire…

Ses paroles n'aidèrent que très peu à soulager Nolwenn, mais elle tentait de ne pas trop s'en faire comme il disait.

- Nous partons demain à l'aube. Eomer, rassemblez vos hommes et qu'ils se préparent rapidement, dit Aragorn, puis aux autres capitaines. C'est la même chose pour vos hommes.

Eomer et les capitaines sortirent.

- Aragorn, vous savez que je suis très curieuse, alors je veux savoir avant de faire une crise d'angoisse à cause de vos cachotteries, dit Nolwenn.

- Non, désolé, si je vous le disais tout de suite vous allez refuser immédiatement… Mais là-bas, vous aller vouloir…

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir à l'avance comment vais-je réagir ? demanda Nolwenn.

- Nolwenn… S'il vous plait, n'insistez plus… On fait cela pour votre bien… dit Gandalf.

- Alors vous aussi vous êtes au courant ? demanda Nolwenn, impatiente.

- C'est moi qui l'a suggéré, pour tout vous dire… dit Gandalf.

Nolwenn n'en revenait pas qu'ils leur fassent tant de secrets qui sont très importants en plus. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire tellement elle était déconcertée de tout ça. Elle sortit en silence et avec hâte en poussant un long soupir de découragement.

- Nolwenn !? dit Gandalf.

Elle ne se retourna pas et les portes se refermèrent derrière elle. Elle se hâta vers les maisons de guérisons pour voir Faramir. Elle voulait lui parler de ce qui c'était passé et pour pouvoir être avec lui lors de sa première marche à l'extérieur comme elle le lui avait promis. Il ne restait que lui et Eowyn qui pourraient l'écouter. Elle contourna un coin de rue et vit à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle Faramir et Eowyn bras dessus, bras dessous et le sourirent aux lèvres. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux… ensembles…Nolwenn resta ébahie et sans aucunes expressions positives sur son visage. Il devait prendre cette marche avec elle, pas avec Eowyn. Elle tourna le dos avant que le couple la voie. Elle partit voir son cheval, rendu son seul confident maintenant, lui au moins allait être attentif et compréhensif.

Elle entra aux écuries et sortit Galathilion pour lui faire prendre l'air. Tout en marchant à ses côtés, Nolwenn lui parla de tout ça, en Elfique bien sûr. Il semblait mystérieusement attentif pour un cheval. Nolwenn fut plus soulagée après lui avoir parler, même si elle savait qu'il ne pourra jamais lui répondre directement.

Soudainement, Galathilion se retourna pour faire face à Nolwenn pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- _Qu'y a-t-il ?_ demanda Nolwenn, surprise.

Nolwenn vit une lueur blanche et jaune dans ses yeux. Elle mit ses mains sur son cou et crut entendre une voix féminine lui parler :

«_Ne soit pas si dur avec les autres et avec toi-même…»_

Nolwenn sut de qui ça venait, mais comment ses parents pouvaient lui parler…… à travers Galathilion ? Elle pensa à leurs paroles et elle savait qu'elle avait été assez impatiente et intolérante avec tout le monde. Elle fera attention. Galathilion prit la manche de Nolwenn pour l'attirer quelque part, mais elle ne savait pas où.

- _Galathilion, où est-ce que tu me conduis ? Galathilion ? Lâche-moi !_ demanda Nolwenn en tentant de se dégager, mais sans succès.

Galathilion s'arrêta et lâcha Nolwenn dans une rue tout à fait normale et Nolwenn ne comprit pas pourquoi. Elle regarda autour d'elle sans reconnaître personne.

- _Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici, Galathilion ? _ demanda Nolwenn.

Précipitamment, Galathilion se cabra et poussa un puissant hennissement.

- _Wô ! Calme toi, Galathilion ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??_ demanda Nolwenn en tentant de le calmer.

Fougueux, Galathilion se mit à galoper très très rapidement pour disparaître en contournant une rue à droite. Nolwenn se mit à courir à une vive allure tout en appelant son cheval, nerveuse.

Nolwenn commença à gagner du terrain sur Galathilion, et oui, elle courait extrêmement vite, comme le vent. Elle tourna à gauche, encore à gauche, puis à droite et encore à gauche. Après un gros cinq minutes de «sprint», Nolwenn commença à être épuisée, mais Galathilion, lui, ne lâchait pas et Nolwenn non plus d'ailleurs. Elle était assez orgueilleuse.

Après deux minutes, elle tourna un coin à droite et descendit l'escalier qui s'y trouvait. Galathilion était déjà descendu et continuait de courir. Il avait une vingtaine de mètres d'avance sur Nolwenn.

Nolwenn commença à être impatiente et écoeurée de courir comme ça à près son cheval qui ne lui obéissait plus. Elle était vraiment fâchée.

Rendu au pied de l'escalier, elle crut entendre son nom à sa droite.

- Nolwenn ?!

Elle tourna la tête et vit Faramir, seul, avec un regard interrogateur.

- Quoi ? demanda Nolwenn tout en continuant de courir rapidement.

Soudainement, le visage de Faramir changea en une grande anxiété et une frousse.

- Nolwenn !! ATTENTION !! cria Faramir.

Nolwenn n'eut pas le temps de se retourner la tête, qu'elle sentit être frappée par quelque chose de dur qui était en mouvement et qui la fit s'élever dans les airs et virevoltée, pour ensuite atterrir durement au sol. Nolwenn poussa un fort gémissement. Elle avait mal partout et avait du mal à respirer. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et elle avait le visage collé au sol froid. Elle entendit dans le lointain, son nom se répéter à plusieurs reprises. La voix se rapprochait. Elle sentit deux puissantes mains la retourner sur le dos. Sa vue n'était pas claire, mais elle le devint au fil des secondes. Elle vit au dessus d'elle Faramir le regard inquiet.

- Faramir ? demanda Nolwenn, confuse.

- Oui, je suis là ! Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter…dit-il, pas trop sûr de ses paroles.

Nolwenn vit quelques autres personnes autour, mais elle ne les connaissait pas.

- As-tu mal à quelques part ? demanda Faramir.

- Eee… Je n'en sais rien…dit-elle tout en essayant de s'asseoir.

Elle grimaça, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait vraiment mal à la tête. Faramir l'aida à la garder assise.

- Aller vient ! Les maisons de guérisons sont tout près, dit Faramir en l'aidant à se lever.

Nolwenn gémit en appuyant au sol son pied droit, Faramir l'aida à marcher jusqu'aux maisons.

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est réellement passer, Faramir ? demanda Nolwenn qui tentait de se souvenir.

- Et bien, tu as été frappé par deux puissants chevaux qui tiraient une carriole. Ils allaient à vive allure et ils n'ont pas ralenti en te voyant et le chauffeur, lui, n'a pas eu le temps de réagir tellement que tu allais vite, répondit Faramir. J'ai eu une sacrée frousse. Tu n'as pas idée.

- Cela ne serait pas arrivé si mon cheval ne serait pas partit à courir fougueusement. J'ai rien pu faire pour le calmer, alors je me suis mise à courir comme je n'ai jamais couru. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il lui a prit, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Il m'a pris toute mon énergie... dit Nolwenn, épuisée.

- Encore un petit effort, on est tout prêt, dit Faramir.

Ils entrèrent et Eowyn et Gandalf qui étaient là, vinrent les voir très surpris. Faramir fit asssire Nolwenn sur un des lits. Elle tentait de supporter la douleur et la fatigue qui lui étaient insupportable. Mais son visage la trahissait laissant voir sa douleur.

- Grand dieu du ciel, Nolwenn ! Que c'est-il passé ?? demanda Eowyn se précipitant sur Nolwenn.

- Que c'est-il passer, Faramir ? demanda Gandalf, inquiet.

- Doucement, doucement, je vous en pris… commença Nolwenn en prenant son souffle difficilement.

Elle avait de plus en plus mal à la tête.

- Elle s'est fait frapper par une carriole assez brutalement. Elle fut extrêmement chanceuse, dit Faramir.

Nolwenn se prit la tête dans ses mains, le visage vers le sol et les yeux clos.

- Ça va aller, Nolwenn ? demanda Faramir.

Elle ne répondit pas et elle enleva sa botte droite et prit son pied. Elle gémit à quelques reprises en le manipulant, puis elle se concentra. Elle accéléra sa guérison, mais pas totalement. Au moins, la douleur s'était estompée.

- Ça va aller ? répéta Faramir.

- Maintenant, oui. Mais j'ai besoin de repos pour aller me battre demain, dit-elle tout en remettant sa botte doucement.

- Il n'en est pas question, Nolwenn ! dit Gandalf. Vous êtes blessé, vous n'êtes pas en état de combattre.

- Je me remettrai à temps, Gandalf, dit Nolwenn. Vous avez besoin de moi dans cette bataille, malgré que j'ignore ce que je dois y faire…

- Vous n'allez pas risquer votre vie encore une fois, Nolwenn. Vous devez être au plus haut de votre forme et ce n'est pas le cas !

- Je serai prête, Gandalf ! dit Nolwenn en se levant devant lui.

Soudainement, elle grimaça. Son pied était encore sensible. Gandalf se radoucit et la fit rasseoir doucement.

- Vous voyez bien, Nolwenn. Vous n'êtes même pas en état de marche… dit Gandalf.

Nolwenn ne répondit pas, elle ne voulait pas répéter les mêmes paroles dix fois de suite, mais elle lui projeta un regard sévère. Elle se leva et partit en boitant, mais sans manifester sa douleur d'aucune sorte.

Elle sortit des maisons et elle vit devant elle, Galathilion qui la regardait avec un drôle de regard. Elle avait tellement honte de lui et de son attitude. Elle ne serait pas dans cet état présentement. Elle demeura froide et passa à côté de lui. Elle allait du plus vite qu'elle le pu malgré son pied. Galathilion la devança et lui bloqua le passage.

- _N'essaie pas… Tu m'as grandement déçu, Galathilion… Vraiment déçu… _dit-elle, malheureuse. _Je te croyais plus sage que ça…_

Nolwenn le contourna et Galathilion la devança encore.

- _Laisse-moi !_ dit Nolwenn, perdant patience.

Galathilion hennit voulant attirer son attention.

_- Quoi encore ?!?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!_ dit Nolwenn, en colère.

Galathilion s'approcha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux intensément. Nolwenn le fixa également. Soudainement, au fil des minutes, elle se radoucit. Elle fronça les sourcils et ses yeux se gonflèrent et se remplirent d'eau. On ne sut pas se qu'ils se dirent, mais au moins, ils se comprenaient. Nolwenn lui prit le cou et le serra fort, tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

_- Je te pardonne, mais j'aimerais savoir qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état tout à l'heure ?_

Elle se décolla de lui et elle eut sa réponse. C'était pour la faire changer d'idée en quelque sorte. Pour oublier ses problèmes et peut-être la faire sourire, mais ça n'avait pas marcher.

-_ Tu aurais pu trouver un autre moyen de me rendre le sourire, mais ça ne fait rien. Je ne m'en suis pas trop mal tirer…_

Galathilion souffla soudainement sur la figure de Nolwenn. Cet air était mystérieuse remplit de fraîcheur. Un frisson parcouru tout le corps de Nolwenn. Son mal de tête s'estompa subitement, de même que la douleur de son pied droit. Nolwenn lui sourit en guise de remerciement, même si elle ignorait comment cela se pouvait qu'il puisse faire ça.

- Nolwenn ? dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit Gandalf s'approcher.

- Je suis désolé pour… commença Gandalf.

- Non, ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser, c'est moi. Je m'emporte souvent quand je suis fatiguée. Je vous demande pardon… dit-elle en baissant le tête, honteuse.

- C'est déjà tout pardonné, dit Gandalf en lui releva la tête. Allez vous reposez pour demain.

- Entendu ! Je reviens dans cinq minutes, dit-elle en entraînant Galathilion vers les écuries.

Nolwenn boitait encore un peu de peur que son pied lui joue des tours. Elle entra dans les écuries et y laissa Galathilion, puis elle ressortit. Elle remarqua que le ciel était toujours voilé par des nuages noirs. Ça ne signifiait rien de bon.

- Bonjour ! dit une voix à son oreille.

Nolwenn sursauta tout en se retournant, elle vit Legolas et Aragorn.

- Salut ! dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui vous prenez de me faire peur de la sorte ?

- On ne pensait pas que vous alliez sursauté autant. Si on aurait su, on ne l'aurait pas fait, dit Aragorn.

Ils marchèrent tout les trois, Nolwenn étant dans le milieu.

- À l'avenir tâchez d'être plus délicat, dit Nolwenn.

- Vous boitez, Nolwenn ? demanda Legolas ayant remarqué sa façon de marcher.

- Oui, car je me suis faite frappée par un chauffard ! Disons que je l'ai échapper bel, dit Nolwenn.

- Vraiment !? Et maintenant, êtes-vous correcte ? demanda Aragorn, inquiet.

- Oui, oui ! Ça va mieux et dire que c'est un peu à cause de Galathilion. Il est partie en trompe et j'ai du courir après lui pendant plus de cinq minutes… Il m'a pris toute mon énergie… En tout cas… On s'est expliqué et ça va mieux…

- J'espère, car on a besoin de vous demain ! dit Aragorn.

- Ne vous en faites pas, vous aussi ! Je m'en remets bien.

- Tant mieux ! dit Aragorn.

Nolwenn se mit à repenser au conseil et à son attitude honteuse.

- Aragorn, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon attitude tout à l'heure. Je me suis un peu emportée…

- Je les accepte et je vous le répète, ne vous en faites pas…

- Très bien… Je serai patiente…

Le soleil commençait tranquillement à se coucher, malgré les épais nuages qui le cachaient. Nolwenn savait où il se trouvait précisément.

- Vous manquent-ils ? demanda Legolas en voyant ce qu'elle fixait, malgré les nuages.

- Évidemment, je n'ai pu leur parler que pendant quelques minutes. Ce fut trop court…dit-elle en replongeant dans son souvenir. Trop court pour tenter de dire tant de choses… si importantes.

Les deux autres gardèrent le silence par respect.

- Et vous deux, êtes-vous prêts pour le grand jour ? demanda-t-elle, pour se changer les idées.

- Oui et non… C'est tout de même inquiétant, on ne sait pas si notre plan va marcher… dit Aragorn.

- Je suis aussi inquiet qu'Aragorn, c'est risqué, mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer… dit Legolas.

- De plus vous allez être là, alors on a peut-être un peu plus de chance, dit Aragorn.

- Je ne vois pas comment je peux vous être d'une grande aide, je suis tout à fait normal comme vous deux… dit Nolwenn.

- C'est tout à fait le contraire, Nolwenn. Vous êtes hors de l'ordinaire et unique ! dit Legolas.

- Tout êtres sont unique, Legolas, dit Nolwenn.

- Mais… Mais c'est parce qu…commença Legolas.

- Ha ! Ha ! Je vous ai eux. Vous ne savez plus quoi dire ! dit Nolwenn, fière et ricaneuse.

- Ho que non, Nolwenn ! J…

- N'essayez pas, Legolas ! Je vous l'avais bien dit que je vous aurais !

Legolas soupira et Nolwenn sourit trop contente de le voir abandonné. Legolas lui donna subtilement et subitement un coup de coude dans les côtes de Nolwenn.

- Aouch ! réagit Nolwenn en se frottant les côtes. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ??

- Tu me tutoie maintenant ? demanda Legolas, surpris.

- Et toi ??... répliqua Nolwenn. Ce n'est pas une raison de me frapper après ce qui m'es arriver…

Legolas ne répondit pas, mais il regarda Nolwenn avec un drôle de regard et elle aussi le regarda pour tenter de scruter son visage. Nolwenn sourit et détourna son regard sans y avoir rien trouver. Aragorn, lui, ne dit rien, tout en ayant un sourire de coller sur la figure.

- On doit vous laissez, bonne nuit, Nolwenn ! dit Aragorn en entraînant Legolas par un autre chemin.

- Bonne nuit ! À demain ! dit-elle.

Elle arriva aux maisons de guérisons, épuisée et entra. Elle remarqua qu'elle ne boitait presque plus. Elle en fut vraiment contente et elle demeura là en se tenant au mur, elle voyait des étoiles. La fatigue l'accablait et elle avait de la misère à demeurer debout.

- Bonsoir, Nolwenn ! dit Faramir en s'approchant. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, je… commença Nolwenn qui perdait le nord.

Elle prit son visage, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Tu es morte de fatigue, tu vas bientôt tomber dans les pommes si tu restes encore debout… dit-il en constatant son état.

Faramir la fit s'appuyer sur lui et la conduit à son lit. Nolwenn sentit une forte fatigue lui tomber sur épaules. Elle était plus qu'épuisée, même si il n'était pas si tard. Elle s'effondra sur son lit, très fatiguée.

- Bonne nuit, Nolwenn ! murmura une voix.

Nolwenn ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête. Elle vit Faramir se glisser dans son lit à côté du sien.

- Bonne nuit ! dit-elle en enlevant ses bottes, sa cape et son épée.

Après une minute dans son lit, Nolwenn tomba dans un profond sommeil.


	14. Ch14Un grand jour commence

_Chapitre 14 Un grand jour commence…_

Nolwenn réveilla tôt, c'était encore la nuit, mais l'aube allait se lever dans un peu plus d'une heure. Elle se leva et s'habilla. Elle sortit sans faire de bruit et elle remarqua que la Lune était basse et toujours aussi belle. Elle alla sur la grande place pavée de la citadelle.

Elle marchait rapidement et elle ne boitait plus. Elle arriva et elle vit l'arbre blanc du Gondor. Il était tout asséché, mais encore en vie. Elle se plaça en plein milieu de la place et elle sortit son épée. Elle commença à se battre contre des ennemis invisibles avec une grande agilité. Elle avait les yeux clos pendant un certain moment, mais ne perdait pas de précision dans ses mouvements. Elle alla de plus en plus vite, mais sans s'épuiser. Elle fit de grand pas, même jusqu'à faire de grandes pirouettes dans les airs comme une acrobate. Elle allait très haut dans les airs. Elle se préparait physiquement et mentalement.

Une légère brise souffla annonçant l'aube dans très peu de temps. Elle gardait toujours les yeux fermés et elle ne s'arrêtait pas, faisant des gestes gracieux et parfois même spectaculaires.

Elle s'arrêta subitement, car elle cru entendre des pas et des sabots. Des cavaliers se préparaient au départ. Nolwenn descendit et alla aux maisons de guérisons.

Elle entra et alla aux cuisines, où elle reçu son repas matinal. Ils lui donnèrent également quelques provisions pour le voyage. Elle alla prendre ses affaires près de son lit et les mit dans son petit sac à dos de voyage. Elle regarda Faramir qui dormait encore. Elle replaça ses couvertures sur ses épaules découvertes.

Subitement, la main de Faramir attrapa fermement le poignait de Nolwenn. Nolwenn pensa que c'était sans doute un réflexe, car il avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais elle s'était trompée. Il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa.

- Est-tu sûr que tu veux y aller ? demanda Faramir, sans la lâcher.

- Évidemment, ils ont besoin de moi…

- Et ton pied ?

- Il va très bien, je ne boite plus, dit Nolwenn en dégageant sa main. Cesse de t'en faire… Tout va bien se passer… d'une certaine façon…

Faramir s'assit, inquiet et la regardait bizarrement.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me fixes ainsi ? demanda Nolwenn, tout en s'asseyant en face de lui, en lui prenant les mains. Si ça tourne mal pour moi, prend bien soin d'Eowyn et de Galathilion, s'il te plait.

Nolwenn s'arrêta, tandis que ses yeux se perlaient, mais elle tentait de les rabattre.

- Et, Adieu… au cas où… dit-elle en se levant. Tu fus comme un frère pour moi et je t'en remercie grandement…

Nolwenn prit de grande respiration et se contrôla. Faramir se redressa le dos.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier. Tu as fait de grandes choses et… dit-il en se ressaisissant. Et puis ça va sûrement bien aller ! Ne t'en fait pas, tu es forte et remplit de chances que peu possèdent !

Il la serra fort dans ses bras et ses yeux se perlèrent un peu plus.

- Tu as ma bénédiction et toutes mes ondes positives. Adieu et fait attention à toi ! dit-il en la décollant.

- Merci ! dit-elle, émue, tout en effaçant ses larmes.

Nolwenn sortit de la pièce et Eowyn se tenait en avant d'elle. Elle la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu vas me manquer, mais j'ai confiance en toi, tout va bien se passer…

Elles se décollèrent et Nolwenn sortit en lui disant adieu. Elle était dans tous ses états, mais elle se ressaisit et partit aux écuries. Elle commença à être un peu plus craintive que d'habitude. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais c'était comme ça. C'était sans doute normal avec ce qui s'en venait.

Elle entra dans les écuries et sortit Galathilion. Elle vit Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli en sortirent sur leurs chevaux.

- Bonjour ! dit Gimli.

- Bonjour ! dit-elle en montant sur Galathilion.

- Vous semblez soucieuse, Nolwenn, dit Aragorn.

- C'est un peu normal… On a aucunes idées de ce qui va réellement se passer… dit-elle.

- On verra bien… dit Legolas. Vous n'avez pas eu de pensées prémonitoires sur ce qui va se passer ?

- Non, aucunes… C'est assez étrange, car cela fait tout de même un bon moment que je n'en ai pas eu…dit-elle en y repensant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les portes avec tous leurs hommes derrière. Ils sortirent et l'aube se pointa. Ils traversèrent les champs du Pelennor, puis le fleuve. Ils tournèrent ensuite vers la gauche. Ils s'arrêtèrent au crépuscule et montèrent leur campement dans la forêt à l'abri des regards.

Trois jours passèrent et ils étaient à mi-chemin de leur destination. Les craintes chez les hommes commencèrent à augmenter. Celle de Nolwenn s'était dissipée comme par enchantement, mystérieusement. Elle était plus confiante.

La nuit était tombée et Nolwenn se trouvait près d'un feu, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle voyait la Lune entre les branches d'arbres, ça la réconfortait. Elle sentait la présence de ses parents au travers les lumières des astres, mais ce serait encore plus réel et réconfortant s'ils seraient près d'elle. Elle ne s'en fit pas trop.

Un vent glacial se leva et Nolwenn s'emmitoufla dans sa cape.

- Désirez-vous une couverture ? demanda Legolas en face d'elle de l'autre côté du feu.

- Non, merci…dit-elle.

Legolas demeura près du feu pour se réchauffer les mains et il regardait Nolwenn d'une drôle de manière. Nolwenn le remarqua évidemment.

- Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? demanda Nolwenn.

- Pour rien… répondit-il, mal à l'aise.

Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Vous lui ressemblez drôlement…

- À qui ? demanda Nolwenn, surprise.

- Une personne que j'ai très peu connue, mais que je m'en souviens soudainement… Mon souvenir refait surface comme cela c'était passé hier…dit-il. C'est étrange…

- De qui parlez-vous ? insista Nolwenn.

- La fille d'Árë…

- En quoi je lui ressemble ? Ce n'est qu'un mythe pour amuser les enfants… dit Nolwenn.

- Ce n'était pas un si grand mythe que ça…

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que…

- Que ?!

- Que je suis sûr de vous avoir connu par le passé… Alors j'essais de trouver où et quand…

- Ça me surprendrait beaucoup, Legolas…

- Vous avez été amnésique, Nolwenn. Vous ne pouvez pas vraiment répondre à cela…

Nolwenn soupira en baissant la tête. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Son amnésie lui pesait sur le cœur.

- Je suis désolé… dit Legolas.

- Ça va… dit Nolwenn, attristée.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta Legolas, en lui prenant l'épaule.

Nolwenn lui sourit.

Il se mit à venter encore plus fort dans cette région déserte. Nolwenn trembla et Legolas lui contourna les épaules de son bras pour la réchauffer. Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Elle eut soudainement, mal à la tête. Legolas le remarqua, car elle se frottait le front.

- Un mal de tête ? demanda Legolas.

- Oui… dit-elle en un soupir. Je déteste ça… Ça vient sans raison, juste pour rendre impatient lui qui a le malheur de l'avoir…

- Je suis sûr que certain de vos maux ont une raison d'être… dit Legolas.

- Certains seulement…Aouch…dit-elle en se prenant le front encore plus.

Son mal lui était de plus en plus douloureux. Nolwenn ferma les yeux comme si elle s'endormait, mais elle les rouvrit 2 secondes plus tard. Legolas s'étonna. Nolwenn revint à elle.

- Qu'est-ce vous venez de faire ? demanda Legolas, regardant Nolwenn, étonné.

- Je… Je viens d'avoir une pensée prémonitoire, je pense…dit Nolwenn en se rappelant cette terrible pensée.

- Qu'était-elle cette pensée ? demanda Legolas.

- Je préfère garder ça pour moi, c'est… encore une fois… assez horrible… dit-elle, troublée.

- Je comprends, vous ne voulez pas éveiller des soupçons…

- Justement…

Legolas la lâcha et Nolwenn se leva.

- Je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit ! dit-elle en s'appuyant sur son épaule.

- Bonne nuit, Nolwenn ! dit-il en la regardant partir.

Nolwenn entra dans sa tente et dormit dès qu'elle fut couchée, malgré sa crainte, causée par sa pensée.

Dès l'aube, ils partirent sans tarder. Le mal de tête de Nolwenn était parti, mais pas sa crainte. Elle chevauchait sur le flan gauche parmi tant d'hommes qui la regardaient bizarrement, sûrement à cause qu'ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'une femme faisait à la guerre. Elle tentait de ne pas y penser, elle était tout de même habituée d'être regardé de travers, même si elle n'aimait pas cela.

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, elle remarqua comment l'Ithilien était désolé, avec ses arbres avec seulement quelques feuilles, son herbe desséchée, sa terre laissant poussée que de piètres plantes.

Elle vit Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli un peu plus en avant d'elle. Elle les rejoignit.

- Quand vas-t-on arriver, selon vous, Aragorn ? demanda Nolwenn.

- Tard ce soir ou à l'aube demain, tout dépendamment… dit-il. Avez-vous eu une vision ces derniers jours ?

- Oui, une…

- Est-ce qu'elle a encore un rapport avec moi ? demanda-t-il, sur un ton comique.

- Je ne dirai rien cette fois-ci…dit-elle en souriant. Et n'essayez pas de me questionner sans relâche pour savoir… Vous le saurez bien assez tôt…

- On insistera pas, promis ! dit Aragorn, compréhensif et plus sérieux.

Gandalf apparut près d'eux.

- Bonjour, Gandalf. On ne vous a pas vu depuis un bon moment. Où est-ce que vous étiez tout ce temps ? demanda Nolwenn.

- J'étais plus à l'arrière surveillant nos arrières et un peu tout ce qui nous entoure, car ce n'est plus un endroit sûr ici… Surtout par ces temps sombres… dit-il.

Ils gardèrent le silence. Gandalf s'approcha de Nolwenn pour lui parler seul à seul.

- Une vision ? demanda Gandalf.

- Oui, malheureusement… dit-elle.

- Devrais-je la savoir ? demanda Gandalf.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais ma vision comportait différentes choses bien précises et importantes, je crois…répondit Nolwenn. Mais, il y a un élément qui me tracasse… Il y a un moment où j'ai vu un jeune garçon, il ressemblait à un Nain, mais il avait avec un regard et un visage un peu elfique. Est-ce que ça vous dit quelque chose, Gandalf ?

- Était-il brun bouclé avec des vêtements elfiques ? demanda Gandalf, attentif.

- Oui… exactement. Vous le connaissez ? demanda Nolwenn.

- Je crois que vous avez vu Frodon…

Nolwenn ne comprenait pas. Il fixait Nolwenn avec gravité. Il semblait se concentrer sur son regard. Nolwenn vit dans son esprit la tâche qu'il devra accomplir. Elle vit de nombreuses choses aussi horribles les une que les autres. Nolwenn avait de la misère à maintenir son regard. Elle tremblait et détourna son regard. Elle baissa la tête et la releva pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de me montrer tant de choses, Gandalf, dit Nolwenn, encore un peu troublée.

- Je ne vous ai montré qu'une image où vous comprendrez ce qui va probablement arriver… dit Gandalf, intrigué.

- J'ai vu bien d'autres choses, Gandalf, d'horribles choses ! Que j'aurais préférées ne pas voir…

Nolwenn s'arrêta. Elle eut soudainement un bref mal de tête qui partit après quelques secondes.

- Je crois qu'avec votre pensée que vous m'avez montrée, j'ai eu une autre vision… dit Nolwenn.

- Qu'avez-vous vu, Nolwenn ? demanda Gandalf, très sérieux.

Elle baissa les yeux, fuyant presque son regard.

- Est-il au moins toujours en vie ? demanda Gandalf.

- Oui… Il est encore fort malgré tout ce qui lui est arrivé…Mais il a encore de l'espoir, je le sens…

Gandalf lui sourit faiblement, puis détourna son regard pour retourner dans ses pensées.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien, malgré les tensions qui régnaient depuis un bon moment. La pénombre tomba et ils étaient presque arrivés, mais ils s'arrêtèrent pour la dernière fois à l'abri.

Ils montèrent leur campement et un tour de garde fut établi. Nolwenn eut un sommeil très mouvementé, cette nuit-là, remplit de cauchemars ou de visions atroces. Elle se réveilla à quelques reprises pendant la nuit.

L'aube se leva, ainsi que Nolwenn. Elle rangea ses affaires et quand elle partit pour monter Galathilion, elle eut une drôle de sensation. Elle regarda le Soleil qui ne l'aveuglait pas et elle eut soudainement un peu mal dans le dos. Elle sentit que sa mère lui envoyait du courage et de la force. Elle sourit et une larme coula sur sa joue. Sa faible douleur partit et Nolwenn monta son cheval. Elle reprit ses esprits quand elle se joignit au premier rang au côté de Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, les hobbits et Eomer.

Ils étaient silencieux, comme le reste de leur troupe. Au bout d'une courte heure, ils arrivèrent devant la porte et ils s'arrêtèrent, silencieux. La Porte Noire était bien devant eux. Au-delà de ses murs, il y avait une forte lumière rouge qui les fixait. C'était Lui, l'Oeil. Nolwenn ne le regarda pas, elle était encore troublée par ce qui c'était passé.

Aragorn chargea vers la Porte, Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli, Eomer, les hobbits et Nolwenn malgré elle. Ils tenaient à ce qu'elle vienne. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la Porte et Aragorn parla haut et fort.

- Que le seigneur de la Terre Noire s'avance, pour que justice lui sera faite !

La Porte s'ouvrit laissant sortir un cavalier morbide, monté d'un cheval macabre. Le cavalier avait un casque qui lui couvrait les yeux, ne laissant voir que la bouche, souriante avec ses dents longues et pointues recouvertes de sang et de saleté. Nolwenn revit une partie de sa vision et demeura alerte.

- Mon maître, Sauron le Grand, vous souhaite la bienvenue, dit-il d'une voix profonde. Y a-t-il quelqu'un parmi vous qui a autorité pour traiter avec moi ?

- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour traiter avec Sauron perfide et maudit. Dites à votre maître ceci : les armées de Mordor doivent se disperser. Il doit quitter ses terres et ne jamais y revenir, dit Gandalf avec froideur.

- Ah, vieille Barbe Grise… J'ai là un souvenir que j'ai été chargé de te montrer, dit le cavalier, en sortant une veste blanche faite de mytrill.

Un autre fragment de la vision de Nolwenn vint. Tous les autres furent sous le choc.

- Frodon… murmura Pippin.

Le cavalier lança la veste à Gandalf.

- Ce n'est que mensonge… murmura Nolwenn.

- Frodon ! dit Pippin, surpris et sous le choc.

- Silence ! dit Nolwenn, avec sévérité.

- Non ! dit Merry, lui aussi sur le choc.

- Silence ! dit Gandalf.

- Ce n'est que tromperies, Gandalf, dit Nolwenn à ce dernier.

- C'est ce que tu crois femme Elfe, dit le cavalier qui avait entendu. Sachez qu'il a enduré mille souffrances entre nos mains... Qui aurait cru qu'un si petit être puisse supporter tant de souffrance ? C'est pourtant le cas, Gandalf. Il l'a fait. Argh…

Aragorn s'avança au côté du cavalier avec un regard froid.

- Et qui est-ce ? L'héritier d'Isildur ? Il faut plus pour faire un roi qu'une épée elfique brisée, dit le cavalier.

Aragorn sortit son épée et trancha la tête du cavalier. Tous, même Nolwenn furent surpris de son geste. Il fit le tour du cheval ennemi et fit face à ses compagnons.

- Je ne crois pas à ses dires. Je n'y croirai jamais ! dit-il avec un regard plus que certain.

Soudainement, les portes s'ouvrirent et l'armée du Mordor s'avança. Ils se replièrent. Un drôle de pressentiment naquit dans le cœur de Nolwenn, mais elle ne sut quoi.

Toute l'armée du Gondor prit place et les chevaux partirent à l'abri du terrain de combat. Aragorn vit bien dans les yeux de ses hommes, la peur. Aragorn fit son discours pour leur redonner courage à l'aide de sages paroles.

Tous brandirent leur épée, quand il eut fini. Aragorn se retourna face à l'ennemi, débarqua de son cheval. Ce dernier partit au loin. Aragorn demeura là en regardant l'Oeil.

Nolwenn avait toujours sa crainte en tête et elle fut sortit de cette pensée par ses amis qui parlaient à côté d'elle.

- Jamais je n'aurais songé mourir au combat aux côtés d'un Elfe ! dit Gimli à Legolas.

- Et que pensez-vous de mourir aux côtés d'un ami ? demanda Legolas en guise de réponse.

- Ah ! Oui… Ça je peux le faire, répondit Gimli.

Aragorn se retourna vers ses amis et murmura, tout en versa une larme :

- Pour Frodon !

Il chargea, l'épée brandit, suivit des hobbits, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Nolwenn et toute l'armée. Le combat était enclenché.

Après quelques minutes, Nolwenn sentit que quelque chose approchait très rapidement. Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle tenta de ne pas être déconcentrée, elle continua à combattre à pleine capacité. Gandalf commença à s'approcher de Nolwenn tout en continuant à se battre. Rendu côte à côte, Gandalf lui dit quelque chose, mais par la pensée :

_« Nolwenn, le moment approche, reste sur tes gardes et laisse parler ton intuition et ton cœur. »_

Nolwenn se retourna et vit que Gandalf était rendu assez loin. Elle demeura encore plus vigilante. Elle entendit au loin, un faible cri, mais un cri très perçant. Elle fut la seule à l'entendre, mais ce cri approchait dangereusement. Ce son devint insupportable. Nolwenn leva la tête et vit les Nazguls foncés droit sur eux. Ils poussèrent des cris encore plus terrifiants et perçants. Nolwenn tomba à genou, se boucha les oreilles, tout en poussant des gémissements tellement leurs cris étaient insupportables, en plus que son mal de tête augmentait. C'en était trop dans la tête de Nolwenn.

Étrangement, aucun Orques ne venaient pour l'achever, pourtant ils en avaient un grand nombre tout autour d'elle. Comme si tout c'était tut. Nolwenn leva la tête, ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il y avait un rayon d'un mètre autour d'elle où il n'y avait personne. Comme si un mur invisible la protégeait du combat. Tout était mystérieusement au ralenti, seulement pour brandir une épée cela prenait presque 20 secondes à exécuter. Nolwenn n'y comprenait rien, elle se leva et remarqua qu'elle était la seule à bouger à la vitesse normale. Personne ne se rendait compte qu'elle était là. Elle sursauta subitement, en levant la tête. La tête d'un des Nazguls était à deux mètres d'elle et il s'approchait, lui aussi au ralenti. Nolwenn demeura tout de même concentrée, malgré son incompréhension. Elle crut voir au loin de grandes masses s'approcher dans les airs. C'étaient d'immenses aigles.

- Les aigles… Les aigles de Manwë… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle n'y comprenait toujours rien. Qui était Manwë ? Elle ne le savait même pas. Mystérieusement, les paroles de Gandalf lui revinrent en tête.

_«…reste sur tes gardes et laisse parler ton intuition et ton cœur.»_

Nolwenn ferma les yeux et serra fortement son épée. Elle fit le vide dans sa tête. Laissant le subconscient, c'est-à-dire ce qu'elle est au plus profond d'elle, peut importe les blessures que son corps et que son conscient aille vécu, ou perdu, prendre le dessus sur son conscient, sur son corps physique dont elle était prisonnière. Dont tous étaient prisonniers. Sa conscience, ayant toujours été la barrière de son inconscient qui lui ne pouvait être modifié, pouvait enfin se manifester qu'un bref instant chez une personne qui en ait la force mentale. Une force psychique unique que seul Nolwenn possédait, en cet instant précis, où elle avait le pouvoir de contrôler, de décider et de modifier le destin de tous. Cherchant en son cœur ce que nul être humain ne pouvait aller chercher aussi profondément enfouit. Une chose si importante soit-elle que tous connaissaient, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient contrôler : le temps. Une chose si inconnue pour certains et si banale pour d'autre. Le temps, que l'on lui avait arraché, il y de cela dix ans jour pour jour, venait de prendre le dessus que pour quelques instants. Ce temps fut à jamais perdu, dans la pensée de Nolwenn, mais pas dans son cœur.

L'Oracle qui fracassait les barrières du temps, n'avait plus aucune limite. Elle pouvait tout décider à présent pour le bien de tous et d'elle-même.

Nolwenn ouvrit les yeux, le temps était toujours freiné. Elle referma les yeux et murmura de l'elfique, avant de les rouvrirent. Le temps reprit son cours normal. Nolwenn fit volte-face et trancha la tête du Nazgûl qui se trouvait en face d'elle avec trois puissants coups d'épée. Elle sentit une force, une énergie en _Anna _qui semblait agir et pensée pour accompagner et aider Nolwenn. Elle en fut très surprise, mais n'y attacha plus d'importance quand elle entendit le Nazgûl agonisé et tombé à ses pieds. Il disparut en une explosion de fumée noire qui aveugla Nolwenn prise sous le choque. Cette fumée était irrespirable, Nolwenn tentait de chercher son air, mais elle en était incapable. Elle tomba à quatre pattes jusqu'à ce que la fumée se dissipe avec le vent qui s'était levé brusquement et mystérieusement. Nolwenn arriva un peu mieux à respirer. Elle entendit une petite voix criée :

« Les Aigles ! Les Aigles arrivent ! »

Nolwenn leva la tête et vit les trois aigles de tout à l'heure. Ils étaient énormes et magnifiques. Ils déplaçaient beaucoup d'air, c'était d'eux que venait ce vent brusque. Ils se mirent à attaquer les Nazgûls qui s'en prenaient aux hommes du Gondor. Les Nazgûls s'enfuirent au plus profond du Mordor.

Nolwenn sentit que quelque chose approchait rapidement derrière elle. Elle se leva et se retourna juste à temps pour empêcher un Orque de l'attaquer de dos. Elle reprit le combat avec les autres.

Après une dizaine de minutes, l'armée de la Terre du Milieu subirent de lourdes pertes. Ceux qui étaient encore en vie étaient épuisés. Nolwenn tenait encore, mais ses forces avaient faibli de moitié. Elle tint le coup. Soudainement, elle eut mal à tête, c'était tellement douloureux qu'elle tomba à genou tout en continuant à se défendre piètrement. Une vision apparut dans son esprit. C'était un avertissement, une mise en garde. La douleur se dissipa rapidement et elle reprit le combat avec un peu de faiblesse.

Elle projeta son regard au loin dans le combat et vit Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli et les deux hobbits qui continuaient à se battrent avec un peu de difficulté tout comme elle. Elle sentit encore une fois quelque chose approcher, mais loin d'elle. Son regard se tourna vers la porte d'où de gigantesques trolls bien armés sortaient. Ils étaient très farouches et tuaient beaucoup d'hommes à la fois.

L'un d'eux se présenta devant Aragorn. Il avait de la misère à lui résister, mais il tenait bon. Il était très loin d'elle, mais un peu moins de Legolas et Gimli. C'était l'avertissement que Nolwenn avait eux. Elle se mit à courir à une très vive allure, à une vitesse inhumaine vers Aragorn et les autres. Elle avait un regain d'énergie qui n'allait sûrement pas durée longtemps. Elle tua les Orques qui lui bloquaient le passage ou bien elle les fit prendre le décor avec la télékinésie sans ralentir sa course.

Elle entendit soudainement, une voix criée son nom à plusieurs reprises. Elle tourna la tête vers sa droite cherchant d'où venait cette voix. Elle ne vit rien, personne. Tout à coup, elle fut très brusquement projetée au sol. Elle tenta de retrouver vite ses esprits et vit devant elle un des Trolls de tout à l'heure. Elle se mit à ramper sur le dos et gémit. Elle avait mal à son épaule, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se relever et de prendre ses distances face au troll. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce troll. Celui-ci brandit son épée volumineuse et juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne Nolwenn, elle s'arrêta nette. Le troll ne comprenait rien, il forçait pour en reprendre le contrôle, mais il en était incapable. Nolwenn l'avait arrêtée juste à temps avec la télékinésie. Plus le troll forçait plus Nolwenn devait se concentrer et «forcer» davantage mentalement. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir, ses forces faiblissaient petit à petit. Elle décida d'en finir, elle rassembla ses dernières forces et projeta l'épée du troll très loin. Elle ne laissa pas le temps au troll de réagir, Nolwenn repartit à courir, mais à une vitesse moindre.

Elle s'arrêta et vit Aragorn au sol sous le pied d'un troll. Elle vit à sa droite Legolas qui combattait en tentant de s'approcher d'Aragorn pour l'aider, mais il en était incapable. Il y avait trop d'Orques qui lui bloquaient le chemin. Nolwenn tenta de faire la même chose, mais elle également en était incapable comme si un épais mur d'Orques les empêchait d'atteindre Aragorn. Nolwenn ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Aragorn va mourir dans peu de temps si elle ne faisait rien. Elle se débattait et tuait sans relâche, mais ça ne donnait rien.

Nolwenn crut encore une fois entendre son nom. Elle tourna la tête et vit Legolas et Gimli qui se battaient à quelques mètres d'elle. Legolas tourna la tête vers elle. Nolwenn vit dans ses yeux la fatigue, la crainte et la compassion. Elle se posa des questions sur son regard si intriguant. Nolwenn reprit ses esprits et continua à combattre. Elle une soudainement une idée. Elle s'approcha de Legolas.

- Je vous emprunte ça et cela ! dit-elle tout en prenant l'arc et deux flèches de Legolas.

Évidemment, Legolas fut surpris.

- Pour en faire quoi ? dit-il. Vous ne savez sûrement pas comment vous en servir avec précision !

- Vous verrez ! cria Nolwenn en serrant son épée dans son fourreau.

Elle se retourna vers le troll qui attaquait Aragorn. Elle tendit la corde de l'arc avec les deux flèches en visant le cœur du Troll, malgré les nombreuses têtes d'Orques et d'hommes qui se trouvaient dans son champ de tire. Elle n'allait sûrement pas atteindre sa cible avec tout se brouhaha qui l'entourait, de plus, le troll bougeait beaucoup. Elle se mit à grimacer quand elle leva son bras à la hauteur de son épaule, elle tentait de ne pas y penser.

- Nolwenn ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? C'est de la folie de tirer ici ! Vous allez tuer un de nos hommes !! cria Legolas qui se battait toujours en regardant Nolwenn qui semblait être sûr d'elle.

Nolwenn ne détourna pas son regard de sa cible, elle demeura très concentrée. Elle attendit le moment opportun. Elle tira, les deux flèches partirent et prirent de la vitesse. Elles contournèrent la tête d'un homme du Rohan qui était dans leur trajectoire et atteignirent le Troll. Ce dernier recula de quelques pas et Aragorn put se relever. Il regarda en arrière pour voir qui avait tiré et vit Nolwenn avec l'arc de Legolas. Ils se sourirent et Aragorn reprit le combat. Nolwenn se retourna et redonna l'arc à son propriétaire.

- Ai-je bien vu les flèches contournées la tête d'un homme ? demanda Legolas.

- Oui !

- Je vois, c'est vous qui les avez contrôlé, c'est bien cela ? demanda Legolas.

- Évidemment, je n'aurais pas pris la chance de tuer un innocent ! dit Nolwenn en reprenant le combat. Legolas fit de même.

Nolwenn se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui restait que très peu d'énergie, avec toutes ses concentrations que lui demandait sa télékinésie. Elle eut, soudainement, un petit avertissement : un léger mal de tête qui commença, au désespoir de Nolwenn. C'était peut-être aussi la fatigue qui engendrait cela.

Après quelques minutes, Nolwenn détourna son regard vers l'Oeil sans le vouloir. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder, elle avait toujours une certaine peur de lui. Elle ne put détourner son regard, elle forçait, mais c'était sans succès. Elle entendit une voix étrangère dans son esprit qui n'était pas celle de Sauron :

_« Un cœur qui a peur engendre la faiblesse… mais un cœur qui se bat contre sa peur possède un grand pouvoir…»_

Nolwenn comprit ce message. Elle décida de ne pas se laisser intimider par Lui. Elle maintenu son regard fermement. Elle entendit Sa voix dans sa tête :

_« Tu oses me confronter encore une fois. Tu n'y arriveras pas petite sorcière ! Tu es trop faible comparer à moi. HA…HA…HA…Tu le regretteras…»_

Nolwenn continua à le confronter. Elle tenta de ne pas désespérer, elle se concentra encore plus sans se soucier de ce qui ce passait autour d'elle. Elle sentit la chaleur du rayon rougeâtre que projetait l'œil sur elle. C'était une chaleur étouffante. Nolwenn avait de plus en plus de la difficulté à tenir. Elle sentit quelque chose l'entourer. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Soudainement, le rêve qu'elle avait fait il y a de cela quelques jours, lui revint en mémoire. Celui où elle était sous l'emprise de l'œil. C'était sûrement un rêve prémonitoire, Nolwenn le sentait dans ses tripes. Elle ne va pas se laisser faire. Elle pouvait modifier ce rêve.

Soudain, des éclairs de feu rouges sang sortirent de l'œil et se dirigèrent tout droit sur Nolwenn. C'était bien un rêve prémonitoire. Nolwenn réussit à fermer les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Elle laissa encore une fois agir son subconscient. Elle rouvrit les yeux qui étaient remplis d'une colère hors du commun. Ces yeux étincelaient d'une lueur d'argent, puis ils passèrent à un éclat doré, puis les deux couleurs se mixèrent ne formant qu'un, qu'une seule force. Ces lumières envahirent son visage et passèrent comme des reflets dans ses cheveux libres dans le vent de la colère. Nolwenn fixa l'œil sans ciller pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que les éclairs l'atteignent. Ces dernières ne l'atteignirent pas, car une forme sphérique et invisible englobait Nolwenn. Les éclairs électriques se tortillèrent sans pouvoir atteindre Nolwenn. Le globe qui enveloppait Nolwenn prit les couleurs argent et doré.

Subitement, le temps se mit à ralentir au même rythme que tout à l'heure, mais Nolwenn ne se souciait guère de le vérifier, elle le savait de toute manière. Nolwenn et son globe s'élevèrent dans les airs jusqu'à 50 mètres de haut. Nolwenn n'avait toujours pas cillé. Les lueurs de ses yeux ne l'avaient toujours pas quitté, reflétant toujours la colère et la haine. Les éclairs devinrent jaunes éclatantes. Elles tentaient toujours de percer le globe de Nolwenn par tous les côtés, mais elles n'y arrivaient pas, ou plutôt Sauron en n'était incapable. Nolwenn était toujours droite comme une poutre extrêmement rigide. Soudainement, les lueurs argentées et dorées qui formaient le côté visible du globe de Nolwenn le quitta pour devenir un rayon éclatant unifié des deux couleurs pour atteindre l'œil de plein fouet.

Comme par un curieux hasard, calculé par le subconscient de Nolwenn, l'œil se mit à crier d'une voix stridente à glacer le sang, non seulement à cause du rayon de Nolwenn, mais aussi grâce à Frodon qui venait de jeter l'Anneau Unique dans les entrailles de la Montagne du Destin.

Le temps reprit son cours normal, le rayon de Nolwenn se retira et revint pour entrer dans le corps de Nolwenn. Le globe et Nolwenn descendirent lentement au sol. Cette dernière avait les yeux clos et la tête légèrement inclinée vers l'avant. Les pieds de Nolwenn ayant atteignirent le sol, son globe disparu et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda, comme tout les autres, l'œil qui disparaissait et sa tour qui commençait à s'effondrer. Mais les yeux de Nolwenn ne regardaient pas vraiment l'œil, son regard était égaré, sans signification.

L'œil explosa et créa une énorme onde de choc. Le vent qui y fut produit réveilla Nolwenn qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits qui s'étaient égarés. Son cerveau avait un peu de misère à analyser tout ce qui se passait, mais au moins elle sentit en son cœur que l'ennemi avait disparut à jamais. Il ne l'hanterait plus et ne la remplirait plus de craintes innombrables. Son conscient reprit le dessus.

La terre se mit à trembler et le Mordor commença à tomber dans l'abîme de la terre, entraînant tout les Orques et les trolls qui s'y trouvaient. La terre arrêta de s'effondrer où les hommes étaient. La Porte Noire disparut sous les yeux de Nolwenn. Tous les Orques qui se trouvaient tout près de Nolwenn tombèrent dans l'immense crevasse. Cette dernière s'arrêta juste au pied de Nolwenn et le volcan explosa soudainement. Elle entendit des voix plaintives et désespérées prononcer le nom de Frodon. Nolwenn leva la tête et vit les Nazgûls périrent par les roches volcaniques qui sortaient du volcan.

Nolwenn ne sentait plus son corps. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait mal, si elle était fatiguée. Son esprit était comme séparé de son corps, c'était une sensation très étrange. C'est comme si elle était là de corps, mais pas d'esprit. Y aurait-t-il eu un problème quand son subconscient a prit la place de son conscient pendant un moment ? Est-ce la fatigue qui la rendait «paralysée» sur place ? Son esprit avait-il quitté son corps pour ne plus y revenir ? Serait-elle morte, mais son esprit serait resté ? Elle l'ignorait, c'était la première fois qu'elle vivait cela. Elle ne pouvait rien savoir. Petit à petit elle reprenait le contrôle d'elle-même, mais sans pouvoir ressentir si son corps vivait.

Elle baissa la tête vers le vide qui se trouvait à un pied en avant d'elle. Elle ne voyait pas le fond, c'était trop obscur et la lumière du Soleil était encore cachée. Mystérieusement, elle entendit son nom dans le lointain. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette voix. Elle ne réussissait qu'à bouger un peu la tête, mais rien d'autre. Elle chercha du mieux qu'elle le pu, mais rien à faire.

Pendant quelques secondes, un rayon réussit à percer les nuages pour illuminer Nolwenn. Quand le rayon disparut, Nolwenn sentit enfin son corps. Elle était bel et bien en vie, mais une énorme et insupportable douleur l'envahit. Une douleur plus profonde et plus atroce que toutes les autres qu'elle avait endurées dans sa vie, enfin, depuis 10 ans du moins. Elle ne savait pas trop d'où venait cette douleur, selon elle, elle venait du ventre, mais n'en était pas sûr. Elle entendit encore une fois des voix derrière elle. Elle ne voyait plus très bien, elle arrivait à peine à distinguer que tout le Mordor était maintenant mort et sans aucun mouvement. Elle put enfin bouger, seulement pour se recroquevillé de douleur et finalement, tomber au sol sur le dos, inconsciente. La dernière image que Nolwenn vit était celle une grande ombre verte, une grande blanche et une autre grande noire et argentée qui étaient à ses côtés et qui l'appelaient.


	15. Ch15Isilfëanna

_Chapitre 15 Isilfëanna_

- Nolwenn ??! Nolwenn !!?? dit Legolas, au dessus de l'Elfe. Elle est inconsciente…

- Espérant que ce n'est que cela… dit Gandalf. On ne sait rien de ce qui c'est passé entre elle et Sauron. Il l'a peut-être blessée plus profondément et plus sérieusement que ce que l'on croit. Mais au moins elle vit encore. On a peut-être une chance de la sauver, mais de quoi ? Je l'ignore…

- Ne désespérez pas Gandalf. Je suis sûr que l'on peut faire quelque chose pour l'aider… dit Aragorn, rassurant, voyant bien dans les yeux de Legolas et de Gandalf leur grande inquiétude, même si lui aussi était assez inquiet.

- Amenons-la le plus vite possible aux Maisons de Guérison. Plus vite on y sera, plus vite on pourra la sortir de ce mystérieux état, dit Gandalf.

- C'est étrange, elle semble n'avoir subit aucunes blessures extrêmement graves, dit Legolas. Mais je sais bien qu'il ne faut pas se fier qu'aux apparences…

- Vous avez bien raison, Legolas et c'est ce qui m'inquiet… dit Gandalf.

Mystérieusement, Galathilion apparut de nulle part et vint au près de sa maîtresse. Les trois autres observèrent avec une grande curiosité. Le cheval se coucha à côté de sa maîtresse et commença à la renifler. Les trois autres virent bien qu'il était inquiet. Galathilion se retourna la tête vers les trois qui l'observaient attentivement. Il hennit doucement, c'était comme un petit gémissement de tristesse. Il fixait toujours les trois. Legolas s'approcha du cheval et se pencha à sa hauteur, il voulait vérifier quelque chose. L'Elfe et le cheval se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes. Legolas vit dans les yeux de Galathilion une grande détermination et à la fois une inquiétude. Il vit également une double lueur dans le creux de ses yeux. Une lueur argentée et une dorée presque rougeâtre qui tournoyaient une contre l'autre en pleine harmonie. Legolas ne sut vraiment pas qu'est-ce que ça signifiait. Legolas lui sourit, lui flatta la tête et lui murmura de l'Elfique :

_« Ne t'en fait pas… On va tenter de la sortir de là…»_

Il se releva et Galathilion également, ce dernier regarda une dernière fois Nolwenn, puis il alla rejoindre les autres chevaux la tête basse.

- Il me surprendra toujours… dit Gandalf en regardant Galathilion.

- Nous ne savons rien sur lui, même Nolwenn n'en sait sûrement pas beaucoup plus que nous… dit Aragorn. Legolas, qu'est-ce que avez tenté de voir dans les yeux du cheval ?

- Auparavant, je l'avais fixé dans les yeux et j'avais vu la présence de Nolwenn au travers, mais là… Je n'ai vu que la détermination et l'inquiétude du cheval. Aussi j'ai cru voir deux lueurs se mouvementer dans le fond de ses yeux. Une était argenté et l'autre doré… J'y ignore ce que veux signifier ses lumières… répondit Legolas.

- C'est encore une fois assez mystérieux, dit Aragorn.

Gandalf garda le silence, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Ne perdons pas de temps, il faut l'apporter le plus tôt possible à Minas Tirith… dit Legolas.

- Vous avez raison, dit enfin Gandalf. Mettons-la avec les autres blessés, mais pendant la nuit j'aimerais qu'on la surveille.

- Bonne idée ! Legolas.

-On montera un tour de garde, ça vous va ? dit Aragorn.

- Sans problème ! répondit Legolas. Au quatre heures ?

- Très bien !

- Si vous remarquez le moindre petit détail mystérieux, ou le moindre mouvement qu'elle pourrait faire ou n'importe quoi d'autre, faite le moi savoir… dit Gandalf. Je viendrai vous voir une fois de temps en temps…

- D'accord ! dirent Legolas et Aragorn.

Legolas partit pour prendre Nolwenn, aidé par Aragorn.

- Attendez ! Restez-la ici, je reviens dans peu de temps ! dit Gandalf en partant à courir vers le précipice.

Soudainement, les trois aigles de Manwë apparurent et descendirent pour embarquer Gandalf avec eux. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Montagne de Feu qui se vidait toujours de sa lave. Aragorn et Legolas ne surent pas du tout ce qu'il faisait. Il n'y avait rien à voir là-haut.

Après quelques minutes, il revint. Les aigles déposèrent Gandalf et deux corps immobiles. Legolas et Aragorn s'approchèrent des corps. C'était Sam et Frodon, inconscients.

- Ils respirent tout les deux. Ils sont bien en vie, dit Aragorn penché sur eux, content. Ils ne sont pas atteints par l'Ombre Noire…

_(NdA : L'Ombre Noire, pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est d'être attaquer par un Nazgûl, comme se fut le cas de Frodon auparavant, les gens en meurent sans exception.) _

Les trois furent soulagés. L'Aigle qui semblait être le chef s'approcha de Gandalf.

- Y a-t-il autre chose que vous aimeriez que l'on fasse, Maître Gandalf ? demanda-t-il.

- Si, cher ami, j'aimerais que vous venez voir, une amie qui est juste là, s'il vous plait… dit Gandalf en pointant le corps de Nolwenn plus loin.

L'oiseau s'approcha et fut foudroyé de surprise.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Legolas qui s'approchait en compagnie de Gandalf.

L'Aigle n'avait pas entendu sa question, il poursuivit.

- _Nolwenn Isilfëanna, L'Oracle de la Lune… _

_«Celle qui fut grande comme le monde, _

_Tombant à maintes reprises, _

_Se relevant encore plus puissante_

_Pour la Terre du Milieu…_

_Une guerrière, elle était_

_Une guerrière, elle demeurera_

_Pour Arda._

_L'Elfe, l'Oracle d'Arë et d'Isil, _

_Mais elle était encore plus grandiose,_

_Exceptionnelle fille de Maiar elle était._

_Grande guerrière, puissante visionnaire_

_Avertissant le monde et sa prédestination._

_Éternelle et majestueuse Gardienne, elle était._

_Béni d'Ilùvatar, elle restera._

_Elle disparut parmi les ombres du monde,_

_Sans nul raisons connues._

_Arda perdu à jamais, l'unique espoir de mettre à terre son Ennemi._

_La Terre du Milieu pleura sa perte._

_La grande Nolwenn Isilfëanna, elle fut, _

_L'une des plus grandes Dames de ce monde _

_A jamais perdue…»_

- D'où proviennent ses vers ? demanda Aragorn qui s'approchait. Je ne les ai jamais entendu…

- Ce ne sont que de vieux vers à jamais perdus de ce monde que seul les plus anciens peuvent se souvenir, en la mémoire de _celle fut plus grande que le monde_… dit l'Aigle. Est-ce bel et bien la _Nolwenn Isilfëanna_ comme dans ces vers ?

- Si, c'est bien elle… répondit Gandalf.

- Elle avait disparu, mais la revoilà… en train de sombrer…

- Ne vous en faites pas, elle n'est pas morte… J'ignore ce qu'elle a… dit Gandalf, puis il répéta un vers. _Arda perdu à jamais, l'unique espoir de mettre à terre son Ennemi._ C'est ce qu'elle a enfin réussit à accomplir.

- Vraiment, c'est elle et le semi homme qui l'on enfin achevé…

- Exactement.

- L'Espoir n'était pas vain… Elle renaquît l'espoir que tous avaient perdu depuis bien longtemps… dit l'Aigle, soulagé. Puisse cette espoir lui retourner pour sa guérison…Je l'espère de tout cœur !

- J'espère aussi qu'elle survivra… dit Gandalf.

- Assurément, c'est _Nolwenn Isilfëanna _! Rien ne peut l'arrêter !

- Oui, mais elle perdu l'essentiel de sa mémoire, il y a 10 ans… Elle n'est plus la même qu'autrefois…

- Quel fâcheuse conséquence qui frappe un être si grand ! Elle ne le méritait pas ! À cause de cela, elle a sans doute perdu la grande partie de ses pouvoirs ! dit-il, presque en colère.

- L'avez-vous vu combattre Sauron ? demanda Gandalf.

- Non… J'ignorais qu'elle était parmi la bataille, dit-il. Mais j'ai cru voir un globe s'élever dans les airs, mais je ne savais pas que c'était, Elle !

- Gandalf, comment savez-vous qu'elle l'a combattu. Nous n'avons absolument rien vu… dit Legolas. J'étais près d'elle à un certain moment et elle n'a rien fait…Elle combattait les Orques tout à fait «normalement»…

- Ça c'est ce que vous avez cru voir, mais il ne faut jamais se fié aux apparences avec Nolwenn. Je fus le seul à la voir à part des Aigles, car je crois que seul les plus anciens pouvait voir ses exploits d'autrefois. Ça me surprend d'ailleurs, comme si elle ne voulait pas se révéler…

- C'est assez étrange, mais des fois elle utilisait certains pouvoirs de dissimulation pour «les jeunes yeux», c'était peut-être cela… On pouvait l'apercevoir à plusieurs endroit en même temps, mais on ne savait jamais c'était laquelle la vraie. C'était un de ses nombreux pouvoirs pour tromper l'ennemi… dit l'Aigle, replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

- C'est sûrement cela… dit Gandalf, pensif.

- Nous devons vous quitter. Faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour sauver notre _Oracle de la Lune _de jadis, dit l'Aigle en s'envolant avec les deux autres.

- Promis ! dit Gandalf, puis il retourna vers Legolas et Aragorn.

- Vous la connaissez déjà depuis longtemps, avouez-le !? demanda Legolas à Gandalf.

Gandalf dut répondre.

- C'est vrai, je l'avoue, mais je n'ai pas pu la rencontrer en personne qu'une seule et brève fois, mais se fut assez pour la connaître un peu. Je la connaissais surtout par sa très grande réputation… dit Gandalf.

- Donc pourquoi lui avoir caché que vous la connaissiez ? demanda Legolas. Vous auriez pu lui dire depuis le début…

- Parce que j'ignorais qu'elle existait encore. Quand je l'ai vu au château de Méduseld, je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux. J'étais sûr que se n'était qu'une illusion ou bien une femme qui lui ressemblait énormément… Mais quand j'ai vu tous les petits détails qui lui arrivaient, ses pensées prémonitoires, sa grande habileté à manier les armes et son pouvoir de lévitation, j'ai vu que c'était elle, mais qu'elle était, malheureusement, amnésique. Car la _Nolwenn Isilfëanna_ d'autrefois n'était pas si réservée et si indépendante. C'est à cause de Saroumane et de Grima qu'elle est devenue ainsi, mais ça l'a tout de même entraîné des bons côtés… Elle continuait de devenir une femme ou plutôt une fille de Maiar exceptionnelle et accomplie, mais avec un énorme creux dans son esprit qui demeura perdu. En son cœur où rien ne fut oublié, où est la véritable _Nolwenn Isilfëanna_, son cœur tentait de continuer à s'accomplir encore plus, malgré ça. Elle a connut des moments très noires suite à son amnésie, comparé à ses grands moments de gloire d'autrefois. Grâce à ces deux extrêmes que son cœur a vécu, il a pu s'équilibrer parfaitement. Elle est encore plus accomplit qu'elle ne l'était, elle n'a rien perdu, mais il lui faut juste du temps et elle sera plus grande encore. Elle est sans doute aussi grande qu'autrefois, mais en ayant prit une route différente qui est bien plus grandiose. Je ne lui ai pas dit que je la connaissais parce qu'elle ne m'aurait pas reconnu et pas cru. Il faut être très délicat avec les amnésiques pour ne pas leur créer de «chocs» par rapport à leur passé oublié. Ça peut énormément les blessés et ce fut le cas à de nombreuses reprises pour Nolwenn. Elle a énormément souffert et c'est pour cela que je ne lui ai pas dit. Ça n'aurait qu'empiré les choses et je suis très surpris qu'elle m'accorde une grande confiance, c'est sûrement son cœur qui lui dit de me faire confiance car, lui, il m'a sans aucun doute reconnu. Je lui dois un immense respect, car c'est la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à une personne de grand pouvoir comme elle était. Elle était autant aimée qu'un grand roi de la Maison de Fëanor ou bien que Gil-galad, Luthien et Beren ne l'étaient, elle se classait parmi eux. Malheureusement, ça lui a bel et bien arrivé. Au grand désespoir de toute la Terre du Milieu d'autrefois. Au fil des décennies qui passèrent après sa disparition, elle ne fut qu'un souvenir que certains anciens racontaient, mais seulement en tant que légendes, mais sa légende était bien réelle et personne ne se souciait plus de son terrible sort. Voilà vous savez ce qu'elle était autrefois…

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aussi importante et qu'elle était dans les chansons d'autrefois ! dit Aragorn, aidant Legolas à prendre Nolwenn délicatement.

- Personne aujourd'hui ne la reconnaît et ne lui accorde aucun respect valable, dit Gandalf en prenant Frodon et Aragorn prit Sam.

- Gandalf, combien de temps Nolwenn est-elle demeuré disparue ? demanda Legolas en préposant Nolwenn dans une des charrettes pour les blessés.

- Elle est encore disparue aux yeux de la Terre du Milieu, morte, enterrée et oubliée pour la grande majorité, mais elle a commencé à réapparaître… À mes yeux, elle a été disparut depuis plus de 200 ans environ jusqu'à ce que je la revoie à Édoras, dit Gandalf en déposant le hobbit à côté de Nolwenn, Aragorn fit de même.

Legolas et Aragorn restèrent bouche bée en entendant le nombre d'années.

- C'est presque impossible… Comment… Elle a sûrement été aperçue par quelqu'un pendant ces années-là, c'est impossible ! Pourquoi et comment a-t-elle disparut ? demanda Aragorn allant chercher son cheval, comme les deux autres.

- Personne ne l'a vu, du moins à ma connaissance et tout le monde ignore comment et pourquoi ! Un grand nombre de gens, de haut gradé firent tout ce qui fut en leur pouvoir pour la retrouver, mais ce fut peine perdue. La plus aimée de tous avait disparut à jamais ! répondit Gandalf en montant Grispoil.

- Aujourd'hui, elle fut retrouvée, mais la Terre du Milieu ne la reconnaîtra sûrement pas… dit Legolas en montant son cheval.

- C'est malheureusement vrai…Ceux qui on souffert pour elle ne pourront plus assouvirent leurs peines, car cela fait bien longtemps qu'ils sont tous morts, certains pour elle en plus, dit Gandalf.

- Bon ! Ne perdons pas de temps, nous pouvons ramenez l'_Oracle_ parmi les vivants ! dit Aragorn, pour redevenir un peu plus énergique.

Tous se mirent en route. Legolas remarqua que Galathilion suivait la charrette où se trouvait Nolwenn. Il y tenait à sa maîtresse, cela paraissait.

Legolas raconta à Gimli dans quel état mystérieux était Nolwenn. Il en fut chagriné. Gandalf fit de même avec Eomer qui connaissait bien Nolwenn. Eomer était sous le choc, en voici une autre personne de sa maison qui était dans un piteux état. Les hobbits eurent la même réaction et Gandalf tenta de les rassurer.

Jusqu'au couché du Soleil, Legolas jetait toujours un petit coup d'œil sur Nolwenn un fois de temps en temps. Il ne remarqua rien d'anormal.

La nuit tombée, une grande tente temporaire fut dressée pour les blessés et pour permettre aux guérisseurs de faire leur travaille. Nolwenn et les deux hobbits furent mit sur des lits voisins. Ce fut Legolas qui commença le tour de garde assit au chevet de Nolwenn et il fut rejoint par Gandalf.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle était aussi célèbre ! C'était sans doute pour cela que Sauron l'haïssait autant et qu'il tentait de la tuer à maintes reprises, dit Legolas.

- Exactement, elle lui a fait énormément de tord. Aujourd'hui, elle a enfin réussi à atteindre son but qu'elle s'était fixée depuis toujours, répondit Gandalf, puis il partit.

Legolas demeura là à l'observée et il fit de même pour les deux hobbits. Il demeura attentif aux moindres gestes et sons.

Quatre heures passèrent dans le calme. Aragorn vint au près de Legolas prendre la relève.

- Vous pouvez aller vous reposer, maintenant. Je vais en profiter pour voir ce qu'elle a exactement, dit Aragorn.

- Bonne chance… dit Legolas en sortant de la tente.

Aragorn toucha de front de Nolwenn et il la retirer sur le coup de la surprise.

- Legolas ! cria Aragorn en se retournant.

Legolas vint, il fut assez proche pour l'entendre.

- Allez chercher Gandalf, Nolwenn est brûlante ! dit-il, très inquiet.

Legolas sortit très rapidement. Un des guérisseurs avait entendu ses propos et il s'approcha.

- Elle est brûlante, vous dites ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui… dit Aragorn.

- C'est l'un des premiers symptômes de l'Ombre Noire… dit-il en touchant Nolwenn, il en fut très surpris.

- J'espère que non… dit Aragorn.

Gandalf entra suivi de Legolas, essoufflés. Le guérisseur s'éloigna.

- Elle est brûlante, Aragorn ? demanda Gandalf.

- Voyez par vous-même, elle a une forte fièvre, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit cela, elle est bien trop brûlante, c'en est impossible… dit Aragorn, inquiet.

Gandalf s'approcha et toucha son front. Il était tellement chaud qu'on ne pouvait pas la toucher plus de deux secondes. Gandalf fut très surpris à son tour. Ce n'était pas normal.

- Nous ne pouvons rien y faire, je n'ai aucunes herbes avec moi et nous ne pouvons pas lui donner un bain d'eau glacée pour faire baisser sa température… dit Aragorn.

Gandalf était dérouté et désemparé. Il n'avait aucune idée quoi faire, il était impuissant. Il sortit sans dire mot. Aragorn et Legolas, abasourdis, se posèrent de nombreuses questions. Gandalf était mystérieux, encore plus qu'à la normal. Legolas sortit se reposé, tout en demeurant assez inquiet.

Aragorn ne put qu'épongé le visage brûlant de Nolwenn avec de l'eau glacée. Ça ressemblait énormément à l'Ombre Noire, mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas ça. Il était sceptique.

L'aube s'amorça, la grande tente fut défaite et on remit les blessés dans les charrettes. Tous partirent en tout hâte. Legolas jetait toujours un petit regard sur Nolwenn et les deux hobbits.

Pendant presque toute la journée, Gandalf n'adressa aucun mot à personne, il était encore plus renfermé sur lui-même, dans ses propres pensées. Il semblait être ailleurs. Aragorn le remarqua, il avait tenté de lui parler, mais il faisait comme si il n'était pas là. Il en fut un peu inquiet, mais il ne s'en fit pas trop, car c'était un peu dans sa nature d'être mystérieux et autant plongé dans ses pensées.

Vers midi, le ciel se couvrit rapidement, laissant l'impression que quelque chose de mauvais se préparait. Les nuages étaient d'un noir d'encre, mais aucune pluie ne tomba.

Soudainement, Legolas cru voir bougé Nolwenn dans la charrette. Malgré l'obscurité, il cru la voir bougé légèrement, pendant une seconde à peine. Serait-ce l'Ombre Noire qui aurait commencé à l'entraîner dans le monde des Ombres ? Serait-ce qu'un pur réflexe ? Ou bien, un tout autre mal encore plus puissant qui se serait emparer d'elle ? Serait-elle en train de combattre ce mal ? Était-elle en train de guérir par elle-même ? Legolas ne savait pas, il était lui aussi impuissant.

Brusquement, tous entendirent un cri aigu provenir de l'arrière. Les plus curieux dont Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, les deux hobbits, Eomer et enfin Gandalf se retournèrent et n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

Ils virent Galathilion, à l'écart des derniers rangs, poussé de puissants hennissements et gesticulé comme s'il faisait un rodéo. Il faisait de spectaculaires acrobaties, ce mettant sur les deux pattes de devant, ou celle de derrière, sautant à une hauteur presque impossible pour un cheval ordinaire, tournant sur lui-même. Puis, il leva la tête vers le ciel gris noir et poussa un incroyable hennissement de colère et il garda cette position, fixe. Pour ceux qui l'observaient, la majorité crut qu'il était et fou ou quelque chose dans le genre, qu'il fait une maladie dégénérative du cerveau qui menait au paroxysme de la folie.

Étrangement, quelques rayons du Soleil percèrent les nuages pour illuminer Galathilion. Au même instant, Legolas entendit un faible gémissement venir de la charrette, il regarda et vit Nolwenn immobile, mais dans une position légèrement différente et elle avait les sourcils froncés. Étrange. Galathilion, lui, se remit à bouger normalement. Il regardait toujours vers le Soleil qui commençait à prendre plus de place dans le ciel. Les nuages devinrent plus blancs au fil des minutes qui passaient. Galathilion reprit tranquillement sa route, comme tout les autres qui restèrent sans mot.

- Gimli, gardez un œil sur Nolwenn, je reviens, dit Legolas en descendant du cheval.

- Sans problème…

Legolas rejoignit à pied, Aragorn dans les premiers rangs. Il lui dit que Nolwenn avait bouger à deux reprises et qu'elle avait gémit quand la lumière du Soleil avait atteint Galathilion.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda Aragorn, inquiet et pensif.

- Oui, dit Legolas de plus en plus inquiet.

Gandalf avait entendu leur propos et s'approcha d'eux.

- Je crois que ce cheval peut nous être d'une grande utilité… dit-il enfin.

- Bon, vous voilà de retour parmi nous !... Que voulez-vous insinuer avec Galathilion exactement ? demanda Aragorn, intrigué.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je sais qu'il est la clé… dit-il, avec encore plus de mystère. Nous ne connaissons pas très bien Galathilion, encore moins que sa maîtresse. Il a sûrement vécu plein de choses, il a une grande expérience dans toute sorte de domaine, dont la guerre. Il en a vécu plusieurs …

- Voulez-vous dire qu'il est depuis «toujours» le cheval de Nolwenn ? demanda Legolas.

- Possiblement, j'ignore quand elle l'a eu, mais il était toujours auprès d'elle quand je l'ai connue. Ils ont tout vécu ensemble, Nolwenn et Galathilion, ils ont tout partagé. Ils ont tissé des liens très précieux et indestructibles. Alors, pourquoi ne possèderait-il pas quelques secrets jamais dévoilés ?

- Comment contez-vous vous y prendre ? demanda Aragorn.

- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse… Une bête ce n'est pas la même chose qu'un être humain… C'est beaucoup plus compliqué… et mystérieux… dit-il en s'éloignant pour réfléchir.

- Il devient mystérieux de plus en plus… dit Legolas en le regardant plongé dans ses pensées.

- C'en est presque inquiétant… dit Aragorn, puis il alluma sur quelque chose, mais un cheval ne peut pas vivre plusieurs centaines d'années comme le suppose Gandalf sur Galathilion ?

- Ce n'est sûrement pas qu'un cheval ordinaire… Il y a sans doute une bonne explication… dit Legolas, pensif.

- Évidemment, dit Aragorn.

Soudainement, ils entendirent une voix rauque appeler Legolas. Ce dernier se retourna et vit Gimli faire de grands gestes pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre. Il semblait être dans tous ses états. Legolas le rejoignit d'un pas de course.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Gimli ? demanda Legolas, devenant de plus en plus inquiet.

- C'est Nolwenn, regardez ! dit Gimli en pointant Nolwenn.

Il se retourna et vit de puissants rayons du Soleil plongés sur le visage de Nolwenn. Dans ses rayons, de petites étincelles dorées descendirent lentement pour atteindre son visage. Il avait reprit quelques couleurs. C'était bon signe. Ce spectacle était adorable, il y avait quelqu'un derrière tout ça. Legolas savait que c'était une personne qui lui était chère, il était ravi de voir qu'il y en avait d'autre qui essayait d'aider Nolwenn. Après quelques minutes la lumière et les étincelles disparurent derrière un nuage passager pour ne plus revenir de toute la journée.

La nuit tombée, Legolas avertit les autres que ce qui s'était passé et tous en furent surpris et content même. Aragorn, Legolas et Gandalf firent leur tour de garde. Ils devinrent de plus en plus angoissés, car cette nuit-là Nolwenn était glacée comme c'en était irréalisable. Ils ne purent que la recouvrirent de chaudes couvertures.

Ils reprirent leur route dès l'aube. C'était étrange, car pendant toute la journée, on put voir autant le Soleil que la Lune, elle, étant un peu plus pâle. Legolas le remarqua le premier. La journée se passa sans incidents ou faits étranges.

L'obscurité s'installa et Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli étaient autour d'un feu. Les blessés avaient été restés dans les charrettes, car il n'y avait pas de place pour installer la tente, de plus le terrain était un peu accidenté. La Lune était presque pleine, mais sa lumière était tout de même forte. C'était un véritable phare.

- Avez-vous trouvé comment faire «parler» Galathilion ? demanda Aragorn à Gandalf.

- C'est loin d'être drôle, Aragorn…

- Oui, je sais, désolé, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

- Je crois avoir une piste… mais j'en suis totalement incertain… dit Gandalf qui réfléchissait encore.

- Pourrais-je vous suggérer quelque chose, Gandalf ? demanda Legolas.

- Je vous écoute…

- Vous savez peut-être que Galathilion a sur le cou une cicatrice ayant la forme d'un croissant de Lune. Je crois que cela est un indice. Il faudrait mettre Nolwenn en contact avec Galathilion qu'ils se touchent ou quelque chose comme cela.

- Ce cheval possède une cicatrice en forme de Lune… murmura Gandalf pour lui-même. Intéressant…

Un long silence tomba. Subitement, Gandalf partit, plongé encore une fois dans ses pensées. Les autres furent encore surpris par son comportement.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Gimli.

- Il très préoccupé c'est temps-ci. Pauvre Gandalf, il s'en fait peut-être un peu trop… dit Aragorn.

Legolas était un peu dans la Lune et l'expression le disait bien. Il fixait le ciel et la Lune qui rayonnait. Elle semblait propulsée la grande majorité de ses rayons que vers un seul endroit qui semblait être tout près. Legolas commença à se poser des questions. Sa curiosité prit le dessus. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la direction des rayons.

- Je crois que notre ami Legolas aussi s'en fait assez et ça m'inquiet, dit Aragorn à Gimli en le voyant partir.

Legolas se dirigea vers la charrette où se trouvait Nolwenn et les deux hobbits. Il fut en même temps surpris et peu étonné. Il vit les rayons de la Lune plongés sur Nolwenn et cette fois-ci c'était des étincelles argentées qui descendaient sur elle. On aurait dit de la poussière d'étoiles tellement c'était beau et brillant. Mais là, Nolwenn gesticulait légèrement, comme si elle faisait un mauvais rêve.

- Nolwenn… Nolwenn ?! demanda Legolas au-dessus d'elle, inquiet.

Au contact de la main de Legolas sur le visage de Nolwenn, elle cessa de bouger et son visage se radoucit mystérieusement. Legolas se demanda si c'était une pure coïncidence ou bien qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Dès qu'il retira sa main, la lumière s'estompa comme les étincelles. La lumière lunaire reprit son allure normale.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, Legolas ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Legolas se retourna et vit Gandalf avec Galathilion.

- Rien, absolument rien. En fait, je crois… dit Legolas, incertain.

Gandalf le regarda mystérieusement. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez tenter de faire avec Galathilion ? demanda Legolas.

- De les mettre en contact, avec la permission de Galathilion bien entendu…

Gandalf prit la main de Nolwenn et l'approcha de la cicatrice de son cheval qui était à son côté. Juste avant qu'ils ne se touchent, la cicatrice devint argenté et elle propulsait une lumière vive presque aveuglante. Gandalf fit touché la main de Nolwenn sur la cicatrice. La lumière argentée tourna au rouge, puis au bleu, puis au orange, au doré, au blanc, au jaune et finalement au argent, pour ensuite se mélangé et redevenir argent. Dès que sa main fut retirée la cicatrice s'éteignit, mais elle demeura argenté sans propulsé de lumière, un peu comme les cicatrices de Nolwenn. Elle devenait brillante seulement à la lumière de la Lune.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qui c'est produit ? demanda Legolas.

- Un indice… Ils sont bel et bien en quelque sorte «connectés»… dit Gandalf, pensif. Il y a bien plus qu'une grande relation d'amitié ou de fraternité entre eux.

Legolas remarqua dans les yeux de Galathilion les même lueurs que la dernière fois, mais en beaucoup plus intense et rapide dans leur mouvement. Gandalf vit bien qu'il était en train de fixer le cheval, il se retourna et découvrit les mystérieuses lueurs dans les yeux de l'animal.

- _« Que les luminescences d'Arda s'unissent au travers la fille d'Árë, que le pouvoir des fruits du Chant d'Or et de l'Arbre Blanc se confondre chez Isilfëanna, la miraculeuse Oracle d'Isil » …_ dit Gandalf tout bas pour lui-même.

Legolas avait tout entendu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de cité ? demanda-t-il.

- Des paroles très anciennes d'antan… Cela m'est venu comme un souvenir voulant refaire absolument surface…

- Vous avez mentionné que Nolwenn était « _la fille d'Árë _»…

- Exactement… Elle a porté plusieurs noms et légendes… Ce fut l'un de ses noms… Vous semblez surpris de l'apprendre…

- En effet, car j'ai longuement entendu parler de la fille de la lumière du Soleil dans mon jeune âge, mais en tant que légende superflu. Alors «_la fille d'Árë_» était Nolwenn…dit-il, en état de choc.

- Vous l'avez déjà rencontré dans le passé ? demanda Gandalf.

- Oui, mais ne lui ai jamais parlé, à cause d'une des légendes qui disait qu'elle était la protégée d'une grande sorcière…dit Legolas en réfléchissant à la conversation qu'il eu avec Nolwenn en allant à la citadelle pour leur réunion. La protégée d'une grande sorcière…qui habite depuis toujours le même endroit… Sans doute une Elfe… très vieille…

- Je ne vois qu'une personne qui pourrait correspondre à cela… dit Gandalf, laissant Legolas deviné tout seul.

- Galadriel… dit Legolas et Gandalf en même temps.

- Comment cela se fait-il qu'elle est fut «la protégée» de Galadriel ? demanda Legolas.

- Je connais la réponse, Legolas, mais ce n'est pas à moi à vous informer de ces détailles… C'est Nolwenn qui doit décider à qui elle en parlera… dit Gandalf.

- Elle ne peut le dire à tous ?

- Exactement… Question de discrétion et de grande confiance…

- Je peux comprendre cela.

- Allez dormir, Legolas… On a encore une longue route à parcourir, dit Gandalf.

- Vous avez raison. Bonne nuit ! dit-il en partant.

Legolas était un peu déçu de ne pouvoir en savoir plus, mais il comprenait et acceptait la décision de Nolwenn.

Le 4e jour de leur voyage de retour se passa très bien. Dès la cinquième journée, Nolwenn n'arrêtait plus de bouger, comme si elle avait des tics nerveux et qu'elle était dans un mauvais rêve. Tous en furent anxieux, encore plus que d'habitude. Autant Gandalf, que Legolas qu'Aragorn qui essayèrent de la réveiller pour l'empêcher de continuer à subir ces supplices, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Le 6e et avant dernier jour, le cas de Nolwenn empira. Elle commença à avoir des sueurs froides au visage et un peu partout. Elle semblait ne pas avoir de fièvre, mais même Aragorn n'en savait rien. Tous étaient impuissants et cela leur pesa sur le cœur. L'état de Sam et de Frodon demeura stable, au moins c'était une nouvelle encourageante.

À l'aube du 7e jour, l'armée était au abord d'Osgiliath. La tension commença à monter, causé par l'état de Nolwenn. Gandalf n'en pouvait absolument plus. Il entraîna avec lui, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, les deux hobbits et la charrette avec Nolwenn et les deux autres hobbits en 4ème vitesse jusqu'à la cité. Ils conduirent les 3 blessés dans les Maisons de Guérisons. Ils posèrent Nolwenn dans son lit habituel et les deux hobbits furent mit dans une autre pièce.

Nolwenn était toujours tout en sueur et elle avait toujours ces «tics» nerveux. Aragorn infusa dans de l'eau chaude plusieurs herbes pour en faire respirer l'odeur à Nolwenn, mais aucunes ne donnèrent de résultat. Gandalf passa plusieurs heures dans la bibliothèque à recherche de parchemin concerna la vie passée de Nolwenn, espérant trouver un moindre petit indice pouvant aider Nolwenn.

La nuit tomba rapidement, la Lune finit par atteindre son plein et elle put répandre toute la lumière aveuglante au travers de la cité. Legolas se promenait dans les rues près des Maisons de Guérisons, scrutant dans sa mémoire, dans ses très anciens souvenirs, le moindre indice pour lui aussi aider Nolwenn. Il regarda à quelque reprise la Lune qui était assez et mystérieusement spectaculaire. Encore des mystères avec ces Astres en agitation, presque fébrile. Legolas ne pouvait pas comprendre leur but, mais il savait que c'était tout de même les parents Nolwenn qui étaient derrière tout cela. Il sentit qu'ils étaient inquiets d'une certaine manière.

Aragorn vint le voir rapidement et lui dit que Sam s'était réveillé. Ils allèrent le voir et il se portait très bien. Il récupérait vite au fil des heures.

Aragorn et Legolas allèrent voir Nolwenn par la suite, ils avaient laissé Sam prendre du repos. Les sueurs de Nolwenn avaient cessé, mais elle semblait toujours être dans un véritable cauchemar. Ils allèrent tout près de la fenêtre en face de Nolwenn et ils chuchotèrent.

- Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose de plus ? demanda Legolas, très angoissé.

- Non, je ne crois pas… Gandalf est sûrement encore à la bibliothèque sinon il serait revenu avec une piste… Cela fait presque 6 heures qu'il est là-bas… Voici la preuve qu'il cherche encore…dit Aragorn, de plus en plus inquiet.

Le silence tomba, ils tentaient de chercher et de chercher encore, ils angoissaient de plus en plus. Soudainement, Legolas entendit de puissants hennissements venant de loin.

- Vous entendez Aragorn ? demanda Legolas en regardant à l'extérieur.

Aragorn regarda lui aussi à l'extérieur, il entendit lui aussi les hennissements qui s'approchaient rapidement.

- Pensez-vous au même cheval que moi ? demanda Legolas.

- Galathilion ! dit-ils ensemble.

Ils sortirent à l'extérieur et virent une masse blanche venir à leur droite. Elle gesticulait et avançait extrêmement vite. Ils ne pouvaient même pas voir les formes définit de l'animal. Ça ne pouvait pas être un autre cheval que Galathilion, seulement lui pouvait courir aussi vite. Il s'arrêta net devant Aragorn et Legolas. Ils furent surpris de voir que même si Galathilion ne bougeait pas, ils ne pouvaient pas voir correctement la forme du cheval. Il était comme dans un nuage blanc éclatant à la lumière de la Lune. Comme si son poil émettait de la lumière et lui donnait une allure fantomatique ou bien angélique. Il avait cessé ses cris horrifiants dès qu'il s'était arrêté.

- _Galathilion, qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état_ ? demanda Legolas doucement, en s'approchait prudemment.

Il vit dans ses yeux les mêmes lueurs que d'habitude, mais elles couvraient en entier ses yeux, s'en était épeurant. Il ne voyait même pas la pupille, absolument rien de ce qui composait des yeux normaux.

- _Dit-nous ce que nous devons faire Galathilion… pour Nolwenn_… demanda Legolas.

Galathilion s'avança pour entrer dans les Maisons, mais Legolas et Aragorn lui bloquèrent le passage.

- _Tu ne peux pas entrer Galathilion…_ _Les chevaux n'y on pas accès… Désolé…_dit Aragorn.

Galathilion semblait avoir compris et il recula de quelques pas en poussant un petit hennissement de déception. Il se tourna sur le côté et sortit du sac, qui était sur son côté droit, l'épée de Nolwenn qu'il tint avec sa gueule. Aragorn s'approcha et prit l'épée.

- _Où as-tu pris cela ? C'est à Nolwenn,_ demanda Aragorn.

Legolas prit l'épée et la regarda. Il vit au dessus du manche, sur la lame une gravure Elfique. Il avait du mal à la déchiffrer, car c'était très ancien.

- L'un des symboles veut dire… _Anna_, c'est son nom, mais les autres c'est difficile à décrypter… dit Legolas.

- Attendez, _Anna_ signifie Don, le Don… dit Aragorn qui cherchait lui aussi.

- Oui, je m'en rappelle……_Isilfëanna_…L'Esprit, le Don de la Lune… Le Don pour son épée…… La Lune… pour son père, alors… l'Esprit pour… commença Legolas en tournant la tête vers Galathilion, toujours avec son allure angélique. …Pour signifier l'enfant de Tilion,…L'Esprit… L'Esprit de son père…… Galathilion !! Galathilion est le nom de l'arbre blanc de Tilion lui-même, l'image de Telperion pour les Noldor et les Vanyar… Galathilion ressemble beaucoup à un «fantôme» devant nos yeux, donc à un Esprit…C'est un signe. Il représente l'esprit du père de Nolwenn……Tout ces éléments sont regroupé et caché subtilement dans le nom de Nolwenn…

- Remarquable, Legolas, vraiment ! dit Aragorn surpris.

Legolas regarda encore la gravure Elfique d'_Anna_. Il voulait déchiffrer les autres symboles. Aragorn regarda également.

- J'ignore vraiment qu'est-ce que signifie ces symboles… dit Legolas, déçu.

- Moi également… dit Aragorn, déçu.

Ils virent arriver à toute vitesse Gandalf qui semblait assez préoccupé.

- Mes amis, j'ai découvert quelque chose. Selon une ancienne légende, L'Oracle de la Lune, c'est-à-dire Nolwenn, possèderais Le pouvoir, le Don de _Galathilion_, l'arbre de Tilion, de la Lune qui est l'image de Telperion, l'un des Arbres qui fut à Valinor. Mystérieusement, le cheval de Nolwenn porte le même nom… et que _Le Don de Galathilion_ lui fut donné par son père, donc _Le Don de la Lune_. Étrangement, l'épée de Nolwenn s'appelle _Anna_, ce qui veut dire Le Don. Cela ne vous dit pas quelque chose ? demanda Gandalf, les laissant deviner.

- _Isilfëanna_, le nom de Nolwenn jadis… dit Legolas en montrant l'épée de Nolwenn. Nous aussi nous avons découvert ce lien, grâce à Galathilion. Galathilion étant l'Esprit de Tilion, de la Lune…

- C'est presque cela… L'Esprit de Tilion et de la Lune, c'est Nolwenn, son enfant. Galathilion, n'est qu'un aide à Nolwenn, mais une précieuse aide dans sa quête... dit Gandalf.

- Sa quête était de détruire le mal, donc Sauron, je présume… risqua Legolas.

- Exactement, Legolas. Mais là, puisque le mal est à jamais détruit, qu'adviendra-t-il de Galathilion et d'_Anna_ ? dit Gandalf.

- Pourquoi _Anna_ ? demanda Aragorn.

- L'épée de Nolwenn est elle aussi une aide, car je crois que dès que Nolwenn décida de son destin : d'aider à la destruction du mal. Ses parents l'ont apprit, alors ils ont décidé de faire don à Nolwenn de Galathilion et d'_Anna_ pour l'aider dans sa quête… Leur donnant des noms significatifs avec un trait de subtilité caché dans le propre nom de leur fille…

- Mais vous disiez qu'adviendra-t-il de Galathilion et d'_Anna_ ? Vont-ils disparaître puisque sa quête est accompli ? demanda Aragorn.

- Je l'ignore… C'est ses parents qui ont le contrôle de cela… dit Gandalf.

- Mais les dons que Nolwenn possède, ils ne lui furent pas donné lorsque ses parents lui offrirent Galathilion et _Anna_ ? demanda Legolas.

- Non, elle les possédait déjà à sa naissance… Par nous ignorons quel miracle ou par quelle bénédiction… dit Gandalf. Elle possède _le Don de Galathilion_ venant de son père, mais nous ignorons si cela est vrai…Ce n'est qu'un nom, une sorte d'excuse pour expliquer cela…

- En bref, Galathilion et _Anna_ ont été des aides à Nolwenn pour sa quête ayant une signification dans le nom de Nolwenn, les dons qu'à Nolwenn ont été appeler _Le Don de Galathilion_ ou _de la Lune_ pour seule explication. Elle possède Le Don de Galathilion, l'arbre de Tilion étant image de Telperion… Cet arbre, Galathilion, possèderais-t-il un pouvoir que Nolwenn fût l'élue pour les recevoir ? dit Legolas.

- Peut-être bien, il est l'image du Grand Telperion. Possiblement que lui aussi possédait un grand pouvoir que peut-être Tilion en ait le contrôle autrefois… dit Gandalf.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela peut nous apporter ? Y a-t-il un indice dans tout ce que vous venez de dire pour aider Nolwenn ? demanda Aragorn.

- Je crois que oui, je vous ait dit que nous ignorons ce qu'adviendra de Galathilion et d'_Anna_ puisque la quête de Nolwenn est accompli…Et si, ils étaient aussi une autre aide pour Nolwenn, non pas pour combattre et déplacer Nolwenn, mais peut-être aussi pour la soigner d'un mal que peut-être seul ses parents en connaîtraient la source et l'antidote et qu'ils ont prédit qu'il arriverait à la toute fin… dit Gandalf.

- Donc, il faudrait les réunir tout les 3 pour que le «processus» s'enclenche… dit Legolas.

- Et si cela ne marchait pas, si en les réunissant il ne se produisait rien… dit Aragorn, craintif. On ne serait pas plus avancé pour l'aider…

- Mais ça vaut le coup, Aragorn, il faut essayer parce que l'on n'a absolument aucune autre solution… dit Gandalf. Ça ne peut sûrement pas la tuer c'est évident… C'est ses parents qui sont en arrière de ça. Cela ne peut pas faire de tord… Il faut tout de même tenter le coup…

- On a rien à perdre… dit Legolas.

- D'accord, allons-y ! dit Aragorn, plus rassuré.

Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le lit de Nolwenn. En arrivant auprès d'elle et ils restèrent bouche bée. Elle flottait au dessus de son lit tout en demeurant en position couchée. Elle portait une robe d'un blanc éclatant qui ondulait au vent qui entrait par la fenêtre qui était mystérieusement ouverte. Nolwenn avait les yeux clos, elle semblait ne plus être dans son «cauchemar». Elle semblait paisible. Elle avait la même allure fantomatique que Galathilion qui commençait à pousser des hennissements en dessous de la fenêtre. Soudainement, la lumière de la Lune passa par la fenêtre, elle était aussi aveuglante que la lumière du Soleil à son zénith. Des étincelles dorées et argentées descendirent par la lumière et vinrent jusqu'à Nolwenn pour tourner autour d'elle. Elle commença à se déplacer pour sortir par la fenêtre tout doucement, comme si elle était entraînée par les étincelles qui la suivaient toujours. Soudainement, d'autres étincelles virent près de Legolas pour lui prendre l'épée de Nolwenn. Il la lâcha et sortit par la fenêtre tout comme Nolwenn. Les 3 autres auraient voulu empêcher Nolwenn de passer par la fenêtre au cas ou les étincelles la lâcheraient ou quelque chose dans le même genre, mais ils devaient faire confiance à cette force qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Ils s'approchèrent de la fenêtre et virent Nolwenn, _Anna_ et Galathilion dans les airs, dans la lumière de la Lune qui semblait les envelopper dans une grande sphère à plus de 30 mètres au dessus du sol. Ils virent arriver sur la sphère une lumière dorée qui semblait être celle du Soleil qui venait de l'horizon au Nord. La sphère prit les couleurs des deux lumières. Legolas remarqua que c'était les mêmes lueurs qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Galathilion tout à l'heure. C'était sûrement un signe que ce moment allait arriver bientôt. Il est en train de se produire. Les 3 observateurs crurent entendre murmurer de l'ancien elfique, ils comprirent ceci :

« _Que celle qui fut, redevient. Que celle qui sacrifia, reçoit. Que celle qui est Isilfëanna, la bénie d'Ilùvatar, regagne sa vie pour la poursuivre avec sa nouvelle quête, à l'aide des 2 facettes qui englobent la quatrième et que la 3ème facette qui lui fut offert par la Soleil, symbolisant l'immense pouvoir de notre fille la protégeant de tout mal. Que notre fille sorte des ombres du Mal, car son cœur en a le pouvoir, le Don. »_

Soudain, les 3 aigles de Manwë arrivèrent de l'est pour s'approcher de la sphère de Nolwenn. Ils l'entourèrent et battirent fortement des ailes pour créer d'immenses courants d'air. Ces courants d'air firent descendre Galathilion et _Anna _dans les champs du Pelennor avec douceur et ils perdirent leur allure angélique. Nolwenn tournoyait dans sa sphère et deux ailes apparurent dans son dos. Elles étaient de grosseur moyennes, transparentes, mais avec une teinté bleuté et doré. Elles ressemblaient énormément à celles qu'elles avaient eux lorsque son voyage astral, mais étant un peu plus grandes. La sphère disparut et se furent les ailes de Nolwenn qui commençaient à l'entourer en prenant de l'expansion. Elle tournoyait toujours, les aigles s'arrêtèrent et partirent à l'horizon.

Le trio descendit en vitesse à l'extérieur voyant que Nolwenn commençait tranquillement à descendre dans les champs près de Galathilion. Ils sortirent de la cité et virent Nolwenn toujours en train de tournoyer et elle fut suivie par la lumière de la Lune et du Soleil. Dès qu'elle atteint le sol sur ses pieds, les lumières disparurent. On ne voyait pas le corps de Nolwenn, il était entouré par ses immenses ailes qui s'illuminaient toujours sans l'aide des lumières des astres. Elles propulsaient des rayons bleus et dorés, argentés et jaunes. Nolwenn ne tournoyait plus, elle était de côté au trio qui s'approchait prudemment d'elle. Les ailes de Nolwenn se volatilisèrent et ils virent Nolwenn dans sa robe blanche toujours éclatante qui volait au vent tout comme ses cheveux ondulées et brillants. Elle avait la tête haute, les yeux clos et le visage paisible. Elle avait toujours un peu cette air angélique à cause de sa robe blanche qui dégageait de la lumière.

Mystérieusement, Gandalf vit qu'elle avait sa petite parure elfique sur son front. Il commença à se poser des questions. Une phrase lui revint en tête :

«…_et que la 3ème facette qui lui fut offert par la Soleil, symbolisant l'immense pouvoir de notre fille la protégeant de tout mal.»_

Donc, il y avait une troisième facette qui aide Nolwenn. C'était cette parure, dont la pierre qui était autrefois blanche devint des couleurs des deux lueurs des astres. Gandalf n'y avait pas du tout pensé et en informa les 2 autres qui furent surpris eux aussi. Le trio s'approcha encore et s'arrêta devant elle. Elle avait un maquillage argenté sur son visage plus pâle que d'habitude mettant en évidence ses yeux entourer par des brillants (ou des étincelles !) argentés et d'autre dorés sur les paupières. Elle avait aussi les lèvres dorés brillants, ses cils étaient longs et foncés avec quelques brillants dorés et ses sourcils foncés étaient toujours les mêmes, mais ils formaient deux belles vagues parfaites. Le trio fut assez impressionné par sa sublime beauté. Ils n'osaient pas la «réveiller», ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire, mais ils devaient tout de même tenter quelque chose.

- Nolwenn… Nolwenn ?... Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? risqua Aragorn, doucement.

Elle ne bougea pas.

- _Nolwenn ? Nolwenn Isilfëanna !?_ essaya Gandalf à son tour.

- _Que celle qui vainquit le mal à jamais s'éveille pour accomplir sa seconde quête…_ tenta Legolas avec amusement.

Soudain, Nolwenn se mit à sourire et ria tout en gardant les yeux clos. Les 3 autres sourirent, surpris de sa réaction. Nolwenn s'arrêta après quelques secondes d'amusement, puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux bleu-aqua étaient extrêmement mis en évidence à cause de son maquillage ce qui percuta surtout Legolas. Sa robe et son maquillage resplendissaient toujours mystérieusement d'une petite lueur. Gandalf commença à se poser encore plus de questions.

- Bonsoir ! dit Nolwenn le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonsoir ! dirent Legolas et Aragorn d'une même voix et Gandalf semblait soucieux, Nolwenn se remarqua.

- Gandalf, est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda Nolwenn.

- Moi oui, je suis très heureux de vous voir saine et sauve encore une fois, mais… commença Gandalf, en devenant de plus en plus soucieux.

Gandalf releva les yeux vers l'«ange mystérieuse» qui était devant lui. Elle était bel et bien vivante à ses yeux, mais elle semblait être plus que cela.

- Mais quoi Gandalf ? demanda Nolwenn qui commençait à être inquiète tout en s'approchant de lui.

Gandalf en eut la preuve en la voyant marcher, elle n'avait pas marcher, mais flotter sur l'herbe. Nolwenn vit qu'il fixait ses pieds bouche bée.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Nolwenn en voyant les regards figés de ses amis.

- Nolwenn _Isilfëanna_, vous… vous… vous n'êtes plus «humaine»… Vous êtes devenu plus que cela… dit Gandalf.

- Ce qui veut dire, Gandalf ? demanda Nolwenn qui n'y comprenait rien.

- Que vous êtes une… commença Gandalf qui fut coupé par une voix forte et profonde venant de nulle part.

- _Nolwenn Isilfëanna, vous êtes convoquée au près de Manwë, Grand Seigneur des Vents et Roi des Valar sur le mont d'Oiolossë_, dit la voix.

Subitement, Nolwenn s'éleva dans les airs et fut porté par le vent à une allure plus vite que la lumière. Nolwenn disparut aux yeux du trio qui n'y comprenait rien. Nolwenn atterrit sur un sol pavé, elle se releva et vit qu'elle était sur la plus haute montagne de la Terre. Elle était face au grand Manwë accompagné de sa femme Varda, dame des Étoiles qui étaient assis sur leur immense trône au sommet de la montagne.


	16. Ch16Convovation et séparation

_Chapitre 16__ Convocation et séparation_

Nolwenn était presque sous le choc et se posait énormément de question, mais elle demeura tout de même très attentive.

- _Soit la bienvenue Nolwenn Isilfëanna_, dit Varda que Nolwenn reconnut subitement et mystérieusement._ Nous t'avons fait convoquer ici pour te faire une offre exceptionnelle._

- _Dans le passé, tu as accompli des choses plus qu'exceptionnelles pour la Terre du Milieu et tu as beaucoup sacrifié jusqu'à ta vie à plusieurs reprises pour ceux que tu aimais, Nolwenn… Tu nous as tous impressionné. Tu es unique en tant que miraculeuse fille de Maiar_, dit Manwë.

- _Désolée de vous décevoir, mais je n'ai pas le bonheur de me rappeler de tout mes exploits… à mon grand désespoir_, dit Nolwenn, modestement et tristement.

- _Nous comprenons, Nolwenn. Nous savons que tu as perdu la mémoire il y a 10 ans très exactement. Nous en furent énormément chagrinés, tu peux nous croire… _dit Varda. _Mais au moins tu la retrouves par petit fragment une fois de temps en temps…_

- _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? _demanda Nolwenn. _Vous voulez parler de mes «flash» prémonitoires sur mon passé…_

_- Exactement, tous les Valar ensemble on a tenté de te la redonner, ta mémoire, mais on n'en fut incapable. Mystérieusement, tu la retrouves petit à petit par toi-même. C'est sûrement dut au fait que tu possèdes «Le Don de Galathilion», _dit Manwë.

_- Vous avez tenté de me la redonner !? _s'étonna Nolwenn.

_- Évidemment, tu étais la dernière personne au monde qui méritait cela…Tu ne pouvais tout perdre, perdre tes 84 siècles d'existence en l'espace d'une seule seconde. C'était épouvantable, mais cela arriva… _dit Varda.

- _Merci tout de même d'avoir essayé_, dit Nolwenn, avec un sourire sans joie.

Le couple lui sourit en retour.

- _Vous disiez que vous m'avez convoquée ici pour m'offrir quelque chose d'exceptionnelle ?_ demanda Nolwenn.

- _Oui, c'est exact. Regarde toi et dit nous ce tu en penses… _dit Varda.

Nolwenn avait toujours sa robe qui s'illuminait sans cesse mystérieusement. Elle toucha son visage et son front. Elle sentit bien qu'elle était maquillée et qu'elle portait sa parure elfique. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

- _Désolée, mais j'en est aucune idée pourquoi suis-je accoutrer ainsi_ ? dit Nolwenn.

- _Premièrement, car tes parents t'ont aidé à reprendre vie et que deuxièmement tu es devenu, grâce à nous, à l'aide des trois aigles que j'ai envoyé tout à l'heure, une Maia digne de le devenir définitivement_, dit Manwë.

- _Une Maia, comme……comme mes parents…_ balbutiât Nolwenn, surprise.

- _Oui, nous t'offrons de devenir comme tes parents et de demeurer avec nous, les Valar et les autres Maiar pour veiller sur la Terre du Milieu, _dit Varda.

Nolwenn n'en revenait pas, elle, une Maia, parmi les dieux qui étaient devant elle. C'était presque impossible.

- _Mais pourquoi… pourquoi mériterais-je cet immense privilège ?_ demanda Nolwenn qui cherchait à comprendre.

- _Mais tu le mérites au plus haut point, Nolwenn. Tu t'es donné corps et âme pour la Terre du Milieu pendant des centaines d'années. Il est temps maintenant que tu reçoives quelque chose en retour. Nous savons que cela peut avoir aucun sens puisque que tu ne te rappelles pas de ton passé, mais crois nous tu en as fait tant que nous devions faire quelque chose pour te remercier_, dit Manwë.

- _Mais… Mais je ne peux pas accepter, c'est beaucoup trop grand comme privilège… je ne peux pas…_ dit Nolwenn.

- _Tu le mérites amplement, Nolwenn. C'est un cas exceptionnel qui arrive, nous n'avons jamais fait cela auparavant, mais tu le mérites Nolwenn, sincèrement et nous aimerions que tu te joignes à nous, _dit Varda.

Nolwenn ne savait pas quoi dire, puis elle laissa place à son cœur pour que lui seul décide et prenne la bonne décision.

- _Je… Je… Je ne peux abandonner la Terre du Milieu, même si le mal est à jamais vaincu, je dois y rester… Je m'y suis beaucoup attachée, du moins pendant mes 10 ans de souvenirs. J'ai plusieurs amis que je ne peux laisser tombé ainsi… J'ai une autre tâche à accomplir, celle de retrouver ma mémoire complètement par mes propres moyens. Je ne peux partir comme cela…_ dit Nolwenn.

_- Nous comprenons, mais en étant qu'une Maia, tu la retrouverais ta mémoire en peu de temps, tu aurais la vie éternelle et tu pourrais tout de même veiller sur la Terre du Milieu à distance… _dit Varda.

Les mots qui allaient sortir de la bouche de Nolwenn ne venaient pas d'elle, mais de son cœur et de son subconscient.

- _Je possède déjà la vie éternelle, je suis fille de Maiar, dans mon cœur j'en suis une, mais qui ne s'est jamais dévoilée…Et ma mémoire je tiens à la retrouver seule, car j'en possède le pouvoir au fond de moi-même…_

_- Tu en es une, une Maia ? _demanda Manwë, surpris.

Il leva la main et un rayon de lumière traversa Nolwenn, comme si c'était un rayon X. Manwë demeura bouche bée.

- _Elle en est bien une, une vrai Maia, une Maia terrestre qui peut demeurer sur terre…_ dit Manwë à Varda, puis à Nolwenn _C'est sûrement tes parents qui t'ont transmit cette faculté. C'est peut-être pour cela que_ _tu possèdes Le Don de Galathilion…_

_- Oui et non, se sont mes parents qui mon transmit le Don de l'arbre de la Lune en moi-même et en même temps le cœur d'une véritable Maia, _dit le subconscient de Nolwenn

_- Je ne croyais pas que Arien et Tilion puissent être capable de faire cette chose miraculeuse et formidable, _dit Varda, surprise. _Plusieurs Maiar ensemble en ont sûrement le pouvoir et le cœur… Le cœur parce qu'ils ont tout donné à leur unique enfant, vraiment tout, car leur relation était très difficile étant donné que leur tâche est extrêmement importante pour Arda._

_- C'est miraculeux et très touchant… Donc nous t'offrons la chance de concrétiser la Maia en toi. Acceptes-tu de te joindre à nous ? _demanda Manwë

Nolwenn reprit ses esprits et elle était sûr de sa décision présentement.

- _Je refuse, je suis vraiment désolée, mais non… Je ne veux pas de gloire éternelle, je souhaite demeurer discrète tout en veiller sur la Terre du Milieu. J'attire déjà assez l'attention sur moi présentement. En moi-même je suis déjà une Maia, j'ai déjà la vie éternelle et je désire poursuivre ma vie sur terre en tant que la grande Guerrière d'antan qui vient de renaître pour achever sa première tâche et pour accomplir sa seconde ; retrouver sa mémoire… _dit Nolwenn.

_- Tu as énormément changé depuis que tu as perdu la mémoire. Tu étais plus assoiffé de gloire, moins indépendante, plus une «tête fêlée». Mais je crois que tu as embelli en devenant plus sage, plus mature, plus réservée et voulant le bien de la Terre du Milieu. C'est plus modeste, mais nous respectons ton choix, Nolwenn Isilfëanna, _dit Manwë

_- Tu peux repartir sur terre et poursuivre ta vie comme tu l'entends… _dit Varda.

- _Juste avant,_ _j'ai une question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis un bon moment. Pourquoi avez-vous décidé que je ne pouvais voir mes parents seulement qu'au dix ans ?_ demanda Nolwenn.

- _C'est bien plus compliqué que ce que tu crois. Créer de manière forcée des éclipses, entraîne de graves conséquences… _dit Manwë. _Cela en demande beaucoup aux astres de dévier de leur trajectoire habituelle et c'est plus compliqué pour tes parents également. Ça leur demande beaucoup, mais je sais qu'ils seraient prêts à tout pour te voir plus souvent. Cependant, ça risquerait de dérégler le système planétaire pouvait entraîner des changements climatiques horribles, pouvant rendre Arda en un véritable désert inhabitable. Tu peux comprendre cela ?_

_- Si, je comprends. Je m'efforcerai de patienter pour le futur de la Terre du Milieu, _dit Nolwenn un peu tristement.

- _Merci de ta compréhension, on l'apprécie fortement. Et maintenant, au revoir Nolwenn !_ dit Manwë.

- _Au revoir !_ dit Nolwenn qui se sentit soulevée par un puissant vent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Nolwenn atterrit au sol durement. C'était le matin.

Elle se leva doucement et remarqua qu'elle était devant une grande allée formée par les soldats de l'armée juste devant la cité pour se rendre jusqu'aux portes, où il y avait Faramir et quelques hommes de la citadelle tenant un grand coffret cerclé d'argent qui s'approchaient. Derrière elle, marchait Aragorn en tête suivit des Dunedains, Eomer, Gandalf et les 4 hobbits. Elle fut surprise et contente de voir Frodon sur pied et en pleine forme. Mystérieusement, personne ne remarqua sa présence, elle était pourtant en vue d'où elle était. Elle remarqua qu'Aragorn regardait droit devant lui pendant qu'il marchait droit sur Nolwenn. Il était vêtu de mailles noires avec une ceinture d'argent et d'une cape blanche. Nolwenn devina qu'Aragorn allait être couronné roi, mais elle vit dans ses yeux, malgré son visage haut et fier, qu'il y avait un soupçon de tristesse et de déception. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais Faramir et Gandalf avait la même tête qu'Aragorn. Les deux groupes s'arrêtèrent juste où Nolwenn était. Ils ne la voyaient vraiment pas, elle tentait de les appeler, mais personne ne remarqua sa présence. Elle tenta de toucher l'épaule d'Aragorn, mais sa main passa au travers, elle était invisible. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Son esprit se serait séparé de son corps ? Serait-elle en train de faire un voyage astral ? Ou qu'elle en avait fait un en étant convoqué au près des Valar, mais pourquoi elle n'aurait pas retrouvé son corps en revenant ? Peut-être l'avait-on déplacé parce que cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'était pas revenue ? Nolwenn commença à avoir mal à la tête à force de réfléchir de la sorte.

Nolwenn ne se souciait guère de ce que se disait Aragorn et Faramir, elle coura vers les portes closes où elle passa au travers et courut jusqu'aux Maisons de Guérisons. Essoufflée, elle traversa la porte et se dirigea vers son lit habituel. Elle était là, son corps était là. Elle avait toujours sa belle robe blanche, mais elle ne brillait plus, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être encore élégante avec son collait en «V» et ses grandes marches. Elle remarqua que le collet, le contour des manches et la ceinture qui pendait jusqu'à ses pieds étaient tout les deux dorée. Elle distingua aussi qu'elle n'avait plus de maquillage et que sa parure elfique n'était plus toujours là, mais s'était l'«esprit» de Nolwenn le portait. Elle vit que la pierre centrale qui lui pendait sur le front s'illuminait fortement des couleurs dorés et bleutés et elle fut surprise qu'elle put la touché. Elle se coucha sur, plutôt, dans son corps pour qu'elle puisse s'y «recoller». C'était stupide comme idée, mais elle devait retrouver son esprit dans son corps.

Après une longue minute d'attente, elle se releva, se retourna et vit que son corps était toujours «incollable». Nolwenn ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire.

_- … Maman, Papa… Que dois-je faire ?... Que c'est-il passé ? S'il vous plait… Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie… _dit Nolwenn, la tête sur ses genoux, désespérée.

Elle sentit soudainement, la pierre qui émettait toujours ses lueurs, se mit à chauffer. Nolwenn enleva sa parure, surprise, et l'observa, mystérieusement. Elle projetait des lumières bleutés et dorés remplissant toute la pièce, Nolwenn dut plisser les yeux face à leur puissante intensité. Soudainement, elle entendit une voix féminine dans son esprit, Nolwenn devina que c'était sa mère:

« _Celle qui possède un cœur de Maia peut accomplir de grandes choses, il suffit de se souvenir…»_

De se souvenir de quoi ? Elle a perdu la mémoire, comment pouvait-elle se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait dans le passé ? Par contre, peut-être que le souvenir qui l'aiderait c'est produit dans les 10 ans qu'elle avait en mémoire. Elle ne mit à réfléchir, tout en remettant sa parure qui émettait moins de lumière et qui ne brûlait plus. Elle tenta de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire dans les différentes situations ou elle avait dut se servir de ses pouvoirs. Après un bon cinq minutes de réflexion, elle savait, elle était tout près de trouver, elle pensait présentement à la bataille devant la Porte Noire. Elle se rappela chaque geste, chaque évènement, puis elle trouva quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle avait réussit inconsciemment à ralentir le temps, mais si elle réussissait à le ralentir ça ne changerait pas grand chose. Par contre, si elle parviendrait à le faire reculer pour pouvoir prévoir ce qui allait lui arriver, comment allait-elle le prévoir si elle ne sait même pas pourquoi ça lui arrive? Elle y était si près, mais il manquait un détaille important. Lequel ?

Elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, alors elle sortit des Maisons et marcha dans les rues désertes. Après quelques minutes, elle entendit un trot rapide derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Galathilion qui fonçait droit vers elle, de toute évidence, il ne la voyait pas. Il s'arrêta brusquement dans sa course devant Nolwenn.

- _Galathilion !?... Galathilion, me vois-tu ?_ demanda Nolwenn, surprise.

Galathilion hennit en guise de réponse, puis Nolwenn arriva à le toucher, mais pourquoi ?

- _Galathilion, pourquoi seulement toi peux me voir et me toucher ? J'ai besoin de ton aide, s'il te plait ?_ demanda Nolwenn.

Il hennit de nouveau en bougea la tête. Soudainement, le fantôme du Roi Théoden apparut à côté de Galathilion.

- Roi Théoden !?... Qu'est-ce que… Comment… balbutia Nolwenn, surprise de le voir.

- Il me restait une chose à régler avant de partir pour de bon de la Terre du Milieu… C'était le seul moyen pour que je puisse te parler de vive voix, en tant qu'esprits… dit Théoden. Nolwenn, il faut que tu saches la vérité, celle de comment tu as perdu la mémoire, il y a 10 ans… Je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec toi, mais maintenant, je me reprends pour pouvoir partir en paix. Alors cela commença quand j'étais dans le Riddermark avec une de mes compagnies. On a cru apercevoir parmi les pierres une grande masse noire. C'était un être encagoulé dans une cape noir, on a cru que c'était un Esprit servant de l'Anneau ou bien un de ses nombreux espions. Donc, nous n'avons pas pris de chance, nous l'avons attaqué et c'est ainsi que le combat commença. Il était extrêmement doué avec son épée. Il arrivait à nous tenir tête, mais au fil des minutes, il avait reçu de nombreuses blessures. Quand j'allais donner le coup de grâce, un magnifique cheval blanc sortit des ombres nous faisant sursauter tous comme pour protéger l'espion. Et moi, en sursautant j'ai atteint l'espion fortement à la jambe avec mon épée le faisant trébucher et tomber des monticules de pierre d'où nous étions. Il a fait une chute de plus de trois mètres pour se cogné la tête première sur une pierre acérée qui sortait du sol pour ensuite perdre connaissance. À ce moment là, la cagoule de l'espion tomba et dévoila… Ton visage, Nolwenn, tout ensanglanté. Le cheval blanc était Galathilion, je le sais désormais, et il s'approchait de toi pour te réveiller, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Nous nous sommes approché et je vis bien que tu n'étais pas une espionne, alors on t'a emmené au château pour te soigner. Si tu savais comme je me sentais mal. Attaquer quelqu'un d'innocent, je n'ai jamais fais une telle chose dans ma vie, mais cela est arrivé malgré moi… Dès ton réveille, on a bien vu que tu avais perdu la mémoire, tu étais toute désorientée, au début tu ne savais même pas ton nom quand on te l'a demandé. Ce fut un miracle que tu es pu survivre à ce gros choc, tu n'as gardé qu'une petite cicatrice sur le front. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une semaine, que tu as réussi à te rappeler de ton nom, ta race, sans doute tes dons, mais tu ne nous l'as jamais dit, mais on t'a plutôt aperçu. Tu semblais ne pas les avoir oublié en fait une petite partie en tout cas. Pour me faire «pardonner», si tu veux, je t'ai offert de demeurer au château et tu connais la suite… (Soupir) Je tenais absolument à ce que tu le saches, ça fait 10 ans que je traîne ce poids sur mes épaules. J'espère un jour que tu pourras me pardonné…

- Si… Je vous pardonne… Vous ne saviez pas qui j'étais, vous ne vouliez que protéger vos terres et leur habitants… dit Nolwenn. Je comprends cela… Je sais bien que c'est extrêmement dommage que j'ai tout perdu, mais j'ai le don de pouvoir la retrouver petit à petit…

- Cela m'a fait encore plus mal, quand j'ai appris que tu étais La _Nolwenn Isilfëanna_ d'antan qu'il y avait dans les légendes et les chansons.

- Vous pouvez maintenant partir en paix avec mon pardon… Vous m'avez énormément donné pendant toutes ces années pour avoir tenté d'avoir une meilleur conscience, dit Nolwenn en lui prenant une main. Je vous remercie pour tout…

- C'est à moi de te remercier, Nolwenn, dit-il avec une larmes qui lui coulait sur la joue. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content. Tu es encore plus grande maintenant que tu ne l'as jamais été dans les légendes. Avec cet accident, tu as encore plus grandi et embelli. Je peux maintenant partir en paix …Merci encore, Nolwenn…

- Merci à vous ! dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras tout en versant plusieurs larmes.

- Je garderai un oeil sur vous tous… Profite de ta longue vie et veille sur la Terre du Milieu comme tu sais si bien le faire depuis des siècles…Chère Oracle de la Lune… chuchota Théoden à l'oreille de Nolwenn.

Soudainement, Théoden disparut et Nolwenn fut attiré vers les Maisons de Guérison où était son corps. Une seconde plus tard, Nolwenn se releva de son lit. Elle était bel et bien en un seul morceau. Elle avait encore sa robe blanche, mystérieusement, et la pierre centrale de sa parure semblait s'illuminer légèrement et éternellement. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait les joues humides, signe que ce qui venait de ce passer était bien réel et non un rêve. Elle sortit rapidement des Maisons pour se rendre aux Portes. Espérant ne pas arriver trop tard dans la cérémonie du couronnement d'Aragorn. C'était à cause d'elle qu'ils avaient des regards tristes. Elle croisa Galathilion et lui dit de demeurer aux écuries. Elle arriva aux Portes, en ouvrit discrètement une et la referma lentement derrière elle.

Elle vit Frodon avec la couronne entre les mains, puis il la donna à Gandalf qui la mit sur la tête d'Aragorn agenouillé près de lui. Ils avaient encore tous des regards un peu tristes malgré cet évènement important et réjouissant normalement. Puis, elle entendit un chuchotement grâce à ses oreilles fines d'Elfe :

- Tout serait parfait si seulement Nolwenn était présente… (Soupir) dit une première voix.

- J'aurais bien aimé qu'elle assiste à ce moment important, Aragorn aurait bien voulu la voir sur pied plus tôt, mais on n'y peut rien… dit une seconde voix.

- Elle s'en sortira comme toujours, enfin j'espère… dit la première voix.

Nolwenn chercha des yeux qui avaient prononcé ces paroles, elle les vit. C'était Legolas et Gimli qui étaient un peu plus loin. Personne ne semblait remarquer sa présence, Nolwenn commença à être un peu inquiète. Serait-elle encore invisible ? Encore un esprit ?

- Maintenant viennent les jours du Roi et puissent-ils être bénis tant que dureront les trônes du Valar, dit Gandalf après avoir posé la couronne sur la tête d'Aragorn qui se releva.

Tous gardèrent le silence en contemplant Aragorn tant toute la gloire et la splendeur comme les rois de la mer jadis.

- Voici le Roi ! s'écria Faramir.

Les trompettes et la musique se firent entendre, tandis que le Roi Élessar et ses compagnons s'avancèrent et traversèrent les portes pour parcourir les rues remplies de fleurs jusqu'à la citadelle. Aragorn ne vit pas Nolwenn qui était demeurée cachée derrière la foule qui l'admirait, c'était son moment de gloire, elle ne pouvait briser cela en apparaissant à l'improviste. Elle allait les attendre à la citadelle.

Aragorn et tous les autres atteignirent la citadelle et virent la bannière de l'Arbre et des Étoiles déployée. Ils se dirigèrent vers les portes de la salle du trône. Elles s'ouvrirent et virent Nolwenn s'agenouiller aux pieds d'un Aragorn extrêmement surpris.

- Bienvenue dans votre royaume, mon seigneur ! dit Nolwenn en se relevant face à Aragorn.

- Nolwenn !? Vous… Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment je me réjouis de votre présence, dit Aragorn, en perdant l'usage de la parole. Vous êtes encore sur pied ! Mais par quel miracle ?

- Je vous raconterai tout cela tout à l'heure, car l'heure est à celui du nouveau Roi… dit-elle.

- Très bien, dit-il en s'approchant de son trône.

Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli et les 4 hobbits s'approchèrent de Nolwenn le sourire aux lèvres et enfin leur regard était ravi. Gandalf la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis content de vous voir, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Vous semblez bien aller…

- C'est le cas…

- C'est une Elfe, monsieur Frodon, wow… murmura Sam à l'oreille de Frodon, que Nolwenn réussit à entendre.

Nolwenn vit Legolas et Gimli lui adresser un grand sourire. Nolwenn le leur rendit et aperçu derrière eux Eomer, Faramir et Eowyn entrer qui retournèrent la tête vers elle. Eomer lui adressa un sourire, les regards de Faramir et d'Eowyn s'éclaircirent comme deux soleils en la voyant. Nolwenn leur sourit également.

- Nolwenn, je vous présente, Sam Gamegie et Frodon Sacquet, les porteurs de l'Anneau, dit Gandalf. Sam, Frodon, voici Nolwenn Isilfëanna heu eu… une… la…

Nolwenn vit bien que Gandalf ne savait pas trop comment la décrire en quelques mots tellement il en avait à dire sur elle. Nolwenn reprit la relève.

- Euh… On peut dire que je suis l'Oracle de la Lune et du Rohan, détentrice du _Don de Galathilion_, fille de Maia et Maia, elle-même, et qu'une Elfe en apparence, Grande Guerrière de jadis qui défendit la Terre du Milieu et finalement… amnésique… fit Nolwenn.

Les 2 hobbits étaient ébahis et ne savaient pas comment on pouvait être tout cela en même temps.

- Très ravi, Dame Nolwenn, dit Sam en lui baisant la main.

- Moi de même, dit Nolwenn en lui souriant le voyant toujours bouche bée.

- Je suis également ravi, Dame Nolwenn, de vous vous revoir, dit Frodon en lui serrant la main, étant un peu moins ahurit.

- De me… revoir !? dit Nolwenn, surprise.

- Si, je vous connais de vu seulement. Vous étiez dans mes rêves parfois…

- Comment cela se peut ? demanda Gandalf, autant surprise que Nolwenn.

- Nous devrions en parler en un autre lieu, Gandalf, dit Nolwenn en montrant Aragorn des yeux.

Aragorn était très occupé à parler de territoires et de rôles importants avec Eomer, Faramir, Eowyn et quelques autres hommes.

- Bonne idée, dit Gandalf en les entraînant dans sa propre maison où il résidait.

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent à une grande table ronde.

- Alors, Monsieur Sacquet, que faisais-je dans vos rêves ? demanda Nolwenn, curieuse.

- Vous m'êtes apparu comme un ange vêtu de blanc, comme un signe d'espoir. Parfois, je vous voyais sous l'emprise de l'œil ou bien en train de brûler sur un bûcher sur les Terres du Mordor. C'était assez horrible comme rêves… dit-il, un peu troubler en y repensant.

- Encore un signe que Sauron voulait à tout prix ma perte, c'était sans doute un de ses plus fervents désirs, dit Nolwenn. Mais vous disiez que j'étais comme un signe d'espoir ?

- Si, vous étiez toujours dans mes rêves lorsque nous traversions un moment très difficile, dit Frodon. Vous me donniez toujours de la lumière lorsque nous broyons du noir. Vous étiez plus souvent dans mes pensées quand nous arrivions près de la Montagne de Feu. J'ai eu une vision de vous en train de vaincre Sauron dès que je suis entré dans la Montagne. J'ignore si c'était réel ou pas…

- Je crois que si, mon cher Frodon, dit Gandalf. Et qu'est-ce que cette vision vous a apporter ?

- La force de me battre contre l'Anneau, de m'en séparer…à un moment très précis que je ne devais point manquer… dit Frodon. Mais je ne sais toujours pas le pourquoi de tout cela…

- Je crois que vous deviez raconter ce que vous avez faite Nolwenn lorsque vous attaquiez Sauron en personne, dit Gandalf.

- Je n'étais plus tellement en contrôle de moi-même, c'était mon cœur de Maia qui était en extase, dit Nolwenn, puis à Frodon. Je crois que je vous ai envoyer un «message» inconsciemment pour que nous détruisons le mal une fois pour toute ensemble.

Elle leur fit le récit de ce qui c'était passé, le temps qu'elle avait pu contrôler, son combat avec Sauron et sa sphère de protection, puis sa rencontre avec Manwë et Varda, ne disant que l'essentiel.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais pensée… marmonna Gandalf, faisant allusion à sa rencontre.

- Vous avez refusé une telle opportunité ! s'exclama Gimli en s'étouffant avec la fumée de sa pipe.

- Si, Gimli, je suis tout de même une Maia dans mon cœur, mais pas aux yeux de la Terre du Milieu et c'en est mieux ainsi, répondit Nolwenn. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner et vous abandonnez tous. De plus, ça me tient vraiment à cœur de rechercher moi-même les évènements de mon passé.

- Vous avez choisi la voie de votre cœur, Nolwenn, et c'en est très bien ainsi, dit Gandalf.

Nolwenn lui sourit et vit Sam les yeux hors de leur orbite fixé sur Nolwenn. Elle tentait de le faire ciller, mais rien à faire. Il se réveilla quelques secondes plus tard par lui-même.

- Nolwenn, je dois vous avouez quelque chose que j'aurais du vous dire depuis le début… dit Gandalf en emmenant Nolwenn l'écart des autres qui sortaient à l'extérieur.

- Je vous écoute, Gandalf, dit Nolwenn.

- Je vous connaissais bien avant que vous perdiez la mémoire… dit-il. Mais je ne peux vous dire ce qui c'est passé dans votre vie, car je suis arriver sur les Terres du Milieu bien après vous. Je ne vous connaissais que de réputation… Quand je vous ai vu à Édoras pour la première fois, je ne savais pas que vous étiez encore en vie après tout ce temps et malheureusement amnésique…

- Mais… Mais Gandalf pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit cela bien avant ? demanda Nolwenn, abasourdie de cet aveu.

- Je ne voulais pas vous effrayez et risquer de perdre votre confiance… Vous m'en avez accordé une mystérieusement grande, je crois que c'est votre cœur qui vous a dit de me faire confiance, car lui, il me reconnaissait, enfin je crois…

- C'est fort possible…dit-elle en lui souriant. Gandalf, quand avez-vous revu mon corps après que je sois parti voir Manwë ?

- Euh… À la seconde où vous nous vous avons tous vu à la citadelle…Pourquoi ?

- Car mon corps était aux Maisons de Guérisons quand je suis revenu ici, sous forme d'esprit… Ce fut peut-être Théoden qui en fit ainsi…

- Théoden ?

Elle lui raconta.

- Peut-être bien…C'est très plausible !

Ils rejoignirent les autres qui se dirigeaient à la citadelle voulant voir Aragorn.

- Nolwenn, vous avons fait un petit parie entre nous quatre, dit Pippin en parlant des 4 hobbits… et nous aimerions avoir une démonstration de votre «magie» si je puis dire cela… Acceptez-vous ?

Nolwenn sourit.

- Je ne crains que je ne puisse exécuter un aussi grand pouvoir comme quand je combattis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, car ce fut mon cœur qui le combattit, pas ma conscience, dit Nolwenn. Mais je peux assouvir votre désir comme ceci…

Nolwenn se concentra tout en marchant et elle fixait Pippin. Tout les autres la regardait avec attention. Soudainement, Pippin s'éleva dans les airs à 2 mètres du sol. Il fut énormément surpris et poussa de petits cris de peur. Nolwenn le fit redescendre au sol et les 4 hobbits applaudirent vivement. Nolwenn sourit et détourna son regard modestement.


	17. Ch17Grandes émotions

_Note : Pour pouvoir bien comprendre ce chapitre, je vous conseille de lire «Le Silmarillion» de Tolkien pour pouvoir mieux suivre et comprendre les évènements racontés._

_Chapitre 17__ Grandes émotions_

Plusieurs jours passèrent et le mois de Mai commença. Aragorn fut assez occupé et prit plusieurs décisions importantes. Il concédât tout l'Ithilien à Faramir, qui allait vivre dans les collines d'Émyn Arnen avec Eowyn. Eomer fut nommé Roi du Rohan. Le corps de l'ancien roi sera rapporté et entreposé en Rohan. Minas Ithil sera rasée et nul homme y demeurera pendant de longues années.

Nolwenn décida de raconter à Legolas ce qui c'était passé avec ses parents. Il en fut surpris.

Le huitième jour de Mai commença, les Cavaliers de Rohan prirent la route du Nord pour rentrer au Rohan accompagné d'une foule venant leur faire honneur.

À la veille du solstice d'été, vint aux portes de Minas Tirith une chevauchée de Grands gens mené par Elladan et Elrohir suivis de toute la maison d'Elrond et de celle de Galadriel et Celeborn.

Aragorn, ses capitaines et ses compagnons étaient aux portes pour les accueillirent. Nolwenn vit Arwen, elle l'avait reconnu par un flash prémonitoire. Elle était remplis de vie et reflétait une grande beauté. Elle reconnu Elrond et fut comme frappée par la foudre en voyant Galadriel. Elle l'avait reconnu à sa très très grande surprise. Nolwenn se retourna, surprise. Son visage était rempli de crainte, la main devant la bouche.

- Nolwenn, venez à leur rencontre, dit Legolas se tenant près d'elle sans la regarder, étant en habit chic pour l'évènement, Nolwenn… Nolwenn !? Qu'est-ce que…

Il se retourna vers elle et remarqua son attitude. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit, car Nolwenn prit la parole.

- Je… Je l'ai vu, Legolas... la … la Dame Galadriel… bégaya Nolwenn en regardant Legolas, inquiète. Je l'ai reconnu, mais… ça ne me surprend guère… Je ne veux pas y aller… Je… Je n'en ai pas la volonté… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle tandis qu'elle, elle n'a rien oublié… Je ne peux pas…

- Voyons, voyons, Nolwenn ! Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas lui parler ! dit Legolas en la prenant par les épaules pour la résonnée. Elle vous a tant donné, Nolwenn. Vous devez au moins la saluer, ce serait la moindre des choses. Si vous voulez à tout prix retrouver les fragments de votre mémoire, vous devez avoir assez de volonté pour lui parler. Elle pourra vous être d'une grande utilité, une utilité indispensable. Vous ne pouvez pas raté cette chance. Nolwenn, vous avez la force pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous pouvez sûrement faire face à celle qui vous a aimée et éduquée.

- Vous avez raison, Legolas ! Je dois lui parler, c'est irrévocable ! dit Nolwenn, un peu plus convaincue. Malgré mes craintes, je… je dois y aller !

- Bien ! dit Legolas en lui souriant.

Legolas l'entraîna auprès d'Aragorn qui faisait les présentations entre ses amis et Elrond en compagnie d'Arwen.

- Haa ! dit Aragorn en voyant Nolwenn. Je n'en doute pas que vous reconnaissez Nolwenn _Isilfëanna_.

- Si, l'on sait rencontré, il y a peu de temps et même bien avant, dit Elrond. Cela me désole de vous savoir amnésique.

Nolwenn lui sourit en guise de remerciement.

- Celle qui fut, revient en force, dit Arwen en s'approchant de Nolwenn. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu la chance de vous connaître en personne, mais grâce à mon père, aux nombreuses légendes et aux chansons, j'ai pu vous connaître un peu «_Celle qui fut grande comme le monde»_. Je suis très honorée de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer en personne.

- Je suis ravi de vous connaître, Dame Arwen, dit Nolwenn en en inclinant la tête.

Arwen céda place à Galadriel qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle fut abasourdie devant une telle grande dame. Elle avait pleins de papillons dans l'estomac qui s'agitaient nerveusement. Galadriel lui souriait et Nolwenn le lui rendit sans hésitation. Un silence s'installa, personne n'osait parler devant ce moment important et intriguant. Les deux dames se regardèrent, le visage rayonnant. Nolwenn entendit la douce voix de Galadriel dans son esprit :

« «_La grande Nolwenn Isilfëanna, elle fut, _

_L'une des plus grandes Dames de ce monde _

_A jamais perdue…»_

_Mais la revoilà, encore plus grande…ayant prit une route différente, mais bien plus noble…_

_Je suis extrêmement contente de te revoir après tant d'années…La Miraculée, mais quel prodige, je ne le sais… L'important c'est que tu sois devant mes yeux, en vie, en santé et en beauté…»_

Nolwenn lui dit par la pensée :

_« J'aurais bien aimé me rappeler d'un souvenir de vous… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Comment… Comment vous remercier sans savoir pourquoi, mais je sais que vous m'aviez beaucoup apporté… Je sais que vous manifestez une grande générosité en me prenant sous votre aile… J'en suis très reconnaissante…»_

_« Je suis heureuse de voir que tu commences à retrouver ta mémoire perdue…»_

_« J'ai une faveur à vous demander…»_

_« …Que je t'aide à retrouver les évènements importants de ton passé oublié ?…»_

_« Comment saviez- vous…»_

_« Je le savais… depuis bien longtemps… Et j'accepte avec grand plaisir !»_

_« Merci… Merci beaucoup… Vous ne savez pas à quel point je… je suis comblée par votre simple présence ! »_

Galadriel lui sourit encore plus et Nolwenn avait quelques larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues. Dans une pulsion imprévue de tout ceux qui les observaient attentivement, Nolwenn prit Galadriel dans ses bras. Galadriel y participa fortement et une larme coula sur sa joue pour se perdre dans les cheveux de Nolwenn. Cette étreinte durant plusieurs longues et précieuses secondes. Nolwenn sentit qu'elle avait retrouvé une partie d'elle qu'elle avait perdue, mais qui avait rien avoir à voir avec sa mémoire. Elle ressentait l'affection d'une personne lointaine, une affection presque maternelle qui la réconfortait énormément. Elle était bien, paisible et en sécurité. Ce sentiment venait de refaire surface après plusieurs centaines d'années depuis longtemps oubliées, mais cela lui revenait. Elle avait toujours été en sécurité et aimée quand elle était chez Galadriel, elle le sentait. Le côté maternel de cette Grande Dame qu'elle ne connaissait pas, vint éveiller son cœur qui, lui, la reconnaissait et se mit à palpiter rapidement de joie. Elle pouvait avoir entièrement confiance en elle sur tous les points, elle savait qu'elle serait là quand elle en éprouverait le besoin. Ce moment était venu, elle avait besoin d'elle dès maintenant. Nolwenn en fut émue. Elles se décollèrent et essuyèrent leurs larmes. Elles se retournèrent vers les autres qui gardaient le silence, même quelqu'un pleurait, par exemple Eowyn, Arwen, même Gandalf et Elrond, à sa très grande surprise. Galadriel et Nolwenn n'avaient pas besoin de parler, elles se comprenaient parfaitement.

Aragorn rompit le silence avec douceur et se dirigea avec Arwen vers la citadelle où il allait maintenant se marier. Tous les autres les suivirent et dans les rues qu'ils traversaient tout le peuple de Minas Tirith étaient aux aguets pour pouvoir voir le couple. Les habitants lancèrent de nombreuses fleurs de couleurs pastelles dans les rues, rendant ce portrait d'une magnifique beauté.

Ils arrivèrent à la citadelle et le roi Elessar demanda la main d'Arwen Undómiel le jour d'un magnifique et inoubliable Solstice d'été.

Le matin de la veille du départ de l'escorte du Roi Théoden et de toute la Communauté. Nolwenn se réveilla tôt, car Galadriel lui avait donné rendez-vous près du nouvel arbre du roi à la citadelle pour lui exposé les évènements sa jeunesse oubliée. Elle était extrêmement nerveuse. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis très longtemps et le voici enfin arrivé. Nolwenn avait énormément du mal à se calmer, mais aussi elle manifestait une grande curiosité. Tous ses sentiments lui avaient causé de l'insomnie. Elle ne put dormir que quelques heures à peine, mais dans un sommeil agité remplit de rêves bizarres sur ce qu'elle avait fait auparavant. Elle s'était réveillée un peu traumatisé de ces rêves.

Après une bonne heure de relaxation et de méditation qu'elle s'imposa à elle-même pour pouvoir enfin s'adoucir. Cela fonctionna, elle était beaucoup plus calme, moins fébrile.

Elle se dirigea vers la citadelle vêtue une robe verte forêt faite en velours léger, cadeau d'Arwen. Elle était longue, elle avait de grandes manches évasées, le collet était en demi-lune d'une couleur vert moyen et au bustier, s'était lacé d'un ruban de tissu vert moyen. Elle avait également une ceinture verte moyenne qui pendait jusqu'à la hauteur des genoux. Elle s'était faite une tresse sur le côté droit qui pendait jusqu'à sa taille et portait sur le front un ruban vert moyen qui allait avec la robe, mais il n'y avait aucuns ornements dessus.

Elle arriva à la citadelle et vit Galadriel assise sur un banc entourant l'arbre. Elle vint s'asseoir à son côté, tout en lui souhaitant le bonjour. Nolwenn tentait intérieurement de garder son calme et elle réussit mystérieusement à être totalement détendu.

- J'attendais ce moment depuis des lunes… dit franchement Nolwenn.

- Moi aussi ! dit Galadriel en lui souriant. Je peux comprendre ton énervement…

Nolwenn fut surprise qu'elle ait remarqué son air agité qui n'était pourtant pas très voyant. Cela paraissait qu'elle connaissait Nolwenn depuis très longtemps pour l'avoir remarqué.

- Alors commençons… Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais tu es née lors qu'une éclipse de lune le 24 octobre de l'an 501 du premier Âge… commença Galadriel.

- Si, je sais ce qui c'est passé jusqu'à se que je sois sous votre garde… dit Nolwenn.

- Bien ! dit Galadriel. Alors, tes parents m'ont demandé de t'élever comme si tu étais ma propre fille. Après une mûre et longue réflexion, j'ai accepté, car c'était un grand honneur pour moi de pouvoir élever une fille de Maiar.

- Pourquoi mes parents vous ont choisi, vous, pour s'occuper de moi ? demanda Nolwenn.

- Car je crois qu'il n'y avait pas une femme qui puisse vivre aussi longtemps que moi pour pouvoir être toujours auprès de toi à cette époque. Si tu aurais eu plusieurs mères humaines qui mourraient avant même que n'atteigne ton âge adulte, cela aurait été très déstabilisant pour toi. Alors moi étant une Elfe de la lignée des Noldor depuis longtemps oubliée, j'étais la candidate idéale. Je t'élevai du mieux que j'ai pu comme mon autre fille, Celebrian. Lorsqu'elle était jeune, Celebrian avait énormément de mal à t'accepter dans la famille. J'ai essayé pendant plusieurs années de lui faire comprendre que c'était elle ma véritable fille et que rien ni personne ne pouvait prendre sa place… Mais ne t'en fais pas, cela n'étais qu'un moyen de lui faire comprendre, de te faire accepter...

- Et comment je réagissais à tout cela ??

- Tu étais un peu triste, car tu considérais Celebrian presque comme une vrai sœur, en fait c'est ce que tu aurais aimé avoir comme relation avec elle. Tu essayais parfois de la faire rire, mais cela ne marcha qu'une fois et cette fois fut oubliée bien assez vite par Celebrian. Heureusement, lorsqu'elle commença à devenir plus mature, vers le début de l'adolescence, elle t'accepta beaucoup plus. Elle commençait à plus te parler, à te demander des conseils. Elle te considéra comme une bonne connaissance, ensuite, comme une amie, après quelques années comme une sœur et une confidente. Enfin, tu avais une véritable relation avec elle.

- Mais il y a un détail qui m'échappe. J'ai su de mes parents que vous m'aviez fait boire une potion lorsque j'étais bébé pour devenir une Elfe pour éviter les soupçons auprès de l'ennemi de qui j'étais véritablement… demanda Nolwenn.

- C'est… presque cela… commença Galadriel. C'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça. Une simple potion ne peut pas changer la race de quelqu'un aussi facilement. Par contre, il y a vraiment eu une potion que tu as prise, mais il fallait aussi la volonté, le cœur, la force pour encaisser ce changement. Ton cœur semblait vouloir ce changement, il «acceptait» de vouloir changer. Et tu avais tout cela, même si tu étais un bébé, c'était très exceptionnel. Je vis bien que tu étais unique et que tu étais en possession d'un grand pouvoir unique au monde. C'est là que j'ai constaté à quel point tu étais et tu serais importante pour la Terre du Milieu.

- Je suis curieuse, j'aimerais savoir, de quoi était composée la potion que vous m'avez donnée ? demanda Nolwenn.

- Simplement de l'eau pure de pluie de l'aurore du Solstice d'été à un endroit bien précis dans l'ancien Doriath, dit Galadriel, en voyant l'expression bizarre de Nolwenn, elle poursuivit. Ce n'est pas la potion qui fait changer quelqu'un, Nolwenn, c'est le cœur qui décide et s'exécute, la portion n'est qu'une aide.

- Mon cœur voulait, par lui-même, se changer en cœur d'Elfe ? demanda Nolwenn.

- Ce n'est pas ton cœur qui a changé, Nolwenn. Ce n'est que ton apparence, en fait juste… tes oreilles. Tu pourrais penser que tes yeux aussi, qu'ils sont plus perçant comme ceux des Elfes, mais tu possédais déjà cette grande faculté en tant que fille de Maiar et Maia, toi-même, il parraîtrait. Aussi ton ouie n'a pas changé, tu avais et tu as encore une excellente ouie, selon moi. Bref, ce ne sont que la forme de tes oreilles et rien de plus.

- Donc ce ne fut pas très difficile pour mon cœur de rendre seulement mes oreilles pointus ! dit Nolwenn, en souriant.

- Exactement, mais ce fut un excellent camouflage contre l'ennemi qui avait entendu une rumeur sur toi qui commençait à courir lorsque tu étais à la fin de ton adolescence. De plus, pour éviter qu'il te connaisse par ton nom, nous t'en avons donné un de «secours» si je puis dire…

- Quel était ce nom ? demanda Nolwenn, curieuse.

- On t'appelait Wilwarin, sauf quelque uns, moi y compris, qui t'appelions par ton vrai nom lorsque nous étions seuls avec toi. Ce nom signifie papillon dans notre langue, dit Galadriel.

- C'est jolie comme nom, par la traduction cela n'invoquait pas de soupçons chez l'ennemi, mais pourquoi «papillon» ? demanda Nolwenn, comme ça.

- Simplement, parce que quand tu étais jeune, tu adorais les papillons et que tu voulais t'envoler comme eux ! dit Galadriel en souriant.

Nolwenn rit.

- J'aimerais savoir, vers quel âge ai-je commencé à exercer mes dons ? demander Nolwenn.

- Quand tu étais très très jeune. Plus tu grandissais et plus tes dons grandissaient aussi à une vitesse incroyable, dit Galadriel. C'en était hallucinant et il fallait aussi que j'explique tout cela à Celebrian, ce fut assez long avant qu'elle comprenne qui tu étais vraiment. Bien avant que Celebrian vienne au monde tu as vécu bien des choses… À cette époque, tu habitais avec moi et Celeborn à Doriath, le royaume de Thingol et de la maia Melian. Lorsque que tu atteins ton âge adulte, tu avais découvert et pratiqué quelques-uns de tes pouvoirs et tu voulais les exercer, les mettre en oeuvre. Alors tu demandas au roi Thingol que tu voulais t'enrôler dans son armée. Thingol t'aimais bien, tout comme Melian, alors il te refusa cette opportunité, car il savait que tu étais importante, mais encore trop fragile. Par contre, tu ne lâchas pas prise, tu lui demandas à plusieurs reprises et avec des arguments solides selon Melian qui était présente. Ce n'est qu'à ta cinquième demande qu'il accepta enfin, mais en secret il fit tout son possible pour que tu sois loin dans les rangs pour assurer le plus possible ta sécurité et ta survie. Depuis lors, tu t'entraînas ardûment presque tous les jours. Avant que tu t'enrôles, tu maniais déjà assez bien l'épée et tu montais à cheval très aisément. De plus, tu n'avais peur de rien et tu manifestais beaucoup de courage ce qui était exceptionnel pour ton jeune âge.

«Ta première guerre contre Morgoth fut Dagor Bragollach. Tu voulais aller aider les Princes des Noldor, mais Thingol refusait de te laisser partir. Tu fus remplit de rage, je me rappelle très bien de ton visage. Je n'osai même pas te parler de peur que tu te déchaînes sur moi… Pour savoir ce que tu as accompli dans cette bataille, je t'invite à plonger tes pieds nus dans le bassin de l'Arbre du Roi…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Nolwenn en se levant tout comme Galadriel. Pourquoi dans l'eau ?...

Galadriel ne répondit pas, s'essaya et mit ses pieds nus dans le bassin et Nolwenn fit la même chose. Elle devait tout de même lui faire confiance, mais cela l'intriguait énormément.

- Je te rappelle cet notion que tu savais autre fois et que je t'ai apprise, dit Galadriel. L'eau est porteur et connecteur, de plus cette eau, est l'eau d'un rejeton éloigné de l'aîné des Arbres et ton père en possède un aussi, alors cela va beaucoup t'aider. Cette eau aide à la fluidité des pensées et des souvenirs enfouis au fond du coeur… Ainsi je vais t'aider à retrouver quelques évènements de ton passé, dont je n'ai pas été témoin. Par contre, avec ce moyen tu ne pourras pas retrouver tous tes actes passés, car un cœur trop fluide s'écoulant trop vite peut échapper bien des fragments importants. Alors de la manière dont nous allons procéder est fort simple. Tu vas laisser ton coeur et ton subconscient prendre le dessus sur toi-même et te vider l'esprit pour que ton cœur puisse s'ouvrir comme un grand livre. Pour pouvoir voir le bon évènement, c'est moi qui va se concentrer sur le segment du temps voulu et ton cœur va dévoilé les évènements que tu as vécu lors de ce segment. Alors donne moi la main et ferme les yeux…

Les deux dames fermèrent les yeux et se concentrèrent. Nolwenn tenta de laisser parler son cœur comme elle avait déjà fait auparavant, mais cela lui demandait beaucoup, car elle devait attendrir sa soif de savoir qui lui embrouillait l'esprit. Après quelques longues minutes, Nolwenn réussit à se calmer et à «ouvrir le livre de son cœur». La main de Galadriel était toujours dans la sienne.

Soudainement, Nolwenn se vit dans son esprit face à un Roi dans une merveilleuse salle du trône. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle était plus petite qu'aujourd'hui et qu'elle avait le visage d'une très jeune adulte. Elle semblait assez préoccupée et inquiète.

- …Roi Thingol, je vous en conjure, je dois partir pour un moment et cela est d'une grande importance ! dit la jeune Nolwenn au roi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu de si désastreux, Nolwenn ? demanda le Roi. La guerre cour depuis bien des jours, je ne peux te laisser partir de la protection de Doriath pour empêcher je ne sais quel évènement…

- Je ne vous direz pas qui, mais je peux tout de même vous dire qui sera son assassin, dit Nolwenn.

- Cela n'a aucune importance, Nolwenn ! Je ne veux pas savoir l'avenir avant qu'elle n'arrive en temps et lieu ! dit Thingol en se levant de son trône. J'en ai assez, Nolwenn, de tes visions. Je sais que tu as de très bonnes intentions, mais pense un peu à toi. Tu n'as pas idée de l'importance que tu as et du danger que tu cours dehors.

- Mon seigneur, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, je suis la mieux placée pour savoir si j'ai vraiment de l'importance ou pas. Pour le moment, c'est tout le contraire, je ne peux avoir d'importance aux yeux de la Terre du Milieu si vous continuez de me surprotéger comme vous le faire depuis trop longtemps, dit Nolwenn, en colère puis elle se radoucit pour parler doucement. Vous être en train de me condamné à jamais, vous… vous devez me laisser la chance d'exercer mes pouvoirs, sinon… sinon quand vous aurez absolument besoin de moi en des temps encore plus difficiles, je ne pourrai pas vous aider. Je… J'en n'aurai pas les pouvoirs, ni la force, car je n'aurais pas eu la chance de les développer pour le bien de tous… Alors s'il-vous plait, laissez moi partir que pour un bref moment, je vous le jure que je reviendrai très bientôt et en un seul morceau. S'il-vous-plait, mon seigneur…

Thingol semblait énormément touché par ses paroles et ne la quitta des yeux. Un long silence s'installa.

- Tu as ma permission, dit Thingol, lâchant prise. Mais promet-moi d'être extrêmement prudente et de ne pas faire de folies…Je tiens vraiment à te garder auprès de moi…

- Merci mille fois, mon Roi. Je ne vous décevrai pas, promis, dit Nolwenn, le sourire aux lèvres.

Nolwenn partit d'un pas de course, alla à sa chambre et prit son épée, qui n'était pas Anna, et sa cape grise qu'elle mit sur ses épaules recouvertes d'une robe verte forêt. Elle courut hors du château, elle allait assez vite, mais pas aussi vite d'aujourd'hui bien entendu. Elle sortit de la forêt et du royaume de Doriath. Elle s'arrêta et regarda dans les airs, elle semblait chercher quelque chose.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle vit au loin un grand aigle s'approcher d'elle. C'était le Roi des Aigles, Thorondor qui atterrissait aux pieds de Nolwenn.

- Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez suivi votre vision, dit Thorondor, pendant que Nolwenn montait sur son dos. Grâce à elle, nous allons peut-être changer l'histoire et le destin d'un grand Elfe.

- Mais pourquoi et comment étiez-vous au courant de ma vision ? demanda Nolwenn, tandis qu'ils s'envolaient dans le ciel.

- C'est le grand Manwë qui m'a raconté votre vision, puisque qu'elle me concerne, dit Thorondor. Avec votre précieuse aide, je vais accomplir un chapitre de ma destinée.

- Mais pourquoi le roi Manwë m'accorde un tel honneur ? demanda Nolwenn en s'accrochant encore plus à l'oiseau.

- Car il sait tout, il sait que vous avez de grands dons dont vous devez exploité davantage Nolwenn _Isilfëanna_, dit Thorondor en s'approchant d'Angband.

- Je vois que vous savez mon véritable nom, dit Nolwenn. Alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous aider.

Ils descendirent du ciel pour foncer sur un grand cavalier recouvert de noir. C'était Morgoth, l'ennemi des Valar, des Elfes, des humains et des Nains. Il tenait entre ses mains un corps inerte qu'il était sur le point d'écraser comme une mouche.

- Nous arrivons trop tard, dit Nolwenn en sortant sa brillante épée.

- Tout n'est pas perdu… dit Thorondor en déchirant le visage de Morgoth qui poussa un hurlement effroyable.

Thorondor se retourna et replongea sur l'ennemi et prit dans ses serres le corps inerte du Roi des Noldor, le Grand Fingolfin. Morgoth tendit la main pour reprendre le corps, mais Nolwenn de son épée lui trancha deux doigts de sa main gauche. Morgoth poussa un autre hurlement de terreur, tandis que les Orcs envoyaient les dizaines et des dizaines de flèches vers le Roi des Aigles, mais aucunes ne les atteignirent.

Thorondor se dirigea vers la montagne qui fermait la vallée de Gondolin. Il y déposa le corps du Roi, Nolwenn vint à son côté et elle tenta de le sauvé avec son pouvoir de guérison, mais elle n'était pas assez puissante pour pouvoir le sauvé, de plus il était déjà trop tard. Elle était énormément déçu d'elle-même et s'en voulait terriblement. Thorondor tenta de la consoler, ce qui l'aida un peu à surmonter cette épreuve. Ils laissèrent le corps du Roi et partirent vers Doriath.

Thorondor déposa Nolwenn aux frontières de Doriath. Pendant le voyage, Nolwenn n'avait pas dit mot et Thorondor tenta de lui remonter le moral. Elle le remercia et lui dit qu'elle allait s'en remettre et il partit.

Soudainement, la Nolwenn d'aujourd'hui ne vit plus rien dans son esprit et elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise.

- C'est déjà fini ? demanda Nolwenn à Galadriel qui se tourna vers elle.

- Si ! dit-elle en lui souriant. Après je t'ai vu entrer au château, tu étais étrange. Je ne sais trop, tu avais l'air triste, énormément déçue et troublée en même temps. Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ce que tu avais fait et maintenant je le sais. Tout ce que tu dis, tu l'as dit à Thingol et cela était : « J'ai presque sauvé un Grand Roi avec le Roi des Aigles des mains du Mal ». Il devina que tu parlais de Fingolfin à l'époque. Ton deuil, si je puis dire cela, dura quelques jours et après tu t'en remis lentement, mais assez bien. Bien entendu la rumeur avait courut dans tout Doriath et même chez les différents peuples des Elfes, que tu, Wilwarin de Doriath avais sauvé le corps de Fingolfin des griffes du Seigneur Ténébreux avec l'aide de Thorondor. Malheureusement, cela vint aussi aux oreilles de Morgoth, car il apprit le nom, Wilwarin, de celle qui lui avait coupé deux doigts. Alors il envoya plus d'espions à ta recherche, car tu l'intriguais énormément, je crois. Ensuite, après quelques temps, tu voulais voyager entre les royaumes des Elfes un peu comme une messagère et une aide s'ils en voudraient de ta part. Thingol accepta ta requête, malgré l'immense crainte qui envahit son coeur. Tu partis à cheval, dans ce temps là, il s'appelait… il s'appelait Melros, je crois, signifiant écume, mais ne me demande pas pourquoi tu l'avais nommé ainsi, je l'ignore. Alors tu partis de Doriath pour aller je ne sais où… Et c'est ce que nous allons découvrir en remettant nos pieds à l'eau.

- Mais pourquoi les pieds exactement ? demanda Nolwenn.

- N'importe quel partit du corps pourrait faire l'affaire, mais les pieds nous met dans la position la plus confortable, dit Galadriel en prenant la main de Nolwenn.

Elles se concentrèrent. Après une minute, Nolwenn vit dans son esprit un cavalier vêtu de noir, sur un cheval noir chevauché près d'une rivière. Cet être était-il du bien ou du mal ? Il était étrange, car il semblait être invisible et silencieux. Nolwenn devina tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'elle-même, par simple intuition. Comment réussissait-elle à avoir cette apparence ? Aucune idée.

Wilwarin arriva près d'une forêt sombre et elle crut voir une ombre noir se cacher derrière un arbre. Alors elle se concentra et devint noir comme la nuit qui commençait à tombé, son cheval également devint comme elle. On ne la vit presque pas, elle semblait être une ombre parmi tant d'autre. Elle leva le bras et une vapeur grise en sortit et prit la forme de Wilwarin et de sa monture. C'était une sorte de double, mais en une illusion. L'illusion prit un chemin vers le sud tandis que la vrai Wilwarin prit le nord.

Après quelques minutes, Wilwarin se retourna et vit que son illusion était suivie discrètement par des ombres noirs qui étaient dans la forêt tout à l'heure.

- _J'espère qu'ils ne l'approcheront qu'assez tardivement sinon mon illusion ne sera pas très efficace_, murmura Wilwarin pour elle-même.

Elle poursuivit sa chevauchée et quelques heures plus tard, elle arriva près des montagnes auprès d'une rivière. Elle pénétra dans le royaume de Finrod Felagund. Les murs de la forteresse nommé Nargothrond s'étendaient sous ses yeux.

Elle reprit son apparence normale pour que les gardes la voient bien et qu'ils ne la prennent pas pour une espionne de Morgoth. Elle avait sa cape grise et une robe marine. Elle s'approcha des portes et des trois gardes qui la gardaient.

- _Halte là_ dit l'un des gardes qui s'avança vers elle. _Qui es-tu étrangère ?_

- _Je suis Wilwarin de Doriath, fille de Galadriel, la sœur de Finrod Felagund, votre souverain_, dit Wilwarin.

- _Eee… la… Wilwarin, la Wilwarin dont parle la rumeur…_ dit le deuxième garde.

- _À quelque rumeur faite-vous allusion ?_ demanda Wilwarin qui n'était pas au courant de la rumeur qui courait sur elle.

- _Est-ce bien vous qui avez monté le Roi des Aigles et sauvé le corps de notre bien-aimé ancien roi Fingolfin des griffes de Morgoth ? _demanda le troisième garde.

- _Eee… si…_, répondit Wilwarin gênée et honteuse que cet acte se soit répandu assez vite, elle manifesta également bien de la modestie. _Je… J'ai étais beaucoup aidé par le Roi des Aigles… Je… Je n'ai été qu'un rôle de second plan dans ce «sauvetage»…_

- _Vous plaisantez_, dit le troisième garde. _Vous l'avez tout de même aidé et tous vous en seront reconnaissant, je n'en doute pas…_

- _Mais une minute_, interrompit le premier garde. _Vous pouvez être n'importe qui qui prétend être Wilwarin seulement pour recevoir la bienvenue et l'hospitalité des royaumes que vous traversez, ou bien vous être une espionne de Morgoth qui vient recueillir des informations et nous mener à la ruine…_

- _Je… Je vous conjure que je suis véritablement Wilwarin_, dit Wilwarin. _Je peux vous le prouver…_

- _Ha oui et comment ??_ demanda le premier garde.

- _Je…Je…_ balbutie Wilwarin qui ne trouva pas comment leur prouver sa véritable identité, elle commença à être nerveuse. _Je pourrais vous raconter en détail ce qui s'est passer lors du sauvetage de votre ancien roi, si détaillé qu'il ne peut être dit que par la vrai Wilwarin._

- _Ce sera nous qui jugerons si cela sera assez détaillé pour être la vrai Wilwarin, car vous pouvez être une espionne qui était présente lors du sauvetage ou bien c'est votre seigneur qui vous à tout raconter en détaille_, dit le deuxième garde.

Wilwarin leur fit le récit avec le plus de détaille qu'elle le put.

- _…Réfléchissez-y et si vous ne changez pas d'avis à mon sujet je partirai sur le champ_, dit Wilwarin à la fin de son récit.

Après une petite minute de consultation, les gardes décidèrent de la laisser entrer et s'excusèrent de leur trop grande méfiance.

Elle alla à la salle du trône et fut reçu par le nouveau roi Finrod Felagund, surpris de sa visite.

- _Alors cela est vrai_, dit le Roi, en voyant Wilwarin s'incliner devant lui. _Vous être la Wilwarin de la rumeur..._

_- Si, mon seigneur…_ dit Wilwarin_. Revenons-en au fait, si vous le voulez bien, car j'ai une longue route qui m'attend. Alors la raison de ma venue est fort simple. Je suis ici vous offrir mes plus sincères condoléances pour cette lourde perte…Et je tiens à vous dire que si j'aurais pu donner ma vie pour sauvé celle votre oncle, je l'aurais fait assurément…_

- _Merci bien,_ dit Felagund en fixant désolément Wilwarin. _C'est aimable de votre part, mais je sens que vous n'êtes pas venu que pour cela. Est-ce que je fais erreur ?_

- _Non, mon seigneur, point du tout…_ dit Wilwarin, se sentant un peu démasquée. _Je suis ici également pour vous offrir mon aide, car j'aimerais être utile dans les royaumes des Elfes._

- _Pourquoi dans tous les royaumes, le vôtre, Doriath, ne vous suffit pas ?_ demanda le Roi intrigué, par cette marque de générosité presque trop grande et intrigante.

- _Pour être tout à fait franche avec vous, je ne me sens pas tout à fait bien et libre de mes actes et de mes allées et venus, car le roi Thingol me surprotège. Ainsi je sens mon pouvoir et mes forces se renfrognés au fond de moi et en m'ouvrant aux autres pays je pourrais exercer mes facultés pour le bien de toute la Terre du Milieu…_dit Wilwarin.

- _Je peux comprendre votre sentiment d'oppression_, dit Felagund. _Mais quel genre de facultés avez-vous pour vouloir tant aider les autres ?_

- _Faisant partit de l'armée de Thingol, je me défend et me bat comme les soldats de Doriath. Je possède aussi le don de vision, ainsi je peux aider les différents rois dans leurs plans s'ils s'auront à la hauteur contre Morgoth et aussi vous mettre en garde contre bien des détails que je pourrais voir. De plus, j'ai quelques autres dons, mais ils ne sont pas assez développés pour que j'en fasse allusion…_

- _Vous avons le Pouvoir de Voir,_ dit Felagund en réfléchissant. _Mais comment avez-vous eu ce don, les Noldor ne transmette pas cette faculté…_

- _Eee et bien…_ commença Wilwarin réfléchissant aussi vite que l'éclair. _Je crois que la reine Melian, étant une maia, m'a transmit cette faculté._

- _Haa… Et bien, vous êtes très chanceuse qu'elle vous ait fait ce don. Par contre, pour être sûr que vous posséder véritablement ce don, j'aimerais une démonstration, si cela demeure possible._

- _Très bien, mon seigneur, il en sera comme vous l'entendez…_ dit Wilwarin qui commença à se concentrer.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra de plus bel. Soudainement, une brise traversa la pièce et les rayons de la Lune se firent plus puissant. Une seconde plus tard, la brise et les rayons s'estompèrent.

- _La prochaine personne qui traversera cette porte, sera un garde d'une grande taille avec un regard gris bleuté, il n'aura pas de heaume sur la tête et il vous annoncera que quelqu'un vous quémandera de toute urgence…_ dit doucement Wilwarin qui ouvrit les yeux par la suite.

Le regard du roi fut étonnamment surpris et un peu traumatisé par quelque chose que Wilwarin ignorait.

- _Vous allez bien, mon seigneur ?_ demanda Wilwarin, inquiète.

- _Est-ce vous qui avez provoqué ce vent et intensifier les rayons de la Lune qui étaient cachés par le mauvais temps il y un instant ?_ demanda le roi en ce levant doucement.

- _Euh… Non, je ne crois pas… enfin peut-être. Je n'ai rien vu ni senti, mon seigneur … _dit Wilwarin, surprise.

- _Peut-être que mes yeux ont été abusés_, dit le Roi. _Ou bien que vous n'êtes pas ce que vous dite être…_

- _Si vous croyez que je suis une espionne de Morgoth, vous êtes dans l'erreur, mon seigneur sans vouloir vous manquer de respect_, répliqua Wilwarin.

Le roi était en train se scruter le regard que Wilwarin, à la recherche d'un indice du Mal.

- _Je vous crois, Wilwarin de Doriath_, conclue le Roi. _Vous avez le même caractère que bien des Princes Noldor, je vous crois capable de vous rendre loin ainsi… Enfin, c'est ce que mon cœur me dicte._

Wilwarin lui sourit en guise de remerciement. Soudain, un soldat au regard gris-bleu, sans heaume entra et dit que l'un de ses capitaines avait besoin de son aide pour une raison qu'il ne nomma pas à cause de la présence de Wilwarin. Le roi lui dit qu'il arriverait dans un instant et se retourna vers Wilwarin.

- _Vous m'impressionnez, enfin, juste assez pour que je puisse vous faire confiance, vous pouvez venir quand bon vous semblerez si vous voyez quoi que ce soit en rapport à notre royaume, _dit le Roi. _Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter avant que je prenne congé ?_

_- Non, mon seigneur. Merci de m'avoir reçu et crut, _dit Wilwarin en s'inclinant.

Wilwarin quitta le royaume de Felagund et on la vit aller dans tous les autres royaumes des Elfes pour à peu près dire et offrir les mêmes choses que tous les Roi acceptèrent avec ou sans difficulté. Les Rois l'avaient trouvé étrange, de tant s'offrir, mais ils acceptèrent après une ou plusieurs démonstrations. Ce voyage dura quelques mois où le temps passa en quatrième vitesse dans l'esprit de Nolwenn pour ne pas voir de longueur, voyant que cela revenait presque aux mêmes choses.

Wilwarin prit sur le chemin du retour par la frontière Nord de Doriath, elle revenait de Dorthonion. Le soleil était bien présent et le vent était frais venant du Nord.

Wilwarin sentit en elle une forte impression, une intuition de sonder de son regard sur les montagnes à sa droite. Elle suivit cette intuition qui, après quelques heures, lui fit découvrir un passage dans la montagne qui semblait mené au-delà de celle-ci. Il fallait être très observateur pour le voir. Elle s'y aventura avec sa monture.

Soudainement, elle fut bloquée par plusieurs gardes qui étaient devant de hautes portes. Au même instant, elle fut frappée par une forte vision. Elle vit dans son esprit, un magnifique royaume elfique et elle entendit une voix autoritaire et ferme, c'était sans doute un Roi. Il disait : « _Comment es-tu arriver ici, étrangère ? Comment as-tu découvert ce royaume qui était sensé être secret ?... Moi, le Roi Turgon, je te bannis de Gondolin…» _Il disait autre chose, mais sa voix se perdit dans son esprit, elle revint à elle.

- _Que viens-tu faire ici, étrangère ?_ demanda l'un des gardes.

Il ne lui donna pas le temps de répondre et les gardes l'entourèrent et la menacèrent de leur épée. Wilwarin demeura calme, même si elle n'y comprit rien.

- _Peut importe que tu sois amie ou ennemi, tu es obligée de faire face au Roi pour être jugée et de demeurer ici ou mourir ici_, dit un deuxième garde. _Donne nous tes armes et ta monture sans résister !_

Wilwarin ne dit rien, débarqua de son cheval et donna son épée et son poignard qui était dans sa botte. Un garde prit sa monture par les rennes et deux autres prirent Wilwarin par les bras comme une prisonnière. Ils la conduisirent devant le Roi. Elle le reconnut, même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, par contre dans son esprit si. Les gardes la. L'un des gardes parlait à l'oreille du Roi, puis il partit.

- _Qui êtes-vous, étrangère ?_ demanda le Roi ayant la même voix que dans la vision de Wilwarin, c'était le Roi Turgon.

- _Je suis Wilwarin de Doriath, fille de Galadriel et Celeborn, mon seigneur_, dit Wilwarin en s'inclinant.

- _Selon mes gardes vous étiez seule et vous n'étiez pas en train de suivre quelqu'un, alors comment avez-vous pu trouver le passage qui mène à mon royaume, _demanda Turgon, ferme.

_- Je crois, mon seigneur, que ce n'est que par un curieux hasard. Ce fut mon cœur qui me guida ici, _dit Wilwarin en toute franchise.

_- Personne qui ne connaissait pas l'endroit exacte du passage ne fut capable de le trouver… _dit Turgon. _J'aimerais bien que vous me donniez une raison plus valable que cela, mais je ne vois que vérité dans vos yeux…… Attendez ! Êtes-vous la fameuse Wilwarin que tous semble parlé ?_

_- Si, mon Roi, _répondit Wilwarin.

- _Je veux bien vous croire, mais qui me dit que c'est vraiment vous ou bien une qui prétend être elle ?_ demanda le Roi.

Alors encore une fois, Wilwarin lui fit le récit de son «exploit» avec une foule de détails et lui expliqua le but de ses voyages dans tous les royaumes des Elfes.

- _Désolé, mais je ne crois point au récit d'une espionne elfe pour quérir des informations sur nous pour les autres royaumes_, dit sèchement le Roi.

- _C'est faux, je ne transmets d'informations pour personne, _dit Wilwarin, avec force. _ Je ne veux pas créer de jalousie, ni de guerre entre les Elfes, mais bien le contraire. Je veux les aider, vous aider à ma manière pour vaincre ce Mal qui nous affecte tous. Je suis beaucoup plus puissante et importante que ce que vous croyez. Je peux vous le prouver !_

_- Ha oui, alors prouvez-le, intruse ! _dit le Roi, avec froideur.

Wilwarin ferma les yeux et se concentra. Après plusieurs minutes, elle fut prise par les bras puissamment. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

- _Que faites-vous ? Je n'ai pas commencer ! _demanda Wilwarin au Roi.

_- J'en ai assez entendu ! _dit Turgon. _Mes oreilles ont été abusées par de douces paroles et je ne tolèrerai pas que tu profites de ma patience pour me jeter un sort ! Aux cachots ! Je règlerai son cas plus tard, lorsqu'elle se décidera à dire sa véritable identité !_

_- Non ! Je suis bien Wilwarin ! _cria Wilwarin, tandis que les gardes l'emmenèrent aux cachots.

Ils la mirent dans une cellule et refermèrent la large porte de bois derrière elle. Cette pièce était humide et petite, il y avait une petite fenêtre avec des barreaux au haut du mur face à la porte. Le sol était dur, étant fait de pierre. Les faibles rayons du Soleil entraient par la fenêtre.

Wilwarin s'assit en petit bonhomme sur le sol froid et ferma les yeux attristés. Comment avait-elle pu se mettre dans une telle situation ? Pourquoi le Roi ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Pourquoi son cœur l'avait-il mené dans une impasse ?

Wilwarin demeura deux jours dans cette cellule et elle avait grandement réfléchit comment elle allait convaincre le Roi. Un des capitaines du Roi vint la voir. Il avait un regard profond gris et des cheveux sombres qui encerclaient son visage fier. Il entra dans la cellule et referma la porte. Wilwarin se leva pour lui faire face, tout en étant surprise d'une telle «visite».

- _Je suis Arthémir, capitaine de Gondolin. Le roi m'envois pour vous annoncer quand vous paraîtrez de nouveau devant lui_, dit le capitaine en regardant peu Wilwarin, qui, elle le fixant et tentait de scruter son regard étrange._ C'est-à-dire à ce soir même. J'espère que vous avez préparé ce que vous aviez à dire…_

Il fit une pause et regarda Wilwarin dans les yeux. Elle vit en lui une inquiétude et une pitié.

- _Pourquoi êtes-vous inquiet ?_ demanda Wilwarin, doucement et tendrement.

- _Pourquoi cette question ?_ demanda brusquement Arthémir, tentant de demeurer distant.

- _Ce n'est qu'une impression…_ dit Wilwarin qui l'observait. _Dites-moi véritablement tout ce que vous vouliez me dire au lieu de prendre un chemin qui vous égare…_

Arthémir, très surpris, revint fier et ferme.

- _Vous me croyez…_ dit Wilwarin qui suivit ce que scrutait son cœur. _Mais vous ne voulez pas décevoir votre Roi, donc vous asseyez de penser comme lui, même si cette voie vous parait insensé…_

- _Comment… Comment faites-vous… devinez cela _? demanda Arthémir, déstabilisé et qui ne se laissa plus faire._ Ce n'est qu'une ruse, que de douces paroles empoisonnées de mensonges… Ne tentez pas de m'avoir par les sentiments. C'est raté, espionne !_

Il ouvrit la porte, en sortant il s'arrêta quand Wilwarin lui dit toujours doucement :

- _Ne laissez pas votre cœur se voilé… Ne faites qu'écouter sa véritable voix et là, vous ne vous tromperez point. La vérité vous paraîtra claire. _

Arthémir ne la regarda pas et ne dit mot. Il ferma la porte et la barra. Elle avait tenté de l'éclairer, mais le Roi l'avait que trop convaincu comparé à elle. C'est son cœur qui devra faire le bon choix celui qui semble le plus clair.

Le soleil était à l'horizon des montagnes environnantes. Arthémir vint chercher Wilwarin et ne la regarda pas. Il avait refermé son regard. Wilwarin ne put rien voir en son cœur. Elle refit face au Roi.

- _Alors avez-vous assez longuement réfléchi à votre véritable nom et vocation ici ?_ demanda le Roi, fermement.

- _Oui, en quelque sorte, mon seigneur_, dit Wilwarin, impénétrable.

- _Qu'avez-vous à nous annoncer ? _demanda le Roi.

Elle regarda Arthémir à la droite du Roi et put voir ce que son cœur avait choisi, malgré sa crainte et son incertitude. Il tentait de ne pas la regarder pour ne pas tomber sous son charme, mais il en fut incapable. Il leva ses yeux qui arrivèrent vers les siens. Elle lui sourit avec ses yeux et regarda le Roi, fièrement.

- _Allez-vous me laisser le temps de vous montrez, me donnez-vous votre patience cet fois-ci ? _demanda Wilwarin.

- _Oui…_céda le Roi.

_- Et puis-je seulement le prouver devant mon seigneur et son capitaine uniquement ?_ demanda Wilwarin.

Arthémir se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille du Roi qui lui chuchota à son tour. Arthémir fit signe aux gardes et aux autres personnes de quitter la salle et il en fut ainsi.

- _Vous me demandez beaucoup, espionne, et ce sera ma dernière permission… _dit le Roi.

- _Ce sera bien ainsi, _dit Wilwarin. _Et j'inviterais le Roi à venir au près de cette fenêtre qui donne sur le soleil couchant…_

_- Je ne bougerais point…_

_- Dans ce cas, se sera plus long…_

Wilwarin tourna la tête vers le soleil qui se couchait devant ses yeux. Ces derniers rayons plongeaient sur elle. Elle fixait toujours le soleil qui ne l'aveuglait pas. Soudainement, après quelques minutes, une fine poussière dorée entra par la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit doucement. Cette poussière vint entourer Wilwarin et l'inonda de fortes lumières. Wilwarin tourna la tête vers les deux autres qui l'observaient avec crainte et émerveillement à la fois.

- _Je ne devais pas vous dire mon véritable nom, mais ma mère et mon cœur m'en a conseillé et convaincu… _dit-elle dans sa lumière. _ Je suis la fille d'Árë, celle qui naquit des doubles lumières célestes. Je suis celle qui possède le Don de Galathilion… Je me nomme, Nolwenn Isilfëanna, ou si vous préférer Nolwenn fille de Tilion et d'Arien…_

_- Par tout les maiar ! _s'exclama le Roi, sous le choque.

Il se leva, regarda Wilwarin et vit la vérité dans ses yeux, depuis qu'une lueur doré et bleuté au fond de sa pupille. Nul maléfice du mal ne pouvait recréé ces lumières uniques pour trompé les yeux d'autrui. Le Roi vit bien en elle la force des deux maiar. La lumière et la poussière partirent pour retourner vers le soleil qui put enfin se coucher. Wilwarin regarda pendant deux secondes le soleil en guise de remerciement destinée à sa mère.

- _Je ne pensais point que vous étiez la… la fille d'Árë…Je suis profondément navré pour mon comportement depuis ces deux derniers jours. Ce n'est que ces guerres qui m'en brouille l'esprit et ne me permet pas de voir un visage vrai. Comment pourrais-je me racheter ?_

_- En acceptant mon offre, celle de vous aider et surtout de ne point révéler mon identité, car le Seigneur ténébreux me cherche depuis un bon moment…_

_- C'est entendu…_

Arthémir s'approcha d'elle, abasourdi.

- _Je_ _sentis bien que mon cœur voyait ces lumières en vous…_dit Arthémir. _Merci de m'avoir ouvert l'esprit, Wilwarin de Doriath._

Wilwarin lui sourit.

- _Je souhaiterais fortement que vous resterez pour un bon moment parmi nous, si cela ne persécute pas vos plans_, dit le Roi.

_- Point du tout, par chance, j'ai parcouru et visité la totalité des royaumes que je souhaitais voir. Je veux bien rester, mais m'accordez-vous le droit de partir et de revenir lorsque bon me semble ? _demanda Wilwarin.

_- C'est à l'en contre de notre loi, mais… Pour vous, Wilwarin, je ferai bien une exception._

_- Merci ! _répondit Wilwarin, contente, puis elle se retourna vers Arthémir. _Ai-je votre silence pour ce qui vient de se passer ?_

_- Si, bien entendu ! _répondit Arthémir, précipitamment. _Je comprends la gravité de la situation, ne vous faites aucun souci._

_- Merci ! _répondit Wilwarin, contente.

Le temps passa en accélérer et l'on vit que Wilwarin demeura plusieurs mois à Gondolin. Elle fut bien acceptée par la population, elle fut considérée comme l'un des leurs et elle montait dans l'estime de tous. Wilwarin passait beaucoup de temps avec le Roi, mais surtout avec Arthémir. Ils devinrent de bons amis et plus tard, ils tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils s'entendaient à merveille, mais avant que tout cela n'aille plus long, Wilwarin s'arrêta là. Ils ne pouvaient pas développer cette relation, car Wilwarin avait un but à accomplir. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le mettre en danger, si le mal la démasquait et qu'il était en possession de cette information. Arthémir, par tous les moyens du monde, tenta de la convaincre, de la dissuader de ce terrible choix. Wilwarin ne céda pas et Arthémir en fut grandement attristé. Wilwarin, elle-même, aurait voulu cette relation, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ce choix brisa le cœur à tous les deux et ils se dirent avant de clore cette rupture qu'ils demeureraient pour toujours dans le cœur de l'autre quoi qu'ils arrivent, qu'ils seraient dans l'impossibilité d'oublier cet amour qu'ils évoquaient pour l'autre. Pour qu'aux yeux de la population il n'y ait aucun soupçon de leur amour, ils ne restèrent qu'amis «professionnellement».

Un autre mois passa, les cœurs de Wilwarin et d'Arthémir étaient guéris, mais leurs esprits n'avaient jamais oublié. Ils passèrent au travers et leur relation était brève et amicale.

Un beau jour, Wilwarin décida de partir de Gondolin pour retrouver les siens à Doriath. Il en fut ainsi, Wilwarin reprit avec son cheval et ses armes. Malgré tout, le cœur d'Arthémir ne voulait pas ce départ, cette absence. Alors il proposa au Roi de monter une escorte qui l'accompagnerait jusqu'à Doriath. Wilwarin refusa formellement et le Roi prit le temps de réfléchir à sa demande. Il accepta, mais à la condition qu'il ne l'accompagne jusqu'à mi-chemin sur une route sûr et qu'avec que quelques hommes de confiance, rien de plus. Ils ne devaient pas être remarqués. Avant leur départ, Wilwarin fit le serment de ne jamais révéler l'existence de ce royaume caché, ni de son chemin secret pour s'y rendre.


	18. Ch18La suite des évènements

_Chapitre 18 __ La suite des évènements_

Nolwenn sortit de son souvenir et se tourna vers Galadriel.

- _Est-ce normal que j'aille l'impression de cette escorte va me poser problème ?_ demanda Nolwenn, inquiète pour elle-même.

- _Tu as une très bonne impression, même si j'ai été absente des évènements nous avons été mit, bien entendu, au courant…_

- _Au courant de quoi ??_ demanda Nolwenn.

- _Tu verras… Ne t'en fait pas, tu vois bien que tu es encore en vie, aujourd'hui. Alors ce n'est pas si mal…_ répondit Galadriel.

- _Dans ce temps-là, j'étais beaucoup trop intrépide et peu réfléchit_… constata Nolwenn._ De plus, je me demande bien comment ai-je pu tomber amoureuse de cet Elfe, Arthémir… Enfin… j'étais jeune, cela explique bien des choses._

- _En effet !_ dit Galadriel.

Nolwenn tenta de se calmer et se concentra tout en serrant fortement la main de Galadriel.

Elle se revit, Wilwarin, se dirigeant vers Doriath en compagnie d'Arthémir et trois de ses bons cavaliers. Ils ne parlèrent point et le temps passait en accéléré puisque la route était longue et peu intéressante.

À un moment donné, Wilwarin se prit la tête et grimaçait de douleur. Arthémir la vit et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Elle répondit qu'elle avait eut une forte vision, une épouvantable vision. Elle voulait partir seule dans la direction du drame, mais Arthémir l'empêcha de partir seul surtout. Wilwarin n'argumenta pas plus longtemps et les conduisit dans une direction précise qu'elle ne révéla pas aux autres malgré leurs questionnements.

Ils arrivèrent devant la tour de Tol Sirion ; Minas Tirith. D'immenses nuages noirs étaient présents et menaçants. Le Mal était tout près. Wilwarin arriva aux portes de la tour et demanda le gardien Orodreth de la part de Wilwarin de Doriath qui avait un important message à lui livrer de toute urgence, mais elle ne reçu aucune réponse. Arthémir dit à son oreille que cet endroit n'était plus comme avant, il n'avait pas confiance en ces lieux, et qu'ils ne devaient pas rester là. Wilwarin ne suivit pas son conseil, elle devait prévenir le gardien de ces lieux rapidement, avant que le Mal arrive et qu'il soit trop tard.

Soudainement l'une des portes s'ouvrit en grinçant bruyamment. Wilwarin entra et les autres la suivirent à contre cœur. Wilwarin monta seule au somment de la tour qui semblait déserte. Elle ne trouva pas Orodreth malgré ses nombreux appels, mais une immense ombre noir qui était à sa place. L'ombre se retourna et Wilwarin vit que c'était l'une des créatures de Morgoth. Elle avait un casque de fer noir et une armure de la même terreur. On pouvait voir ses yeux qui étaient d'un rouge vif. Wilwarin, terrifiée, se retourna, mais des dizaines d'Orques répugnants bloquaient le passage. Elle recula et refit face à la créature en dégaina son épée. Elle tenta de ne pas la regarder dans ses yeux hypnotiseurs.

- _Soit la bienvenue petite elfe, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? _dit la créature d'une voix ténébreuse.

- _Où est le seigneur Orodreth, le véritable gardien de cette tour ? _demanda Wilwarin, avec courage.

-_ Il est parti et c'est moi, Sauron Gothaur, maintenant le gardien de cette tour de guet. Quel est le message que tu devais lui reporter ? _demanda Sauron.

-_ Je n'ai point de message à vous transmet à vous, car vous êtes déjà présent ! _répondit Wilwarin qui se retourna et fonça sur les Orques qu'elle tua pour se frayer un passage.

Elle descendit au plus vite qu'elle le put et elle entendit la voix de Sauron criée :

- Ramenez-la moi vivante, vous entendez, je la veux vivante !!

Puis elle entendit les cris des ses hommes tout en bas. Elle arriva aux portes et les vit prisonniers des Orques qui les emmenaient dans les galeries souterraines. Elle les suivit et quand elle arriva à leur hauteur, ils disparurent soudainement, tout comme les Orques. C'était une ruse, une illusion sans doute causée par Sauron, lui-même. Elle se retourna et elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que les orques la prirent et la sortirent du souterrain. Ils lui attachèrent les mains et les pieds et lui prit ses armes. Elle tenta de se déprendre, mais ils étaient trop nombreux et ils la firent tomber au sol aux pieds de Sauron. Elle releva sa tête douloureuse.

- _Tu es beaucoup trop naïve, petite Wilwarin de Doriath. Je savais que c'était toi, _dit Sauron.

Les Orcs la soulevèrent et lui tirèrent les cheveux pas en arrière pour qu'elle regarde Sauron dans les yeux. Wilwarin demeura forte malgré la douleur.

- _Qu'avez-vous fait de mes hommes ??_ demanda Wilwarin.

_- Ho… Ils sont partis évidemment. Ils n'étaient qu'une bande de lâche et de trouillard, trop prudent pour tomber dans mon piège qui vous était destinée, mais au moins j'ai réussi à attraper l'un entre vous ; toi ! Ha, ha, ha !! _dit Sauron avec terreur. _Aussi se fut un peu à cause de moi, car j'ai créé un fantôme de toi qui les appelait, mais ils ne m'ont pas crut, alors j'en ai créé un autre qui s'enfuyait de l'île et ils le suivirent sans poser de questions ! J'aurais bien aimé voir leur tête quand ils se rendront compte ce n'était qu'illusion ! Ha, ha !!_

_- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre avec une magie dérisoire et désuet. Vous n'avez aucun talent pour les illusions !! _dit Wilwarin.

_- Ha oui, alors pourquoi as-tu cru à mon illusion de tout à l'heure, en !?? _demanda Saron, sans vouloir de réponse. _Assez parler maintenant ! Emmenez-la à Angband et dites à notre seigneur que j'ai eu magnifique présent pour lui !_

Plusieurs Orcs la ligotèrent encore plus fortement jusqu'à la priver d'air, ils la tirèrent grâce à une longue corde qui était attachée à ses poignets attachés. De plus, ils lui mirent un tissu crasseux dans la bouche qu'ils attachèrent à l'arrière de sa tête pour l'empêcher de parler et lui enlevèrent sa cape pour la priver de chaleur lors du voyage. Une troupe d'une vingtaine d'Orques partirent de l'île avec Wilwarin. Ils la forçaient à marcher pendant tout le trajet qui passa plus rapidement, mais ce fut assez pour voir, pendant plusieurs jours, la misère que les Orcs lui faisaient subir. Ils la firent marcher pendant plus de 12 heures par jour, les nuits étaient froides et elle n'avait rien pour se recouvrir, donc elle ne dormait presque pas. Lors de ces courses folles du jour, quand elle n'avait plus de force et qu'elle tombait au sol, ils la fouettèrent pour qu'elle se lève. Quand ce moyen ne fonctionnait pas, ils la tirèrent et elle demeurait à plat ventre ou sur le dos sur un sol rocheux par endroit. Nul besoin d'expliquer à quel point elle était sale et blessée par les roches pointus, sans parler du très peu qu'elle mangeait.

Dans une pulsion non prévu, Nolwenn arrêta elle-même le cour de son souvenir, elle ouvrit ses yeux remplis d'eau et poussa un fort non. Elle sauta hors de l'eau faisant plusieurs tonneaux sur elle-même. Elle demeura étendue sur l'herbe tout en pleurant dans ses mains. Galadriel vint précipitamment vers elle.

- _Aller, viens…_ dit Galadriel en lui relevant le dos pour la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer. _Ce n'est que du passé… Ça fait longtemps que c'est fini, Nolwenn. Ne t'en fait pas… Chuuu….Calme toi…Cela est fini…._

Nolwenn ne put s'empêcher de pleurer tellement c'était horrible.

- _Je sentais tout…tout ce que j'ai traversé et subit…comme si j'étais présente…Cela fit tellement mal…C'était horrible ! _marmonna Nolwenn entre ses larmes.

- _Chut… C'est fini…_

Elle entendit une voix masculine un peu plus loin.

- _Qui a crié, Galadriel ?… Est-ce que tout va bien ?? _demanda une voix familière.

-_ Si, ça va… Merci, Legolas…Ce n'était qu'un horrible souvenir que Nolwenn venait de se rappeler…_ dit Galadriel, toujours en tenant Nolwenn.

- _D'accord… alors je vous laisse…_dit Legolas qui partit inquiet avec Gimli.

- _Merci, Legolas…_ dit Galadriel, qui s'adressa par la suite à Nolwenn qui s'était calmé. _Et maintenant, ça va mieux ?_

_- Si…merci…_dit doucement Nolwenn qui se décolla de Galadriel en essuyant ses yeux gonflés. _Vous n'auriez pas du déterrer ce souvenir…mais c'est sans rancune…_

_- Je ne pouvais pas savoir… que... ce fut si affreux. Cela ne fait que confirmer ce que nous avons reçu comme histoire… _dit-elle

Nolwenn remarqua qu'elle aussi avait versé quelques larmes.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous avez reçu comme histoire ?? Qu'est-il arrivé à Arthémir et à ses hommes ?? _demanda Nolwenn.

- _J'y arrive…Arthémir et ses hommes sont arrivés aux frontières de Doriath, mais ils ne purent entrer à cause de l'anneau de Melian, alors ils dirent aux gardiens qu'ils avaient un message très important à dire au Roi à propos de Wilwarin de Doriath. L'un des gardes vint avertir le Roi qui jugea la situation douteuse, mais j'étais présente et je pus convaincre Thingol de faire venir ces Elfes. Je sentais en mon cœur, comme dans celui de Melian qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Alors Arthémir vint raconter ce qui s'était passer à Minas Tirith ; la tour douteuse et déserte, les deux illusions de toi, qu'ils suivirent que la seconde qui semblait parfaitement réel. Ils l'avaient suivi hors de l'île, mais quand ils étaient arrivés à sa hauteur presque une heure plus tard, ils avaient démasqué ce traquenard, donc ils étaient revenu à la tour et virent Sauron tout en haut, alors ils ne tentèrent pas d'entrer, car Sauron savait qu'ils allaient tenter de revenir te secourir. Ils devinèrent que tu fus faite prisonnière, mais ils ne savaient pas si tu étais toujours là ou à Angband ou bien simplement morte. Quand Arthémir se détourna de Tol-in-Gauroth, il vit des traces de pas d'Orques avec celle étant plus fine et moins profonde. Ils les suivirent, mais ils perdirent ta trace lors d'un fort orage qui effaça les traces. Ils revinrent à Doriath pour nous annoncer, surtout à moi étant ta «mère», cette terrible nouvelle. Tous en furent profondément affecter, surtout Thingol, Melian et moi qui tenions vraiment à toi. Par chance, au bout de six mois sans nouvelle, malgré les nombreuses recherches qui furent effectuées, tu réussis à t'évader et à revenir parmi nous._

_- Vraiment ! J'ai réussi à m'évader !_

_- Oui ! Par je ne sais quel miracle…Veux-tu voir ce qui t'as arriver pendant ces six mois ?_

_- Non !! Vraiment pas… Je préfèrerais seulement voir ma rencontre avec Morgoth et comment je me suis évader. Ce sera suffisant._

_- Très bien, je crois que ce sera mieux ainsi !_

Elles retournèrent à la source et y mirent leurs pieds. Elles se concentrèrent en ce tenant toujours la main.

Elles virent Wilwarin qui entra dans la salle du trône souterrain de Morgoth. Elle était toujours aussi sale, faible et affamée. Les Orques la mirent à genou devant le Seigneur Ténébreux.

_- Alors voici le présent que m'envois, le Seigneur des Loups-garous ! _dit Morgoth d'une voix encore plus sombre et machiavélique que Sauron. _Quel est ton nom, petite vermine ?_

Wilwarin leva doucement sa lourde tête et, de ses petits yeux, elle fixa son interlocuteur en guise de défi, mais ne put résister.

- _Je suis Wilwarin de Doriath…_

_- Ha ! C'est bien la fameuse Wilwarin qui ma coupé deux doigts !! J'aurais du me méfier de toi, sale sorcière ! Maintenant, je vais pouvoir te faire payer ! Tu es à ma merci et il paraîtrait que tu as le don de vision et plein d'autres petits talents de petit Elfe ! Tu vas utiliser des petites facultés et tout me révéler sur tes petits amis Elfes pour mon compte ! Si tu refuse de coopérer, tu vas en payer le prix_, dit Morgoth qui fit signe à un Orque à l'arrière.

Cet Orque frappa d'un triple fouet de dos de Wilwarin qui poussa un terrible hurlement. L'Orque s'éloigna.

- _Tu as un petit aperçu de ce qui pourrait t'arriver, alors fait gaffe à tes paroles ! _dit cruellement Morgoth que Wilwarin fixait avec rage. _Emmenez-la avec les autres femmes, elle commencera son travaille dès demain !_

Les Orques la prirent et l'emmenèrent encore plus profondément dans les souterrains.

Nolwenn jugea qu'elle en avait vu en arrêtant là son souvenir.

- _Il était horrible…_ dit Nolwenn, triste de son état.

- _Et tu n'as encore rien vu de que ce qu'il était capable de faire, mais c'est mieux ainsi ! Alors allons voir ton invasion…_

Elles concentrèrent.

Wilwarin était dans un souterrain sombre et elle avait les fers aux pieds et aux mains. Elle était cernée, plus maigre et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Elle était avec d'autres femmes, qui avaient le même aspect qu'elle, et elles transportaient d'énormes quantités d'armes d'Orques. Elles portèrent les armes à l'armurerie et partirent dans leurs cellules, car c'était le milieu de la nuit. Par contre, Wilwarin, elle, avait un regard étrange, elle semblait tout noter du regard. Juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne la lumière des feux et les fourneaux de la place centrale, elle colla le mur du couloir qui était sans lumière donc personne ne remarqua son déplacement. Ensuite, elle se concentra et devint une ombre noir qui semblait être une créature du Mal. Elle alla à l'opposer de la place et emprunta plusieurs couloirs souterrains de plus en plus profonds, sombres et déserts. Elle s'arrêta au pied un couloir qui montait et se tourna vers le mur de gauche.

Soudainement, une troupe d'Orques arriva par en haut, donc à la vitesse de l'éclair, Wilwarin se concentra et devint invisible. La troupe passa devant elle, elle devait s'écraser contre le mur pas être accrochée, en plus qu'elle devait retenir sa respiration saccadée et rapide. La troupe passa et elle put reprendre sa forme d'ombre maléfique. Elle tata le mur à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier. Elle atteignit un petit trou, gros comme un doigt et enfonça le sien le plus profondément qu'elle le put.

Elle entendit au loin, plusieurs voix dirent : «Une des femmes est manquante, elle s'est échappée !!», «Retrouvez-là au plus vite, bande de paresseux ! Il me la faut vivante ! Allez !!». Le cœur de Wilwarin battit de plus en plus fort et la crainte envahissait son visage.

Elle mit son autre main sur le mur et poussa tout en marmonnant de l'elfique. D'autres Orques allaient descendre ce couloir, Wilwarin devait se dépêcher au plus vite. Juste avant qu'ils atteignirent le haut du couloir, Wilwarin réussit à ouvrirent une porte qui, avant, était invisible. Elle la traversa et la referma au plus vite. Elle était adossée à la porte close que personne ne connaissait sauf elle et elle respirait rapidement, quand elle entendit des Orques passés de l'autre côté. Ils disaient : « Il faut la rattraper en toute vitesse sinon c'est nous qui allons y goûter !», « J'espère qu'elle passera par le passage du Nord-Est qui est le plus sombre, parfait pour ne pas être vu, mais elle ne sait pas qu'une troupe de nos meilleurs guerriers s'y cachent pour l'avoir par surprise. C'est pas mal la même chose pour toutes les sorties secondaires et tertiaires.», « Chut !! Tais-toi, si elle nous entend, on ne pourra plus l'a surprendre, imbécile !»

Il venait tout juste de se trahir, Wilwarin avait très bien entendu ses propos. Par contre, elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de passer par aucun de ses passages, par chance. Elle était présentement face à une des très rares rivières souterraines qu'il y avait dans ce pays désertique. Celle-ci, logiquement, déboucherait sans doute à l'extérieur à moment donné. La noirceur totale qui l'entourait ne l'empêchait pas tellement de voir, car après six mois sans voir la lumière du Soleil ou de la Lune, ces yeux s'étaient depuis longtemps habitués à la noirceur des ténèbres. Par contre, son cœur criait famine tant il voulait avoir le réconfort des astres de lumière.

Alors, elle décida d'aller vers la droite, par la direction que va le courant. L'eau glaciale lui arrêtait jusqu'à la taille et elle s'efforça de ne pas arrêter de marcher pour qu'elle puisse conserver sa chaleur. Le temps passa plus rapidement tant le trajet était long. Au bout d'une heure ou plus, une faible lueur luisait dans les profondeurs de la rivière lointaine. Soudainement, l'eau monta trop rapidement et le courant se fit de plus en plus fort, donc Wilwarin fut facilement emportée. Elle réussit à remonter la tête à la surface pour prendre quelques respirations. Ensuite, le courant s'arrêta brusquement et Wilwarin vit au dessus d'elle le ciel étoilé. Elle remonta vite à la surface et remarqua qu'elle était dans la source d'une petite chute entourée de plusieurs grands et petits arbres. La source s'ouvrait un peu plus loin frayant une petite rivière qui se perdait au loin. Elle remarqua que cette rivière souterraine alimentait la source également, mais par en dessous et que pour la remarquer il fallait plonger dans la source jusqu'à plus de trois mètres.

Wilwarin sortit de l'eau, épuisée, et s'essaya sur un rocher, en toussant. Elle se mit en petite boule pour tenter de conserver le peu de chaleur qui lui restait. Elle fut grandement réjouie et assez aveuglée par les forts rayons de la splendide pleine Lune.

Elle s'allongea et réussit à s'endormir, épuisée. Elle fut, soudainement, réveillée par des murmures dans le noir, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit plusieurs ombres noirs autour d'elle. Elle recula pour fuir, mais une douce voix la sécurisa mystérieusement.

- _N'aie crainte, nous ne te voulons aucun mal, je suis Arthémir, capitaine de Gondolin…_ dit Arthémir qui sortit de l'ombre.

Il vit devant lui, une jeune femme Elfe ayant la peau sur les os, des cernes noirs et une peau blanchâtre qui semble ne pas avoir connu la lumière du jour. Il eut pitié de son état.

- _Que peut bien faire une Elfe errante dans cette région ?_ dit Arthémir.

_- Eee… Arthémir ?..._dit Wilwarin avec difficulté, qui alluma pourquoi elle se sentait sécurisée.

_- Euh… Je vous connais ?? _demanda Arthémir, sur ses gardes.

_- C'est moi, Wilwarin de Doriath…_

_- Impossible, je le saurais si Wilwarin était devant moi et ce n'est pas le cas. J'aimerais bien, mais elle a été condamnée et perdue à jamais…_dit tristement Arthémir.

_- C'est bien moi, Arthémir, tu me reconnais pas parce que j'ai beaucoup changé et… souffert…, _dit Wilwarin avec difficulté.

Wilwarin s'avança dans la lumière de la Lune qui était face à elle. Il put voir son visage plus clairement. Il vit ses yeux… d'un bleu unique qu'une seule personne possédait, mais…

- _Prouve-le moi… Seul Wilwarin peut faire une seule et unique chose que très peu de personne connaît sur Arda… Si tu es elle, tu devrais savoir de quoi je parle…_ dit Arthémir, sceptique.

- _Très bien, mais cela risque d'être beaucoup moins puissant que la dernière fois et je veux qu'aucun de tes hommes ne voient ce que je vais faire…_

_- Mais mon capitaine, ça ne peut être qu'une ruse pour vous prendre au piège et vous jetez un sort… Si elle était dans l'autre clan …_dit l'un des hommes.

-_ Je prends le risque tout de même…_

Les autres hommes s'en allèrent loin parmi les arbres.

Wilwarin se concentra du mieux qu'elle le put. Elle réussit à intensifier les rayons de la Lune et à dégager une poussière bleuté et argenté qui descendait vers elle. Il put voir l'éclat des doubles lumières dans ses yeux. Cela ne dura quelques brèves secondes, car elle était trop faible, tellement qu'elle tomba au sol et la dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut une exclamation :

« _Nolwenn !! Ee…Wilwarin ! Ho, comme je suis…»_

Wilwarin se réveilla, sans ouvrir les yeux immédiatement. Elle sentit une douce chaleur l'entourer et son dos était sur une surface moelleuse. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était dans sa chambre à Doriath. Arthémir l'avait sans doute ramené ici. De faibles voix s'approchaient et Galadriel entra en compagnie d'Arthémir qui demeura que sur le cadre de porte. Ils n'avaient toujours pas remarqués qu'elle fût réveillée, alors elle se redressa en position assise, remarqua que son dos lui élançait. Galadriel se retourna et se précipita dans ses bras, énormément heureuse.

Wilwarin n'avait pas sentit cette étreinte, cette chaleur depuis très longtemps, tellement qu'elle en pleura. Elle n'en revenait pas que son cauchemar de plus six mois était enfin terminés. Elles se décollèrent et pendant que Galadriel se dirigeait vers les rideaux clos, Wilwarin afficha un sourire réjoui à Arthémir. Elle vit dans ses yeux le soulagement, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Galadriel ouvrit les rideaux laissant entrer une puissante et très aveuglante lumière du Soleil, tellement que Wilwarin poussa un cri et camoufla ses yeux dans mains et la tête dans ses bras. Après six mois sans forte lumière perçue, les yeux de Wilwarin lui fit mal. Wilwarin dégagea un bras et le pointa vers les rayons. Elle réussit à diminuer l'intensité des rayons, tout en suppliant sa mère de l'aider. Galadriel referma les rideaux et se précipita vers Wilwarin, tout comme Arthémir.

Soudainement, le souvenir s'arrêta là.

- _Ehh… Quoi… déjà ?_ s'exclama Nolwenn, en ouvrant les yeux, surprise.

- _Oui, parce que le reste je peux très te le raconter, il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses_, dit Galadriel qui s'empressa de continuer devant le regard le Nolwenn. _Alors, ce ne fut pas si grave, mais ta vue fut affectée pendant une journée. Y paraîtrait que tu avais déjà envoyé un message de détresse à mère lorsque tu vis ses rayons. Alors on arrêta de sans faire et Melian nous apprit que, grâce à ta mère, tu allais pouvoir toujours regarder le Soleil sans être aveuglée, tout contrairement à tous les êtres d'Arda. Alors tu t'en remis bien, malgré des nombreuses blessures et ta maigreur maladive. Après quelques jours, tu réussis à te guérir par toi-même et ce fut un véritable cas quand tu mangeais, car ton appétit avait trop diminué. Il fallait te réhabituer, tu pleurais d'avoir une assiette pleine devant toi et de pouvoir y avoir droit. Tous en furent étonnamment affectés en voyant ta réaction. Tu revins petit à petit à ta grosseur normale et ta santé s'améliora nettement. Dès que tu allas mieux, Arthémir qui t'avait conduit jusqu'ici décida de partir. Mais tu voulais absolument qu'il reste pour entendre ton récit des derniers mois avec tous les autres de la royauté. Il accepta. Quand tu te sentis prête, tu nous raconta tous, la façon que tu ais arriver là, ta rencontre avec Morgoth, quelques dures supplices que tu as vécu malgré tes larmes et comment tu avais réussi à sortir de ce cauchemar comme tu disais. On apprit comment tu avais fabriqué cette fameuse porte invisible. Ce fut très simple, tu avais utilisé ton intuition pour trouver un cours d'eau souterraine. Petit à petit, à chaque fois que tu devais passer par là, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'Orques, avec ta télékinésie tu façonnas cette porte que tu rendis invisible aux autres. Ce fut très ingénieux. Également, on en apprit beaucoup sur les installations de Morgoth et aussi que tu n'avais jamais cédé à révéler quoi que ce soit malgré les offres alléchantes que Morgoth t'offrait. Je fus grandement impressionnée par ton courage et ta ténacité. Tu montas beaucoup dans l'estime de tous. Tu méritais notre respect. Je fus témoin de la scène du départ d'Arthémir, mais vous ignoriez que j'étais là. Dans ce temps-là, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait eut une courte et triste histoire entre vous. Arthémir était sur son cheval et toi tu étais face à lui et tu le remercias fortement. Arthémir, lui, je crois qu'il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il demeurait distant avec toi bien qu'il était très attaché parfois, c'était difficile à comprendre. Vous vous quittez au moins sur une bonne note. Il y a une phrase qui me revient en mémoire, c'est Arthémir qui avait dit : « Je suis très content de vous savoir saine et sauve, Wilwarin, mais cette retrouvaille n'a fait que rallumer une flamme qui était depuis bien des mois éteinte. Je ne vous en veux pas, pour votre décision. J'ignore pourquoi précisément, mais je peux tout de même comprendre en partie. Bon courage pour les années à venir…Adieu, Wilwarin de Doriath.» Puis, il partit. Tu lui répondit en murmurant : « Adieu…Et à notre prochaine rencontre…» Ensuite, tu partis, le regard lunatique, mais triste, jusqu'à ce que tu croises quelqu'un, tu redevint toi-même, avec le sourire._

_« Par la suite, il ne se passa pas grand-chose pendant plusieurs mois. Tu participais fréquemment aux expéditions pour garder nos frontières étant peu menacé des Orques qui y rodaient. Quelques années passèrent et tu ne revis plus Arthémir et tu n'y pensais plus je crois bien. Tu perfectionnas tes dons, car tu en avais perdu la puissance pendant ton emprisonnement. Tu t'amusais parfois à tamiser la lumière du Soleil ou de la Lune au travers des feuilles des arbres de la forêt de Doriath. Tu faisais quelques voyages pour prendre les dernières nouvelles dans les différents royaumes Elfe. Environ sept ans passèrent après Bragollach et on eut vent que les armées de Morgoth avaient attaqué l'Hithlum. Tu voulus emmener une partie de l'armée de Doriath pour leur prêter main forte, mais Thingol refusa et te retint ici. Par chance, nous apprîmes plus tard, que les Eldar avaient gagné la victoire. Malgré cela, tu en voulus à Thingol pendant quelques temps, puis ta rancœur passa tranquillement. La fille de Thingol et Melian, Luthien, avait vu le jour pendant ton absence et lorsqu'elle atteint l'âge adulte, tu devins amie avec elle. Tu eus plusieurs visions pendant cette période, mais Thingol refusa que tu partes à l'extérieur en ces temps sombres et inquiétants. Également nous entendîmes des rumeurs sur le fils de Barahir et tu disais que tu avais vu une vision par rapport à lui. Thingol refusa encore une fois ta requête. Alors maintenant, nous allons voir qu'est-ce que Luthien et toi manigançaient avant la venue de Beren devant Thingol._

_- Mais est-ce que Luthien savait ma véritable identité ?? _demanda Nolwenn.

_- Non, elle n'a jamais su ton vrai nom, mais elle savait que tu avais de nombreux dons et que tu étais réputée un peu partout et convoitée par le Mal. Ha oui, au fait, Morgoth apprit ton échappement bien assez vite, car un mois après ton retour, il y avait de plus en plus Orques et d'espions qui rodaient près de Doriath. Par chance lors de tes voyages, tu prenais l'apparence d'un espion noir du Mal. Tu passais inaperçu, malgré les craintes de Thingol. _

Les deux Dames se concentrèrent de nouveau.

Elles virent Wilwarin et Luthien chuchotées entre elle, surveillant autour d'elle s'il y avait quelqu'un.

- _…Wilwarin, il est vraiment beau, si tu verrais ses yeux…haa… _dit Luthien, amoureuse.

_- Tu l'as rencontré combien de fois ? _demanda Wilwarin.

-_ Eeee… Quelques fois, j'ignore le nombre exact…_

_- Es-tu certaine que ce n'est pas un espion qui tente d'entrer ici ?_

_- J'en suis totalement sûr, Wilwarin, et s'il te plait pourrais-tu me couvrir lorsque je serais partie à sa rencontre ?_

_- (soupir)…. Oui, d'accord… Je garderais le silence, promis. Par contre, cela ne durera pas éternellement, tu le sais ça…_

_- Oui… mais pour le moment, l'important c'et le moment présent... Merci, d'avance ! _dit Luthien en prenant Wilwarin dans ses bras.

Quelques saisons passèrent en quatrième vitesse et l'on vit Wilwarin couvrir Luthien à de nombreuses reprises. Le temps reprit son cours. L'on vit Wilwarin et les autres membres de la royauté à table. Soudainement Wilwarin se prit la tête et grimaça. Tous s'en rendirent compte et demandèrent si c'était une vision. Wilwarin acquiesça et regarda Luthien, voulant lui faire comprendre que sa vision la concernait. Luthien, incertaine, mais qui ne prit pas de chance, proposa d'accompagner Wilwarin à sa chambre pour que son mal puisse passer et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Lorsqu'elles furent dans la chambre, le mal de Wilwarin était passé et Luthien l'a questionna. Elle lui dit que son secret allait être dévoilé à son père par quelqu'un qui était au courant ou qu'il les avait vu, mais ce n'était pas Wilwarin. Luthien voulu savoir qui c'était, mais elle n'avait vu que son visage et il ne lui était pas vraiment familier. Alors, elle lui dit d'être très prudente et discrète. Wilwarin allait s'occuper de cette personne qui allait la trahir.

Lorsque Luthien s'aventura dans les profondeurs de la forêt, Wilwarin se tenait à l'écart, cachée parmi les ombres. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit le Barde Daeron allé dans la forêt semblant chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle reconnu son visage et son nom lui revint en mémoire. Il était grand, bien battit, mais son regard était froid. C'était lui qui aimait également Luthien, alors Wilwarin le suivit qui suivait Luthien déjà assez loin.

Wilwarin courut pour devancer Daeron toujours caché parmi les ombres des arbres. Elle s'arrêta et se dévoila sur le chemin de Daeron comme si elle faisait une promenade ou une cueillette de fleurs sauvages. Quand Daeron vit Wilwarin cueillir des fleurs, ils furent tous les deux surpris de voir l'autre. Wilwarin vint vers lui.

- _Bien le bonjour, mon seigneur Daeron_, dit Wilwarin, innocente et heureuse. _Qu'est-ce qui vous menez dans ce coin reculé de la forêt ?_

_- Je suis à la poursuite de quelqu'un et vous que faites-vous par ici ?? _demanda Daeron, peu bavard

_- Et bien je renouvelle le bouquet de fleurs sauvages de mes appartements. C'est le temps idéal, vous ne croyez pas ? _demanda Wilwarin.

_-____Sans doute…_dit-il, peu intéressé. _Est-ce que vous avez vu quelqu'un passé par ici par __hasard _

_- Eee… Non, je ne crois pas. Je n'ai vu personne à par quelques petits écureuils ici et là ! _dit-elle en riant toute seule.

- _Merci, quand même …_ dit-il en faisant demi tour.

- _Au revoir… _dit-elle avec un sourire figé.

Quand, il fut assez loin, elle effaça de sa figure le sourire stupide qu'elle affichait comme une idiote. Elle s'essaya aux pieds d'un arbre et soupira de soulagement. Elle jeta les fleurs rouges et jaunes qu'elle avait faites semblant de cueillir et revint au château.

Le lendemain, Luthien alla encore une fois rencontrer Beren, toujours sous la couverture de Wilwarin. Elle se transforma en une ombre et attendit l'arriver de Daeron qui se fit assez rapidement. Elle le suivit et le devança de nouveau. Là, elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi inventer. Elle se creusa la cervelle et Daeron finit par arriver à sa hauteur. Elle reprit son apparence et courut dans sa direction, comme apeurée, et fit semblant qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il était là. Elle fonça brutalement sur lui et fut un peu sonné.

- _Qu'est-ce qui vous fait fuir de la sorte ?_ demanda Daeron, intrigué.

-_ Je ne sais pas exactement, mais cela avait l'apparence d'une bête noire et elle était gigantesque ! Je la sens se rapprocher, il faut fuir et vite ! _dit Wilwarin, faussement terrifié.

- _Cela ne peut être qu'une créature de Morgoth. Il faut la chasser ou la tuer de toute urgence, avant qu'elle n'atteigne les grottes ! _dit Daeron, courageusement.

- _Non, il ne faut pas, car… car…on ne peut pas la vaincre, je n'ai rien pu faire avec mes pouvoirs. Alors imaginez comment elle est puissante, vous ne pouvez rien contre elle, personne ne le peut !_

_- Il faut tout de même tenter sa chance, de nombreuses vies sont menacées ! _dit-il en voulant partir, mais étant retenu par Wilwarin.

Soudainement, une voix se fit entendre dans le lointain. Ils gardèrent le silence et Wilwarin devina que c'était Luthien et Beren. Un rire féminin se fit entendre.

- _Il y a quelqu'un ! Il faut les prévenir du danger qui rode dans les parages !! _dit-il en dépassant Wilwarin et en courant vers le rire qui était tout droit.

Wilwarin se mit à ses trousses.

- _Attendez !! C'est sûrement la bête qui a modifié sa voix pour vous traquer !! N'y allez pas, c'est trop dangereux !!_

Wilwarin était prête à dire n'importe quoi pour le faire arrêter, mais il continua sa course. Il s'arrêta à l'ombre d'un arbre, face à une clairière. Wilwarin le rejoint et vit Luthien et Beren rirent.

- _Que faites-vous, c'est dangereux !_

_- Dangereux ?! _dit-il en l'observant avec des yeux accusateurs. _Il n'y en a jamais eut de bête, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était qu'une ruse pour couvrir cet homme !_

_- Je vous jure que je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient là !_

_- Menteuse ! Vous saviez tout depuis le début._

_- Peut-être, mais je l'ai fait pour votre bien… Vous êtes prêt à trahir celle que vous aimez ??_

_- Comment savez-vous… _dit-il ébahit

_- J'ai le don de Vision, Daeron, je savais vos intentions en la suivant._

L'argumentation se poursuivit encore de plus bel, mais Daeron était une vrai une tête de mule et en eut assez de l'écouter. Il sortit de ses gons.

-_ J'en ai assez, je ne veux plus rien entendre. Le roi a le droit de savoir, c'est mon devoir et ce n'est pas une de ses petites protégées qui ce prend pour une grande guerrière qui va me dire quoi faire !!_

Il bouscula brusquement Wilwarin et sa tête se frappa au tronc d'un arbre. Daeron partit en courant sans se soucier d'elle.

Elle avait très mal à la tête, elle se releva avec une petite difficulté et partit à courir après Daeron en espérant arriver avant lui. Trop tard, le Roi fut mit au courant et on emmena Beren face au roi. Il le questionna, tandis que Luthien restait à son côté. Alors pour pouvoir avoir la main de Luthien, il devait lui rapporter l'un des Silmarils de la couronne de Morgoth.

Wilwarin sentit en elle un mal venant de s'abattre sur Doriath. Beren partit, dit au revoir à Luthien et remercia tout de même Wilwarin. Melian avait eut le même pressentiment que Wilwarin qui ne fit qu'amplifier ses craintes.

Les deux dames revirent du souvenir.

_- C'est triste… _dit Nolwenn_, mais au moins, j'ai fait mon possible… _

_- Oui… et maintenant, cela confirme mon hypothèse que tu étais complice et Thingol t'en voulu beaucoup. Il te croyait plus sage et plus raisonnable… Tu eu un peu honte de toi-même, alors tu ne manifestas plus ta présence, tu demeuras plus discrète. Cela désola Melian, Luthien et moi de te voir renfermée comme ça. Tu me pouvais rester comme ça, alors on t'a convaincu de faire tes excuses au roi et qu'à l'avenir tu serais plus impartial. C'est ce que tu fit et le roi accepta tes excuses. Quelques temps passèrent et tu eus une puissante vision qui te traumatisa fortement. Thingol accorda ton départ, malgré lui. Tu nous dis au revoir et tu partis avec ton cheval et ton épée sous l'apparence d'une ombre noire comme toujours. Tu nous disais rien quand tu voulais partir, tout ce que nous recevons comme réponse c'était : « J'ai eu une vision et je dois l'empêcher de se réaliser.» Par contre, tu ne savais pas et tu ne sais pas encore aujourd'hui que le destin de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose est très difficile à détourner. Tu ne voulais jamais laisser le destin faire son travaille. Un esprit de Vision contre le Destin est un combat presque perdu à chaque fois._

_- Je suis contente de l'apprendre seulement maintenant, après tout ce que j'ai tenté de faire sans relâche qui ne donnait presque rien en retour…_dit-elle un peu sarcastiquement.

_- Tu peux changer bien des choses, Nolwenn, mais il faut seulement pensée avant d'agir, ce que tu ne faisais pas autrefois, _dit Galadriel.

_- Et puisque j'ai perdu la mémoire je me comportais comme si j'avais à peine quelques centaines d'années…_

_- Oui, mais tu apprends vite et ton cœur n'a jamais oublié lui… N'oubli jamais cela…_

_- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?… C'est grâce à lui que je revois tous ses souvenirs et que je manifeste et amplifie tous mes pouvoirs que mon conscient ignorait tout. Je lui dois beaucoup…_

_- Ce sont de belles paroles… La reconnaissance est une grande vertu…Bon, continuons où on en était ! C'est cela, tu partis vers je ne sais quelle route pour détourner ta vision. Allons voir où tu étais aller._

Elles se concentrèrent et Nolwenn se rendit compte que l'eau de la source était un peu plus froide.

Elles virent Wilwarin en ombre noire chevauché à grande allure. Elle arriva enfin entre les chutes d'Ivrin et des Montagnes de l'Ombre. Elle vit au loin une petite troupe d'une quinzaine d'Orques qui marchaient avec une bonne posture, ce qui n'était pas normal. Wilwarin ne se trompait pas, c'était bien eux. Elle les rattrapa et leur bloqua la route. Les Orques sortirent leur épée et menaçait Wilwarin. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne la reconnaissait pas. Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours l'allure d'un spectre du Mal. Alors elle se dévoila de son costume et débarqua de son cheval.

- _S'il vous plait, Roi Felagund, Beren, ce n'est que Wilwarin de Doriath, _dit-elle, tandis que les Orques baissaient tranquillement leur épée.

- _Dame Wilwarin, que faites-vous ici ?? _demanda l'un d'eux dans la même langue.

C'était la troupe du Roi Felagund et de Beren qui s'en allait vers le Mal pour voler un Silmaril. Grâce à la magie du Roi, ils avaient des visages d'Orques, seulement leur voix trahissait leur déguisement. Lui qui faisait face à Wilwarin était Beren.

- _Je suis venu vous prévenir d'un terrible danger, celui qui vous attend si vous continuez votre route, _dit Wilwarin. _Vous êtes condamnés avant même d'avoir traversé les portes du Seigneur des Ténèbres !_

_- Est-ce une de vos visions ? _demanda un autre qui était le Roi.

_- Oui, mon seigneur ! Vous devez vous détourner de cette route sans retour !_

_- Non, je ne peux pas, vous ne pouvez pas me demander cela, Wilwarin ! _dit Beren, sûr de lui. _Si je ne rapporte pas un Silmaril, je suis condamné à mourir et sans Luthien…_

_- Vous être déjà condamné quoi que vous fassiez, Beren… Du moins, mon seigneur, vous pouvez vous détourner, ne le suivez pas…_

_- Désolé, Wilwarin, mais je n'ai qu'une parole et je tiens à accomplir cette mission qu'elle soit avec ou sans retour._

La conversation continua et Wilwarin ne convaincu que 5 des 15 membres à renoncer, mais ni le Roi, ni Beren ne faisaient parti des 5. Les dix partirent et dirent adieu à Wilwarin et aux autres qu'ils considérèrent presque comme des traîtres. Wilwarin était sur le bord des larmes quand elle vit la troupe partir, impuissante. Les cinq autres, sous le conseil de Wilwarin, retournèrent à Nargothrond. Wilwarin resta sur place et versa quelques larmes. Elle ferma les yeux et marmonna une sorte de formule en elfique. Le vent se leva vers la direction de la troupe qui n'était plus visible depuis bien longtemps. Elle ramena ses mains vers son cœur et le vent diminua. Elle ouvrit les yeux et repartit à Doriath sous sa fausse apparence.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle apprit que Luthien s'était enfuit il y deux jours pour aller au secours de Beren. Elle fut très bouleversée et raconta ce qu'elle était aller faire.

Le souvenir s'arrêta là.

- _Tu fus énormément affectée par son départ…Car… tu savais que son destin était irréversible et que tu étais impuissante dans cette situation épouvantable. Tu connaissais leur destin tragique et Melian également en savais une partie, _poursuivit Galadriel_. Quand le roi et Melian apprirent sa fuite, ils en furent hautement bouleversés et choqués à la fois qu'elle leur ait désobéît. Ils envoyèrent quelques messagers prévenir nos alliés de sa disparition et de l'en empêcher d'accomplir son but s'ils la croisaient. Évidemment, tu ne fus pas mise au courant, tu aurais aidé Luthien plus tôt que le roi. Plusieurs jours passèrent et Thingol se retourna vers toi pour avoir conseils et visions, mais tu n'en avais pas. Il insista beaucoup pour savoir quelque chose, mais soit que tu n'avais vraiment aucune de visions ou bien tu ne voulais rien lui révéler pour une raison quelconque. Je crois bien que peut importe la raison, tu étais triste pour le roi et par sa façon de réagir. Un soir selon ce que tu nous as raconté, tu étais aux frontières Nord de Doriath et tu veillais le retour du couple perdu avec le célèbre Beleg avec qui tu t'entendais bien. Soudain, tu entendis des hurlements de rage et de querelle entre deux bêtes qui s'entretuaient. Tu sentis venir en toi une grande peur de ce que ses cris signifiaient. Il paraîtrait que Beleg ne les avait que très vaguement entendu, comparé à toi qui semblait n'être qu'à quelques kilomètres de toi. Tu voulus partir voir ce qui se passait, mais Beleg t'en empêcha fortement. Tu revins vers nous pour nous raconter tout cela._

_Le temps passa, très longtemps dans ton cas. Tu ne parlais presque plus et ton sourire s'effaça tranquillement de ton visage. Je tentai bien des choses pour te remonter le moral, mais je n'en fus point capable. Alors Thingol voyant ton état, décida de t'occuper dans diverses petites missions près des différentes frontières de Doriath. Enfin, tu devins un peu plus souriante et plus bavarde, mais bien entendu tu n'avais point oublié. Dès ce moment, tu acquis un petit peu plus en sagesse, car tu appris à te détacher de leurs destins et à te faire à la chose. Un jour, tu eus un pressentiment et tu en avertis Thorondor qui se dirigea vers Angband. Malgré tes avertissements, tu savais tout de même le destin qu'attendait Luthien et Beren. Par contre, tu tentais de leur rendre le destin un peu moins dur. À notre grande surprise et également la tienne, Huan de Valinor vint te chercher pour une raison que je j'ignore et c'est ce que nous allons découvrir…_

Wilwarin était dans la forêt en train de suivre la magnifique bête, Huan qui fut doté de parole :

_- Faites vite, Dame Nolwenn, le temps joue contre nous._

_- Comment cela se fait que vous connaissiez mon véritable nom ??? _dit-elle surprise en pressant le pas.

_- Un être de Valinor s'est bien des choses. Je connaissais vos parents et vos habiletés hors du commun, mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne parlerai point._

Il arrivèrent aux frontières et Wilwarin vit Beren au sol, inconscient et Luthien qui l'avait dans ses bras, au désespoir.

- _Par tous les cieux, Wilwarin ! Huan, vous avez lu dans mes pensées. Viens, Wilwarin, viens ! Aide-nous à le secourir avec ton don de guérison, je t'en pris…_

_- Je veux bien t'aider, mais que pendant un bref moment, car si je ne m'attarde avec vous je ne crains que mon destin soit détourné pour suivre le vôtre. _

_- Je comprends, moi aussi, je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à notre histoire, alors fais vite._

Wilwarin, Luthien et Huan se mirent à trois avec leur pouvoir respectif pour venir en aide à Beren. Après un bon moment, Wilwarin vit bien que Beren devait continuer sa guérison par lui-même en suivant la lumière. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour l'aider maintenant. Alors elle dit adieu aux autres en les rassurant qu'il allait revenir, mais elle ne savait pas dans combien de temps. Luthien l'étreignit en guise de dernier adieu, tout en versant quelques larmes, tout comme Wilwarin, puis elle partit pour de bon. Le souvenir s'arrêta.

- _Il fut assez bref, mais juste assez pour voir ce que j'ai bien pu faire pendant mon absence…_ dit Nolwenn.

_- Oui, tu ne nous racontas pas pourquoi Huan était venu te chercher, mais tu en revins un peu plus légère et confiante, comme si tu avais répandu du bon autour de toi. C'est en quelque sorte ce que tu venais de faire. Quelques temps passèrent et tu étais encore plus engagée auprès du Roi en surveillant surtout les frontières, craignant le pire. Tu revins à Menegroth, car tu avais entendu la rumeur que Beren et Luthien y revenaient. Tu fus surprise et contente de les voir debout sur leurs deux jambes, mais sans que tu le manifestes comme des retrouvailles interminables. Je crois que tu t'étais détachée d'eux, mais sans oublier l'amitié qui te liait à eux. On apprit que le Loup qui avait en lui l'un des Silmarils s'approchait de plus en plus de Doriath. Plusieurs participèrent à cette chasse au Loup, Beren, Thingol, Huan, Beleg, Mablund et toi. Tu voulais et tu fus partie de cette chasse dangereuse, tu en sentais la nécessité, je crois. Vous êtes partis un matin de bonne heure, nous laissant tous dans l'inquiétude. Maintenant, nous allons voir ce que cette chasse a donné._

Elles virent Beren, Thingol, Wilwarin, Beleg, Huan et Mablund près de la frontière nord en train d'observer en silence le Loup, Carcharoth, qui s'abreuvait dans l'Esgalduin. Le Loup avait aperçu leur présence et s'en alla dans les fourrés hors de leur vue. Les chasseurs approchèrent et demeurèrent sur leur garde, surtout Wilwarin qui semblait fébrile. Elle sentait le danger. Elle dégaina son épée et demeura très près du Roi. Elle remarqua que Huan n'était plus parmi eux. Wilwarin quitta le groupe et se dirigea rapidement dans une clairière à sa droite.

- _Wilwarin, que faites-vous ?_ murmura Beren, stupéfait.

- _Où allez-vous ? Ne vous éloignez pas… _murmura le Roi.

Wilwarin ne se détourna pas de sa route. Elle arriva dans la clairière ne contenant que quelques arbres et de hautes herbes. Elle tenait fermement son épée devant elle et elle murmurait de l'elfique. Elle avait les yeux projetés loin au-delà des ombres semblant hypnotisés à l'aide de ses paroles mystérieuses.

- _Approche bête du diable…Viens…Viens affronter celle qui te confronte… _dit-elle avec provocation d'une voix particulière.

Elle entendu le craquement de l'herbe derrière elle. Elle devina que c'était le Loup qui attendait de charger sur elle. Elle ne se retourna pas tout de suite, elle attendit quelques secondes. Au bon moment, elle se retourna brusquement, tandis que le Loup, au même instant, chargea sur elle à grande vitesse. Elle se tassa sur un peu sur le côté et put avec son épée touchée sa patte avant gauche. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur. Il arrêta sa course à l'opposé d'elle et se retourna.

_- Jamais tu n'exécuteras ce que j'ai vu… jamais…_dit-elle, doucement.

Le Loup poussa un grognement de rage et chargea de nouveau, malgré sa patte qui semblait peu affectée. Il déjoua le coup que voulu lui affligé Wilwarin et prit son épée dans sa gueule pour ensuite la projeté au loin. Wilwarin en fut surprise, mais se reprit. Ils étaient tout près l'un de l'autre et se regardaient avec des yeux féroces.

Brusquement, le Loup bondit sur Wilwarin qui se retrouva sous le loup, elle le repoussa avec sa télékinésie. Elle se releva et le Loup était toujours dans les airs sous le contrôle de Wilwarin. Elle s'approcha de lui, fière. Le Loup lui se débattait fortement, mais Wilwarin ne céda pas et se concentra davantage lui demandant plus d'énergie face à sa grande force. Après quelques minutes, elle recula. Ensuite, elle céda, il était trop fort et lui avait prit une bonne part de son énergie. Wilwarin s'agenouilla épuisée, tandis que le Loup reprenait rapidement ses esprits. Il chargea de nouvelle sur elle tandis qu'elle releva la tête juste à temps pour mettre son bras devant elle pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre avec une masse d'air. Par contre, il était trop fort, il réussit à pousser la masse d'air en même temps que Wilwarin sans ralentir son élan. Elle fut projeté à quelques mètres de l'impact et atterrit contre un arbre durement en poussant un fort gémissement. Elle se redressa doucement en s'appuyant sur l'arbre. Elle releva la tête et vit que le Loup n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Elle commença à être inquiète et demeura sur ses gardes. Elle avança, malgré la douleur et entendit à la dernière seconde un fort rugissement. Le Loup la propulsa dans l'herbe tout en déchirant la peau sur son bras droit. Elle hurla en arrivant au sol et crut entendre des voix qui l'appelaient.

Après quelques secondes, elle était toujours sans force au sol et sentit quelques présences. Sa vue s'éclaircit, tout comme ses esprit et elle se redressa le dos sans s'appuyer sur son bras droit. Elle vit Beren, Thingol, Beleg et Mablund près d'elle, mais elle ne prêtait attention qu'aux alentours vérifiant où était le Loup qui semblait avoir disparu. Beren et Beleg l'aida à se relever.

- _Que c'est-il passer, Dame Wilwarin ?_ demanda Beleg.

_- Carcharoth, où est-il ?? _demanda Wilwarin, en enveloppant son bras droit dans un bout de tissu déchiré de sa robe.

_- Il a disparu, Wilwarin, je le crains…_dit Beren, inquiet.

Beleg et Mablund allèrent dans les environs scrutant du regard la forêt. Wilwarin sentit qu'il n'était pas loin, aux aguets, prêt. Soudainement, le Loup sortit des ombres et se dirigeait vers Wilwarin et le Roi. Avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible, Beren se jeta devant lui. Le Loup avec sa gueule le prit par le ventre et le projeta au loin. Wilwarin prit l'épée du Roi pour les protégés tout en poussant un cri de rage, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse tenter quelques choses, Huan arriva et se jeta sur le Loup. Un terrible combat entre chien et loup commença. Thingol entraîna Wilwarin au près de Beren à l'article de la mort. Elle utilisa ses dernières énergies pour tenter de le sauver, mais la blessure était trop grave et elle était en plus empoisonnée. Wilwarin pleurait de rage au dessus de Beren rendu inconscient.

- _Je ne peux donc rien empêcher…_dit-elle pour elle-même, toujours avec rancoeur.

Elle se leva et courut vers le combat mortel des deux bêtes. Elle dépassa Beleg qui venait vers elle et devina ce qu'elle voulait faire.

- _Non, Wilwarin, non !! N'y allez pas !! _dit-il en se retournant pour la voir disparaître

Il entraîna Mablund avec lui pour détourner Wilwarin de son but. Wilwarin arriva au lieu de combat et dit dans l'esprit de Huan, affaiblit :

« _Ne permettez- vous de vous aider, Huan ? De quelques façons que ce soit…_

_- Je… vous le permet, mais soyez… extrêmement prudente.»_

Wilwarin se concentra et grâce à un nouveau don qu'elle découvrit sur le moment même, elle réussit à entrer dans le corps de Huan pour lui donner plus de puissance. Le chien s'habitua à sa présence et chargea de plus bel. Après de longues minutes, Huan réussit à tuer le Loup, mais il était gravement blessé sentant le venin couler en lui. Donc, il força Wilwarin à sortir de son corps pour ne pas être affectée par ce venin. Elle sortit et elle demeura sur le sol, épuisée. Beleg vint l'aider à se relever. Mablund éventra la bête et prit le Silmaril qu'il mit dans l'unique main de Beren qui faisait ses adieux au chien de Valinor qui lui aussi partait de ce monde. Wilwarin aidée de Beleg s'agenouilla au près de Beren et pleura. Beren la remercia, donna le Silmaril au Roi et partit de ce monde. Ils transportèrent le corps de Beren et celui de Huan à Menegroth. Luthien arriva à la hâte et pleura tout en prenant Beren dans ses bras. Cette nuit-là devint sans étoiles au dessus du chagrin de Luthien et sous le contrôle de Wilwarin.

Les deux dames revinrent à la réalité.

- _Alors j'avais le pouvoir d'entrer dans le corps des gens et des bêtes ? _demanda Nolwenn, en essuyant ses quelques larmes.

- _Oui, selon ce que j'ai vu… J'ignore si tu en serais encore capable aujourd'hui…_

_- J'en sais rien, il faudrait que je l'essais un jour… Que c'est-il passé pour Luthien maintenant que Beren était mort ? _demanda Nolwenn.

_- Son esprit partit de son corps peu de temps après, accablée par le chagrin et le désir de revoir Beren au monde des esprits… Elle choisit de devenir mortelle pour pouvoir vivre encore avec Beren. À leur retour à Doriath, Melian avait vu dans ses yeux le sort qu'elle avait choisi et toi également. Ce qui vous chagrina au plus haut point, nuls voyants ne connurent plus grand mal au fond de leur cœur. Ils s'en allèrent seuls après une brève, mais au combien déchirante séparation. Tu t'en remis difficilement de son départ, cela te prit du temps et je ne savais trop que faire pour t'aider. Sous le conseil de Melian, je te laissai faire ton deuil. Pendant ce temps, tu tamisais beaucoup la lumière du Soleil et de la Lune dans la forêt ne voulant pas recevoir l'aide de tes parents. Tu revins tranquillement à la «lumière» et peu de temps après tu partis sans l'accord de Thingol au conseil de Maedhros, sachant qu'il n'accepterait pas, quoi que tu dirais. Selon ce que tu me racontas en revenant, Maedhros voulait le Silmaril, sinon Thingol serait considéré comme un ennemi. Tu sentais encore un mal s'abattre sur les Elfes et tu fis tout pour empêcher leurs divisions. Tu tentas de convaincre Maedhros de retirer sa menace, de faire céder Thingol et à plusieurs autres peuples de se joindre au conseil, mais très peu vinrent, mais ce fut un bon début. Tu partis de Doriath avec Mablund et Beleg, mais tu ne suivis pas les ordres de Thingol ; de ne pas t'engager dans l'armée des fils de Fëanor. D'après ce que Melian a vus de tes actes grâce à son don de Vision, avant la guerre, tu te rendis auprès de Maedhros pour le conseiller sur ses stratégies selon les visions que tu avais eues. Il accepta bien tes conseils et te remercia d'être là. Tu partis au royaume secret de Gondolin pour convaincre Turgon de se joindre à la guerre avec de très bons arguments. Nous fûmes tous surpris de voir ton habileté à réunir les gens et leur peuple. Je devins encore plus fière de toi, comme Melian et Thingol. Turgon rassembla selon ton conseil, plus 10 milles soldats et vous partîmes vers Angband. Maintenant, allons voir cette guerre qui fut nommé Nirnaeth Arrnoediad, les Larmes Innombrables. _

Elles se concentrèrent.

Elles virent l'armée de Gondolin face à Angband, avec au premier rang Turgon, ses capitaines et Wilwarin aux yeux flamboyants. Ils chargèrent vers le combat déjà commencé et Wilwarin sortit son épée traversée par les lueurs des astres. Elle leva la main vers les cieux assombris et put que pendant quelques secondes dévoiler les rayons du Soleil et les amplifier aveuglant les Orques. Ces rayons brûlaient de la même ardeur que la colère du cœur de Wilwarin pour Morgoth et le Mal. Plusieurs qui étaient déjà au combat virent ses rayons comme une illumination d'espoir. Ils virent Wilwarin de Doriath créer cet effet et ils l'appelèrent Wilwarin aux Rayons d'Espoir, prévenant de son arrivée soudaine. L'armée de Gondolin combattit déchaînant leur rage et leur courage. Wilwarin également semblait être une véritable Noldor dans cette bataille.

Tard dans la nuit, l'armée de Maedhros arriva et Morgoth vida Angband de ses monstres. Wilwarin peu épuisée vit près d'elle, Glaurung, le père des dragons. Wilwarin sentit monter en elle une flamme blanche d'une ferveur unique. Le combat entre Glaurung et Wilwarin commença avec force. Le monstre démontrait plusieurs astuces et de sorts pour la déjouer, mais très peu fonctionnèrent. Wilwarin, elle, dévoila sa très grande agilité et la pleine puissance de ses dons qui surprenait Orques et Elfes. Elle faisait des sauts et des pirouettes spectaculaires et utilisait sa télékinésie, son pouvoir de protection et démontra quelques nouveaux dons. Elle réussit à se soulever du sol étant entourée d'un globe où elle tournait de haut en bas, les bras en croix pour monter à la hauteur des yeux de son ennemi. Elle réussit à faire plusieurs entailles importantes qui affaiblissaient son ennemi petit à petit et elle en avait reçu une dans le dos, une sur le bras gauche et une sur la cuisse, de plus de quelques petites brûlures. Elle revint au sol, un peu plus épuisée et Glaurung usa de ses talents cachés. Il appela tous ses dragons pour entourer Wilwarin de tout côté. Elle était prise au piège. Au même moment, tous les dragons crachèrent leurs puissantes flammes qui n'atteignirent pas Wilwarin, car elle avait fait apparaître son globe protecteur. Elle avait énormément de misère à tenir devant ses quelques 10 bêtes. Elle plaça ses mains à la surface du globe pour l'empêcher de diminuer trop rapidement. Il devint trop petit pour protéger Wilwarin, elle céda sentant sa fin venir et soudainement, elle se sentit prise par quelque chose de fort et elle se retrouva dos au sol. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit au dessus d'elle Arthémir qui lui demanda comment ça allait. Elle allait bien, elle n'était que fatiguée malgré ses nombreuses blessures qui semblaient ne pas lui faire mal pour le moment. Elle se releva avec son aide et elle le remercia fortement. Il avait toujours un beau visage, elle se détourna et lui repartit de son côté sans plus. Wilwarin se sentit bizarre de l'avoir revu, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser, car les dragons s'étaient retournés vers elle. Malgré sa fatigue, elle se concentra laissant place à ses dons. Elle prit la forme d'une ombre noire et froide du mal et elle partit à courir dans le combat. Plusieurs dragons la suivirent et crachèrent à de nombreuses reprises leurs flammes, mais elles ne l'atteignirent pas.

Elle s'arrêta dans sa course, ne pouvant plus avancer. Elle se retourna vers les dragons qui la suivaient encore. Ils crachèrent de plus bel sur Wilwarin qui cria, mais semblait ne pas sentir la chaleur du feu. C'était peut-être à cause de son aspect froid qui la protégeait. Elle mit ses mains jointes devant les dragons dont les flammes étaient déviées vers leurs auteurs. Elle avait comme un miroir sur la paume des mains. La fatigue accabla Wilwarin de plus bel et elle céda au miroir et son aspect du mal. Elle courut à la vitesse de l'éclair, se retourna et vit que les dragons ne l'avaient pas suivi. Elle profita de leur inattention pour rejoindre ses mains à son épée et se concentrer avec ses dernières forces. Son épée prit les lueurs des astres refermant la colère et la puissance de leur fille. Elle lança son épée vers les dragons de toute la force qui lui restait. Il atteignit 5 dragons qui tombèrent durement au sol, car la lumière des astres ne pouvait leur résister. L'épée agit comme un boomerang et revint à la main de sa maîtresse.

Elle poursuivit son combat auprès de Turgon et sa fatigue rétrécis son champ de vision, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir une vision. L'armée des Elfes fut divisée et les fils de Fëanor s'enfuirent étant trop peu nombreux. Il ne resta que les Elfes de Turgon et de Fingon qui virent leur ennemi triplé. La fin approchait. Ils furent repoussés vers les marais et c'est à cet instant que Wilwarin prit sa forme noire et courut vers Fingon qui était déjà étendu au sol, mort. Juste avant que l'ennemi ne l'écrase, lui et sa bannière, Wilwarin sauta sur Gothmog et planta son épée entre les omoplates et un sang noir coula sur son dos. Il projeta Wilwarin au sol et partit trop blessé. Turgon vint aider Wilwarin et elle prit la bannière. Ils partirent en retrait, étant trop peu. Wilwarin ne voulait pas partir, malgré son épuisement complet, mais Turgon l'obligea. Ils retournèrent à Gondolin avec le reste de leur armée.

Wilwarin arriva inconsciente à Gondolin. Elle était trop épuisée et blessée. Les meilleurs guérisseurs s'occupèrent d'elle. Une semaine plus tard, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et Turgon vint la voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle n'avait heureusement aucunes fractures, seulement des blessures profondes au dos, au bras et à la cuisse qui étaient cicatrisées complètement grâce à son don de guérison. Elle demeura sous les soins des guérisseurs pendant presque un mois, car elle n'était pas encore prête à marcher, cela nécessitant beaucoup d'énergie. Elle en avait perdu la totalité lors du combat en utilisant ses dons.

Un autre mois passa, pendant lequel elle marcha dans le royaume pour reprendre des forces. Turgon vint la voir, content de voir sa forme nouvelle, mais il lui annonça une très mauvaise nouvelle. Il lui dit qu'Arthémir était mort. Il n'avait pas survécu à une profonde blessure à l'abdomen. Wilwarin sous le choc, tomba assise sur son lit et regarda le vide autour d'elle. Bizarrement, les larmes ne lui vinrent pas, mais elle alla avec Turgon voir Arthémir dans l'une des chambres de guérison. Il était blanc comme un drap et il avait les yeux clos. Elle caressa son visage froid et souleva le drap pour voir sa blessure. Elle était affreusement profonde et elle remarqua que le sang était sec et noir. Elle se retourna vers le roi et demanda depuis combien de temps il était mort. Il lui répondit ; depuis plus d'une semaine. Wilwarin n'en revenait pas. Elle lui dit qu'il aurait pu la prévenir plus tôt, elle aurait pu le sauvé. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Elle tremblait de peine et aussi de colère envers le roi. Elle se détourna de Turgon et enfin les larmes lui virent. Elle partit dans sa chambre et y bloqua les rayons du Soleil. Elle pleura pendant une nuit et un jour. Elle avait bien senti lors du combat qu'elle ressentait encore quelque chose pour lui. Il était trop tard pour le lui dire maintenant.


	19. Ch19Encore des souvenirs

_Chapitre 19__ Encore des souvenirs_

Nolwenn et Galadriel sortirent du souvenir.

- _Il était vraiment mort ?_ demanda Nolwenn, attristée.

- _Oui…Tu t'en remis quelques jours plus tard et avant ton départ, Turgon vint te voir et s'excusa de ne pas t'avoir averti. Tu lui pardonnas et tu partis pour Doriath. Ton arrivée fut un grand soulagement pour nous tous. Tu étais contente d'être de retour, mais quelque chose en toi avait changé. Melian te le demanda et tu dis qu'Arthémir était mort, mais tu ne semblais pas être triste, seulement, très calme et fatiguée. Par contre, ce n'était seulement à cause de cela que tu avais changé, la guerre aussi eut son rôle également. Parce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, je comprends mieux le pourquoi de ce visage. Le lendemain matin, tu vins nous voir toujours avec un regard paisible. Tu nous dis que tu avais grandement réfléchi lors de ton rétablissement et pendant le voyage de retour. Tu avais besoin de recule, d'un long séjour loin de la civilisation. Thingol n'était pas trop enclin à te laisser aller avec ton attitude et aussi à cause du Mal qui avait gagné du territoire. Tu le convins que tu n'allais rester dans le cercle de Melian, dans ses forêts sécurisées. Thingol accepta et tu me dis à moi seulement que tu devais énormément réfléchir sur ton rôle, ton but, sur toi-même, réunir tes forces et tes dons et les contrôler davantage. Tu ne nous dis pas combien de temps tu allais être absente, mais tu nous avertis de ne pas t'attendre, car cela pouvait être très long. Tu partis en soirée qu'avec comme arme un poignard. Tu apportais un léger sac, contenant ta cape, quelques autres petites choses, sauf de la nourriture. Tu dis adieu à tout le monde et tu dis à Beleg : « Profite du temps, car il s'écoule rapidement et bon courage pour l'avenir qui t'es consacré. Adieu. » Il te dis : « Adieu, petite sœur…Je ne t'oublierai jamais. » Tu te retournas et tu lui souris. On te perdit encore une fois pendant plus de 10 ans._

- _J'ai errer dans la forêt pendant plus de 10 ans ?_ s'exclama Nolwenn, énormément surprise.

- _Oui, à notre grande surprise nous également. Pendant, ces années à quelques reprises, je demandai à Melian de me montrer où tu étais et si tu allais bien, mais à chaque fois elle n'en fus pas capable. Je crois que tu bloquais toutes communications avec l'extérieur. Tu revins à Menegroth après toutes ces années pendant la nuit sous la puissante pleine Lune. Même Melian n'avait pas prévu ton arrivée, elle n'avait absolument rien vu de toi. Cette nuit-là, je fus réveillé par un chant doux, mais puissant, mélodieux et lumineux. Je suivis la voix qui ne mena à l'extérieur à la fontaine dans le jardin et tu y étais. C'était toi qui chantais comme… comme…comme une Valar ! Je ne trouve pas d'autre mot. Je ne bougeai pas et tu n'avais pas remarqué que je te regardais et t'écoutais. Quand, tu finis ton chant et que les rayons de la Lune se tamisèrent à leur force normal, tu te levais et te retournais lorsque je dis :_

_« Bonsoir, petit ange (c'est ton surnom quand tu étais jeune !)…_

_- Bonsoir… dis-tu en souriant et venant dans mes bras._

_« Nous pleurâmes toute les deux, trop contentes de se revoir. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc et tu me racontas en générale ce que tu fis pendant ces dix ans. Lorsque tu me racontais tout cela, je remarquai que tu avais énormément changé, tu acquis beaucoup de sagesse et de beauté également ! Tu me dis que tu avais erré dans les quatre coins de Doriath sans être vu de personne sauf des animaux qui s'étaient habitués à ta présence après plusieurs mois avec eux. Tu ne me dis pas de quoi tu te nourrissais et je crois que je ne préférais pas le savoir. Par contre, tu semblais en excellente forme et en santé. Tu avais beaucoup médité sur les évènements passées, tes actes démesurés et impulsifs et sur ton caractère de jeune fille, comme tu disais mot pour mot. Tu développas tes pouvoirs et tu appris à mieux les contrôler. Tu appris à demeurer en lien très serrer avec la nature qui t'entourais et de la respecter. Tu plusieurs type d'animaux t'avais approché sans crainte. Tu réglais les problèmes des arbres et des animaux, en leur parlant. Cela m'a beaucoup surpris, tu savais parler à certains animaux, mais tu me dis que tu t'y prenais par la pensée. De plus, tu étais en lien plus étroit avec tes parents et tu remplissais la forêt de lumière. Tu en appris beaucoup sur toi-même et tu tentais de mieux doser ton impulsivité et quelques autres défauts. Je vis bien dans tes yeux une nouvelle Nolwenn qui était lucide, réfléchie et calme. Tu étais plus grande de grandeur, plus féminine et tes cheveux étaient un peu plus bouclés, simple remarque._

_« Je te conduisis à ta chambre qui n'avait pas changé et je te souhaitais bonne nuit. Le lendemain matin, les autres remarquèrent ta présence et te demandèrent si c'était réellement toi, car tu avais beaucoup changer, tu les rassura et les embrassa. Thingol fut énormément ému de te voir, ce qui surprit tout le monde de voir leur roi aussi troublé. _

_« Au déjeuner, nous te racontâmes les évènements qui c'était passé lors de ton absence et de nombreux messagers qui vinrent à Doriath pour savoir où tu étais et si tu étais toujours en vie. Nous leur racontâmes ton choix. Thingol t'apprit avec difficulté que Beleg était décédé, mais tu ne fus pas surprise, car tu le savais déjà. Tu avais eut une vision avant ton départ, c'était pour cela que tu lui dis réellement adieu avant ton départ. Tu nous racontas les mêmes choses que la veille. Tu mangeas peu, c'était un peu normal, tu avais suivi une sorte disette en restant en forêt. Au fil des jours, tu mangeas un peu plus, mais jamais comme avant. Tu repris ton service au près du roi, mais tu n'étais pas encore prête à voyager entre les royaumes pour le moment. En réalité, tu étais partie depuis bien plus longtemps que dix ans, je ne me rappelle pas combien exactement, mais ça tourne autour de 20 ans, je crois. En tout cas, peu importe, tu étais partie depuis bien longtemps._

_«Maintenant, je vais aller un peu plus vite dans le temps parce que ce qui va suivre me chagrine encore un peu aujourd'hui. Quelques temps passèrent et Thingol, après avoir reçu le collier dans Nains, décida de le sertir avec le Silmaril. Des Nains vinrent exécuter cet ouvrage. Quand ils eurent finis, ils tuèrent Thingol et s'enfuirent avec le collier et le Silmaril. Tu partis à leur poursuite avec quelques autres Elfes et vous les avez tous tué sauf les deux assassins qui avaient réussi à s'enfuir. Vous revinrent auprès de Melian lui remettre le collier entre les mains. Tous y compris toi, Nolwenn furent grandement affecté parle départ du roi. Toi et Melian saviez depuis le début qu'en unissant les deux trésors, cela apporterait malheur, mais vous ne firent rien. Peu de temps après, Melian quitta Doriath pour de bon et son Anneau fut dissous rendant le royaume plus vulnérable et sans protection. Tu tentas tant bien que mal de la convaincre de rester, mais sans résultats. Tu tentas de protéger Doriath de la même manière que Melian, mais tu n'en fus pas capable. Dior, l'héritier de Thingol, prit place sur le trône et tu devins sous son service, malgré tes nombreuses craintes. Quelques temps après, Doriath fut attaqué par les Nains réclamant leur trésor. Les capitaines de Doriath, sauf toi, ne combattirent presque pas, sans espoir, et s'enfuirent. Seul toi et quelques proches étaient au combat, tu ne comprenais pas le pourquoi de tout de qui ce passait. Seul toi avais encore la flamme de l'espoir pour Doriath. Les Nains eurent ce qu'ils voulaient, ils repartirent avec seulement le collier, laissant derrière eux de nombreux Elfes morts et blessés. Tu as pu y échapper. Je tentai de te convaincre de partir avec moi et Celeborn, mais tu refusas. Tu ne voulais pas abandonner Doriath. Même si tu n'aimais pas le nouveau roi, tu restas et nous également, pour toi. Ensuite, ce fut au tour des Elfes de s'attaquer à Doriath, convoitant le Silmaril. Tu ne fus pas capable de tuer un de tes confrères, alors tu utilisas tes pouvoirs pour les repousser, mais sans grand succès face à autant d'Elfes ayant la rage au cœur. Doriath fut complètement détruite et pillé de tous ses trésors. Dior fut tué, sa fille prit la fuite avec quelques-uns et avec le Silmaril jusqu'à la mer. Nous étions parmi eux et toi aussi, malgré ton refus, nous t'obligeâmes. Tu nous guidas et nous protégeas grâce à tes pouvoirs. Rendu à l'embouchure du Sirion, tu nous quittas pour aller à Gondolin, car tu sentais qu'un fort danger les attendait. Malgré mes craintes et mon refus, tu nous quittas pour ne plus nous revoir._

_- Je ne vous ai vraiment plus jamais revu ? _demanda Nolwenn, surprise.

_- Non, mais cela prit une éternité avant que tu reviennes vers nous… Allons voir ce qui ce passa à Gondolin, si tu le veux bien…_

Elles se concentrèrent comme à l'habitude. Soudainement, Nolwenn sentit un fort choque électrique la traversé provenant de l'eau qui la fit projeter à quelques mètres de la source. Elle poussa un cri en atterrissant durement sur le sol. Elle y demeura et entendit une petite voix incompréhensible. Galadriel vint rapidement auprès d'elle. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir malgré la douleur qui la traversait encore.

_- Avez-vous entendu cette voix ?_ demanda Nolwenn, avec difficulté.

_- Quelle voix ?_

_- La voix qui vient juste de parler en elfique, je crois…_

_- Je n'ai rien entendu, Nolwenn…_

_- Je ne l'ai peut-être entendu dans mon esprit dans ce cas…_

_- Que disait-elle ?_

_- Je l'ignore, je ne comprenais pas… Mais semblait être un avertissement. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas pu voir ce souvenir ?_

_- Je ne sais pas… C'est curieux, peut-être que nous avons abusé de ce principe pour voir tes souvenirs…si cela est arrivé, c'est que nous ne pouvons plus l'utiliser…_

_- Mais je veux savoir ce qui s'est produit…La chute de Gondolin et ma fuite…_

_- Tu le savais que Gondolin allait être anéanti ??_

_- Eee… Je… Je crois que mon intuition en a déduit ainsi…_se surprit Nolwenn.

Elles revinrent à la source sans y mettre pied. Nolwenn allait un peu mieux.

- _Alors je ne pourrais même pas savoir ce qui m'est arrivé lorsque j'ai disparu…_

_- Non, malheureusement…_

_- C'était le moment le plus important et le plus nébuleux de mon passé et je ne pourrai même pas le voir ! _dit Nolwenn, extrêmement déçu.

- _Je comprends ta douleur…_

Nolwenn était tellement triste, elle voulait tant savoir. Elle baissa la tête et versa quelques larmes.

- _Tu peux encore savoir ce qui c'est passé seulement par ce que j'ai vu et entendu… Il y eut beaucoup de rumeurs à ton sujet, grâce à elles tu vas tout de même savoir une bonne partie du passé avant ta disparition. _

_- D'accord…_

_- Alors tu allas à Gondolin. Quelques années plus tard, Gondolin fut détruite par l'ennemi qui avait trouvé le chemin pour s'y rendre. Turgon mourut. Y paraîtrait que tu te battus avec beaucoup de courage en affectant leurs capitaines et que tu dus fuir par un chemin secret avec d'autres Elfes. Lors de cette bataille, l'ennemi sut ton véritable nom, ta véritable identité à cause de tes pouvoirs encore plus puissants et spectaculaires. Morgoth en fut un peu surpris, mais il avait un peu deviné en te voyant avec tant d'habiletés. Également tous les autres Elfes furent surpris de l'apprendre et te vénérèrent encore plus, car tu étais fille de Maiar. Depuis ce temps, ils t'appelèrent Nolwenn, fille d'Árë ; fille de la lumière du Soleil. Tu pus vivre ensuite sous ton véritable jour. _

_« Ensuite, nous apprîmes que tu te lias à Eärendil et Maedhros lors d'une autre bataille Elfes contre Elfes. Eärendil, Elwing, sa femme et toi atteignirent Valinor avec l'aide du Silmaril et de tes pouvoirs. Tu l'accompagnas auprès des Valar, malgré ses craintes pour toi, mais tu le convins. Tu es fille Maiar alors tu étais importante, tu étais parente en quelque sorte aux Valar. Tu ne fus pas inclus dans leur sentence et tu les surpris grandement de ta présence. Tu les aidas pour l'envole du navire d'Eärendil au-delà du monde. Tu demeuras avec les Valar et fit parti de leur armée, montant dans leur estime lors du combat. Devant les Valar, tu coupas les pieds de Morgoth et il fut enchaîné. Vous le jetâtes au-delà des remparts du monde. Maedhros et Maglor moururent, selon moi tu fus attristée de savoir que tes derniers confrères d'autrefois partirent de ce monde avec eux les derniers Silmarils. C'est ainsi, après cette bataille que le monde changea. Les Edain arrivèrent et allèrent sur leur île qui leur était destinée, Númenor, avec l'aide de la lumière d'Eärendil et celle de la fille d'Àrë, donc de toi. _

_« Pendant ce temps, Celeborn et moi, nous nous installâmes où est-ce que Lothlorien deviendra aujourd'hui. Il semblerait que tu décidas de demeurer avec les Númenoréens pour les aider, les conseiller et représenter les Valar auprès d'eux. Je crois que tu changeas de nom, enfin les Númenoréens t'appelèrent Nolwenn Elensil, signifiant «étoile brillant d'un éclat argenté». Selon moi, ils t'appelèrent ainsi après que tu les guidas de ta «lumière», tu as sans doute utilisé la lumière des astres qu'il y avait en toi. _

_« Deux milles ans passèrent ainsi, les Númenoréens se divisèrent et tu t'exclus de cette division. Tu t'allias à Gil-galad pour contrer Sauron qui était revenu sur les Terres du Milieu. Les Númenoréens bannissent tout ce qui avait un lien avec Elfes, la langue et les Elfes eux-mêmes, donc je crois que tu ne pouvais plus y aller. Sauron gagna la confiance du Roi de Númenor, malgré tes tentatives de dissuasion, il garda Sauron auprès de lui. Découragée, tu revins nous voir en Lorien, sans nous raconter tes exploits qui semblaient être plus qu'extraordinaire, mais cette période, lors de la chute des royaumes Elfiques et de la folie des Númenoréens t'affectèrent beaucoup et tu n'en parlas jamais. Tout ce que tu voulais c'était détruire ce mal, Sauron qui était de retour. Thranduil et Elrond vint souvent nous rendre visite et me conseillèrent de l'attitude à prendre avec toi : simplement de te laisser faire et de te supporter moralement. Tu demeurais souvent seul dans la forêt de Lorien, couché dans l'herbe et en modifiant l'intensité de la lumière qui la traversait. C'était sans doute un moyen de te réconforter avec la lumière de ta mère. Tu revins quelque rares fois pour prendre des nouvelles et conseils pour le lourd avenir qui attendait les Terres du milieu où tu devais être présente. _

_« Quelques temps après ton départ, on eut vent qu'un espion des Valar s'était introduit à Númenor et se leva contre Sauron. Là j'ai pensé à toi, c'était un peu évident, y paraîtrait que tu lui infligeas de profondes blessures inguérissables. Tu ne l'achevas pas, car tu étais toi-même affaiblie et blessée. Les Fidèles te nommèrent Elensil La Puissante et tu demeuras avec eux. Les Hommes du Roi te cherchèrent sous l'ordre de Sauron, mais ils ne t'attrapèrent pas. Je ne sais pas par quel moyen, mais c'est comme s'ils essayaient d'attraper une ombre volatile. Tu partis personne ne sait où et lorsque les Aigles de Manwë arrivèrent à Númenor, il y avait avec eux une Dame Blanche. Grâce à une vision, j'ai su que cette Dame c'était toi, qui étais du côté des Puissants, attaquant des cieux les alliés de Sauron, dont le Roi. Tu fus aussi la messagère pour rendre auprès des Valar et leur expliquer les actes du Roi. Manwë passa les rennes d'Arda à Ilùvatar et le monde changea de nouveau pour séparer Valinor de Númenor en ouvrant l'océan. Númenor fut détruite et disparut dans les profondeurs des mers. _

_« Les survivants étant des Fidèles aux Valar s'installèrent sur les Terres du Milieu. Sauron se promenait entre les pays des Humains pour avoir leur confiance sous un masque et il voulait à tout prix mettre les Elfes dans sa poche. Par contre, quand tu revins vivre avec nous, Sauron l'apprit et il ne présenta pas en Lothlorien, ni auprès de Gil-galad et d'Elrond, sans doute parce tu étais lier à eux et que tu allais souvent les voir. Des années de paix étaient en cours, malgré que tu craignes que Sauron refasse surface avec une nouvelle attaque ou une ruse secrète. Pendant ces années, Celebrian vint au monde et pas besoin de te décrire son attitude envers toi. Il eut la guerre entre Sauron et les Elfes à cause des différents anneaux de pouvoirs, ou seul les trois anneaux Elfique lui échappèrent et furent confiés et cachés par les plus sages de l'époque. Rivendell, ou si tu préfères Fondcombe, fut fondé par Elrond._

_« Les Années Noires commencèrent, les Númenoréens menés par Isildur et Anárion fondèrent ce qui allait devenir plus tard le Gondor, Osgiliath, Minas Ithil et Orthanc en Isengard. Les Pierres furent réparties dans les différents lieux des deux frères. Tandis que leur père Elendil demeura avec le puissant Gil-galad. _

_« De nombreuses années passèrent et tu voyageas entre les différents lieux d'Isildur et d'Anárion où vous devîmes amis. Sauron se réveilla. Il attaqua et prit Minas Ithil. Osgiliath put le retenir, mais seulement pour un cour moment. Le Gondor avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Elendil et Gil-galad tinrent un conseil où tu fus invitée. Vous vous êtes unis pour venir en aide au Gondor et combattre Sauron. Avant que tu partes pour rassembler tes troupes, il y eut une éclipse solaire où tu partis voir tes parents que tu n'avais pas vus depuis bien des centaines d'années. Ils t'offrirent Galathilion et Anna pour t'aider dans ta quête interminable d'anéantir le Mal à jamais. Tu revins sur Arda encore plus puissante et rayonnante. Tu partis en toute confiance vers la guerre. Tu te donnas ton nom d'origine, donné par tes parents, celui d'aujourd'hui : Nolwenn Isilfëanna. Tu acquis grand renom dans cette bataille grâce à ton courage et à tes pouvoirs presque divins aux yeux des autres. Tu combattis encore une fois Sauron, lui affligeant encore des blessures irréparables, tu fus la seule qui résista à lui et au pouvoir de l'Anneau Unique qu'il avait au doigt. Gil-galad, Elendil et Anárion trouvèrent la mort et tu ne pus rien faire pour les sauver sans doute. Isildur trancha la main de Sauron et le sépara de l'Anneau qui lui revint. _

_« Cette bataille dura 7 ans et Elrond et toi survécurent ensemble jusqu'à votre victoire. Elrond, C__í__rdan et toi tentèrent de convaincre Isildur de jeter l'anneau dans les profondeurs de l'Orodruin, mais il le garda. Isildur fut tuer quelques temps plus tard par une nuée d'Orcs et trahit par l'Anneau. Tu l'avais pressenti qu'en gardant l'Anneau, il périrait. L'Anneau fut perdu et les fragments de Narsil revinrent à Rivendell. Tu revins vers nous quelques peu blessée et très exténuée par la guerre. La douleur de la perte de plusieurs de tes confrères et ta fatigue guérirent après quelques années. Par la suite, tu ne retourna que très rarement au Gondor, mais plus souvent à Imladris et à Mirkwood sous le règne de Thranduil. Tu l'aida et le conseilla pour maintes choses, mais surtout lorsque des créatures maléfiques apparurent dans cette forêt étant l'œuvre de l'esprit de Sauron. Les Istari apparurent sur les Terres du Milieu, des sortes de Mages venus de l'Ouest, dont faisait parti Gandalf et Saroumane, mais sous les noms de Mithrandir et Curunír. Mithrandir se tenait beaucoup auprès des Elfes, tandis que Curunír auprès des Humains. Tu ne rencontras qu'une ou deux brèves fois Curunír et quelques fois brèves Mithrandir dans lequel tu avais plus confiance. Un conseil réunissant les plus Sages naquît, le Conseil Blanc, où tu en faisait parti ainsi que moi, Celeborn, Mithrandir, Curunír, Elrond, Círdan et d'autres princes des Eldar. Tu partis avant nous pour Imladris, mais nous arrivâmes avant toi. Tu ne revins jamais, tu avais bel et bien disparu. Tout le conseil s'en inquiéta amèrement et parti à ta recherche, mais personne ne te retrouva. Plusieurs capitaines de Mirkwood, d'Imladris et du Gondor se mirent à ta recherche, mais sans aboutissement. Ce fut comme si un trou béant c'était ouvert sous nos pieds. Nous avions tellement besoin de toi… de tes précieux conseils et de tes pressentiments lors de ce temps si nébuleux. Le temps passa et seul les plus sages et les anciens se souvenaient de toi et de tes exploits du passé._

Par la suite, Galadriel lui raconta la quête de l'Anneau, de la mission de Frodon, tout ce qui c'est passé avant que Gandalf et ses trois compagnons ne la découvrent au Rohan.

Elle avait fini, toute son histoire lui fut racontée le plus fidèlement possible. Nolwenn n'en revenait pas, elle avait vraiment accomplit tout cela ?! Elle observa le ciel en songea à tout cela. L'après-midi s'achevait déjà et le Soleil était un peu voilé par de petits nuages.

- _Pourrait-on tenter une dernière fois de voir un bref instant ce qui se passa pendant ma disparition ? _demanda Nolwenn, avec espoir.

- _Ce serait prendre un énorme risque, Nolwenn. Te sens-tu prête à subir cela ? _demanda Galadriel, inquiète.

- _Je suis prête à tenter le coup…_répondit Nolwenn, certaine.

- _D'accord…_

Elles mirent leurs pieds dans l'eau et se prirent les deux mains pour augmenter leur chance. Elles se concentrèrent pendant plus d'une minute sans répit.

Soudainement, Nolwenn ne vit rien dans son esprit, mais elle sentit un puissant sentiment de peur et d'angoisse qui l'envahissait. Un courant électrique traversa tout son corps. Elle ne put y résister, cela était atroce à supporter. Elle se leva et gesticula dans tous les sens en gémissant pour se débarrasser de ses horreurs. Cela ne changeait rien.

- Nolwenn !? Nolwenn !!! cria Galadriel, sous le choque. Au secours ! Allez chercher Mithrandir, vite !!

Nolwenn sortit de la place, toujours en tentant de se débarrasser de cette sensation d'épouvante qui l'oppressait et qui la poursuivait dans les rues de la cité. Elle avait beau courir de toutes ses forces, mais sans résultat. Une brève minute plus tard, elle vit Legolas et Gimli en face d'elle.

Legolas la voyait comme si elle était possédée du démon. Elle luttait contre quelque chose qui semblait n'être que dans son corps. Il était stupéfait et inquiet de la voir ainsi. Il devait faire quelque chose, c'était trop horrible.

Nolwenn, dans son combat et aux larmes, tomba dans les bras de Legolas. Il la maintenu fermement contre sa poitrine en lui disant doucement de se calmer. Elle lutta encore quelques secondes et fondit en larmes dans ses bras qui la réconfortaient et la maintenaient debout.

- _Non… C'était trop horrible…_ murmura Nolwenn pour elle-même, au travers de ses larmes moins abondantes.

- _Que c'est-il passé, Nolwenn ?? Qu'est-ce qui était si horrible ? _demanda Legolas, plus en plus inquiet.

_- Ce… que j'ai senti pendant ma disparition… Je n'ai rien vu comme image, mais j'ai tout senti… Il se passa quelque chose de terrifiant pendant cet période…_ dit Nolwenn, toujours dans les bras de son réconfortant interlocuteur.

Elle l'enlaça pour se réconforter et Legolas y participa fortement. Gandalf et Galadriel arrivèrent d'un pas de course.

- Nolwenn !! Qu'avez-vous vu ?!? demanda Gandalf, très inquiet.

- Rien… mais j'ai tout senti ce que j'ai vécu pendant un bref instant de ma période de disparition…

- Qu'as-tu pressenti exactement ? demanda Galadriel.

- La peur, l'angoisse, la frayeur…Comme si… comme si… j'étais torturée et prisonnière d'une force…

- C'est étrange, je n'ai pas senti ses sentiments… dit Galadriel, inquiète.

- Ç'en est mieux ainsi… Je ne veux rien savoir de plus sur ma disparition… Cela fut assez suffisant…

- J'approuve… Certaine choses ne méritent aucunement d'être révélées et revécues plus d'une fois, dit Gandalf. Il serait préférable de vous étendre un moment pour vous ressaisir de ses fortes émotions et surtout des évènements de votre passé…

- D'accord… Mais avant, puisque que je sais ce qui m'est arrivé avant ma disparition, je tiens à vous remercier Gandalf… Pour tout ce que vous avez fait…

Gandalf lui sourit.

- Rien ne me fait plus grand plaisir que d'aider une Maia légendaire…

- Je suis intriguée de constater que vous m'avez menti en disant que vous m'avez rencontré qu'une seule fois…

- Vraiment ? Alors cela doit être ma mémoire qui ne fait défaut, désolé…

Nolwenn lui sourit. Ils se séparèrent et Legolas accompagna Nolwenn jusqu'aux Maisons de Guérison.

- _Je sais maintenant que l'on sait dégagea rencontré par le passé…_ dit Nolwenn après un moment.

-_ Vraiment !?_ dit Legolas, surpris.

- _C'était bel et bien moi, la fille d'Àrë, la sorcière mystérieuse de votre enfance. J'étais dans les bois de Lorien et votre père venait visiter Galadriel. Cela ne me surprendrait point que vous l'accompagniez, nécessairement. _

_- C'est exact, je l'accompagnais toujours lorsqu'il se rendait dans des d'autres royaumes elfiques. Alors, c'était vous ! Étrange, votre visage ne m'est pas familier à première vue. C'est vrai que j'étais jeune dans le temps, je ne peux me rappeler de tout._

_- Vous êtes si vieux que cela !? _répondit Nolwenn, amusée.

-_ Pas autant que vous, je n'oserais pas me mesurer à votre âge ! _répliqua Legolas.

- _Je suis une exception, Legolas. Je ne suis pas une Elfe, mais une Maia. Je vieillis beaucoup plus lentement que vous._

_- Je le sais bien…_répondit simplement Legolas, à cour de réplique.

_- Comme ça, vous n'aviez aucun souvenir de mon visage ? _demanda Nolwenn, plus sérieuse.

-_ Non, vraiment pas ! C'est un malheureux hasard…_

_- Dommage, par contre, si vous vous auriez souvenu de moi dès notre premier regard et que vous me l'auriez dit. J'aurais peut-être été sous le choque, car je n'es aucun souvenir de vous._

_- En effet, sous cet angle, c'en est mieux ainsi…_avoua Legolas.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte des Maisons.

- _Reposez-vous bien !_ dit Legolas.

_- Merci…_dit Nolwenn, en lui souriant.

Mystérieusement, il la regardait profondément comme s'il était tombé dans les yeux bleu aqua de Nolwenn. Elle observa son étrange attitude. Nolwenn vit quelque chose de mystérieux dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui lui était familier et en même temps un détail très éloigné. Elle réfléchit de toutes ses forces, mais elle ne trouvait pas. Elle sentit une chose provenant de lui, mais elle ignorait quoi.

- Legolas, ça va ?? Sortez de la Lune ! dit tout bonnement Nolwenn, souriante et amusée.

- Euh ! Quoi ?... Ha… Désolé… dit-il en sortant des yeux de Nolwenn.

- Ce n'est rien…Bonne nuit ! dit Nolwenn, en riant et en entrant dans les Maisons.

- Bonne nuit également ! dit-il.

Elle alla à son lit habituel et s'y allongea en réfléchissant à ce qui c'était passé : son passé, son fort pressentiment effrayant et le regard étrange de Legolas. Le visage d'Arthémir lui revint en tête, puis celui de Legolas de tout à l'heure. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait le même sentiment, la même émanation qui sortait de leurs yeux à tout deux. De l'inquiétude ?... Non ! Pas vraiment… De l'intérêt ? C'est trop vague… non… De l'amour ? Dans le cas d'Arthémir, oui, mais pas pour Legolas…De l'affection ? C'est la même chose que l'amour. De l'admiration ? Peut-être, plausible dans les deux cas… Elle ne voyait rien qui était vraiment ça. Elle se questionna sur une foule d'autres choses encore et ne réussit à s'endormir qu'une heure plus tard.

Le lendemain, elle se leva bien avant l'aube et s'essaya sur les remparts de la grande place, les pieds dans le vide. Elle songea, pendant plusieurs heures, tout en analysant le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher derrière elle.

- Bon matin, Legolas ! dit-elle s'en se retourner.

- Heu… Bon matin, Nolwenn ! dit Legolas, surpris de s'être fait démasqué. Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ?

- Votre façon de marcher sans bruit, ou presque, et par mon intuition. Vous être trop prévisible, Legolas ! dit Nolwenn, avec un léger sourire.

Legolas sourit et vint s'asseoir à son côté. L'aube se leva.

- Pourquoi ce drôle de regard hier, Legolas ? demanda Nolwenn, subitement en rompant le silence.

- Heu…Je n'en sais trop rien, j'étais tout simplement dans la lune… j'ai eu le fixe tout simplement, répondit Legolas, difficilement.

Legolas ! dit-elle sévèrement en le regardant. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu alors ??

- Simplement pour vous voir, pour discuter…dit-il en se sentant un peu agressé.

- Pour discuter que quelque chose en particulier ? demanda l'autre.

- Non, pas vraiment ! Pourquoi toutes ces questions, Nolwenn ? Que tentez-vous de savoir exactement ? demanda Legolas.

- Je veux vous faire cracher le morceau que vous gardez depuis trop longtemps pour vous, Legolas, dit Nolwenn.

- Je n'ai rien à cacher, si c'est ce que vous croyez ! dit Legolas, sèchement.

- Vraiment ?… dit doucement Nolwenn, en le regardant toujours, en train de se justifier avec difficulté.

- Vraiment ! dit-il en la regardant pour mieux la convaincre.

- D'accord, si vous voulez rien me dire je n'insisterai plus…

Ils détournèrent leur regard vers l'aube. Après quelques minutes, Nolwenn soupira et afficha des yeux un peu découragés.

- Je me sens étrange, Legolas… dit doucement Nolwenn, en rompant le silence. Je me sens vieille…

- Cela est sans doute causé par le fait que vous sachez maintenant tout ou presque tout de votre très long et dur passé…

- En effet… La lassitude m'envahira dans peu de temps. Je sens en mon cœur à quel point j'ai vécu de longs siècles à vaincre mes peurs et mes ennemis. Maintenant, je n'ai plus aucunes convictions, aucuns buts pour le long avenir qui m'attend encore…J'ai tant fait par le passé qu'il me semble que le temps m'a soudainement rattrapé...

- Ne dites pas de si sombres paroles, vous n'êtes que sous le choque causé par la compréhension de votre passé. Vous avez assimilé plusieurs siècles d'histoire qu'en une journée. C'est très dur… Laissez-vous du temps… dit-il.

- Oui, je devrais… Vous avez sans doute raison, dit-elle.

- Et ne redite jamais que vous n'avez pas de convictions, vous allez sans doute en trouver dans peu de temps, dit-il en mettant sa mains sur son épaule.

Nolwenn lui sourit.

- Et vous quels sont vos buts pour l'avenir ? demanda Nolwenn.

- J'ai quelques idées, mais je prends chaque chose en son temps.

- J'espère que vous allez pouvoir les réalisé.

- Oui, je l'espère. J'ai confiance.

- Est-ce que vous avez le vertige en regardant en bas ? demanda Nolwenn, en regardant les dizaines de mètres sous leur pieds.

Legolas se pencha et il se releva aussitôt.

- Disons que… c'est assez haut ! dit-il. Je n'ai pas le vertige, mais j'ai tout de même une petite crainte en voyant l'ampleur de la distance qu'il y a sous nos pieds.

Nolwenn lui sourit.

- Moi, absolument pas !

- Cela ne me surprend pas, vous faites tant de choses extraordinaires à de telles hauteurs ! dit-il.

- Cela me manque… C'est tellement hors du commun comme sensation. J'aimerais tant la revivre un jour.

- Pour que vous puissiez ressentir à nouveau cette émotion, je peux me jeter du haut de ce rempart pour que vous puissiez venir me sauver, dit Legolas, amusé.

- Très marrant, Legolas ! dit-elle. Il ne faut pas que je l'utilise à la légère.

- On dirait Gandalf que je viens d'entendre, dit Legolas.

- Navré, mais il a raison de dire cela.

- Oui, je le sais bien. Je comprends.

La journée même, une grande compagnie fut formée pour rapatrier la dépouille du roi Théoden jusqu'à son pays. Il fut mis sur une grande civière d'or, puis sur un grand chariot pour le voyage. Nolwenn était parmi ceux qui ouvrait la voie lors de la traverse de la cité devenue silencieuse. Elle y versa quelques larmes, tout naturellement et elle garda la tête haute. La compagnie était composée de Cavaliers du Rohan, de Merry qui veillait au armes du Roi, Frodon, Sam, Aragorn, Eomer, Gandalf, Pippin avec des chevaliers du Gondor, Legolas, Gimli et finalement Nolwenn qui ouvrait la marche auprès d'Aragorn et d'Eomer. Il y avait aussi Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, ses deux fils, la Reine Arwen, Faramir, Eowyn, quelques autres princes et chevaliers. Ils partirent.

Une quinzaine de jours plus tard, ils arrivèrent au Château d'Or et on y fit un grand banquet pour les funérailles du roi. Pendant ces dernières, Nolwenn, Eowyn et un ménestrel du roi, chantèrent un chant composé en son honneur, dans la langue de ce pays qui surprirent toutes les oreilles étrangères. Ce chant coulait comme l'eau sur les montagnes, les voix s'harmonisaient et s'extériorisaient de leur plein pouvoir, libérant la peine de leur possesseur. Ça faisait longtemps que Nolwenn n'avait pas chanté et cela l'emplit de quiétude.

Lors du festin qui s'en suivit, alors que tous mangeaient, parlaient et chantaient, Nolwenn se sentit toute drôle, c'était comme un pressentiment, mais étant plus vague qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle regarda tout autour de la table les visages qu'elle connaissait. Elle cherchait d'où provenait cette émanation. Elle ne vit rien qui alluma sa lumière, alors elle sortit brusquement en attirant le regard de Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Elrond et Arwen. Elle alla à l'extérieur pour respirer un peu d'air frais.

Elle fut surprise d'y retrouver Legolas emmitoufler dans sa cape et qui portait son regard à l'est. Elle s'approcha de lui et découvrit qu'un vent glacial soufflait. Elle n'avait sur le dos qu'une robe verte forêt étant ouverte jusqu'au milieu du dos, découvrant ses belles cicatrices argentés qui s'illuminaient au clair de Lune.

- Bonsoir, Nolwenn ! dit Legolas, sans se retourner.

- Bonsoir, qu'est-ce qui vous disait que c'était moi ? demanda-t-elle, amusée.

- Votre marcher délicat et votre parfum… dit-il, en souriant.

Nolwenn sourit.

- Pourquoi vous tenez-vous ici en dehors de la fête ? demanda Nolwenn, intriguée.

- Parce que j'avais besoin de réfléchir sur certains points, dit-il en regard le paysage.

- Cela semble assez sérieux, puis-je vous aider d'une quelconque manière ? proposa Nolwenn.

- Non, merci, mais vous n'y pouvez rien, répondit Legolas. Et vous, vous ne fêtez pas ??

- Non, car j'ai eu un drôle de pressentiment qui me met bien à l'envers. Je tente depuis quelques jours de savoir de qui ou de quoi cela provient, dit-elle en grelottant.

Legolas déploya un bras.

- Venez ! dit-il.

- Merci, dit-elle en s'approchant très près de lui pour trouver de la chaleur.

Legolas referma son bras autour de ses épaules, la cachant entièrement dans sa cape hormis la tête, tout comme lui-même. Nolwenn se sentait réconfortée et paisible. Elle mit sa tête sur son épaule et regarda le paysage dans ses teintes noirâtres sous le fort petit clair de Lune qui semblait saluer la Maia.

Un temps indéfini passa, dans le silence et les ténèbres de la nuit, sans que nul mot n'aille besoin d'être prononcé. Nolwenn se rendit compte qu'elle était sur le bord de dormir sur l'épaule de Legolas qui avait appuyé sa tête contre la sienne. Elle sentait sa poitrine se gonflé lentement et son cœur battre rapidement comme un petit tambour.

- Vous êtes belle ce soir, Nolwenn, dit Legolas, doucement. Votre âge ne vous empêche nullement de l'être et de toujours l'être.

Nolwenn sourit dans le noir ne sachant quoi répondre à cela. Le silence retomba pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Dire que vous avez été mon seul espoir de sortir de mon calvaire ici même, il y a plusieurs mois de cela, dit Nolwenn, après un bon moment.

- Disons que notre rencontre fut assez brutal et surprenante…

- Oui, effectivement…… Je voudrais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi depuis notre rencontre… Je l'apprécie grandement, dit-elle, en un murmure.

- Je l'ai fait avec grand plaisir, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a la possibilité d'aider une Maia telle que vous, murmura-t-il.

Mystérieusement, le pressentiment qu'elle avait ressentit tout à l'heure semblait être plus clair plus défini, malgré les quelques incertitudes qui l'emplissaient encore.

- Je comprend maintenant… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Que comprenez-vous ? demanda Legolas.

- Là, c'est beaucoup plus évident qu'auparavant… dit-elle en souriant.

- Arrêtez de faire des mystères, vous savez que je suis extrêmement curieux, s'impatienta Legolas, égayé.

- Oui, je le sais et c'est pour cela que je vous laisse chercher…Je sais que vous avez un secret enfoui en votre cœur. Je l'entend se débattre pour que vous parlez enfin de cette chose… murmura-t-elle.

Le cœur de Legolas battit de plus en plus fort et Nolwenn savait qu'elle touchait à quelque chose d'important.

- Depuis combien de temps gardez-vous ce sentiment au plus profond de votre être ? demanda Nolwenn, qui sentait que s'était un sentiment qu'il refoulait.

- Il naquit… il y a de cela plusieurs mois…avoua Legolas, se sentant un peu démasqué et intrigué.

- Dites-le lui lorsque vous la ou le verrez… dit Nolwenn qui devinait presque.

- Puis-je le lui dire maintenant ?

- Je peux rentrer sans problème pour que vous régliez cela avec cette personne… Je peux aller la quérir même…

- Vous n'avez nul besoin de partir ou de quérir quelqu'un, car elle se trouve déjà à mon côté…

- Ha ! D'accord… Alors allez-y dans ce cas, dit Nolwenn, surprise.

- Vous vous souvenez quand j'avais insisté pour que vous parliez de votre vision concernant Aragorn…

- Oui, nous nous rendons au Gouffre de Helm…

- Vous vous rappelez que quand je vous ai pris par les épaules en insistant, nous nous sommes sentis étrange. Nous avions eut un mystérieux pressentiment ou une impression familière ou un déjà vu…

- Si, continuez…

- Dès ce moment, j'ai su, j'ai découvert que…vous m'étiez familière, oui, mais pas uniquement cela…

- Que tentez-vous de dire, Legolas ? demanda doucement Nolwenn pour l'aider.

- Que je commençais tranquillement à devenir amoureux de vous…

Nolwenn fut étonnamment surprise de cet aveu auquel elle ne s'attendait pas.

- Et cet amour n'a pas cessé de grandir, je présume… dit Nolwenn, dont le cœur battait plus fort.

- Effectivement… murmura-t-il.

- C'était donc cela que je pressentais…Et le pourquoi que vous étiez souvent à mes côtés…

- Disons que je n'étais pas très subtil…

Nolwenn sourit. Puis, elle se posa LA question ; est-ce qu'elle l'aimait plus d'amour ou d'amitié ?

- Aujourd'hui, je sens que je pourrai difficilement me séparer de vous…étant donné que nos quêtes sont maintenant terminé…dit-il.

- …Par Ilùvatar… Je… Je suis vraiment confuse, navré… dit Nolwenn.

- Désolé, c'est de ma faute, je sais que j'aurais peut-être dût vous le dire plus tôt, mais nous étions tous très préoccupés par le Mal qui nous menaçait.

- Vous avez bien fait d'attendre, maintenait, j'aurai le temps d'y réfléchir… Je veux voir de quel côté mon cœur se tournera… Je vous aime beaucoup en tant qu'un grand ami, Legolas, mais… il faut que je réfléchisse…

- Je vais vous laisser le temps qu'il faut. Je ne vous mettrai pas de pression…

- Merci…dit-elle, de plus en plus confuse.

Elle versa quelques larmes que Legolas constata la présence. Il la serra davantage pour tenter de la réconforter.

- Pourquoi fallait-il que vous soyez là à me réconforter comme une enfant ? murmura-t-elle dans ses sanglots.

- Parce que vous en éprouvez le besoin…

Le cœur de Legolas battait moins fort tandis que celui de Nolwenn battait toujours comme un puissant tambour.

- Voilà ce que fait la fatigue sur un cœur brusquement entremêlé…dit-elle.

- Aucunes larmes ne sont un mal, Nolwenn. Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela.

- Je veux ne tellement pas faire la même erreur qu'avec Arthémir…

- J'ignore ce qui s'est passé avec lui, mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus aucun mal qui puisse atteindre ce monde et leur occupant…

- C'est vrai…… Je vais vous laisser, j'ai grand besoin de sommeil, dit-elle.

Elle le serra encore fortement, tout en murmurant merci. Puis, elle entra, contourna l'endroit de la fête et elle alla dans la même pièce commune qui avait servi de chambre pour la communauté. Son lit était à la même place et elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.


	20. Ch20Deux ans et plus encore

_Chapitre 20 __– Deux ans et plus encore…_

Elle se réveilla le lendemain environ une heure après l'aube et tous étaient encore endormis. Il avait tous fêté très tard. Elle enfila une robe bleue légère et une cape faite en laine dont le recouvrement était vert forêt. Elle sortit en silence de la pièce et du château. Elle se rendit à la tombe de l'ancien roi Théoden et lui parla de tous et de rien, seulement pour n'être entendue que par les esprits qui reposaient en cet endroit et par la nature qui l'entourait. Elle songeait à Legolas et aux évènements qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, chaque moment, chaque instant. Il y en avait des drôles, des tristes, des inquiétants, des réconfortants. Elle ne pouvait pas trouver une réponse aujourd'hui, alors elle laissa cette question de côté pour le moment. Elle n'en parla à personne.

La compagnie s'apprêta déjà au départ, Eomer, Eowyn, Faramir et Arwen demeurèrent à Édoras. Nolwenn repartit avec la compagnie, disant adieu à tous ceux qui restaient au pays. Elle espérait de tout cœur d'avoir la possibilité de les revoir. Ils s'arrêtèrent deux jours au Gouffre de Helm et partirent vers l'Isengard. Sylvebarbe les reçut avec grande joie. Aragorn eut les clés d'Orthanc. Legolas et Gimli eurent la permission de Sylvebarbe de visiter Fangorn et de regagner leurs royaumes respectifs par cette dernière. Aragorn leur rappela qu'ils devaient revenir si possible auprès de lui pour avoir leur aide au Gondor.

Legolas et Gimli quittèrent la compagnie et Nolwenn les rejoignit avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans les ombres de la forêt.

- Legolas, attendez ! Quand vous reverrais-je ? demanda Nolwenn à la hauteur de sa monture.

- Dans plusieurs mois sans doute, nous avons beaucoup à faire dans nos royaumes avant de revenir au Gondor, dit-il.

- Alors je vous donnerai ma réponse en ce temps-là, je le crains…

- Si vous ne pouvez pas me la donner maintenant, j'attendrai. Ne vous en faites pas…

- Vous allez sans doute me manquer, vous aussi Gimli.

- Bah, au revoir cher dame !

Nolwenn lui serra la main et lui tapant l'épaule et lui disant au revoir, Gimli, lui, reçu une bonne et ferme poignée de main. Elle rejoignit la compagnie qui s'en fut vers la trouée du Rohan. Là, Aragorn et ses hommes prirent congé de la troupe et il fit ses adieux et ses aux revoirs, tout en rappelant à Pippin et Nolwenn qu'ils voulaient les revoir au Gondor. Il partit.

Six jours passèrent et ils s'arrêtèrent près de la Moria, pendant environ une semaine, où Gandalf, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond et Nolwenn parlèrent longuement du passé, de l'avenir, de leur sentiments et leurs impressions.

Les gens de Lorien se séparèrent du reste du groupe qui se rendait à Fondcombe. Nolwenn salua Galadriel et Celeborn qu'elle allait revoir lors de leur dernier voyage.

Ils arrivèrent à Fondcombe où ils furent très bien accueillis. Plus de quinze jours passèrent et Gandalf et les hobbits partirent vers la Comté. Nolwenn ne les accompagna pas, car son cœur se tourna vers Lothlorien. Donc, elle prit cette route après avoir salué Elrond, Gandalf, et les hobbits qu'elle allait revoir dans peu de temps également.

Elle arriva en Lorien deux jours plus tard, Galadriel fut surprise de la voir, mais elle reçu tout de même un très bon accueil. Elles s'entretinrent sur maintes et maintes choses, tout en marchant dans les bois. Galadriel lui offrit quelques petits cadeaux en guise de souvenirs d'un temps où les Elfes étaient les plus grands sur terre. Deux années tranquilles passèrent ainsi.

Septembre vint et ils prirent la route des Havres qui furent rejoint quelques temps après par Bilbon, Elrond et le reste des siens. Un soir lors de leur dernière marche, ils entamèrent un chant. Nolwenn y participa avec grand plaisir.

Par un curieux hasard, ils rencontrèrent Frodon et Sam sur le bord de la route. Ils se joignirent à eux, voulant atteindre le même but. Tout en traversant la Comté, Nolwenn entama le chant de sa propre histoire que Galadriel compléta en disant qu'elle avait été retrouvée et qu'elle avait mit fin à son ennemi courageusement et extraordinairement. Ce chant signifiait tant pour elle, se serait un des seuls souvenirs que garderont les Terres du Milieu de son long passage sur Arda. Pendant ces derniers mois, elle avait tant songé et médité à celui qui lui avait offert son cœur. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il allait tant lui manquer. Son cœur s'était dénoué quelque peu et s'était libéré des liens qui l'oppressaient. Maintenant, il avait analysé et il analysait encore à tout moment. Dès qu'elle avait commencé cette chanson, son cœur se pencha vers un choix qu'il sonda.

Dans sa robe blanche comme un rayon de Lune, elle s'illuminait tout comme ses cicatrices découvertes en leur entier. La Lune était bien accrochée dans le ciel tapissé d'étoiles. Elle sourit à son père et poursuivit dans d'autres anciens chants elfiques que ses prémonitions lui dictèrent.

Ils arrivèrent à l'aube aux portes du port. Cirdan le Charpentier les accueillit et fut grandement surpris de vois Nolwenn.

- Je suis extrêmement ravi de vous revoir, Nolwenn _Isilfëanna_ ! dit-il, avec admiration.

- Moi de même, cela fait si longtemps…

- En effet !

Ils s'approchèrent du dernier bateau qui allait quitter les Terres du Milieu et ils y retrouvèrent Gandalf qui les attendait. Merry et Pippin arrivèrent à la course peu de temps plus tard. Tous firent leur adieu aux hobbits, puis Nolwenn entama les siens.

- Ce fut une grande joie de connaître une légende telle que vous, dit Frodon à Nolwenn.

- Ce fut un plaisir de rencontrer un hobbit aussi courageux que vous ! dit-elle en lui serrant la main. Adieu, Maître hobbit.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne vous reverrai plus jamais. Vous m'avez tant donné, Gandalf, merci encore du fond du cœur, dit-elle en prenant Gandalf dans ses bras, en versant quelques larmes.

- Vous m'avez beaucoup apporté et apprit, vous également, sans même vous en rendre compte, dit Gandalf en la regardant dans les yeux. J'ai un dernier conseil pour vous : Courez, courez vers votre dernier dessein, du plus vite que vous pouvez.

Il lui sourit étrangement et elle le lui rendit.

- Nous nous reverrons, je le sens, dit Nolwenn.

- Je le sais. Pour le moment, adieu fille d'_Àrë_.

- Adieu.

Il embarqua dans le navire avec Frodon.

- Je suis très heureux de vous avoir vu pour une dernière fois, dit Elrond en prenant les mains de Nolwenn.

- Ce fut un plaisir, adieu.

Elle sauta, par la suite, dans les bras de sa mère adoptive et lui dit adieu au creux de l'oreille ainsi que de douces paroles et de l'avenir qu'elle allait peut-être entreprendre. Elles se sourirent où tous leurs messages furent transmis dans l'esprit de l'autre. Elles avaient préparé leur séparation, c'était pour cela qu'elles ne pleuraient point.

- Adieu pour le moment, dit la Maia.

- Adieu, chère enfant.

Le navire mit les voiles et les hobbits pleurèrent, tandis que Nolwenn souriait au Soleil levant et ses larmes n'eurent pas le temps d'apparaître sur ses joues, car sa mère les recueillit.

Nolwenn s'en fut, disant adieu aux hobbits, tout en leur souhaitant pleins de belles choses. Elle réalisa qu'une grande partie de sa vie venait de partir.

Lors de son voyage de retour au Gondor, elle eut le temps de pleurer et d'assimiler ses pertes.

Le roi Aragorn l'accueillit à bras ouvert. Étant fatigué de son très long voyage, elle alla directement s'étendre dans les appartements qu'Aragorn lui avait réservés. Son corps était vide d'énergie et sa tête était engourdit. Elle dormit pendant plus d'une journée.

Un matin, on cogna à la porte lorsqu'elle était étendue dans sa chaise longue face à la fenêtre, emmitouflé et son regard observant les montagnes.

- Entrez ! dit-elle.

Gimli entra et vint à sa hauteur, étant heureux de la voir.

- Bonjour Gimli, je suis ravie de vous voir !

- Bonjour, Dame Nolwenn, le roi m'a envoyé pour m'assurer que vous alliez bien après un si long trajet y paraîtrait. Il s'inquiète de votre absence, tout simplement.

- Cher Aragorn, vous lui diriez que je vais bien. Ce ne fut que la fatigue qui me retint ici.

– Très bien, il sera soulagé. À tout à l'heure ! dit Gimli.

- Gimli, attendez ! Est-ce que Legolas est revenu avec vous ?

- Non désolé, Nolwenn. Il n'est pas encore là. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus d'un an.

- Pensez-vous qu'il va revenir ?

- Certainement, il faut qu'il tienne sa promesse envers Aragorn, n'est ce pas ? Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela. Bon, je vous laisse, dit-il en partant.

- Merci, à plus tard, Gimli !

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il était sans doute retenu auprès de son père. Elle se leva et se vêtit de bleu marin. Elle sortit et se rendit à la salle du trône. Aragorn et Arwen y étaient et discutaient avec leurs capitaines. Dès qu'Aragorn vit Nolwenn, il arrêta les conversations et renvoya ses hommes pour un moment.

- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, Aragorn.

- Non, voyons, cela ne fait rien. Je suis content de vous voir en plein forme, dit-il en lui prenant les épaules.

- Moi aussi, dit-elle. Bonjour Arwen !

- Bonjour Nolwenn ! dit la reine, contente.

- Aragorn, est-ce que vous avez eu des nouvelles de Legolas ? demanda Nolwenn, avec espoir.

- Non, désolé. Il semble être retenu pour une raison que j'ignore, répondit Aragorn.

- Devrait-on s'inquiéter de cette absence prolongée ? demanda Nolwenn.

- Non, je ne crois pas, Nolwenn. Il a sans doute une bonne raison et il nous aurait fait parvenir un message disant qu'il ne pourrait revenir avant un bon moment. Ne vous inquiétez pas outre mesure, Nolwenn. S'il n'est pas présent dans deux mois, je vous enverrai dans la Forêt Noire pour savoir ce qu'il en est, dit Aragorn, pour la rassurée.

Pendant, les deux mois qui suivirent, Nolwenn conseilla régulièrement Aragorn pour bien des choses dans son royaume et elle alla en Ithilien, rendre visite à Faramir et Eowyn. Ils furent énormément contents de la voir et ils l'accueillirent avec honneur. Elle les conseilla eu aussi sur certains détails et elle les quitta avec regret. Elle retourna auprès d'Aragorn qui l'avait quémandé.

- Nolwenn, je m'inquiète un peu pour Legolas qui n'a toujours pas donné de nouvelles ou de signes de vie. Alors, je vous envoie sur le champ, si cela ne vous contrarie pas…

- Non, point du tout, Aragorn, je partirai dans l'heure, dit-elle en se dirigeant dans ses appartements.

Dans sa chambre, elle revêtit sa robe de rôdeuse bleu nuit et blanche. Elle mit sa cape noire, ses longues bottes et sa petite parure sur le front. Elle partit avec Galathilion, avec qui le voyage se raccourcit de moitié. Il était extrêmement rapide et en forme, tout comme sa maîtresse. Pendant la semaine que dura le voyage, son inquiétude grandit et la forçait à presser le pas.

Elle arriva enfin aux frontières de la Forêt Noire qui portait bien son nom, malgré la neige. Elle y entra avec Galathilion à son côté. Au fil des kilomètres, la forêt devenait de plus en plus dense, Galathilion ne pouvait plus avancer. Alors, Nolwenn lui ordonna de retourner à la frontière et de l'attendre. Il s'exécuta, après avoir donné un petit coup de tête en guise d'au revoir. Nolwenn poursuivit sa route, déterminée.

Peu de temps plus tard, elle aboutit dans un sentier qu'elle prit à droite. Cette forêt avait été habitée part tant de choses, d'horribles choses, elle le sentait. Les arbres étaient vieux et désolés, ayant été affectés par un Mal, il y a peu de temps de cela. Nolwenn ne pressentait plus aucunes présences malsaines dans ces bois. Elle arriva dans une clairière où trois gardiens Elfes bloquaient le sentier, étant vêtu de vert et de brun.

- _Qui es-tu et que veux-tu ?_ demanda celui du milieu, étant le plus froid.

- _Je_ _suis Nolwenn Isilfëanna et je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec votre roi et votre prince de choses importants_, dit Nolwenn.

- _Nolwenn… Isil… Isilfëan… na…la vraie… _dit celui de droite._ Tu vois bien que les rumeurs sont vraies !_

_- Suivez-moi madame, _dit lui du milieu qui semblait être peu impressionné.

Ils arrivèrent dans un royaume gigantesque. Il y avait une section qui se trouvait construites dans les arbres, une autre sur le sol et la dernière dans des souterrains. Tout étaient ancestraux, datant d'une époque que Nolwenn avait connu il y a bien longtemps. Le garde lui fit franchir les portes donnant sur la salle du trône et il les referma derrière elle. La salle était aussi longue que large, le plafond était haut et n'était composé que de verre épais, laissant entré la lumière. Il y avait quatre piliers de marbres et les murs et le plancher étaient de pierres grises et blanches. Le trône était au fond, centré sur une petite élévation du plancher. Il était fait de bois brun foncé sculpté, orné de quelques pierres bleues et vertes. Ce dernier était occupé par un Elfe ayant une grande posture et les épaules larges. Il avait les cheveux et la barbe moyennement longs et gris foncé séparés par quelques mèches blanches. Il était vêtu de vert, de brun et de blanc et il portait une couronne d'argent orné d'or et de quelques pierres précieuses.

Le Roi Thranduil leva la tête et observa la grande dame qui s'approchait de lui. Elle s'arrêta et s'inclina.

- _Chère dame, que me vaut l'honneur de la visite d'une légende ayant renaquit ?_ s'exclama le Roi, surpris.

- _Mon seigneur, cela fait bien des Lunes que nous nous sommes vu_, dit-elle.

- _Bien des Lunes, en effet !_

- _C'est le Roi Aragorn du Gondor qui m'envoie pour prendre des nouvelles de votre fils qui ne nous en a point donné, nous plongeant dans l'inquiétude et l'espérance de le revoir au Gondor auprès de son ami roi._

- _Il a été retenu ici, car j'avais besoin de lui pour chasser les dernières créatures malsaines qui habitent nos forêts. Hélas, nous nous sommes rendu compte que la tâche allait prendre du temps, car mes hommes ont constaté qu'il y en avait plus que l'on avait pensée. Je suis navré, Dame Nolwenn, il aurait du vous avertir de son empêchement, mais a été tellement occupé surtout pendant cette dernière année,_ dit le Roi.

- _Qu'y a-t-il de si monstrueux dans vos bois, mon seigneur ?_ demanda Nolwenn, intriguée.

- _Des bêtes sombres, machiavéliques et elles sont très durs à tuer y paraîtrait, _dit-il.

- _Je n'envie pas vos hommes qui se chargent d'eux. Pourrais-je voir Maître Legolas ?_

- _Désolé, mais il est dans une expédition de chasse présentement. Je ne crains que vous serez obliger de l'attendre ici, chère Dame._

_- Quand son retour est-il prévu ?_

_- Il reviendra dans environ 4 jours…_

- _Désolée, mais je ne pourrai l'attendre. Je dois lui parler et c'est important…_

- _Qu'y a-t-il de si important à lui dire que son seigneur ne pourrait être mit au courant ?_ coupa le roi.

- _Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon seigneur, il s'agit d'une chose personnelle, dont vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter._

_- Très bien, je vous fais confiance._

_- Dans quelle région se trouve-t-il ?_

_- Dans le nord-est à dix kilomètres d'ici, mais je ne vous permettrai pas de partir, Dame Nolwenn. C'est trop dangereux. _

_- J'ai déjà affronté des dizaines de monstres et de démons dans toute ma très longue vie, mon seigneur. Je saurai faire face à quelques bêtes quelque soit leur cruauté…_

_- C'est vrai, vous êtes toujours cette grande guerrière de la légende. J'aurais bien aimé vous offrir une escorte, mais je sais que quand vous êtes déterminée, vous l'êtes jusqu'au bout ! Alors, je vous laisse aller librement, Dame Nolwenn. Vous pourrez emprunter le sentier du Nord pendant trois kilomètres et ensuite vous n'aurez qu'à poursuivre au nord-est._

_- Merci, mon seigneur, au plaisir_, dit-elle en s'inclinant et en lui souriant.

Elle prit congé et contourna le château pour prendre le sentier en question. Un vent typique d'hiver se leva et Nolwenn mit son capuchon, enleva sa parure qui lui gelait le front et la mit dans sa poche. Elle s'entoura complètement dans sa chaude cape noire. Elle marcha les trois kilomètres du sentier dégagé de neige. Elle pénétra dans l'ombre des arbres vers le nord-est. Elle était chanceuse, car il n'y avait qu'une fine couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol, elle pouvait se déplacer sans difficulté. Le seul problème, c'était le froid et l'ambiance un peu lugubre de cette partie de la forêt. Les arbres étaient assez distancés, mais ils recouvraient totalement le ciel sous sa tête.

Presque deux heures passèrent et elle se trouvait s'en doute dans le secteur où se trouvait Legolas et ses hommes. Elle projeta son regard tout autour d'elle à la recherche d'une moindre présence de vie. Elle continua à avancer lentement quand elle entendit un bruit à sa droite. Elle se retourna en tenant le manche d'_Anna_, mais elle ne vit rien. Elle poursuivit et décida d'appeler à haute voix Legolas, mais elle n'obtint aucunes réponses. Elle sentit, quelques minutes plus tard, une présence passée derrière et très près d'elle. Elle fit volte-face à la vitesse de l'éclair, mais il n'y avait toujours rien. Son cœur se débattait de plus en plus vite et elle avait tout ses sens aux aguets. Elle décida de prendre la direction du nord pour changer un peu.

Une demi-heure passa sans que rien ne se produise ou qu'une présence se manifesta, hormis quelques lièvres qui passaient par là. Ensuite, elle eut le pressentiment qu'on la suivait, mais elle ne voyait toujours rien au travers des ombres. Elle demeura sur ses gardes et elle serrait fortement la manche de son épée, ce qui l'aidait à se sécuriser. Le froid se faisait toujours de plus en plus présent. Nolwenn dut se recouvrir d'avantage dans sa cape. Tout ce qu'on pouvait voir d'elle se n'était que le bas de son visage lorsqu'elle avait la tête droite.

Quelques minutes passèrent, quand soudain elle entendit derrière elle un sifflement qui se rapprochait très rapidement d'elle. Elle se retourna et attrapa à main nue la flèche qui lui aurait transpercé le cœur. Elle demeura fixe et elle tremblait tellement son geste avait été sec. Tandis qu'elle défigea tranquillement, elle entendit des voix se rapprocher.

- _Baissez vos armes, ce n'est pas une créature de l'Ombre_, dit une voix.

Nolwenn enleva la flèche de la main en poussant un petit gémissement. Il y avait une longue coupure qui la traversait. Elle sortit un tissu de sa poche et enroula sa main délicatement. Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle, mais elle ne constatait que vaguement sa présence, étant encore ébranlée.

- _Toutes mes excuses, nous ne pensions pas que vous étiez un humain avec cette cape noire…_dit une voix.

- _Cela ne fait rien… _dit-elle en soignant sa main, en ayant qu'une oreille attentive.

_- Je vous ai tout de même blessé_, dit l'Elfe, en prenant la main de Nolwenn.

La vue et l'ouie de Nolwenn s'éclaircirent soudainement.

- _Attendez un instant_, dit l'Elfe, qui semblait allumé sur quelque chose.

Il enleva le capuchon qui recouvrait complètement la tête de Nolwenn. Elle savait que c'était lui, par intuition.

- Nolwenn !! s'exclama Legolas, abasourdi. Nolwenn, je suis content de vous voir !!

- Moi aussi… dit doucement Nolwenn, en le prenant dans ses bras. Cela fait si longtemps…

- Si longtemps, murmura Legolas en l'étreignant de plus bel. Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué…

- Vous aussi, plus que ce que j'imaginais…dit Nolwenn, contente.

Soudainement, Nolwenn sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement, reconnaissant cette présence. Elle avait devant ses yeux une grande ombre noire qui avait une forme humaine et qui avait un aspect fantomatique.

- Attention, c'est une créature de l'Ombre ! dit l'un des chasseurs Elfe qui approchait avec son arc prêt à tirer comme dix autres Elfes qui sortirent des ombres des arbres.

Il lui inspirait la frayeur même, Nolwenn demeura devant Legolas et elle était prête à une attaque.

- _Vous…Cela fait bien longtemps…_commença la créature dans un très ancien Elfique d'une voix sombre et caverneuse. _Ha…Ha…Ha… Comme on se retrouve chère petite guerrière des étoiles…Haa…Tu n'as pas vraiment changé, je dois dire. Mais c'est en ton cœur et ton esprit que tu as bien changé…Dommage que tu ne te rappelles pas de moi, tu étais mon objet pendant fort longtemps. Te rappelles-tu ? Certes pas, mais tu te souviens comment ce fut douloureux… Tu as tenté de savoir ce qui c'est passé, mais cela ne marcha pas. Ha ! Je l'ai senti quand tu t'es tenté il y a peu de temps de cela. Pauvre amnésique !_

Nolwenn savait de quand il parlait, elle repensa à la douleur, la terrible douleur qu'elle avait ressentie. C'était insupportable rien qu'à y penser.

_- Vous ne me referai jamais vivre cet enfer ! _dit fortement Nolwenn en sortant son épée et en tranchant la tête de l'ombre.

L'ombre reprit sa forme d'origine, _Anna_ lui avait passé au travers.

- _Ha, ha, ha, ha ! Pauvre petite, tu as oublié un petit détail, personne ne peux me tuer…_ dit l'ombre.

- _Ha vraiment ! C'est ce que nous allons voir ! _dit Nolwenn, sur un ton de défi.

Nolwenn fit signe à Legolas de reculer et ses hommes le mirent derrière eux pour être sûr qu'il n'allait pas l'atteindre. Nolwenn serra son épée.

- _Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Tu essayas maintes et maintes choses autrefois, mais tu n'as pas réussi…_

L'ombre partit, voguant comme un spectre et en riant.

- _Ne part pas, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! _dit Nolwenn en courant vers l'ombre. _Non !! Revenez sale pourriture du diable !_

Elle s'arrêta, car elle l'avait perdu de vue. Elle était si déçu, frustrée. Elle aurait du agir plus vite. Les autres Elfes la rejoignirent stupéfaits de voir la vraie Nolwenn _Isilfëanna_.

- _Nolwenn, vous pouvez nous aider…_ dit Legolas en s'approchant d'elle. _Cela fait bien des jours que nous tentons de l'éliminer, vous ne pouvez pas mieux tomber._

- _Comment pourrais-je vous aider, Legolas. Aucunes armes ne peuvent le tuer et…_commença Nolwenn, difficilement. _Si j'ai essayé de le tuer par le passé, j'ai donc tenter de le faire avec mes pouvoirs, mais cela n'a pas marché…De plus, j'hésite à lui faire face, j'ai peur de lui, car…il fut dans mon passé, dans la période où j'ai disparu… Je ne veux pas revivre cela, car je l'ai senti encore une fois… Vous vous souvenez lorsque je me débattais comme une démente dans les rues de Minas Tirith… J'ai senti quelque chose que je ne veux plus jamais revivre, Legolas, au grand jamais… Ce fut assez douloureux que je ne veux plus y penser…_

- _Je peux comprendre, Nolwenn, mais j'ai quelques indices pouvant nous aider à le tuer…_ dit Legolas.

- _Vous le ferez sans moi, Legolas…_ dit Nolwenn, en se détournant de lui.

- _Nolwenn ! Êtes-vous celle que tous chantaient les exploits et les talents autrefois ? Celle qui avait le courage d'affronter Morgoth en personne, celle qui nous disait qu'il ne fallait jamais baisser les bras et de ne jamais laisser nos peurs nous envahir ? Nolwenn !_ dit Legolas pour faire arrêter Nolwenn dans sa marche. _Ne me dites pas que celle de la légende, est pour de bon perdue…_

- _Elle est toujours là, mais elle a changé…_dit Nolwenn en se retournant. _Je ne suis plus la guerrière, la «tête en l'air», l'irréfléchi que j'étais… Le destin a fait de moi, une femme différente, Legolas. _

- _Différente dans quel sens, Nolwenn ? Je sais que vous avez vécu maintes misères avant que nos chemins se croisent, mais vous n'avez jamais perdu votre détermination, votre courage et votre sagesse, Nolwenn…_ dit Legolas en s'approchant d'elle.

- _Je le sais, mais…_

- _Mais quoi, Nolwenn !?_

- _Je ne veux tout simplement pas déterrer les os du passé…_dit-elle._ Surtout cette période…_

- _Vous n'aurai pas à le faire Nolwenn, car aujourd'hui vos pouvoirs sont à leur zénith contrairement à autrefois. Vous avez sans doute la force pour le faire. Je sais que vous pouvez…_ dit Legolas en prenant les épaules de son amie.

Nolwenn baissa la tête et réfléchi. Elle était encore cette guerrière d'autrefois, elle n'avait rien perdu. Pendant toute sa vie, elle avait affronté ses peurs, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? La lassitude de l'âge…Mais si ces bêtes étaient encore présentes, c'est que sa tâche n'était pas encore finie. Elle avait bien détruit la source même de ce mal, mais il restait ces petits résidus qu'il fallait détruire pour les empêcher de grandir, un peu comme Sauron qui poursuivit l'oeuvre de Morgoth. Elle devait tenir sa promesse qu'elle avait fait à la Terre du Milieu, sa tâche n'était pas encore vaine comme elle le pensait. Elle releva la tête en souriant.

- _Quels sont vos indices pour le tuer ?_ demanda Nolwenn en guise de oui.

- _Excellent !_ dit Legolas, en lui souriant.

Ils rejoignirent les autres Elfes et ils expliquèrent.

- _Nous savons qu'il a peur de la lumière du Soleil…_ commença Legolas.

- _C'est évident !_ dit Nolwenn.

- _Cette créature a un cœur sous son habit d'ombres_, dit un chasseur.

- _Donc il faut lui transpercé le cœur_, dit Nolwenn, peu convaincu.

- _Oui, exactement_, dit le second de Legolas.

Nolwenn réfléchit tandis que les autres parlaient de stratégies. Elle ne les écoutait plus.

- _Désolée, mais la seule chose que je crois dans toute votre histoire c'est qu'il a peur du Soleil. C'est évident, c'est une créature de Sauron, donc il hait les mêmes choses que lui_, dit Nolwenn. _Qu'avez-vous essayé de tenter ?_

_- Nous avons essayé de faire comme vous avec une épée et les flèches en plein cœur, mais même maître Legolas, le plus habile, n'a pas pu atteindre son cœur. Une fois, Prince Legolas lui en a envoyé une très prêt cœur et je crois que nous l'avons entendu gémir, _dit le second du prince.

_- Comment a-t-il gémit ? _demanda Nolwenn, en toute hâte.

_- Il criait comme un Nazgûl, je crois…Mais en plus grave… _répondit Legolas.

_- D'accord… moi j'ai une hypothèse, mais je ne vous la dit pas, je vais la tenter dès que je le verrai… _dit Nolwenn, songeuse.

_- Vous ne pouvez pas prendre un tel risque, il ne faudrait pas que l'on vous perde une seconde fois… _dit le second, qui se nommait Brégon.

- _Il faut prendre des risques dans la vie. J'en ai pris bien souvent dans toute ma longue vie et vous me voyez encore là devant vous bien en vie_, dit Nolwenn.

_- Je ne vous contredirais pas, _dit Brégon, en souriant.

- _Bon voilà mon plan_… dit Nolwenn, en murmurant.

- HA ! HA ! HA ! dit une voix qui était celle de l'ombre.

- _Il approche nous n'avons le temps_, dit Nolwenn en partant à la course.

- _Attendez, Nolwenn !_ dit Legolas en la suivant.

Elle l'avait entendu, mais elle poursuivit quand même en cherchant des yeux l'ombre. Elle la vit à sa droite, elle courut de plus bel et elle aboutit dans une clairière dépourvue de bien des arbres. On pouvait voir le ciel qui était nuageux. Nolwenn était très dessus, elle devrait faire sans. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre et garda son ouie ouverte. Soudainement, cette clairière lui fit penser à la fois où c'était battu avec le Loup, Carcharoth dans les forêts de Doriath. Par contre, la bête à affronter n'était pas faite de chair et d'os. Legolas arriva près d'elle.

- _Qu'est-ce que…_ commença Legolas qui fut coupé par Nolwenn qui lui mit la main sur la bouche.

- _Dites à vos hommes de se placer tout autour de la clairière et d'ouvrir l'œil_, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Legolas, puis elle se leva. _Restez caché et n'intervenez quand cas d'extrême nécessiter._

Legolas lui retint le bras et elle dut s'agenouiller.

- _Quoi ?_

_- Ne faites pas quelque chose risquant votre vie encore une fois, Nolwenn, _murmura-t-il.

_- Point du tout, je ne vais être qu'un faux appât…_

Elle se releva, malgré lui et elle alla au centre de cette clairière. Elle dégaina son épée et repensa à la scène qui s'était passé avec le Loup. Elle illumina son esprit et lui permis de mieux comprendre et de mieux se préparer.

_- Vient esprit malsain ! Ne veux-tu pas te venger de ce que je t'ai fait par le passé ?! _dit-elle fortement.

Elle l'entendit s'approcher et son rire se fit entendre. Il apparut derrière elle au bord de la clairière peu enneigé.

- _Avec joie, si tu me le proposes !! Ha ! Ha !_ dit-il en fonçant droit sur Nolwenn.

Nolwenn jeta son épée au sol et mit sa parure sur son front. La pierre qui l'ornait n'avait toujours pas fini de briller. Bien entendu une petite source de lumière n'eut aucun impact sur l'ombre qui la traversa, tandis qu'elle s'était concentrée et avait fermé les yeux. Elle tomba au sol, inconsciente.

- _Non, Nolwenn !!_ cria Legolas qui se leva, mais qui fut retenu par ses hommes.

Le corps de Nolwenn avait beau être inconscient, mais son esprit lui se concentrait de toute sa capacité. Soudainement, l'âme de Nolwenn quitta son corps, elle avait l'allure d'un fantôme et elle avait un sourire en coin. L'ombre lui refit face.

- _Ha ! Qu'elle est bien bonne ! Je devrai me battre avec ton âme, mais si je te bat, sans âme, tu ne pourras plus vivre ! _dit-il.

_- Je le sais, Carcharoth... Tu m'as déjà battu et nous étions fait de chair. Alors nous allons voir si en tant qu'esprit qui va gagner ! _dit-elle.

Alors, l'ombre était la réincarnation du loup Carcharoth. Mystérieusement, la parure de Nolwenn semblait être fait de matière solide. Son corps ne le portait pas, mais son esprit oui. L'ombre fonça encore une fois. Il était si prévisible, Nolwenn se concentra et fit apparaître son globe protecteur. Il ne put pas l'atteindre, alors elle généra des éclairs bleus et jaunes qui atteignirent l'ombre en plein cœur. Il «tomba» au sol, mais il lui renvoya ses éclairs qui brisèrent son globe. Elle tomba au sol en ayant une grande baisse d'énergie.

- _Tu crois vraiment que tu vas faire le même coup que tu as fait à mon maître !_ dit l'ombre en se relevant. _Ha !_

Nolwenn rentra dans son corps, car elle avait besoin de toute son énergie. Cela lui en demandait déjà assez pour se séparer de son corps. Elle se leva et fit émaner une puissante lumière venant de sa pierre, elle était très éblouissante. Elle entendit crier l'ombre sous son rayon. Elle l'arrêta et constata que l'ombre avait disparu. Était-il mort ? Elle l'ignorait. Les Elfes entrèrent lentement dans la clairière en regardant de tous les côtés. Elle entendit l'ombre, mais dans sa propre tête.

«_Tu ne pourras jamais me tuer, je me tus à te le dire !! Ha ! Quel jeu de mot ! Maintenant, ce que ce petit jeu n'est plus égal puisque tu as reprit ton corps, je me permettrai d'en prendre un, parmi tes petits Elfes. C'est à toi de trouver lequel et de le tuer pour pouvoir me tuer. C'est simple non !?»_

_- Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit… _murmura Nolwenn, fâchée et inquiète._ Je ne prendrai que votre vie et non celle de l'un d'eux._

_- C'est ce que tu crois… Ha ! Ha !..._dit-il dans son esprit.

Elle alla reprendre _Anna _et ordonna aux Elfes de demeurer où ils étaient. Elle les fixa un par un, mais elle ne vit pas en qui était l'ombre. Elle l'entendit rire dernière, elle se retourna, mais ne vit pas l'ombre. Elle se retourna et continua à observer. Les Elfes, eux, se posaient des questions, tout comme Legolas qui n'y comprenait rien. Elle riva ses yeux sur lui.

_« Non, ne me dite pas qu'il s'est approché lui également. Non…» _se dit-elle, commençant à être désemparée.

Elle versa une larme, étant sur le bord de céder sous la pression. Elle devait le trouver, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

- _Nolwenn, que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda doucement Legolas en s'approchant d'elle, inquiet. _Que pressentez-vous ?_

_- Non… N'asseyez pas et… surtout n'avancez pas… s'il vous plait … _murmura-t-elle en versant une larme.

Legolas recula doucement, tout en continuant de la fixer, étant encore plus inquiet. Elle tenta de toutes les manières de regarder la quinzaine d'Elfes, en projetant son regard, en regardant leur aura ou en les fixant jusqu'à ce que sa vision devienne flou. Rien de marchait. Elle avait même essayé les yeux fermés et elle se laissa guider par son intuition, ses pressentiments et même son ouie développée. Soudainement, elle entendit le rire machiavélique de l'ombre derrière elle, mais encore une fois, elle ne vit. Elle regarda l'expression des Elfes qui se trouvaient là, elle avait vu leur visage lorsque l'ombre avait rit. Ils avaient tourné la tête vers Nolwenn et ils la fixaient, inquiets. La solution lui vint à l'esprit, c'était la meilleure chose à faire si elle aurait été cette ombre. Elle savait en qui était l'ombre.

Elle laissa tomber son épée et elle prit son poignard à deux mains. Elle regarda son poignard, tout en tremblant et elle leva les yeux vers le ciel en versant une autre larme. En un mouvement brusque, elle planta le poignard dans son propre cœur. Le temps semblait s'être ralenti. Elle tomba au sol et retira son poignard en poussa un hurlement. Elle sentit en elle l'ombre crier et la quitter. Elle avait réussit. Elle entendit un Elfe crier son nom et sentit vaguement quelqu'un lui toucher le visage. Sa vue s'embrouilla jusqu'à devenir que du noir. Son esprit était toujours bien en vie et son cœur aussi (son cœur non physique !).

Précipitamment, son inconscient prit le dessus. Soudainement, elle refit tous les gestes qu'elle avait faits, mais en sens inverse. Elle marchait à reculons et recevait les attaques qu'elle avait projetées sur l'ombre. Elle était en train de retourner en arrière, pour faire quoi ? Empêcher qu'elle meurt, mais dans ce cas, comment faire pour le tuer si toute ses idées ont été épuisées ? Le temps reprit son cours normale lorsqu'elle discutait avec les autres Elfes.

- _Nous savons qu'il a peur de la lumière du Soleil…_ commença Legolas.

- _Ouais, _murmura Nolwenn, qui songeait à quelque chose de son passé. _Il faut que j'essaie…_

_- Essayer quoi, Nolwenn ? _demanda Legolas.

Nolwenn n'écoutait pas. Elle était dans sa bulle, faisant travailler toutes les cellules de son cerveau.

_- Vous verrez, mais pour l'instant, restez ici et demeurez cacher ! D'accord ?…_ demanda Nolwenn, à Legolas, insistante.

- _Quoi ? S'il vous plait, Nolwenn… _commença Legolas.

- _Non, s'il vous plait. Faites ce que je dis si vous voulez me revoir vivante…_ dit Nolwenn, pressée.

Il soupira et la laissa partir. Elle alla un peu à l'écart et appela Galathilion en Elfique d'une voie forte, profonde et clair comme un chant. Il arriva cinq minutes plus tard, auprès d'elle. Les autres furent surpris de le voir, mais pas Legolas. Elle mit la main sur sa cicatrice en forme de Lune et se concentra.

« _Père ?...J'ai besoin de vous…êtes-vous là ?» _demanda Nolwenn dans son esprit.

Une minute passa et elle eut une réponse.

« _Nolwenn… Que ce passe-t-il, mon enfant ? » _demanda Tilion, toujours par la pensée.

«- _J'ai besoin de votre aide pour vaincre l'esprit réincarné du loup Carcharoth que j'ai déjà tenté de tuer par le passé…Je suis retournée dans le temps pour pouvoir le tuer sans me tuer moi-même, ni un autre de mes compagnons._

_- Oui, je sais que tu as fait usage de ce don, Nolwenn et ce sera la dernière fois que tu en feras usage, les Valar seront mécontents en apprenant cela…_

_- Cela m'a tout de même sauver la vie, père !_

_- Oui, mais c'est un don très dangereux qui pourrait se retourner contre toi. Bon, qu'attends-tu de moi ?_

_- Auriez-vous une idée comment je pourrais le vaincre, car mes pouvoirs ne suffise pas ou bien que j'en ai un, mais je ne le connaît pas encore…_

_- Il y a bien un pouvoir que tu ne connais pas encore en toi, mais il va naître bientôt. Par contre, il te faudrait quelque chose d'autre pour compléter ton attaque finale…Ha, je sais quoi. Dans le passé, tu as déjà fait usage d'un effet miroir contre des dragons, tu t'en rappelles ?_

_- Oui, en effet !_

_- Tu vas faire cette même attaque et un objet apparaîtra…_

_- Mais quand j'ai fait cet effet miroir, il n'y eut aucun objet qui ait apparut._

_- Oui, mais il était invisible, s'il est visible, il sera beaucoup plus puissant et tu pourras en même temps exécuter un autre pouvoir que tu connais déjà…Par contre, il va falloir que tu ouvres ton cœur à un nouveau pouvoir, tout en exécutant l'autre qui sortira par lui-même de toi…»_

Nolwenn essaya d'en savoir plus, mais il ne lui répondait plus. Il avait coupé la communication. De plus, comment allait-elle faire pour faire apparaître ce fameux objet au bon moment ?

Soudainement, Nolwenn devina ce qu'elle devait faire, mais elle ne savait pas quel nouveau pouvoir allait l'aider. Elle devait, sur le moment même, laisser son cœur la guider comme toujours. Elle entendit le rire de l'ombre qui se trouvait dans la même clairière que la scène de tout à l'heure. Alors ce sera au même lieu que le moment décisif se produira.

- _Legolas, s'il vous plait, vous et vos hommes ne traversez en aucun cas la clairière dans laquelle je vais entrer, d'accord ? _dit Nolwenn. _Peut importe ce qui m'arrivera…_

_- D'accord… _dit Legolas, n'insistant pas d'avantage, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.

Nolwenn courut jusque dans la clairière. Elle appela l'ombre comme tout à l'heure. L'ombre apparut en riant haut et fort. Cette dernière fonça sans prévenir sur Nolwenn qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle la traversa, ce qui faiblit Nolwenn qui tomba à genou. Elle se releva et exécuta son effet miroir en mettant ses mains face à l'ombre. Le vent et une forte lumière l'entourèrent. Soudainement, un miroir encadré de pierres de Lune blanches et en forme de losange apparut dans les mains de Nolwenn.

- _Qu'est-ce que ce vulgaire miroir peut faire contre moi ? Il ne fait que refléter le vrai être que j'étais avant ! _dit-il.

Nolwenn se concentra et elle dit de forts mots en Elfique que personne ne comprit. Ensuite, la pierre qu'elle avait sur sa parure se détacha et vint se poser en plein milieu du miroir. Puis, une forte et très puissante lumière sortit de la pierre étant amplifié par le miroir et par Nolwenn. La lumière des astres même était en ce miroir, étant plus puissante que toute lumière. Cette dernière atteignit l'ombre de plein fouet qui hurla. Nolwenn lança de toutes ses forces le miroir qui se transforma en un poignard de pierre lunaire avec à son extrémité la pierre qui projetait toujours sa forte lumière. Le poignard atteignit l'ombre en plein cœur qui hurla son agonie, puis il disparut comme de la vapeur dans l'air. Le poignard lui aussi disparut.

Nolwenn était à bout de souffle et d'énergie. Elle tomba au sol, sur le dos, mais sans perdre conscience. Elle garda les yeux fermées étant trop fatiguée pour les gardés ouverts. Elle entendit Legolas et ses hommes courir vers elle.

- _Nolwenn !?? Nolwenn, est-ce que ça va_ demanda Legolas en la prenant dans sa bras.

Nolwenn ouvrit les yeux en souriant.

- _Oui, ça va…_dit-elle doucement.

- _Dame Nolwenn, nous avons trouvé à l'endroit où l'ombre a disparut la pierre que vous avez mit dans le miroir_, dit Brégon en présentant la pierre à Nolwenn.

Elle la prit et constata qu'elle avait perdu toute sa luminosité. Elle était dans les teintes de bleu et de rouge, mais la lumière des astres semblait s'en être dérobée. Elle fronça les sourcils, Nolwenn ne comprenait pas pourquoi. La lumière de ses parents l'avait-elle abandonné ? Galathilion, mystérieusement, s'approcha d'elle. Nolwenn s'essaya face à son cheval et lui montra la pierre.

« _…Un Mal à jamais complètement anéantit, signifie un pouvoir s'en plus raison d'être…» _dit une voix masculine dans l'esprit de Nolwenn.

- _Quoi ? _murmura Nolwenn qui n'osait comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Elle se leva subitement, avec l'aide de Legolas. Elle s'écarta du groupe et regarda vers le ciel qui se dégageait et vers le Soleil qui se montrait.

« _Un but ancré en pouvoir, étant accomplit, peut maintenant être délaissé…» _dit une voix féminine dans sa tête toujours.

- _Ne me dite pas que j'ai perdu tous mes pouvoirs…_ murmura Nolwenn.

Galathilion s'approcha d'elle et la regarda dans le creux de ses yeux. Nolwenn fit de même espérant recevoir une réponse de son père.

« _Tu n'as pas tout perdu, maîtresse, seulement tes plus forts pouvoirs n'étant utile que pour tuer le Mal que tu t'étais donné comme mission de tuer, il y a fort longtemps de cela…» _dit une voix étrangère dans l'esprit de Nolwenn.

Elle comprit que c'était Galathilion lui-même qui venait de lui transmettre une pensée pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Nolwenn en fut énormément surprise. Elle serra fortement son cheval.

- _Par Ilùvatar ! Quel miracle…_murmura-t-elle. _Depuis quand peux-tu faire cela ?_

Nolwenn ne reçu aucune réponse. Ce sera sans doute la première et l'unique fois où cela se produira. Nolwenn comprit et n'insista plus. Elle remit la pierre sur son front, n'étant qu'une simple pierre précieuse. Elle ne le dit pas qu'elle n'avait plus ses puissants pouvoirs, par orgueil assurément. Elle rejoignit les autres et ils partirent vers le royaume, leur tâche étant enfin fini, grâce à Nolwenn. Elle constata qu'il faisait énormément froid, elle l'avait oublié tellement elle était préoccupée.

Elle marcha auprès de Legolas qui la maintenait par peur qu'elle ne faiblisse pendant le trajet. Elle s'emmitoufla dans sa cape, sans mettre son capuchon et Legolas lui aussi s'entoura dans sa cape verte.

- _Dame Nolwenn, me permettez-vous de prendre votre cheval pour le porter dans nos écuries par un chemin où il pourra passer, car la route que nous prenons présentement est trop étroite pour lui ?_ dit Brégon.

- _Je vous le déconseille, car aucun être n'a réussit à l'approcher. Fiez-vous sur moi, je l'ai déjà essayé ! _dit Legolas, souriant.

_- Dans ce cas, j'irai le porter moi-même… _dit Nolwenn qui ne comprenait pas le but de Legolas. _Et vous, Legolas, vous m'accompagnerez puisque j'ignore le chemin qu'il faut prendre !_

_- Certainement ! _dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Nolwenn sourit et prit Galathilion près d'elle. Elle suivit Legolas qui prit un chemin à leur droite.

- Bon maintenant que nous sommes seuls, pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi teniez-vous t'en a ce que je sois seul avec vous ? demanda directement Nolwenn.

- Vous êtes assez directe ! dit Legolas, surpris. Je dois cela à ma très grande subtilité, je présume !

- En effet votre subtilité est remarquable, Legolas, dit Nolwenn, en riant.

Il ria également.

- J'aimerais savoir ce qui c'est passé exactement tout à l'heure, car vous étiez, comme toujours, muette comme une tombe… demanda Legolas.

Elle lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait fait, de l'appelle de son père et du miroir. Avec ce dernier, elle lui fit comprendre ce qu'elle avait deviné pour pouvoir le faire apparaître. Il reflétait toutes choses, dont le noir du Mal et le montrait sous sa vraie nature. La pierre qu'elle avait sur le front, était l'élément central du miroir, un fragment de ce dernier. Toute la lumière du miroir avait été concentrée dans sa totalité dans la petite pierre pour que Nolwenn en fasse usage pour sa mission des siècles derniers. Par contre, en le remettant à son lieu d'origine, la lumière se propagea dans la totalité du miroir, comme à son origine. Ce miroir avait été fait de pierres lunaires, étant la source de lumière de l'astre même. Le simple reflet ne suffisait pas, elle avait, par son propre pouvoir, intensifier toute la lumière de cet objet pour tuer l'ombre. L'ombre a reçu toute l'intensité lumineuse des astres et de Nolwenn, étant une lumière divine qu'aucun mal ne pouvait y résister. Elle prononça une sorte de phrase qui allait lui permettre de transformer le miroir en poignard et d'émaner le maximum de lumière qu'il y avait en son cœur. Ensuite, elle avait lancé le poignard qui l'atteint en plein cœur. La pierre était restée, car cela faisait tout de même partit du cadeau, de la parure qu'elle eut de sa mère et c'était un signe pour dire que tout était fini…

- Et avec le Soleil et Galathilion, tout de suite après ? demanda Legolas.

- Galathilion m'a transmit une pensée pour la seule et unique fois de sa vie… dit Nolwenn.

- Alors c'est vraiment la fin de votre mission d'autrefois… dit Legolas.

- Oui, après tous ces siècles de combat, je peux enfin avoir l'esprit tranquille, dit-elle en souriant.

- Ensuite, vous avez perdu la totalité de vos pouvoirs, puisque votre mission est enfin accomplie dans sa totalité … dit Legolas.

Nolwenn s'arrêta de marcher et demeura bouche bée.

- Comment savez-vous ?! demanda-t-elle.

- Je l'ai deviné en voyant votre pierre sans éclat…

- Je n'ai pas tout perdu mes pouvoirs ! Seulement les plus puissants qui me furent transmit en partie par le bien de cette pierre provenant de mes parents… dit-elle à contrecoeur et fit une pause. Je n'ai seulement gardé que ceux que j'ai eu dès la naissance, ceux qui seront pour toujours en moi, dans mon cœur, dans mon âme…Cela me fait grand peine de plus pouvoir sentir cette force, ce pouvoir lumineux en moi…Ça me réconfortait, me donnait du courage…Puisque c'était la lumière de mes parents qui m'accompagnait dans mes combats…

Elle baissa la tête et Legolas la rejoignit.

- Au moins, vous n'avez pas tout perdu, vos parents ne vous ont pas abandonné pour autant, Nolwenn… dit Legolas, réconfortant.

- Je le sais…Mais c'est comme si je perdais une partie de moi-même, une partie importante de ce que la légendaire Nolwenn _Isilfëanna_ était…

- Vous l'êtes toujours, Nolwenn. Une personne ne reste pas dans les mémoires pour les grands pouvoirs qu'elle possédait, mais pour ces actes héroïque, son courage et sa détermination lors de ses combats. En fait, tout ce que vous êtes à l'intérieur, Nolwenn.

Elle lui sourit.

- Vous demeurez encore différente des autres…Vous êtes l'une des dernières, même la dernière personne encore sur les Terres du Milieu qui ait vécu tout ce que ce monde à vécu et vous avez la capacité de le transmettre à son peuple. Vous êtes la plus grande source de savoir qu'_Arda_ possède, Nolwenn, désormais.

Elle sourit et rit encore, étant très flatté par ses dires. Ils repartirent à marcher le sourire aux lèvres.

- Comme vous savez, je suis très curieux… dit Legolas.

- Oui, je le sais amplement, Legolas ! dit-elle.

- J'aimerais savoir qu'elle est la phrase que vous avez dite fortement en Elfique pour déclancher votre attaque finale ? demanda-t-il.

- Et bien, j'aurais pu la dire tout simplement dans ma tête, mais je n'ai pas prit de chance. Alors je l'ai dit tout haut. C'était le dernier pouvoir qui me restait à découvrir et que mon coeur a dit plutôt que moi. En même temps, j'ai su qu'est-ce que mon cœur a pris comme décision, qu'est-ce que mon esprit, mon âme désirait...

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est comme décision ? demanda Legolas.

- Celle d'accepter de passer le reste de ma vie avec vous, Legolas… dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Mon coeur m'a dicté la véritable émotion que j'éprouve pour vous. Ce sentiment se développa davantage par votre longue absence…Ces deux années d'attente…

Legolas demeura bouche bée, son simple regard voulait tout dire. Ils se sourirent et Nolwenn sentit que son cœur lui avait murmuré le bon choix. Cette émotion l'envahit et put enfin s'exprimer après ces deux ans dans l'attente insoutenable qui la déchirait. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort et sa respiration devint irrégulière. Il était là, enfin, devant ses yeux qui émanaient une telle sensation de joie. Leur impulsion prit le dessus et leur amour s'exprima par un long et doux baiser.

Le temps semblait s'être de nouveau arrêté. C'était ça son dernier pouvoir, celui de l'amour pour son âme sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré pendant ces longues années de sa vie. Maintenant, elle l'avait trouvé, il était dans ses bras. Galathilion se mit à hennir, il était content pour sa maîtresse. Il sentait ce qu'elle sentait et lui aussi savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Ils demeurèrent dans les bras de l'autre pendant un bon moment et ils reprirent leur marche en prenant délicatement et solennellement la main de l'autre.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux écuries du château et ils y placèrent Galathilion.

- _Comme cela vous avez déjà tenté de le prendre et de le monter !_ dit Nolwenn, amusée.

- _Non, ce n'est pas vrai… Mais je sais que Galathilion ne se laisse jamais faire avec des étrangers…_

- _Oui, c'est vrai. Vous le connaissez bien mon cheval_… dit Nolwenn.

- _Un peu, mais pas autant que vous. Je me demande quel est son âge…_

- _Il a des centaines et des centaines d'années, si ce n'est plus… Il est unique… _

- _Comme vous !_ dit Legolas en souriant.

Nolwenn sourit.

- Bon, allons voir mon père pour faire notre rapport des récents évènements ! dit Legolas en entraînant Nolwenn à la salle du trône.

- D'accord !

Ils entrèrent ainsi que tous les chasseurs qui étaient avec eux. Ce fut surtout Brégon et Legolas qui racontèrent les faits. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Nolwenn eut un fort mal de tête et ses cicatrices lui firent mal. Elle alla près d'une fenêtre du mur du fond et elle s'y accota, ne voulant pas les déranger. Elle ne comprenait pas cette douleur vive.

- _Nolwenn…_ dit Legolas qui s'approchait d'elle. _Qu'y a-t-il ?_

- _Mes cicatrices et ma pauvre tête s'élancent. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…_ dit Nolwenn en se retournant. _Pourriez-vous regarder si elles sont illuminées ? _

Legolas semblait hésitant ou mal à l'aise.

- _Vous n'avez qu'à déchirer une petite partie de ma chemise en arrière du cou,_ dit Nolwenn, sentant son hésitation ou son malaise.

Legolas s'approcha. Nolwenn se retourna, enleva sa cape et releva ses longs cheveux de son cou.

- _Attention…_ dit-il avant de donner un cou sec sur sa chemise qui se déchira d'une dizaine de centimètres. _Elles le sont, Nolwenn… Qu'est-ce que cela veut signifier ? _

Nolwenn se retourna et réfléchit. La douleur était pénible et elle s'appuya à la poutre qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Elle entendit soudainement une voix masculine étrangère.

«_ Nolwenn Isilfëanna…Ta mission a été accomplie avec bravoure, audace et amour…. Tu t'es bien débrouillée avec ces pouvoirs, mais je les reprends, car se sont les miens en quelque sorte et ils sont très précieux. Grâce à eux, tu en as appris sur Arda et sur son fonctionnement. Je te prierais de ne point parler de cela, de ce que tu as appris et compris, car ce sont des secrets que seulement moi devrais savoir. Tu en as fait bon usage pour moi. Tu es maintenant dépossédée de tes puissants dons qui seront remplacer un autre type de pouvoir, celui d'aimer. La chère bénie d'Eru peut maintenant prendre congé de toutes tâches et s'adonner à celle qu'elle vient de choisir…_

_- Qui êtes-vous ? » _demanda Nolwenn par la pensée, mais elle ne reçu aucune réponse.

Nolwenn revint à la réalité et elle était toujours debout, accoté à la poutre. Elle ouvrit les yeux, Legolas et le roi étaient devant elle. Elle leur sourit et remarqua que ses maux étaient partis.

- _Que c'est-il passé, Dame Nolwenn ? _demanda Thranduil, inquiet.

- _Celui qui, selon les rumeurs, bénit Nolwenn Isilfëanna autrefois de ses propres dons et de son savoir vient de me congédier de toutes tâches après plus de 7 milles ans d'usage… _dit Nolwenn, lunatique et émerveillée en sachant qui venait de lui parler en personne.

- _Qui ? Non, pas Lui !? _s'exclama le Roi, surpris.

- _Si…_

_- C'était donc vrai, cette rumeur si fantaisiste… _dit le roi se remémorant des souvenirs. _Nolwenn Isilfëanna qui fut béni par l'Être suprême Lui-même…Je n'y croyais pas…_

_- Moi aussi… _dit Nolwenn. _Je peux enfin faire usage de mon dernier don qui est bien commun en tous coeurs… Celui d'aimer…_

Nolwenn sourit à Legolas et regarda le roi.

- _Mon seigneur, je serais obligée d'utiliser ce don envers votre fils. Mon cœur en a décidé ainsi… _lui dit-elle, près de lui.

_- Non !? Vraiment ?! _dit Thranduil, surpris en regardant le nouveau couple. _Que c'est merveilleux ! Legolas, tu ne m'en as pas informé auparavant !?_

_- Non, mais j'allais le faire quand elle aurait été prête, _dit Legolas. _Et elle l'est ! _

_- Nous sommes très chanceux qu'une légende ce joint à notre famille, _dit le Roi, emballé. _Nous allons avoir tant de temps pour se remémorer nos très vieux souvenirs, Dame Nolwenn……Ha ! par tous les divins, vous êtes plus vieille que moi, cela parait insoutenable !_

Nolwenn sourit timidement.

- _Père, ne vous emballez pas trop vite ! _dit Legolas en souriant.

_- Voyons, Legolas, vous êtes l'Elfe le plus chanceux du monde. Il faut fêter vos épousailles en grand ! _dit le roi.

- _Épousailles !?_ dit Nolwenn, surprise. _Attendez, je… Nous n'avons pas encore eut le temps d'en parler…Je…_

_- C'est vrai, père. Pourriez-vous nous laisser un peu de temps pour clarifier quelques points et permettre de s'acclimater à tout cela ? _demanda Legolas, voyant la détresse de Nolwenn.

_- Oui, navré. Toutes mes excuses, je m'emballe toujours lorsqu'il est question de fête… Désolé…_ dit le roi, puis il partit avec les autres Elfes.

Le nouveau couple se retrouva seul.

- _Vous ne voulez pas vous marier à ce que j'ai bien compris_… dit Legolas.

- _C'est exact…_dit-elle, un timide. _Je ne suis pas prête en tout cas…Et vous, est-ce que vous auriez aimé en avoir un ?_

_- Pour le moment, il est beaucoup trop tôt pour le dire. Disons que j'ai un peu honte de l'attitude de mon père en l'apprenant un tantinet trop vite… _dit-il.

_- Désolée, je n'aurai pas dut… Cela sortit comme une impulsion_… dit-elle, en baisant la tête.

- _Ce n'est pas si grave. Il faut juste retenir les impulsions de joies de mon père et de nous laissez le temps de nous aimer…_dit Legolas en prenant une main de Nolwenn.

- _Vous avez raison, chaque chose en son temps… _dit Nolwenn, en lui souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent légèrement et tendrement. Ensuite, ils sortirent à l'extérieur en demeurant dans les bras de l'autre.

Legolas et Nolwenn passèrent plus de cent ans sur les Terres du Milieu. Pendant ces années, ils voyagèrent beaucoup et restèrent la majeure partie de leur temps au Gondor aux côtés d'Aragorn et de leurs amis. Nolwenn rendit souvent visite à Eowyn et Faramir, dont le couple, la famille et le royaume allaient fort bien. À Édoras aussi, elle y alla. En ces trois royaumes, elle fut nommée Conseillère et Oracle des Terres du Milieu. Elle s'entretint avec Thranduil parlant des évènements passés qu'ils avaient vécus. Elle rédigea de précieux livres racontant l'histoire des Terres du Milieu, du début des astres jusqu'à la fin du troisième Age. Ces derniers demeurent dans les bibliothèques du Gondor. De plus, elle écrivit sa propre histoire qui fut conservé avec grand soin. Tous les peuples la respectèrent en tant que sage et doyenne d'Arda. Elle répandit son savoir sur l'histoire de ce monde et des habitants qui l'habitaient autrefois. Ainsi, grâce à elle, les générations futurs allaient se souvenirs fidèlement avec des détails précis de ce que fut leur monde avant eux.

L'amour entre Legolas et Nolwenn grandit énormément et rien ne pouvait désormais les séparer. Après cette centaine d'années, ils construisirent un navire de la même beauté et splendeur qu'il y eut jadis. Ils entendirent l'appelle de la mer et ils partirent sur les Terres Immortelles guidés par le pouvoir de Nolwenn. Ils emmenèrent Gimli, l'ami des Elfes avec eux et Nolwenn en ce temps portait un enfant en elle.

Les Valar lui firent une place parmi eux. Ainsi, Nolwenn_ Isilfëanna,_ la Maia, put continuer, de ces lieux, de veiller sur les terres d'Arda qu'elle avait tant défendues pendant toute son existence, tout en demeurant auprès de son être aimée et de sa fille qu'ils nommèrent _Anna Silmë, _Don de Lumière...

----------

Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fanfic sur laquelle j'ai travaillé fort dessus pendant presque 2 ans ! Laissez-moi de bons petits reviews, c'est très apprécier !

Ne vous en faites pas, je vais revenir avec une autre fic, mais cette fois-ci sur Harry Potter :P Alors surveillez-moi, je vais m'y mettre sûrement cette été ! A plus…


End file.
